Puisqu'il le faut
by ringh
Summary: Harry...Drago. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où ils se sont rencontrés dans les couloirs du chateau, et où anéanti par la peur, Harry s'est mis à parler au serpentard, il s'est établi entre eux une relation complexe.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, les bases pour ceux qui ne savent pas sur quoi ils sont tombés : cette fic est un slash Drago/Harry.

Deux ou trois trucs à savoir sur cette fic avant de commencer :

Il n'y aura pas de sentimentalisme mièvre du style « Harry, mon amour ! » bien que j'adooore le sentimentalisme mièvre (j'en fais d'ailleurs, donc je vais pas dénigrer un truc auquel j'adhère totalement !).

Je bloque en ce moment, mais normalement les chapitres devraient être mis en ligne tous les lundi.

Le genre de la fic ne virera jamais au « angst », je tiens à le préciser (même si j'adore aussi ce genre).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Son odeur, son corps plaqué contre lui avec rudesse, sa main dans ses cheveux… Il adorait ça. Ils n'avaient que quelques minutes avant le prochain cours et l'urgence dans laquelle ils se trouvaient les excitait encore plus. Drago approfondit le baiser, et l'entendit étouffer un gémissement. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin, chacun prit bien soin de mettre autant de distance possible entre eux, que ce que leur permettaient les dimensions réduites de la cabine de toilettes dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le blond reprit sa respiration sans le lâcher des yeux, l'obligeant ainsi à relever la tête. Bien mal lui en prit, car les yeux verts voilés de désir et les lèvres rosies faillirent lui faire perdre toute retenue.

Drago détourna finalement le regard et put de nouveau respirer.

« Il faut que tu partes, sinon tu arriveras encore en retard en botanique. » Dit-il en réajustant sa cravate et recoiffant ses cheveux en désordre.

« Non, ça va, j'ai encore du temps. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, les serres sont presque à l'opposé ! »

« Et alors, Chourave ne dira rien de toute façon ! T'as qu'à le dire tout de suite si tu veux que je parte ! » Grogna le brun avec un air mauvais.

« Je veux que tu partes ! »

« Quand je pense que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir te rejoindre à l'autre bout du château… et tu me dis de repartir alors que je viens à peine d'arriver ! Tu fais chier à la fin ! Y en a marre, la prochaine fois tu pourras toujours m'appeler, je viendrais pas ! »

Harry ouvrit brutalement la porte, ne se gênant pas pour bousculer le serpentard en sortant. Ce dernier allait le suivre pour lui répondre vertement, mais il se prit de plein fouet le gryffondor qui avait brusquement rebroussé chemin. Drago manqua de s'étaler sur les toilettes, Harry le rattrapant de justesse et le bâillonnant d'une main en le voyant près à le maudire.

« _...me l'a dit. Mais si tu t'entraînes cette année, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne te prenne pas dans l'équipe l'an prochain._ »

Deux bruits de portes se firent clairement entendre. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de rendre sa respiration la plus inaudible possible, mais si il y arrivait il n'en savait rien, car son cœur battait à tout rompre dans ses tempes.

« _Ah, tu crois ?_ »

Un bruit de pantalon qui tombe sur les chevilles et celui d'un zip de braguette permirent au Survivant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas complètement sourd.

« _Mais bien sûr ! Faut juste attendre un peu. Et puis l'année prochaine deux joueurs seront partis parce qu'ils auront fini leurs études à Poudlard, donc il faudra du sang neuf._ »

« _C'est vrai, j'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Mais il y en a qu'un seul des deux qui m'intéresse, j'ai pas envie d'être gardien de but._ »

« _Moi je pense qu'il faut tout essayer avant de se décider. La plupart des joueurs internationaux n'avaient d'abord pas choisi le poste qui les a rendu célèbre._ »

« _Ah bon ?_ »

« _Prends Viktor Krum par exemple, bah au départ il voulait être batteur._ »

« _Tu rigoles ? C'est dingue !_ »

Une chasse d'eau fut tirée, puis une seconde.

« _C'était écrit dans Quidditch Magazine. C'est pour ça que tu ne devrais pas trop te fixer sur un seul poste._ »

« _T'as pas tord._ »

« _Et puis comme ça, ça te donne plus de chance d'entrer dans l'équipe._ »

« _Je pense que t'as raison. Je tenterai les deux. Et puis les autres postes ne sont pas attribués d'office non plus._ »

« _Ouais, mais le capitaine à quand même sont équipe type en tête, alors souvent ça n'évolue pas trop._ »

« _Je suis pas aussi sûr que toi, l'an dernier je me rappelle que le batteur des Poufsouffles, tu sais le blond, il avait été changé par une fille. D'ailleurs ils nous avaient battu, mais la fille n'était pas très bonne, ce qui me fait penser que…_ »

La porte se referma.

Harry recommença à respirer normalement et sentit que Drago le repoussait. Il le lâcha et se redressa en continuant de tendre l'oreille. Le serpentard se remit droit, il venait de passer les cinq minutes les plus inconfortables de sa vie, arc-bouté au dessus des toilettes et retenu par ses deux avant bras qu'il avait plaqué contre les murs latéraux de la cabine ; ainsi que par Harry, dont le corps pressé contre le sien, ne l'avait pas vraiment permis de rester tranquille.

« Casses-toi maintenant. » Lâcha le blond, énervé.

Le gryffondor, qui quelques secondes auparavant était presque près à passer l'éponge sur l'attitude égoïste du serpentard, lui lança un regard noir et sortit.

Quand il fut seul, Drago soupira et appuya mollement son front contre la porte. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, quoiqu'il puisse en penser, la seule vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas que ça change. Reprenant ses esprits, il sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

« Tu m'as rapporté mes cours d'histoire de la magie ? »

Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de rentrer au château. Leur cours de botanique étant terminé et ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la grande salle pour aller manger. Le brun regardait, agacé, le bas de sa robe de sorcier couverte de boue, en cette époque de l'année les serres devenaient vraiment impraticables.

« Harry, tu m'écoutes ? » Dit Hermione en passant sa main devant les yeux de son ami.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il agressif, en tournant la tête vers elle. Remarquant sa surprise, il reprit plus calmement. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as demandé ? »

« Mes cours d'histoire de la magie, tu sais, tu étais allé les chercher tout à l'heure. »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure... C'était en effet l'excuse qu'il avait présenté à ses amis pour leur fausser compagnie et rejoindre cet abruti de serpentard. Il aurait bien mieux fait de ne pas y aller, et se promit de ne plus répondre à ses messages. Il n'allait quand même pas continuer à mentir à ses amis pour ce stupide blond égocentrique.

« Harry ? » Redemanda Hermione inquiète. « Tu… »

« Oui ! » Répondit-il encore un peu brusquement. « Tes cours et bien je ne les ai pas, excuses-moi, j'irais les chercher après manger. »

Le brun se réprimanda de ne pas mieux se contrôler… Il n'y avait aucun doute, il était nul en occlumencie. Une sombre colère le gagna, ce prétentieux de serpentard arrivait même à l'énerver contre ses amis, qui pourtant n'avaient rien fait. Il valait mieux qu'il se calme rapidement, pour ne pas inquiéter Ron et Hermione en les agressant sans raison.

Le soir venu, il monta très vite se coucher et Ron commença à s'inquiéter. Hermione lui avait glissé de bien le surveiller, lorsqu'elle les avait quitté pour regagner ses appartements de préfet-en-chef et il s'était borné à lui répondre qu'Harry allait parfaitement bien, mais en réalité il n'y avait rien de moins sûr. Son meilleur ami devait porter sur ses épaules un fardeau qui aurait submergé n'importe qui. Après tout, si on lui avait dit à lui qu'une prophétie le concernant le désignait comme l'adversaire de Lord Voldemort et que lors de leur confrontation, l'un des deux devrait mourir, il aurait certainement pris ses jambes à son cou. Que Harry soit irritable était vraiment peu de chose par rapport à la réaction de n'importe qu'elle autre personne.

Harry se coucha, bien qu'il n'éprouvait aucune envie de dormir. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, la journée écoulée se mit à défiler dans sa tête. Il se morigéna en repensant à l'épisode des toilettes qui l'avait fait arriver avec quinze minutes de retard en cours, à la grande stupéfaction du professeur Chourave qui ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire. Ses professeurs semblaient s'être donnés le mot depuis cette année. Il pouvait donner ses devoirs en retard, ne pas être très attentif en cours, arriver après que le cours ait commencé, sans que cela ait l'air de les gêner. Ca ne servait à rien de se voiler la face : Dumbledore les avait très certainement mis au courant des cours particuliers qu'il lui donnait et devait leur avoir demander d'être indulgents avec lui. D'un côté, il leur était reconnaissant car cela lui permettait de souffler un peu de temps en temps, mais d'un autre cela signifiait que le compte à rebours était lancé…

Neville, Dean, Ron et Seamus allèrent se coucher les uns après les autres. Une heure après que tout le monde ait disparu sous les couettes, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, il soupira. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il fallait s'en remettre à la potion de sommeil que Mrs Pomfreysh lui avait donné. Relevant les couvertures et passant silencieusement dans l'ouverture des rideaux qui encadraient son lit, il atteignit sa valise, dans laquelle il rangeait toutes ses affaires. Il dû se résigner à éclairer le bout de sa baguette avant d'approfondir son investigation, car il n'y voyait rien. Rejetant un peu plus loin les affaires qu'il avait portées le jour même et qui se trouvaient en tas sur le reste, il trouva presque aussitôt la potion. Il n'en restait plus beaucoup, il faudrait penser à retourner voir l'infirmière sous peine de passer une nuit prochaine l'œil rivé sur le plafond…

Il allait retourner vers son lit, quand sa main rencontra un objet étrange, cylindrique, qui se trouva être un petit morceau de parchemin roulé finement, qui avait dû tombé de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Harry le déroula, sachant pourtant pertinemment qui l'avait glissé et ce qu'il contenait.

La bouche de Drago s'étira en un sourire de satisfaction. Au bout du long couloir, il le voyait adosser au mur. De loin, il avait l'allure d'un homme adulte, mais en arrivant plus près on se rendait compte qu'il était encore dans cette phase intermédiaire, où l'adolescent, est encore visible à travers des expressions et l'attitude du corps.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, le visage fin surmonté d'une tignasse noire indomptable se tourna vers lui. Le serpentard pouvait très facilement lire de la rancune dans les yeux du jeune homme, mais fit comme si il n'avait rien remarqué.

« Tu es venu. » Dit-il le sourire au coin des lèvres, savourant sa victoire.

« J'avais rien de mieux à faire. »

Les traits tirés, le visage sombre et fermé, le regard dur, le ton acerbe… ou peut être mélancolique ? Drago perdit son sourire. Il ne connaissait que trop bien tout ça, Harry n'allait pas bien. Cela arrivait souvent, mais il ne le montrait jamais la journée. Le soir, la fatigue aidant et le sommeil ne venant pas, il se dévoilait un peu plus. C'était un soir comme ça, où Drago l'avait trouvé et où l'improbable s'était produit pour la première fois.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » Demanda le serpentard, en venant près de lui s'adosser au mur.

« Oh, lâches-moi… » Grogna Harry en partant faire quelques pas plus loin. « Pourquoi tu m'as demander de venir ? »

« Pourquoi t'es venu ? »

Le blond s'approcha de lui et le tira par le bras pour qu'il se retourne.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le jeune homme se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par le gryffondor. Son odeur, rien que son odeur, le plongeait dans un état presque euphorique. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé ce soir là, toutes les cellules de son corps appelaient Harry à grands cris et il semblait bien que c'était réciproque.

Drago franchit l'espace les séparant, plaquant sa bouche contre celle du Survivant. Si ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, leurs corps, eux, n'avaient pas l'air de s'en embarrasser. Harry poussa Drago vers le mur, approfondissant leur baiser en passant ses bras derrière la nuque du blond. Comme d'habitude, il prit un malin plaisir à saccager la coiffure ordonnée de ce-dernier. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, Drago sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue. Y portant la main, il identifia aussitôt ce qu'il venait d'essuyer comme étant une larme. Jetant un regard vers le principal intéressé, il remarqua sa tête baissée, qu'il releva aussitôt d'une main. Les beaux yeux verts du gryffondor étaient emplis de larmes qui lui coulaient silencieusement le long du visage.

« Harry ? »

L'un comme l'autre essayaient de s'appeler le moins souvent possible par leurs prénoms ou par leurs noms, c'était presque un accord tacite : les choses étant devenues compliquées, ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment s'appeler par leurs noms… mais s'appeler par leurs prénoms paraissait également être une barrière infranchissable. Cependant, cette fois Drago n'y pris pas garde et Harry s'écarta vite pour cacher son visage.

« Hey ! Je ne vais pas encore aller te chercher ! » Fit Drago agacé de le voir s'éloigner.

Harry ne bougeant pas, il dû pourtant se décider et le fit se retourner à nouveau. Le serpentard soupira en voyant qu'il pleurait toujours.

« T'es un homme, les hommes ne pleurent pas. »

« Connard. » Lâcha le brun d'une voix rauque entre deux respirations.

Le serpentard l'attrapa fermement contre lui et le laissa pleurer. Harry craquait, c'était normal. Trop de choses s'empilaient dans sa tête, trop de questions, d'interrogations, de spéculations, pour qu'il puisse tenir sans jamais flancher. Il ne pouvait pas craquer devant ses amis, il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, alors tout le jour il tenait bon.

La crise de larmes passées, Harry ne bougea pas, restant encore quelques instants serré contre Drago. Quand il se détacha, il s'essuya rapidement le visage et le blond regarda ailleurs. Un long silence menaça bientôt de s'installer, ils n'osaient même plus se regarder.

« J'embrasse si mal que ça ? » Demanda le serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

« Faut croire. »

« Tu n'arrives plus à dormir alors ? » Reprit-il sérieusement.

Deux semaines auparavant, le problème du sommeil d'Harry avait paru réglé, car il avait réussi à dormir de nouveau sans utiliser la potion Mrs Pomfreysh. Cela faisait également deux semaines qu'Harry n'avait plus eu ses crises d'angoisses. Drago savait que les troubles du sommeil du jeune homme et la pression qui s'abattait sur lui étaient liés. Le brun en était également conscient, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, car arrêter de penser à tout ce qui l'attendait dans un futur plus ou moins proche était impossible quand on le lui rappelait tous les jours.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton buté.

« Ça me fait que t'es d'une humeur de chien. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'à toi. »

Son ton las manquait de conviction, il avait l'air épuisé.

« On se voit presque jamais, alors si en plus tu fais le gueule… » Argua le blond, d'un ton neutre.

Ils se toisèrent un instant.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. » Dit Harry à voix basse en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, d'un geste qu'il avait inconsciemment emprunté à son père.

« Mais tu viens d'arriver ! »

Drago le rattrapa alors qu'il faisait mine de partir. Plantant son regard dans celui du brun, il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Embrasses-moi. »

Harry céda à cet ordre avec une facilité qui le surprit lui même, soudant ses lèvres à celles du serpentard. Il sentit une main dans son dos et sur sa nuque. C'était définitivement trop bon, il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Embrasser le blond le mettait dans un état de transe et d'oubli, qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Lorsqu'il sentait ses mains sur lui, il était incapable d'émettre la moindre pensée cohérente et ça lui était bien égal. Les quelques fois où ils pouvaient se voir lui permettait de tenir le coup face aux autres. Il ne voulait pas décevoir ses amis, il ne voulait pas leur parler de ses peurs et encore moins pleurer devant eux, c'était inacceptable. Ils l'estimaient et il ne voulait pas que ça change, alors qu'avec le blond c'était différent. Il pouvait montrer sa faiblesse sans peur de le décevoir. Ils avaient toujours été ennemis, Harry n'avait aucune raison de craindre de baisser dans son estime. Drago l'avait parfaitement compris et l'acceptait tout à fait. Si il pouvait aider Harry, c'était tant mieux, car il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se retrouver seul à seul avec lui et sentir ses yeux d'un vert presque irrationnel posés sur lui. De plus, ça lui permettait de se rendre indispensable auprès du brun et de posséder une partie de lui que ses amis ne connaîtraient jamais.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » Dit Harry, la tête posée sur l'épaule du blond après avoir rompu leur baiser.

« On se voit demain ? » Demanda Drago, comme si il venait de finir une banale discussion avec une connaissance.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps. »

Drago ne répondit rien mais savait bien qu'Harry réussirait à trouver le temps et ce-dernier le savait également : à partir du moment où il se levait le matin, il se mettait déjà à réfléchir aux moments et aux lieux où ils pourraient se retrouver seul à seul, et attendait patiemment le moindre message ou signal de Drago.

Harry s'éloigna dans l'obscurité, suivit par le regard brûlant du serpentard qu'il sentait dans son dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, il traversait sans un bruit la salle commune des gryffondors et montait vers les dortoirs. Rapidement il se déshabilla et se remit au lit. Saisissant du bout du bras la potion de sommeil, qu'il avait auparavant glissé sous son oreiller, il en but une gorgée et referma précautionneusement le flacon. Très vite, la potion fit son effet et il se sentit partir.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

… J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Chose promises, choses due et avec un peu d'avance même ! Les vacances m'éloignant de ma belle connexion internet, je publie le second chapitre aujourd'hui et non lundi !

Je suis absolument au comble du ravissement en lisant les reviews que j'ai reçues ! Il semble en effet que la psychologie de mon couple Drago/Harry ait été comprise tout comme je le voulais… Vous êtes des gens formidables ! (J'avais tellement peur que ça passe pas, que j'y croyais pas en fait.)

Ca m'a refilé la pêche et j'espère que pendant mes courtes vacances je pourrais remédier à mon blocage !

Bonne lecture !

haevenly: bah il subit pas mal de pression le petit ryry donc ça explique qu'il dorme pas vraiment sur ses deux oreilles... Heureuse que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite en fera autant!

Annamis: que dire? Merci? Un bien faible mot en vérité, car ta review m'a fait super plaisir, je suis contente que ce début t'aies touché et j'espère que le reste de la fic ne faiblira pas auprès de toi:)

Adenoide: hum... comment répondre rapidement? Oui, tu as raison, Harry devrait faire confiance a ses amis, accepter que ses amis le soutienne et l'aide, mais ce serait avouer sa faiblesse et Harry (mon Harry) a peur de changer dans le regard de ses amis, il ne veut pas montrer qu'il a peur pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, il ne veut pas être un ennui pour les autres... enfin voila, je peux continuer longtemps, je ne sais pas si j'ai pu t'expliquer ce que "mon" Harry pense vu qu'en fait pour moi c'est quasi naturel de penser comme lui. (bon ok je suis un peu névrosée... humhum...) J'espère que la suite te plaira...!

Ginnii: Tu sais que tu me fais trop trop plaisir toi?! Génial, parfaitement sur ma longueur d'onde! Tu as tout parfaitement résumé, j'espère vraiment vraiment que la suite ne te décevra pas. J'aimerais t'écrire une réponse encore plus longue pour te remercier mais je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus a part que tu as tout parfaitement compris! 

(Si ça intéresse quelqu'un je cherche un exorciste de Word… pitié, aidez-moi !)

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le visage de Ron fut la première chose qu'il vit en se réveillant.

« Ça fait trois fois que je te dis de te lever ! T'as le sommeil profond ! »

Bien évidemment, il n'était pas au courant de la potion de sommeil et ne pouvait pas se douter que celle-ci demandait un effort particulier pour se réveiller.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Huit heures moins vingt. Va falloir te magner, si tu veux manger avant d'aller en cours ! T'as un cours avec Dumbledore aujourd'hui ? »

Harry grimaça, il avait presque oublié ses cours supplémentaires.

« Oui, après la Métamorphose. »

« On t'attendra pour manger à midi. » Lui dit son ami en attrapant son sac de cours. « Au fait, tu t'es levé cette nuit ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Demanda Harry sur la défensive. « Tu sais que je suis allé me coucher avant les autres. »

« Oui, mais… » Ron sembla hésiter avant de continuer, puis reprit : « Je t'ai entendu te lever cette nuit. »

Harry se crispa.

« Oui, je voulais prendre un peu l'air, car je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Ah… »

Bizarrement cette réponse n'eut pas l'air de suffire et le Survivant sentait que son ami brûlait de lui poser une seconde question.

« Harry… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy ? »

Le gryffondor sentit ses entrailles se geler à l'évocation de ce nom. Comment savait-il que c'était lui qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente ? Ron connaissait la vérité ? Hermione était-elle aussi au courant ?

« Si il te menace, tu devrais nous le dire ! Ensemble on lui règlera son compte ! »

« Qu…quoi ? »

« Malefoy, il t'a fait des menaces, c'est ça ? »

« Non, pas de menaces… Enfin juste les habituelles. » Rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de son ami. « Rien de bien grave. »

« Mais que faisais-tu avec lui ? »

« Comment sais-tu que… » Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira. « Tu as utilisé la carte du maraudeur ? »

« Hermione était inquiète pour toi hier et quand tu es parti, je voulais m'assurer que… »

« Que je n'allais pas me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ? » Le coupa Harry.

« Bien sûr que non, je voulais juste savoir où tu allais. » Argumenta Ron.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardait. J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu as été voir Malefoy ? »

« Je n'ai pas été voir Malefoy ! Je me promenais et cet abruti est arrivé ! Voilà, content ? Tu as fini ta petite enquête ? » Dit il en se levant, hors de lui. « C'est dingue d'être à ce point sur le dos de quelqu'un, j'en ai assez d'être couvé ! FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX ! » Hurla-t-il en flanquant la porte de la salle de bain.

Harry arriva en retard au premier cours de la mâtinée, prenant bien soin d'aller s'asseoir loin de ses deux amis. Hermione lui jeta un regard navré auquel il ne répondit pas, détournant la tête avec dédain. Pour qui se prenaient-ils tous les deux ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé comme du lait sur le feu, il allait très bien !

La journée continua comme elle avait commencée, les cours s'enchaînant les uns après les autres. Dumbledore ne lui fit pas de remarque, bien qu'il nota qu'Harry ne s'était pas entraîné. Quand il alla manger, il se rendit compte que Ron et Hermione l'attendait comme promis. Harry ignora totalement la place qu'ils lui avaient réservée et alla s'asseoir plus loin.

De la table des serpentards, Drago surprit l'étrange manège. Quelques rumeurs se mirent à naître parmi les élèves: voir le fameux trio séparé n'était pas une mince nouvelle ! Le blond fut agacé, il n'avait plus qu'à garder le message qu'il avait préparé dans sa poche, car Harry ne voudrait sûrement pas venir. Cette saleté de petit rouquin et cette ennuyeuse mademoiselle Je-sais-tout parvenaient même à l'énerver quand il ne leur parlait pas, c'était un comble !

Quand il eut finit de manger, Drago se leva pour aller à son cours de potion, durant lequel il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à Harry, qui lui n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser au reste du monde, plongé dans la contemplation de sa potion. Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire, il avait l'air d'ignorer son élève. Bien sûr, les professeurs étaient laxistes avec Harry depuis le début d'année et personne n'avait rien dit là-dessus, mais observer le professeur de potion qui se retenait de grincer des dents, était un spectacle peu habituel. En sortant de cours, Drago se décida à approcher le brun pour lui glisser son petit message dans la poche. C'était risqué car le gryffondor allait très certainement ne pas venir, mais il existait une petite chance pour qu'il vienne quand même.

Les élèves se précipitaient tous vers la sortie, essayant de sortir au plus vite de la salle inondée d'une horrible odeur d'œuf pourri. Profitant de la cohue, Drago laissa choir son morceau de parchemin dans la poche du Survivant.

Harry sentit une présence derrière lui, quand il réussit enfin à passer la porte, il se retourna et capta le regard du blond. Avec une pointe d'agacement, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et ses doigts rencontrèrent le parchemin. Passablement énervé, il fusilla le serpentard du regard. Ne pensait-il pas en avoir déjà assez fait ? Après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'il était sorti la nuit dernière, à cause de lui que Ron lui avait posé toutes ces questions ce matin, et à cause de lui qu'il s'était embrouillé avec ses deux amis ! Sa colère monta d'un cran, il avait dans les yeux une lueur de folie que Drago ne remarqua pas, car il se fit alpaguer par Ron, qui les voyant se toiser s'était rapproché.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Malefoy, encore à l'affût d'un mauvais coup ? Laisse Harry tranquille ! »

« Weasley, quelle bonne surprise ! C'est vraiment touchant de te voir voler au secours de ton ami, alors que vous êtes brouillés. » Fit Drago d'un ton blasé.

« Ouais peut être, mais laisses-le tranquille et vas manigancer ailleurs ! »

« Je peux très bien me défendre tout seul, Ron ! » Rugit Harry.

« Harry, Je veux juste lui faire comprendre que… »

« Lâches moi, bordel ! J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! »

« Il vaut peut être mieux que tu partes avec le peu de dignité qu'il te reste, Weasley. » Dit alors Drago.

« On t'a pas demandé ton avis, sale langue de vipère ! » Eructa le brun, hors de lui.

Drago, surprit par la colère qu'il lisait dans les traits du gryffondor, préféra ne rien répondre et tourna les talons. Mieux valait supporter les railleries de quelques élèves le traitant de lâche, plutôt que d'affronter le Survivant en pleine crise de furie… Mais ce-dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui lança un sort d'entrave qui lui lia les jambes.

« Mais t'es malade, Potter ! »

Drago s'étala lourdement sur le sol. N'attendant pas de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun, il se retourna et lança un sort pour le stopper. Harry esquiva avec un sort de bouclier et fondit sur lui, lâchant sa baguette pour le frapper de ses poings. Il détestait le serpentard, c'était lui qui était à l'origine de son embrouille avec Ron et Hermione, c'était pour le rejoindre à l'autre bout du château, qu'il les avait laissé tomber… Tout était de sa faute.

Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui fit lâcher prise à Harry. Sa main était ensanglantée et lui faisait mal. Drago resta inconscient par terre, sonné par les coups qu'il avait reçu, le visage couvert de sang.

« Suivez moi, Potter. »

Le jeune homme était assis sur un des lits, fixant le sol d'un regard buté. Il avait pété les plombs, il fallait bien le reconnaître, mais si il lui était possible de l'admettre en lui-même, il était plus difficile de se l'entendre dire par Dumbledore… bien que les mots choisis par le directeur fussent différents et surtout plus nuancés.

Plus loin, à deux lits du sien, se trouvait le serpentard. Il était pour le moment entouré de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson, cette dernière ne cessant de répéter d'une voix claire et criarde, qu'Harry avait voulu le tuer. L'infirmière les mit tous les trois à la porte quand la lumière commença à baisser. Le brun jeta alors un coup d'œil vers l'autre lit, qui ne donna rien, car Mrs Pomfreysh avait mis un paravent. Elle revint pour leur donner leurs potions. Harry observa les siennes : il y avait l'habituelle potion de sommeil dans un flacon de verre, et une autre à l'aspect plus visqueux, censée ressouder les quelques phalanges de sa main qu'il avait cassés. Il en avala une gorgée et le goût amer le fit grimacer. Les sorciers savaient créer de fantastiques potions, mais étaient apparemment incapable de leur donner bon goût, constata-t-il pour lui-même.

A ce moment, Harry entendit nettement le bruit d'une fiole qu'on ouvre. Ce devait être Drago, qui lui aussi buvait sa potion et d'après ce qu'il entendait, elle devait être aussi fameuse que la sienne. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total, qui fut finalement rompu par une voix traînante et agaçante.

« Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser. »

Après une tergiversation d'une demi seconde, Harry se laissa glisser au bas du lit et traversa la pièce. Drago l'acceuilla par un regard hautain et glacial.

« J'espère que tu es enfin calmé. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, levant vaguement les yeux vers le visage tuméfié du blond.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

« Je suis fou, tu devrais pourtant le savoir. »

« J'en prends note, mais c'est une excuse un peu facile tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le gryffondor ne répondit rien.

« Mais parles à la fin ! Tu fais chier avec ta tête de six pieds de long ! T'as pété un câble ? OK, mais c'est pas la peine de te lancer dans une autocritique intérieure de trois heures ! Tu t'excuses et tu passes à autre chose ! »

Le serpentard n'obtint pas plus de réponse.

« T'es chiant, tu sais ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda soudain le brun en desserrant enfin la mâchoire.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, tous les deux. C'est quoi ce qui se passe ? On se retrouve dans des toilettes, dans des couloirs vides… Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Drago commença à cerner le problème, mais ça ne l'avança pas beaucoup, car sur ce point il en était au même stade qu'Harry : il séchait complètement.

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » Argua-t-il prudemment.

« Tu penses que ça veut dire qu'on est… ensemble ? » Il avait pris une expression étrange quand il avait finit sa phrase : il trouvait ses paroles complètement surnaturelles.

« Je pense que ça veut dire que j'aime t'embrasser. »

« Oh… »

La réponse absolument simple et d'un bon sens évident, parut éclairer Harry. Si c'était juste ça, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter outre mesure.

« Si tu m'as frappé, c'est à cause de ça ? »

« Non, je crois plutôt que c'est moi que je ne supporte plus. »

Drago observa le gryffondor avec attention. Comme d'habitude, son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par les deux iris vert menthe, tranchant à la perfection avec les pupilles noires. Quelque chose de presque électrique se dégageait de lui, une chose qui donnait à Drago l'envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser.

Harry releva la tête. Un simple regard fut suffisant pour lui faire comprendre ce que le blond avait en tête. Il se leva, s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha sur lui, joignant leurs lèvres. Tout d'abord doux, le baiser prit graduellement de l'ampleur. Drago passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, qui l'aida à s'asseoir, sans se détacher de lui. Le souffle court, Harry explorait avec délices la bouche du serpentard, s'apercevant à peine qu'il laissait courir sa main sous le pull de celui-ci. Il caressa sa peau pâle, remontant doucement sa main et le vêtement par la même occasion. Drago faillit perdre pied avec la réalité, en sentant la main chaude du gryffondor. Sous ses caresses, le jeune homme se mit à ronronner. Soudain, Harry le sentit s'écarter et le repousser. Surpris, il rencontra les yeux bleus de Drago, dans lesquels brillait une lueur qu'il avait déjà vu.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le blond en remettant en ordre ses vêtements.

« J'aime toucher ta peau. » Répondit Harry avec une honnêteté qui ne lui était pas coutumière sur ce genre de sujet.

« C'est pas une raison. »

« Tu avais l'air d'apprécier pourtant. » Fit remarquer le gryffondor en passant doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la main de Drago.

Mais que se passait-il dans la tête brune qui se tenait devant lui, Merlin seul le savait ! Quelques heures auparavant, Harry lui avait bondi dessus pour le frapper et maintenant il lui bondissait à nouveau dessus, mais pour… pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Comme il l'avait lui-même fait remarquer, ils aimaient s'embrasser, mais jamais il n'avait envisagé… au-delà. Souhaitait-il autre chose qu'un simple flirt avec le gryffondor ? A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Avec Harry, les choses étaient simples, leurs corps décidaient pour eux, leurs esprits ne semblant trouver la paix que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls.

Harry devait très certainement se poser beaucoup moins de questions que le serpentard, car il repartit à la conquête des lèvres déjà vaincues du blond et plongea résolument ses mains sous le pull de ce-dernier. L'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve le brun fut rapidement communicatif, car Harry sentit une main fraîche se poser sur sa peau. Drago oublia alors ses derniers scrupules et s'écartant un peu, releva le pull du gryffondor qui finit par le retirer complètement, suivit de celui du serpentard. Drago posa les yeux sur la peau diaphane du brun et ne résista pas, se penchant vers le torse d'Harry pour l'embrasser. Il entendait le souffle court du gryffondor et sentait les battements rapides de son cœur. Cet instant était tellement extraordinaire et intense, qu'il aurait presque douté de sa véracité, si bien sûr il avait été en état de formuler une pensée cohérente.

« Drago… » Souffla le jeune homme les yeux clos, transporté par les nouvelles sensations qui l'envahissaient.

Le serpentard releva la tête pour l'embrasser, collant leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre. Harry laissa glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

« Je peux dormir ici ? »

Le gryffondor parlait avec une voix basse fatiguée. Si Drago fut surpris de la soudaineté de cette fatigue, il n'en fit rien voir.

« Le lit est trop petit. »

« Pousse toi un peu. » Dit le brun sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se détacher du serpentard.

« T'es vraiment chiant. »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit. »

Drago s'écarta un peu pour aller se placer au bord du lit. Harry se glissa sous les couvertures et se retourna pour s'arrimer fermement au torse de Drago, ce qui aurait pu surprendre ce-dernier si il n'était pas déjà convaincu d'évoluer dans une dimension parallèle.

« Ça disparaît. » Remarqua Harry, observant avec attention le visage du serpentard, qui perdait peu à peu sa couleur bleue violacée.

« J'espère bien ! »

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Il le tabasse… après il s'incruste dans son lit… et enfin il l'envoie bouler… Harry est vraiment pas sain comme garçon !

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

A la semaine prochaine

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Coucou me revoilou pour cette nouvelle semaine, yeah !

J'ai enfin « débloqué » sur la fameuse scène dont pour le moment je ne peux rien vous dire ! Vive les vacances, je n'ai que ça à dire !

'Fin bref, pour le moment nous n'en sommes pas là !

Haevenly : contente que ça t'ait plu, en espérant que ça continue ! ;)

Alfa : Héhéhé, moi aussi j'aime le doute de Drago, qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait, héhéhé !

Amanda : J'espère moi aussi ne pas tomber dans la niaiserie ! C'est même mon objectif ! Si je dévie de ma ligne de conduite, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir ! ;)

Ginnii : huhuhu, j'avoue en effet qu'en la relisant, la scène dans l'infirmerie est un rien sensuelle. Je l'aime bien d'ailleurs, car elle l'est juste assez, mais pas trop, et c'est venu tout seul, ce qui est pas toujours le cas avec moi ! Harry me fait presque pitié à moi aussi, c'est pas facile ce qu'il vit. Il sait que sa confrontation avec Voldemort approche et il a la trouille parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldy… Pauvre lui ! (j'adore définitivement tes commentaires, quand je les lis, je me dis que ce que j'ai essayé de faire passer à marcher, c'est génial !)

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Mrs Pomfreysh avait vu beaucoup de chose au cours de sa carrière d'infirmière à Poudlard. Elle se targuait même d'avoir eu affaire à des cas qu'on ne devait voir que rarement à Sainte Mangouste, l'imagination des élèves s'additionnant à merveille avec leur méconnaissance en sortilèges. Et pourtant Mrs Pomfreysh dut bien admettre qu'on n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises. Ce matin là, quand elle ouvrit la porte de son infirmerie, elle ne remarqua tout d'abord rien, s'activant pour aller chercher les quelques potions dont elle aurait besoin. Ce n'est qu'en jetant un coup d'œil vers le lit du jeune Harry Potter, qu'elle commença à être intriguée : le lit était vide et la potion de sommeil semblait ne pas avoir été touchée. Où était donc passé ce diable de Potter ! Depuis qu'il avait atteint sa majorité, elle avait pensé qu'il deviendrait plus raisonnable, mais apparemment il avait pris la poudre d'escampette ! L'infirmière soupira, après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'en était pas doutée. Elle alla récupérer la potion sur la table de chevet et se dirigea ensuite vers le paravent à l'autre bout de la salle, derrière lequel se trouvait son second malade. Mrs Pomfreysh replia le paravent et faillit lâcher la fiole de potion.

Harry Potter. Drago Malefoy. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Deux pulls étaient au le sol, justifiant qu'ils soient torses nus. C'était bien trop invraisemblable pour être vrai ! Impossible que les deux jeunes hommes, ennemis depuis leur première année –et ça Mrs Pomfreysh avait eu assez d'occasions de s'en rendre compte ; se soient à ce point… rapprochés ? Peut être s'étaient-ils battus, puis assommés l'un et l'autre… Non, même en cherchant la plus étrange des raisons qui auraient pu justifier la situation présente, rien ne semblait convenir et elle dut s'avouer vaincue par la réalité.

Harry fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil chaud sur sa joue. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux et remit en place les événements de la veille dans sa mémoire. Il avait vraiment pété les plombs, il faudrait qu'il s'excuse auprès de Ron et Hermione et peut être aussi auprès du blond... Quoique, le serpentard n'attende rien de tout ça, l'épisode était clos. Et puis avec Drago c'était différent, il n'avait pas à s'expliquer, ils n'étaient pas amis.

Le gryffondor se leva, ou plutôt se laissa tomber au sol, car le lit était vraiment très étroit pour deux personnes. Il chercha son pull des yeux, mais ne vit rien sur le sol, même pas celui du blond. Harry repéra soudain les deux pulls pliés sur une chaise et comprit trop bien ce que cela signifiait... Mortifié, il se saisit du sien et l'enfila avant de courir vers son lit en entendant la poignée de porte qui tournait. Il se jeta sur les couvertures. C'était parfaitement inutile de feindre d'avoir dormi dans son lit puisque l'infirmière était déjà entrée dans la pièce quand il dormait, mais pour Harry ça avait été un réflexe.

Mrs Pomfreysh entra, suivie de deux plateaux qui flottaient.

« M. Potter, vous êtes réveillé ? Mangez donc ceci, M. le directeur viendra vous rendre visite quand vous aurez finis. Savez-vous si M. Malefoy est réveillé ? »

Les joues du jeune homme s'enflammèrent.

« Je ne sais pas. » Marmonna-t-il entre haut et bas.

Mrs Pomfreysh ne sembla pas noter sa gêne et lui présenta son plateau. Elle alla poser celui de Drago sur une tablette à côté du lit et sortit.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il fut d'abord ébloui par la lumière et referma les yeux quelques minutes. Il entendait des voix, deux voix. Une profonde et grave et une autre… Harry ? Harry parlait avec… il parlait avec Dumbledore ? Drago tendit l'oreille, subitement parfaitement réveillé.

« Je suis vraiment navré Harry, nous aurions dû renforcer leur protection. »

« Ca n'aurait peut être pas suffit… et Mrs Figg, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle est à Sainte Mangouste, il semble qu'elle soit arrivée au moment où ils partaient, c'est ce qui l'a sauvé. »

« … »

« Harry, mon garçon, il va falloir que tu ailles là-bas. Les autorités moldues veulent te voir, tu vas devoir signer quelques papiers pour toucher ton héritage et t'occuper de l'enterrement… Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais m'occuper de ça et tu n'auras qu'à aller signer ces papiers. »

« … Mais Tante Marge… C'est elle qui doit hériter, non ? »

« Ton oncle et ta tante n'avaient pas fait de testament, pour cette raison et comme tu as maintenant 18 et que tu es majeur au yeux de la société moldue, c'est à toi d'hériter.

« Je n'en veux pas. L'argent, la maison, tout ça… »

« Je sais bien, mais tu n'as pas le choix… Tu n'auras qu'à passer à mon bureau quand tu auras préparé tes affaires et nous partirons. »

Drago entendit Dumbledore sortir et se redressa un peu. Que devait-il faire ? Se lever et aller voir Harry ? Le gryffondor ne voulait certainement voir personne et Drago devait bien admettre qu'il espérait ne plus voir le brun furieux contre lui après l'épisode de la journée précédente.

Un bruit de verre brisé et de porcelaine... Harry venait de renverser son plateau, à la grande surprise de Drago qui se décida à se lever. Il remarqua son pull plié sur une chaise et l'enfila en se dirigeant vers le lit du Survivant.

« Pas faim ? » Demanda-t-il en observant le plateau renversé sur le sol.

« Non. »

« Tu devrais manger. »

« J'en ai marre qu'on me dise ce que je devrais faire ! » Dit Harry d'une voix forte en se levant de son lit

« Pomfreysh va encore croire qu'on s'est battu. » Fit remarqué le serpentard.

« Je ne pense pas… _Reparo_.»

Le plateau et son contenu se reconstituèrent instantanément et Harry sortit sans plus d'explications.

Drago sillonnait les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Il croisa quelques élèves, qu'il toisa d'un oeil mauvais, jusqu'à apercevoir enfin la personne qu'il cherchait. Il fonça droit vers lui et se planta devant le petit groupe.

« Potter, suis moi. »

Harry avait quitté Poudlard deux semaines avant les vacances de noël sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Les professeurs, comme les proches amis du Survivant étaient restés muets et personne même parmi les élèves de gryffondor de la même année n'avaient osé insister. Hermione et Ron avaient juste dit que leur ami rentrerait après les vacances, et c'était chose faite. Après presque un mois le Survivant reparaissait à l'école de sorcellerie.

Harry regarda le serpentard d'un air circonspect. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de venir l'interrompre en pleine discussion avec ses deux amis ? Devant l'absence de réaction du brun, Drago lui saisit le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite Malefoy ! » S'indigna immédiatement Harry en tirant sur son bras.

Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent à leur suite, baguettes levées.

« Lâche-le sale fouine ! » Grogna le rouquin.

Drago s'arrêta et relâcha sa prise.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? » Tonna Ron, alors qu'Harry lissait sa manche.

« Je dois parler à Potter. »

Harry lui jeta un regard stupéfait. Le voir lui ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Il sait parfaitement de quoi nous devons parler et il va me suivre de son plein gré. »

Les mots prononcés résonnèrent comme une menace et le regard bleu qui se posa sur lui, finit par convaincre Harry… malgré la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard du serpentard. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de se livrer en spectacle ainsi ?

« Je te suis. »

« Quoi ? Harry ? Harry, mais pourquoi tu vas avec lui ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Lança Harry en s'éloignant à la suite du blond. « Je vous retrouve après. »

Drago trouva rapidement une salle vide et lança un sort d'insonorisation quand Harry fut entré et qu'il eut fermé la porte.

« T'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de venir comme ça ? Qu'est ce que je vais raconter à Ron et Hermione maintenant ? »

« Tu trouveras bien. » Dit Drago agacé.

« Et puis pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir ou un autre jour ? »

« Non. » Drago se rapprocha de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, t'as les hormones en fusion ? Autant te dire que je m'en balance, si tu m'as fait venir pour ça, tu vas le regretter ! »

« Ce que tu peux avoir l'esprit mal tourné ! Si je t'ai fais venir ici c'est pour quelque chose de sérieux ! Je t'ai écouté moi, toutes les fois où tu as voulu me parler, j'étais là et je ne t'ai pas envoyé bouler que je sache ! Alors que toi, au moment où j'ai besoin de toi, t'es pas là, et quand tu reviens tu m'engueules ! »

« Bah alors vas-y, racontes moi tes gros problèmes ! »

« J'ai reçu un message de mon père quelques jours après que tu sois parti. » Commença de mauvaise grâce Drago, en voyant le ton avec lequel le gryffondor traitait cette histoire.

« Intéressant, mais dis moi : qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? » Répliqua Harry, l'air suffisant.

« C'est pas ça le sujet ! » S'énerva le serpentard.

« Dans ce cas, viens en au fait, parce que je viens de me coltiner les trois semaines les plus pourries de ma vie, alors j'ai bien envie de me marrer avec les problèmes des autres ! »

« Ce que tu peux être égocentrique ! T'es bien un gryffondor ! »

« Et alors ? Mieux vaut ça que de faire parti des adorateurs de Face-de-serpent ! »

Drago ne put se contenir plus longtemps et brandit sa baguette. Harry l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds, comme lui seul pouvait le faire.

« Les serpentards ne sont pas tous à la botte de Tu-sais-qui ! D'ailleurs… » Le serpentard baissa sa baguette, les yeux soudain perdu dans le vague, avant d'aller les fixer sur Harry. « C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. »

Le ton soudain plus grave du jeune homme intrigua Harry qui se calma aussitôt.

« Pendant les vacances j'ai rencontré… » Son regard se baissa sur le sol de pierre et il releva sa manche, jusqu'à dévoiler la naissance d'un tatouage.

« Tu es devenu un mangemort ? » Demanda Harry les yeux ronds, avec une grimace de dégoût.

« J'en ai la marque. »

« C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as entraîné à l'écart ? Dans ce cas vas-y ! Alors, qu'attends-tu ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'attends pour quoi ? » Demanda le serpentard en arquant un sourcil.

« Et bien tues-moi ! Finis en ! C'est ce qu'on t'a demandé de faire, non ? »

Drago posa sa baguette sur une table à côté de lui et le fusilla du regard.

« Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu crois que je suis venu ici pour te tuer, t'as vraiment un grain ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ? A cause de ce que j'ai sur le bras ? Tu crois que j'ai choisi, que j'ai eu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un choix ? La vie n'est pas ou toute blanche ou toute noire et il va bien falloir que tu te réveilles un jour et que tu t'en rendes compte ! »

« Que comptes tu faire alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que peut être tu connaîtrais des gens qui pourraient m'aider à me cacher, ou même partir. »

« Qui te dit que je connaîtrais ce genre de personne ? »

« T'es le Survivant, non ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne connais personne qui pourrait m'aider ! »

Harry le toisa un instant. Que le serpentard lui demande son aide n'était pas chose courante, cependant à ce moment là, Drago n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme avec un teint encore plus pâle que de coutume et ces cernes sous les yeux…

« Viens avec moi on va voir Dumbledore. »

Le gryffondor et le serpentard sortirent l'un après l'autre, et se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry prononça le mot de passe pour faire apparaître l'escalier de pierre. Si ils avaient été rapides, ça n'avait servi à rien, car le bureau était vide. Fumseck accueillit Harry par un petit cri amical, alors que Drago regardait l'oiseau comme un animal empaillé et sans grand intérêt. Finalement le serpentard alla s'asseoir, pendant qu'Harry faisait les cent pas usant un peu plus le tapis élimé.

« Arrêtes de bouger comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis ! » Râla le blond. Le gryffondor s'arrêta et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Une petite lueur folle brillait au fond des grands yeux verts. Drago se leva, et mû par une force supérieure, s'avança vers lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa. Harry s'accrocha à son cou pour ne pas tomber, enivré qu'il était par cette odeur enfin retrouvée. Une de ses mains grimpa pour atteindre enfin les courts cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et insinuer ses doigts entre les mèches ordonnées. Il gémit sous l'ardeur du baiser, oubliant tout et laissant Drago seul maître de la situation.

La porte s'ouvrit et chacun bondit dans un sens opposé, le serpentard passant nerveusement la main sur ses cheveux, alors que le second s'essuyait discrètement la bouche. Le directeur de l'école entra et leur sourit en les apercevant. Drago regagna son siège avec plus ou moins d'empressement et Harry se décida à s'asseoir lui aussi, pendant que Dumbledore s'installait derrière son bureau.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de recevoir deux de mes élèves ? » Demanda finalement le sorcier en croisant les doigts.

« Professeur, il vous est arrivé quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta Harry en s'apercevant que le bout de la barbe du directeur était brûlé.

« Je ne peux rien te cacher Harry, j'allais d'ailleurs te demander de venir me voir ici quand j'aurais eu le temps d'organiser un peu les choses, mais il semble que tu m'aies devancé. »

« Que s'est il passé ? »

« Il se trouve que le village moldu le plus proche de Poudlard a été attaqué. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a plus de mangemort là-bas, cependant je suis surpris par leur promptitude. » Dit le directeur, pensif.

« Vous pensiez qu'Il me laisserait tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Parce que je suppose que c'est ça n'est ce pas ? C'est moi qu'ils veulent atteindre. »

« Je dois avouer que j'espérai en effet avoir un peu plus de temps… Mais dites moi, pourquoi êtes-vous venus me rendre visite ? »

Harry lança un vague regard dans la direction du serpentard.

« Malefoy est venu me parler d'un problème et m'a demandé conseil, alors je l'ai amené ici. »

« Et pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que je pense que vous êtes le seul ici à pouvoir l'aider. »

Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent.

« C'est un bien grand honneur pour moi si je peux venir en aide à mes élèves. » Il tourna la tête en direction du serpentard. « Et bien mon garçon, comment puis-je t'aider. »

« Pendant les vacances, j'ai reçu ceci. » Il dévoila une partie du tatouage qu'il avait sur le bras et le recouvra très vite. « Je n'ai jamais voulu être mangemort, mais on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Je voudrais quitter Poudlard. Si je reste… Quand bien même je pourrais ne pas rentrer chez moi pour les vacances, je devrais quand même quitter Poudlard à la fin de l'année, je serais bien obligé de retourner auprès de mon père... Il possède des moyens de pression contre lesquels je ne peux rien, professeur. »

Dumbledore resta silencieux, fixant le serpentard droit dans les yeux. Harry avait l'étrange impression qu'il lisait dans les pensées du blond, ce qui ne le mettait pas très à l'aise.

« Bien, bien. Je pense que la solution la plus sûre serait en effet que tu partes, je vais réfléchir au lieu le plus approprié. Pourrais-tu aller attendre à l'extérieur, maintenant ? J'aimerais parler à Harry. »

Drago quitta la pièce sans un mot et lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Harry prit la parole.

« Il pourrait aller _là-bas_, les mangemorts ne le trouveront jamais si il y va. »

« Tu penses donc qu'il est digne de confiance, Harry ? »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Dans ce cas, si il a réussi à te convaincre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te ferais pas confiance ! »

« Mais professeur, n'avez-vous pas lu dans ses pensées ? »

« Non, il y a d'autres moyens de connaître la fiabilité d'une personne, comme le jugement que lui porte son ennemi par exemple. »

Harry resta silencieux un instant, comme si il réfléchissait, puis demanda.

« Vous allez l'envoyer là-bas alors ? »

« Oui. »

« J'aimerais y aller moi aussi. » Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de continuer. « Voldemort et les mangemorts savent que je suis ici… Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur pour moi, mais ils pourraient très bien décider d'attaquer Pré-au-lard, ou même Poudlard, juste pour me trouver ou me pousser à bout. Si ils ont attaqué ce village, c'est un message, non ? En restant, je mets tout le monde en danger. »

« Tu veux quitter Poudlard ? » Les yeux du directeur brillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Poudlard avait été le premier endroit où il avait été bien. Il avait certainement connu ses plus grandes joies dans ce château, ça avait été son premier foyer. La décision était cruelle, mais il était le seul à pouvoir la prendre et il savait que c'était la bonne. En partant de Poudlard, Voldemort se désintéresserait de l'école et de ses environs. Mieux valait pour tout le monde qu'Harry aille se préparer au combat dans un refuge invisible aux yeux ennemis, qu'attendre dans la peur que la catastrophe ne se produise.

« Oui, je veux quitter Poudlard. »

Dumbledore le fixa pendant un moment sans dire un mot. La peine se lisait sur les traits du vieux sorcier, et le jeune homme se sentit encore plus misérable.

« Je comprends Harry. Je pense que tu as raison, les choses vont beaucoup trop vite maintenant. Reviens ici dans une heure avec toutes tes affaires et dis au jeune Malefoy d'en faire autant. »

Harry quitta la salle complètement lessivé. Il avait vu Dumbledore_ vieux_. Bien sûr, Dumbledore était vieux, la n'était pas la question, mais d'habitude il avait aussi ce petit air qui disait qu'à l'intérieur il était toujours jeune, alors que là… Il avait paru vieux. La peau ridée, les yeux tristes, comme un vieillard. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, Dumbledore avait eu l'air faible et Harry savait pertinemment que tout ça était de sa faute. Le directeur s'inquiétait pour lui. Que Harry quitte l'école était bien la preuve que les choses avançaient bien plus vite que ce qu'il ne voulait bien voir.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Haevenly : héhéhé, hahaha, changer sa relation avec ryry ? bahhhhhh je sais paaaaaassss… lis et tu verras !

Angel malefoy potter : l'est super égoiste le petit pote Potter, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! (enfin « que je l'aime » parce que ça plaît pas à tout le monde… huhuhu !)

Flore Jade : merci

Cyzia : héhéhé, trahison ? Bouarf… sais pas…

Zaika : ohohoh ! Merci, là voilà la suite !

Ginny : euh bah je crois déjà avoir tout dit.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

« Harry ! » S'exclama Mrs Weasley, avant d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. « Mon chéri, mais que fais-tu là ? »

Dumbledore apparut derrière le Survivant, s'écartant ensuite pour laisser entrer Drago.

« Molly, je suis vraiment confus de ne pas vous avoir prévenue, seulement j'ai dû traiter cette affaire sans délai. J'espère que vous m'excuserez. »

« Bien sûr voyons, il n'y a pas de mal ! » Le regard de Mrs Weasley se posa soudain sur le serpentard, qui tout comme Harry traînait derrière lui une grosse valise. Remarquant son incompréhension, le vieux professeur se racla la gorge.

« Je crois que nous devrions aller nous installer pour discuter un peu. Harry, Drago, vous n'avez qu'à laisser vos affaires ici, vous les monterez après. »

Mrs Weasley les conduisit jusqu'à une assez vaste salle. Tous s'assirent autour d'une table et Dumbledore commença.

« Drago et Harry vont venir vivre quelques temps ici. »

« Ils quittent Poudlard ? Mais enfin, pour quelles raisons ? »

« Pour plusieurs raison Poudlard n'est plus un lieu qui leur convient et cette maison est le seul endroit où ils pourront être en sécurité. »

« Mais…et leurs études ? »

« Je vais mettre mes études de côté pour un petit moment. » Répondit simplement Harry.

« Mon chéri, qu'est ce que tu dis là ? Si tu n'obtiens pas ton diplôme… »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je les arrêtais complètement. Je fais seulement une sorte de pause, je les reprendrai quand je pourrai. Et puis de toute façon, ce que j'ai fais depuis le début de l'année n'était pas brillant, même en continuant je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu mon diplôme. » Dit-il, les yeux rivés sur le rebord de la table.

Après ces dernières paroles, le silence s'installa et menaçait même de durer longtemps, lorsque Dumbledore le rompit enfin.

« Je vous laisse donc sous bonne garde. » Dit-il à l'intention de ses deux élèves, tout en se levant de son siège. « Harry, je préviendrais Ron et Hermione que tu as quitté Poudlard, je pense qu'ils doivent commencer à s'inquiéter. Tu m'as dit que tu ne les a pas croisé avant de partir ? »

« Non, ils n'étaient pas à la tour gryffondor. »

« Bien, bien, dans ce cas je les préviendrai. Et puis tu pourras leur envoyer Hedwige, même si il faudra faire bien attention, ta chouette blanche est facilement reconnaissable. » Le directeur se tourna légèrement pour poser son regard sur le blond. « Drago, j'espère que tu te plairas ici. » Le vieux sorcier les salua tous chaleureusement et partit.

« Je peux prendre la même chambre que cet été ? »

Mrs Weasley était perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry, qui avait été récupéré sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige, lui parlait.

« Mrs Weasley ? »

« Hum…oui ? Harry, tu disais ? »

« Je vous demandais si je pouvais prendre la même chambre que cet été. »

« Oui oui, bien sûr, vas-y. »

Drago les regarda un moment. Lui aussi avait récupéré sa valise et il attendait apparemment de savoir où il pourrait la poser.

« Suis Harry, il te montrera. » Dit-elle en direction du serpentard.

« Il peut prendre la chambre de Ginny et Hermione ? » Demanda Harry dans un ton qui se voulait naturel, mais qui ne l'était aucunement.

« Non, j'y ai mis tous les objets liés à la magie noires que j'ai trouvé ici et qui doivent être désenchantés. La plupart me semblent assez dangereux, il vaut mieux éviter de s'en approcher. Les autres chambres sont insalubres, je suis désolée, mais pour ce soir vous devrez vous partager la chambre. Demain vous n'aurez qu'à aller en nettoyer une. Cette maison est immense, je fais de mon mieux, mais pour le moment je n'ai réussi qu'à récupérer un second salon au rez-de-chaussée, un bureau et une troisième salle de bain. Et puis avec tout ceux qui arrivent et repartent, je n'ai jamais le temps de rien, surtout que j'ai passé presque le mois dernier à aller voir cette pauvre Arabella à Sainte Mangouste… Je lui donnerais de tes nouvelles quand je la verrais, elle sera contente. »

« Vous avez été voir Arabella Figg ? »

La curiosité de Drago s'éveilla, il connaissait ce nom. Dumbledore avait parlé de cette femme à Harry quand il était à l'infirmerie.

« Oui, la pauvre se remet. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, même si elle ne peut plus marcher. »

Harry sembla digérer l'information pendant un moment. Mrs Weasley s'approcha de lui. Elle leva lentement sa main et Drago savait déjà qu'elle allait lui caresser la joue, avec un geste purement maternel, mais Harry partit brusquement vers l'escalier et Drago le suivit.

« C'est ici. » Indiqua Harry en ouvrant la porte après avoir posé la cage de sa chouette au sol.

« C'est… intéressant. » Dit Drago en entrant dans la chambre. Harry fronça les sourcils et alla déposer ses affaires à l'intérieur.

« Intéressant ? »

« Il y a la même tapisserie chez les Parkinson. »

Le Survivant jeta un œil vers le papier peint rouge sombre orné de grosses fleurs marron, qui changeaient parfois de couleur pour devenir orange foncé.

« Quelle chance. »

« Cette maison est à qui ? » Demanda Drago sur le ton de la conversation.

« A moi. »

La voix grave, le ton dur, les yeux obstinément baisser sur sa valise… Drago venait de toucher un point sensible. Ils se mirent à ranger leurs affaires en silence et quand ce fut finit redescendirent.

« Vous avez déjà fini ? » Leur demanda Mrs Weasley en les voyant revenir si vite dans le salon. Harry hocha la tête et Drago partit en direction de la bibliothèque, qu'il avait entraperçue tout à l'heure.

« Lupin est ici ? »

« Non, il est parti depuis deux semaines à cause d'une mission que Dumbledore lui a confié… » Elle jeta un œil vers l'endroit où avait disparu le blond. « Dis moi mon chéri, comment se fait-il que Dumbledore ait amené ce garçon ici ? »

« C'est… Il a demandé à Dumbledore de l'aider. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas…je pense qu'on peut avoir confiance. »

Mrs Weasley eut l'air assez surprise par ces paroles. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Drago, car si il avait réussi à convaincre Dumbledore elle devait bien l'accepté, mais plutôt d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche d'Harry.

Un bruit de vaisselle se fit soudain entendre et Mrs Weasley se précipita dans la cuisine, pour en revenir quelques minutes après avec dans les mains une petite peluche…

« Coquecigrue ? »

« Je pense que ce message est pour toi. » Dit Mrs Weasley en prenant la lettre que le petit hibou tenait fermement et en la tendant à Harry.

Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon et déchira l'enveloppe. C'était l'écriture d'Hermione. Drago entra dans la pièce un livre à la main et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Il jeta un coup œil vers Harry.

« Déjà du courrier ? Weasley ne peut vraiment pas vivre sans toi, c'est maladif. »

« C'est Hermione. »

Harry parcourut la lettre assez rapidement. Comme d'habitude avec Hermione, c'était clair et bien dit, il se sentit ragaillardi en songeant à ses deux amis qui ne lui en voulaient apparemment pas d'être parti sans rien dire.

« Harry ! » Mrs Weasley apparut par la porte de la cuisine et remarqua le serpentard. « Mettez la table s'il vous plaît, nous serons cinq ce soir, George et Fred viennent manger.»

Les deux sorciers s'exécutèrent et les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent l'air surpris de voir Drago Malefoy et Harry soupçonna leur mère de les avoir mis au courant. Le dîner se passa bien. Les jumeaux ignorèrent passablement le serpentard, Mrs Weasley ne lui parla que pour lui proposer de manger encore un peu, et Harry se contenta de fixer son attention sur Fred et George, qui a eux deux faisaient l'animation.

Après que les jumeaux soient partis, Harry, Drago et Mrs Weasley débarrassèrent la table. La sorcière remarqua que le serpentard ne rechignait pas à obéir à un ordre, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas cru de prime abord. De bonne humeur, elle se tourna vers Harry qui ramenait les dernières assiettes, pendant que Drago jetait un sort sur la casserole pour la nettoyer.

« Si tu veux Harry, tu peux prendre la chambre de Sirius. Je n'y avais pas pensé tout à l'heure, mais maintenant que Buck est reparti à Poudlard, la chambre est vide. »

C'est en prononçant les derniers mots, que Mrs Weasley se rendit compte que son idée était beaucoup moins bonne que ce qu'elle avait pensé au départ.

« Mais tu peux rester dans la chambre où tu es. » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Harry sourit pour la rassurer et déposa les assiettes sur la table de la cuisine.

« Celle où je suis me va très bien. » Dit-il d'un ton calme.

Mrs Weasley, soulagée, sourit à son tour et saisit la pile d'assiettes pour les nettoyer, indiquant à Drago qu'il pouvait aller se coucher. Le serpentard sortit de la cuisine et monta l'escalier. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit.

Harry était déjà enroulé sous les couvertures, face au mur. C'était assez étrange, car le gryffondor n'avait eu que quelques minutes d'avance sur le lui. Drago ne chercha pas à entamer la discussion avec Harry, qui de toute évidence s'était jeté sous les couvertures tout habillé pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. De toute façon le serpentard n'était pas dupe, il connaissait bien le ton calme et serein qu'utilisait Harry pour mentir à ses amis. Ce que Mrs Weasley avait dit devait avoir réveillé quelque chose que le gryffondor ne voulait pas montrer et Drago respectait ça, c'est pourquoi il se changea et se coucha sans rien dire.

Harry se réveilla en pleine nuit, il avait terriblement chaud. En entendant le serpentard monter l'escalier quelques heures plus tôt, il avait juste eut le temps de bondir sur son lit et ne s'était pas changé. Il avait pensé attendre un peu que le blond s'endorme et se déshabiller ensuite, mais il avait dû s'endormir. Le Survivant soupira et se leva de son lit, quittant les habits qu'il portait pour enfiler un t-shirt. Il se remit sous les couvertures, bien décidé à reprendre sa nuit là où il l'avait laissé… mais c'était peine perdue. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, Harry se maudit d'avoir oublié sa potion de sommeil qui devait encore se trouver sous son oreiller à Poudlard. Les secondes et les minutes s'écoulaient, mais Harry ne ressentait toujours pas les prémices du sommeil. Il se tourna d'un côté, de l'autre, se mit sur le ventre, il avait chaud, puis froid et plus ça allait plus il s'énervait. Finalement, un bref espoir lui effleura l'esprit: peut être y avait-il dans la cuisine une potion ou quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider ? Sans trop y croire, il se releva et sortit de la chambre. Une brève incursion dans la cuisine lui apprit qu'il se trompait. Il alla voir dans la salle de bain, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence que personne ici n'avait de problème de sommeil. Découragé, il regagna la chambre et se recoucha. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il se repassa mentalement le manuel d'entretient de balais, après tout si les moutons marchaient, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas non plus…

Harry devait en être à la cinquième page quand il entendit un bruit dans la pièce. Hedwige se trouvant dans la pièce, ce devait être elle qui bougeait sur son perchoir, cependant Harry tendit l'oreille pour identifier clairement le bruit. Après réflexion, il était impossible que ce sa chouette en soit la responsable, car le bruit qu'il entendait ressemblant à une sorte de plainte étouffée. Jamais Hedwige n'aurait fait ce genre de bruit, mais si ce n'était pas elle, alors il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul autre responsable.

« Drago ? T'es réveillé ? »

Harry n'entendit comme réponse qu'une sorte de gémissement. Le sorcier se leva et alluma la lumière et s'approcha ensuite du lit de Drago.

Drago se tordait de douleur, les yeux fermés avec force, la mâchoire serrée, plaquant désespérément son bras droit contre son torse.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? » Demanda le brun en tendant la main pour attraper son bras.

« Laisses…moi ! » Réussit à articuler le serpentard, ouvrant à peine les yeux pour apercevoir Harry pencher au-dessus de lui.

« Mais enfin, tu as mal !... C'est ta marque, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il en comprenant soudain.

Le tatouage était parfaitement visible, prenant presque tout l'avant bras de Drago. D'un geste vif, Harry lui attrapa le poignet qui était incroyablement chaud.

« Ne…tou…touches…pas ! » Le serpentard le fit lâcher prise et se recroquevilla, enserrant un peu plus son bras contre lui.

Sans l'écouter, Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur le front du serpentard, qui était également chaud. Drago gémit un peu plus fort et sur ses joues se mirent à couler des larmes.

« Je vais chercher de l'aide. » Lança Harry en se précipitant vers la porte. Il fonça vers la chambre de Mr et Mrs Weasley et ouvrit la porte s'en prendre la peine de frapper. Mrs Weasley se réveilla aussitôt, levant des yeux mal réveillés vers ceux affolés d'Harry. En le voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle comprit que quelque chose se passait et se leva, attrapant au passage son long peignoir vert avant même qu'il n'ait parlé.

« C'est Malefoy, il ne va pas bien. Je crois que c'est son bras… »

« Son bras ? »

« Oui, sa marque. »

Mrs Weasley ne perdit pas de temps et une fois devant le serpentard, posa sa main sur son front. Les plaintes et les gémissements autrefois discrets n'étaient plus contenus par le serpentard. Sans perdre son sang-froid, Mrs Weasley se pencha sur le sorcier pour examiner sa marque des ténèbres.

« Depuis quand a-t-il ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

« Depuis… depuis… Les vacances je crois. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

« C'est pour ça que Dumbledore l'a amené ici ? »

« Oui, entre autre. Mais que se passe-t-il ? »

Mrs Weasley posa un regard soucieux sur le serpentard.

« Je pense que c'est Lui qui fait ça. Il doit savoir que ce garçon a fui et Il compte lui faire payer. »

« Il y a quelque chose à faire ? »

« Il n'existe aucun moyen pour retirer la marque des ténèbres, elle est un lien entre Lui et ses mangemorts. Et comme on ne peut pas la retirer, on ne peut pas non plus enlever la souffrance qu'elle cause. » Mrs Weasley se rassit sur le lit. « Prends donc ta couverture avec toi et va dormir sur le canapé, je vais rester ici cette nuit. »

Mrs Weasley fit doucement glisser Drago vers elle et s'assit un peu mieux sur le lit pour pouvoir le caler contre elle. Harry la regarda remettre doucement la couverture en ordre sur les jambes du serpentard et quitta la pièce. Il resta un moment derrière la porte et entendit Mrs Weasley qui parlait doucement à Drago. Il n'entendit pas clairement les paroles, mais comprenait quand même ce qu'elle lui disait. Quand il descendit les marches, Harry sentit un vide se creuser dans son estomac, il voulait pleurer. Il s'assit sur l'escalier et se laissa envahir par cette envie, les larmes lui coulant le long des joues sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Ensuite, il se releva, s'essuya le visage et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Il aurait pu aller dans la chambre de Sirius, elle aurait pu lui proposer, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

J'ai essayé de mettre en forme le texte… J'ai une confiance limitée en mes compétences informatiques, mais j'espère que ça va marcher pour qu'enfin vous ayez devant les yeux un texte à peut près joli avec des paragraphes, comme un texte normal quoi !

Sinon, concernant la fic, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

OK. Bon. Pas grave. O recommence. Ca fait que 8 fois que ça merde. Bon, on garde son calme. ………… Que dire ? Que faire ? J'ai testé de mettre mon chapitre 5 avec une mise en forme du texte expérimentale et ça a pas marché et finalement j'ai abandonné et j'ai posté le texte du chapitre 5………CE QUE JE CROYAIS ETRE LE CHAPITRE 5 ! - kill kill kill kill kill-

En fait ce que j'avais posté c'était la partie sur laquelle je planche en ce moment et qu'à aucun rapport avec le reste mais alors là aucun, vous l'aurez bien remarqué.

Bon bref, y a pas mort d'homme, même si ça achève de me pourrir ma soirée….--°

Si quelqu'un connaît le numéro de portable de Vishnou, il me faut un truc zen, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Bref, bonne lecture du chapitre 5.

(Si vous voulez m'aider, venez m'achever, parce que là il est temps que ça s'arrête tout ce bronx !)

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Lorsque Mrs Weasley descendit, elle trouva Harry dans la cuisine appuyé contre la table, une tasse de café à la main. Bizarrement à ce moment elle se surprit à penser que le petit garçon qu'elle avait rencontré sept ans plutôt était devenu un homme. Molly Weasley se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment pour chacun de ses fils, et pour Ron ça avait été à la rentrée quant elle l'avait vu placer sa main sur le dos de sa petite amie Hermione, pour la faire monter avant lui dans le Poudlard Express. A chaque fois elle se sentait prise de court, un peu comme pour le premier mot qu'on attend désespérément pendant des jours et qui survient subitement un matin alors qu'on y pensait plus.

Harry se retourna et elle lui sourit, le rassurant aussitôt. D'après ses yeux et son teint, elle ne devait pas avoir dormi de la nuit.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va mieux, il dort. »

« Vous êtes restée debout toute la nuit, vous devriez aller vous reposer. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Harry, tu serais gentil d'aller voir quand il se réveillera et de lui apporter à manger lorsqu'il le sera, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu sais mon chéri, je pense qu'il faudrait ne pas être trop dur avec lui… Je sais que vous ne vous supportez pas, mais je pense qu'il a un bon fond. »

La voix de Mrs Weasley témoignait de sa fatigue et Harry ne chercha pas à s'étonner de ses paroles.

« Il faudra aussi lui changer son pansement, je pense que ça ne va plus saigner très longtemps. »

« Saigner ? »

« Oui, la marque vient d'être faite et cette nuit avec ce qu'Il a fait à ce pauvre garçon, ça s'est mis à saigner... Bon, je vais remonter. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, viens me chercher. »

Harry la regarda s'éloigner et disparaître dans le couloir. Il avala le reste de son café et resta un moment pensif devant l'évier. Que devait-il faire ? Aller voir Drago maintenant ou bien attendre ? Son regard se fixa sur sa tasse vide pendant qu'il réfléchissait. De toute façon, il allait devoir aller dans la chambre pour récupérer ses affaires et s'habiller, il ne pourrait pas rester en caleçon et t-shirt toute la journée.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il fit le moins de bruit. Jetant un œil à Drago, il vit qu'il dormait toujours. Harry attrapa donc ses affaires pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Une fois lavé et habillé, il retourna dans la chambre et se décida à s'approcher un peu plus de Drago. Le serpentard se trouvait toujours roulé en boule sur le côté, comme quand Harry l'avait laissé cette nuit. Il remarqua le bandage autour de son bras, qui n'était plus plaqué contre lui. Harry passa sa main sur le front de Drago. C'était inutile car Mrs Weasley lui avait déjà dit qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre, mais il avait voulu le faire quand même. Le front était frais, rien à voir avec la dernière fois.

Du bruit se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée et Harry descendit. Tonks et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre venaient pour manger et donner des nouvelles. Harry se trouva dépourvu face à cette soudaine arrivée et improvisa une omelette pour tout le monde, qui aurait certainement été très bonne si Tonks n'avait pas décidé de mettre son grain de sel dans la recette…

L'auror s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Mrs Weasley, mais Harry la rassura très vite en lui expliquant qu'elle se reposait. Finalement, Tonks partit deux heures après son arrivée, toujours accompagnée des quatre autres membres de l'Ordre, qui se révélaient en fait être également des aurors. Harry débarrassa la table quand ils furent partis et remonta.

Drago se réveilla en l'entendant entrer dans la pièce, car il bougea et ouvrit les yeux. Harry s'approcha de lui.

« Tu n'as plus mal ? »

Le serpentard tourna son regard vers lui, comme si il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Non, ça s'est calmé… Tiens, intéressant. » Dit-il en voyant son bras bandé. « J'ai essayé de me transformer en momie, c'est ça ? »

« Tu t'es mis à saigner, alors Mrs Weasley t'as mis un pansement. »

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas. »

Harry se trouva stupide de rester debout à côté du lit et s'assit. Drago se détendit lentement pour se mettre enfin sur le dos, les bras en croix.

« J'aurais dû rester. » Dit Harry, se rendant à peine compte qu'il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé à l'instant. Aucun des deux ne parla plus pendant une longue minute.

Drago le regarda finalement du coin de l'œil sans bouger la tête.

« Je préfère que tu n'aies pas été là. »

Harry remarqua que sur la table de chevet à côté du lit se trouvait de posé un pot de pommade, ainsi que des compresses et des bandes. Il attrapa le pot et lut ce qu'il y était écrit. Il le reposa sur la table et demanda à Drago de lui tendre son bras. Le jeune homme se releva à demi et se mit en appuie sur son coude gauche. Harry déroula la bande et retira les compresses. Il nettoya l'avant bras avec la pommade et refit le pansement. Quand ce fut fait, Drago se rallongea. Le gryffondor remarqua que lorsqu'il le soignait, le blond avait sur le visage une expression de profond dégoût qui le surprit, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque.

« C'est ici que tu étais quand tu es parti ? » Demanda le serpentard en remettant en ordre ses couvertures.

Harry comprit qu'il faisait référence à son départ avant les vacances de noël et hocha la tête.

« Cette maison était à Sirius Black ? » Le ton employé par le serpentard était bien plus celui d'une affirmation que d'une question.

« Oui. » Répondit froidement le gryffondor.

« C'est juste pour savoir, je vais pas… »

« Il était mon parrain, c'est pour ça qu'à sa mort j'ai hérité de ses biens. » Le coupa Harry. « Il avait permis à Dumbledore d'y installer le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme la maison était grande et inhabitée. »

Drago réfléchit un instant et un rictus se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

« C'était donc bien toi en troisième année… Tu l'avais aidé à s'enfuir ! »

« En partie. Je n'étais pas seul, Hermione était là aussi. »

Drago se mit à grimacer soudainement, Harry se pencha sur lui avec inquiétude.

« Ca recommence ? »

« …Non… Je dirais plutôt que… que c'est… une douleur résiduelle. » Drago bloquait sa respiration par saccade, comme si cela pouvait retenir également la douleur.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu. Si ta fièvre revient et que Mrs Weasley le voit, elle me tuera ! »

Le serpentard émit une sorte de ricanement. Sa bouche se tordait entre le rire et la grimace.

« Tu ne devrais pas… dire ça… devant un mangemort… c'est risqué ! »

Harry resta en suspend au dessus du blond, une main en appuie sur le lit, regardant la douleur quitter peu à peu le visage qui faisait face au sien. Drago relâcha tous ses muscles quand la douleur cessa, savourant ce moment de paix. Le gryffondor se pencha un peu plus, respirant à volonté l'odeur du serpentard qui ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? »

Deux grands yeux verts le fixaient. Même si Drago avait souhaité bouger à cet instant, il ne l'aurait pas pu. Le visage au dessus du sien descendait lentement… trop lentement pour lui, mais ses forces l'ayant quittée, il ne put qu'attendre docilement que Harry joigne enfin leurs lèvres. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, c'était un baiser intense et fort. Drago agrippa fermement le brun avec son bras gauche, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne pour qu'elles ne les quittent plus. Harry finit par se rasseoir sur le lit, s'étalant à demi sur le blond qui resserra un peu plus sa prise. Leurs corps se touchaient leur offrant une sensation absolument délicieuse qu'ils retrouvaient enfin. La volonté de l'esprit avait disparu au profit de celle du corps, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble. Drago rompit brusquement le baiser, desserrant également son étreinte. Harry se redressa en prenant appuie sur ses deux bras, alors que le blond ramenait son bras droit contre lui avec une expression de douleur bien visible. Lorsque la sensation de brûlure disparut, il soupira.

« J'aurais dû te donner un moyen de me joindre. » Dit Harry, les yeux soudain dans le vague.

« Quoi ? » Demanda le blond encore essoufflé par la vive douleur qui le quittait à peine. « Quand tu es parti ? »

Le brun s'assit convenablement sur le lit.

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant les vacances et on t'aurait amené ici, comme ça tu n'aurais pas cette marque. »

« Et comment j'aurais pu te joindre ? Tu m'aurais parlé de l'existence cette maison ? »

« …Par le réseau de cheminée, on aurait pu se joindre. » Dit le gryffondor en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Parler de quoi ? Si je n'avais pas eu cette marque, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin d'en parler et avant que tu ne partes, je ne savais pas que j'allais la recevoir. Il n'y avait aucune raison de prévoir un moyen pour se parler. »

« C'est vrai. »

Le gryffondor se leva lentement, pensif.

« C'est vraiment bizarre. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Quoi ? »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître Mrs Weasley.

« Vous êtes déjà réveillée ? » Demanda Harry en se retournant brusquement.

« Oui, après sept enfants j'ai appris à vite récupérer ! » Dit-elle avec un large sourire. « Drago, Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as plus mal ? »

« Ca va mieux. »

« C'est faux ! » Le coupa tout net Harry. « Il y a à peine cinq minutes tu avais encore mal ! »

« C'est vrai ? » S'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.

« Ce n'était vraiment rien. »

La sorcière s'approcha de lui et passa soucieusement sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Harry avait soudain l'impression que Drago était un petit garçon de 8 ans, et sourit en voyant la mine contrariée du serpentard.

« Ta fièvre n'est pas revenue, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Tu devrais rester au lit jusqu'à ce que ces douleurs s'arrêtent. »

« Je peux me lever. » Dit-il d'un ton tout à fait tranquille, en s'asseyant dans son lit

Mrs Weasley se mit à rire en se dirigeant vers la porte qui était encore ouverte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et se retourna.

« Ça il n'en est absolument pas question Drago ! »

Elle lui avait parlé comme à un petit garçon qui vient de proposer de prendre le volant pour laisser ses parents se reposer. Le serpentard la regarda disparaître sans rien dire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on osait lui parler ainsi ! Il n'était pas un de ses fils, et il était adulte, c'était à lui de prendre la décision de ses actes. Si il voulait se lever, il se lèverait ! C'était bien la meilleure si lui, Drago Malefoy, acceptait un ordre d'une sorcière qui, de sa vie, n'avait fait que de garder ses enfants ! Le blond se tourna vers Harry qui avait l'air d'essayer de lire dans ses pensées.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? »

Le gryffondor semblait brûler d'envie de lui poser une question, Drago pouvait le lire dans son regard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il énervé.

« Tu ne vas pas te lever ? »

« Non. »

« Ah… »

Le serpentard soupira d'agacement.

« Arrêtes de penser tout haut, bordel ! »

« Mais je ne pense à rien. »

« Alors retires-moi cette expression de ta figure et essaie de fixer autre chose que moi dans la pièce ! »

« De toute façon j'allais descendre. » Dit Harry, sans rien changer à son expression et les yeux toujours rivés sur Drago.

« Parfait ! Vas-y ! »

Quand Harry fut enfin parti, Drago se laissa retomber en arrière sur le matelas en grommelant.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

A la semaine prochaine (pour de nouvelles bouletudes) !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous !

Désolée je n'ai pas posté hier mais j'avais atrocement plein de boulot et je viens de le boucler il y a pas longtemps, donc je peux enfin m'attaquer à la publication de ce chapitre 6 qui sera l'objet de… de ? Oui, bah vous verrez bien ! (de toute façon il sera forcément l'objet de quelque chose !)

Capricorne 773 : ohohoh capricorne ? Toi être amie de moah ! Héhé ! Bref, pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai absolument aucune idée du nombre de chapitres. J'écris (enfin j'écrivais parce que là c'est blocage maouse costo) et advienne que pourra !

Karlimer : (j'adore ton pseudo) merci, je suis heureuse de ne pas être seule à pester contre la mise en page pourrite de ma fic… !

Adenoide : c'est vrai que ce qu'à fait Lucius est vraiment monstrueux, il n'a pas le droit d'intervenir comme ça dans la vie de son fils, mais Lucius est un personnage profondément emprunt de vilenie et je le déteste cordialement !

Cyzia : merci ! Oui, encore désolée --°

P'tit lion : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! que dire de plus ?

Dud : encore et encore pardon…

Zaika : euh… La voila !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Après trois jours un peu difficile pour le serpentard, la douleur de son bras se calma enfin et Drago put quitter le lit. Sa marque lui faisait encore mal de temps à autre, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait connu et il s'en accommodait.

La vie s'organisa à square Grimmaurd. Drago et Mrs Weasley étaient en excellent terme depuis la nuit qu'elle avait passée à le veiller, et elle était le seul membre de la famille Weasley à qui il parlait sans y être forcé. Les membres de l'ordre allaient et venaient, comme à leur habitude et aucun n'eut l'air surpris de croiser l'héritier des Malefoy au détour d'un couloir.

Dumbledore passait une à deux fois par semaines, donnant des cours à Harry et lui apportant également quelques livres de Poudlard. Harry veillait très tard le soir, lisant et relisant ces énormes livres de sorts. Il ne semblait plus faire attention à ce qu'on lui disait quand on lui parlait. Tenir une discussion de plus de cinq minutes avec lui devenait ridicule car il ne faisait que répondre le plus succinctement possible aux questions qu'on lui posait. Toute la journée il semblait être ailleurs. Peu à peu, il se renfermait et Drago l'observait en silence, il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul car Mrs Weasley posait également sur lui un regard inquiet.

Les vacances de février arrivèrent rapidement et avec elles de nouveaux pensionnaires. Harry, Drago et Mrs Weasley eurent juste le temps de finir d'exterminer les dernières créatures plus ou moins étranges se trouvant dans la chambre destinée au serpentard, que Ginny et Hermione s'y installèrent. Un troisième lit fut installé pour Ron dans la chambre des garçons et une fois que tous eurent déposé leurs affaires, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

Hermione affichait un sourire radieux et prit Harry dans ses bras. Drago remarqua comme les autres qu'elle avait vraiment des difficultés à cacher son inquiétude.

« Harry, ça fait tellement de bien de te revoir ! » Dit-elle en se dégageant.

« Moi aussi je suis très content de vous voir ! Ca fait presque un mois qu'on ne s'est vu. » Remarqua-t-il. « C'est passé vite. »

« C'est vrai, le temps a filé à une allure folle ! Les examens avancent et je n'ai toujours pas commencé les révisions… Je me demande si je suis en retard par rapport aux autres ? »

« Je n'ai même pas commencé à _penser_ aux révisions. » Lui dit Ron d'un ton critique. « Je sais parfaitement que tu parles des examens pour me mettre la pression, parce que tu sais que je n'ai pas commencé à réviser et que toi si. »

« C'est faux ! » Se défendit-elle, et elle avait bien l'intention d'étayer son argument mais Harry éclata de rire. Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui les yeux ronds.

« Ca fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir ! Rien n'a changé ! »

« Bien sûr que si Harry… Tu n'es plus là. » Dit Hermione entre haut et bas, d'un air presque boudeur.

Le sourire du jeune homme se figea un peu, mais resta en place.

« Je reviendrai bientôt. »

Depuis le début de la scène Drago se tenait un peu à l'écart, et Ginny également en retrait l'observait avec attention. Bien sûr, sa mère et Harry les avaient tous prévenu de la présence du serpentard, mais ils n'avaient pas eu d'explications. Le blond sentit le regard appuyé de la sorcière et lui adressa un sourire suffisant.

Mrs Weasley les appela bientôt à table. Le repas fut assez animé, Mr Weasley étant revenu ce soir là de sa mission, qui avait dû le faire voyager dans un pays plus ensoleillé que la Grande Bretagne à en juger ses coups de soleil. Drago fut comme d'habitude serviable avec Mrs Weasley, et ignora avec talent les coups d'œil des nouveaux venus. Enfin, tous regagnèrent leurs chambres pour aller se coucher. Ron fit grise mine en voyant qu'il devrait dormir dans la même pièce que son ennemi de toujours, mais Harry n'ayant pas l'air d'opposer de difficultés, il finit par se rassurer en se disant que vu son infériorité numérique, le serpentard ne leur créerait pas de problème.

Ron se déshabilla, gardant malgré tout un œil méfiant sur Drago, et se coucha. Harry revint de la salle de bain et se mit à son tour au lit. Le serpentard qui s'était couché avant les deux autres se retourna pour changer de côté. Il savait pertinemment que Harry n'arriverait pas à s'endormir, cela faisait presque quatre jours d'affilés qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il arrivait au brun d'avoir des insomnies, c'était même très fréquent à Poudlard, mais elles étaient devenues sporadiques depuis qu'il était arrivé square Grimaurd… jusqu'à maintenant ; car depuis quatre jours le sommeil semblait le fuir de nouveau. Drago s'en était rendu compte. Avant que Mrs Pomfreysh ne lui donne sa potion de sommeil ; ou plutôt avant que Harry ne se décide enfin à demander l'aide de l'infirmière, le jeune homme traînait dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était un de ces soirs là où Drago l'avait trouvé assis seul dans le noir en larmes et où tout avait commencé. Après ça ils s'étaient retrouvés le jour suivant et encore celui d'après, et dans les couloirs sombres et froids, Harry parlait. Avec le retour de ses insomnies, Drago avait donc repris le rôle qui était le sien : forcer Harry à parler, lui extirper avec des mots ce qui gangrenait sa tête et l'écouter. Harry en arrivait souvent à ne plus parler que de choses stupides et sans importances, mais petit à petit il clignait des yeux et finissait par s'endormir ; or ce soir Drago ne pourrait rien pour lui. Le sommeil gagnait le serpentard, qui ne lutta pas et sombra dans le brouillard de ses pensées.

Les jours passèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que ce soit passée une semaine, et Harry avait un teint de plus en plus pâle et des cernes de plus en plus prononcées. N'arrivant pas à dormir, il se levait dès que Ron s'endormait et passait ses nuits dans le coin du salon où il s'était installé pour lire ses livres de sortilèges. Drago n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement où il se rendait quand il se levait. Hermione et Ginny semblaient également inquiètes, quant à Ron, il collait aux talons du brun toute la journée en jetant des regards noirs au serpentard, sans vraiment avoir l'air de se rendre compte de l'état de son ami.

Une nuit, Drago se réveilla avec un étrange picotement au bras. Il passa dans une demi conscience sa main sur son avant bras et la retira aussitôt car sa marque était chaude. Il s'assit sur son lit, et soupira. Dans l'obscurité, il pouvait apercevoir les bords du lit de Harry à l'opposé de la chambre et non loin, celui où dormait le rouquin.

Drago n'avait pas besoin d'y voir clairement pour savoir que le Survivant avait déserté le sien. Le serpentard resta un moment à réfléchir avant de se lever. Il descendit l'escalier, cherchant une bonne raison pour justifier sa présence, avant de décider qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il entra dans le salon et porta son regard vers le coin de la pièce que Harry avait investi pour étudier, avec une table pour poser tous ses livres. Harry était assis sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait la plupart du temps dans la journée. Les yeux verts du Survivant roulèrent dans sa direction.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Lança-t-il vers le blond.

Drago s'avança et s'arrêta devant la table sur laquelle reposaient les livres. Il lut quelques titres et se retourna ensuite vers le brun.

« Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? »

« Je n'ai pas compté. » Répondit Harry d'un ton mordant.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Dumbledore de te ramener de la potion de sommeil ? »

« Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à Mrs Weasley que tu continues à avoir mal au bras ? »

Ils se toisèrent, les deux pupilles vertes reflétant un parfait de détachement.

« Qu'est ce que je peux y faire, il n'existe aucun traitement, alors que toi tu n'aurais qu'à demander. C'est stupide de continuer comme ça, tu vas finir par t'effondrer. » Dit le serpentard d'un ton badin. « Lâches un peu tes bouquins, t'es à l'abri ici. »

Harry se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la bibliothèque, tournant le dos à Drago. Il commença à rire tout doucement et fit volte-face.

« Ce n'est pas un abri ici, c'est une cachette. Tu parles de sécurité, mais de quelle sécurité ? Je n'en ai aucune ! Une cachette n'est pas un refuge, c'est un refuge qui offre la sécurité. »

« Mais Il ne peut pas venir ici. » Fit remarquer le serpentard.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça le plus important ? Chaque jour il est plus fort, chaque jour il commet un peu plus d'atrocité et tout ça parce que je me cache. Dumbledore a beau édulcoré la réalité, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il en est. Qu'est ce qu'il croit, que je suis trop fragile ? Que je n'arriverais pas à supporter la réalité ? »

La voix du gryffondor était éraillée par la fatigue. Lentement, il avança vers la table recouverte de livres et en saisit un. Il l'examina un instant et brusquement le jeta à travers la pièce.

« Je ne suis pas débile ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on refuse encore de me dire ce qui se passe, je n'ai plus 11 ans ! Qu'est ce qu'ils croient tous ? Que je suis dans l'ignorance ? Je connais sa force, ses actions, tous les jours mon crâne se fend en deux ! Comment je pourrais resté serein et dormir sur mes deux oreilles ? Tout ce qu'Il fait, j'en suis au courant, tout ! Je ressens tout et jamais on ne me donne d'explications. Est-ce que j'ai ressenti veut dire que sa victime est morte ? Est-ce qu'il l'a juste rendu folle ? Est-ce qu'il a juste fait ça parce qu'il sait que ça me fait souffrir ? Dans ce cas… dans ce cas, toutes ses victimes… c'est à cause de moi, je le sais…»

Harry glissa au sol, la tête entre les mains, on aurait dit que ses jambes avaient cédé sous lui.

Drago le regarda sans rien dire et s'approcha. Il l'aida à se relever, et quand il fut debout, Harry s'agrippa à son t-shirt la tête basse.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Souffla-t-il en oscillant légèrement.

Le serpentard passa ses bras autour de lui et le gryffondor se laissa aller contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position et Harry pesait de plus en plus sur Drago, qui se demanda si le jeune homme n'était pas entrain de s'endormir. Le blond soupira. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi venait-il toujours pour relever Harry ?

Une des mains du gryffondor lâcha le t-shirt et monta lentement pour passer son bras autour du cou du blond, qui sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser. L'autre main descendit pour enlacer sa taille et Drago ferma les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si faible quand il s'agissait d'Harry ? C'était peut être là, la vraie question. Il rouvrit les yeux, pour se rendre compte que le gryffondor détaillait son visage. La peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Harry était mêlée à plein d'autres choses, la fatigue, le stress, une vague lueur d'espoir ou de crainte et ce que Drago détermina comme de la frustration. Il avait l'air complètement perdu.

Harry passa nerveusement sa langue sur le bout de ses lèvres et l'attention du serpentard fut entièrement accaparée par les lèvres roses et légèrement entrouvertes. C'était un appel, une demande muette mais parfaitement compréhensible. Drago referma ses mains sur le pull que portait le gryffondor et le souleva pour atteindre la peau claire du Survivant. La tête de Drago ne fonctionnait plus, ses mouvements lui étaient dictés par une force supérieure. Ses mains lui permettaient de sentir les battements du cœur d'Harry, sous ses doigts il sentait la poitrine du gryffondor s'abaisser et se relever avec un rythme qui commençait à s'accélérer. Drago, toujours hypnotisé par la bouche entrouverte, finit par y déposer ses lèvres. Le brun pencha aussitôt la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser, décrispant ses mains, qu'il avait pendant un temps cru paralysées, pour les laisser courir le long du dos du serpentard. Il ne mit pas de temps à les passer sous le mince t-shirt que portait le blond, qui redécouvrait une fois encore la délicieuse sensation des mains d'Harry sur sa peau. C'était presque trop et pourtant pas assez. Il voulait plus et se détacha du serpentard pour lui ôter son t-shirt. Drago grogna en le sentant s'éloigner et quand Harry eut finit d'enlever son pull, il le rattrapa avec force pour le plaquer contre lui. La sensation de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre était épouvantable, car quoiqu'ils fassent, il leur fallait encore plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient allongés sur le tapis, le monde pouvait s'effondrer à l'instant, plus rien n'existait. La main de Drago descendit le long du ventre d'Harry, qui ne s'en aperçut pas, chaque parcelle de son corps semblant s'être changée en braise. Il repoussa le pantalon déboutonné, qui lui encombrait tout à coup les jambes et s'arracha soudain au baiser de Drago en gémissant. Que faisait le serpentard ? Voulait-il le rendre fou ? Pourrait-il supporter ça sans perdre définitivement la raison ? Son corps… son corps était en transe, une chaleur impensable l'entourait et il manquait d'air. Brusquement la main de Drago remonta, Harry reprit juste assez ses esprits pour comprendre qu'il voulait que ça recommence. Il s'attaqua au pantalon du blond avec fureur, pour finalement parvenir à glisser une main sous le tissu du caleçon. Si Drago avait eu un instant d'hésitation auparavant, c'était bel et bien fini, car Harry sentit avec satisfaction la main redescendre. Il gémissait, grognait, tremblait, ses muscles étaient lourds et engourdis. La chair de poule qui était apparue sur sa peau était en contraste parfait avec l'intense chaleur qui le parcourait. Le plaisir et le besoin de délivrance avaient pris place dans tout son être. Tout allait vite, si vite, mais il en fallait encore, oui, encore plus de vitesse. Harry ne pouvait plus respirer, c'était trop, il sentit les lèvres du serpentard se coller rudement aux siennes et il s'accrocha désespérément à se baiser, quand soudain son corps sembla basculer dans le vide.

Lorsque Harry reprit ses sens, il réalisa que le corps de Drago était sur le sien et que le serpentard avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il l'entendait respirer fortement tout contre son oreille. Quand Drago sortit à son tour de sa léthargie, il s'arracha au corps d'Harry pour s'asseoir à côté. Il faisait froid dans la pièce et il récupéra son t-shirt, rajustant au passage son pantalon. Ne sachant trop si ses jambes pourraient le porter, il resta un moment assis à reprendre son souffle, alors qu'Harry demeurait allongé. Finalement celui-ci se leva le premier, allant ramasser son pull qui se trouvait sur le sol. Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction et remarqua aussitôt les deux suçons qui contrastaient avec la peau claire du gryffondor. Il se leva à son tour et se trouva assez mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il resta immobile, tout comme Harry. Aucun des deux n'avait croisé le regard de l'autre et le gryffondor n'avait même pas osé porter son regard vers le blond.

« Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton dégagé qu'il ne calcula pas.

Le Survivant hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte du salon, suivit par Drago. Une étrange sensation le tenaillait à la pensée que le serpentard était tout proche juste après ce qui venait de se passer. Ils montèrent l'escalier, marchèrent le long du couloir, entrèrent dans la chambre et se couchèrent. Bien qu'ils soient l'un comme l'autre persuadés de ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil, ils sombrèrent rapidement. Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, ils ne pouvaient s'étonner de rien… Cependant dans le noir, deux yeux brillaient, auxquels ni Harry ni Drago n'avait prêté attention.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Tiens donc, un lemon ? En même temps c'est logique qu'ils en arrivent là. J'ai fait une scène pas trop détaillée, j'aime pas trop les trucs chirurgicaux, ça ma rebute un peu, et pas je voulais que ça reste acceptable. En gros quelque chose d'un peu érotique et surtout pas pornographique.

Enfin, on verra ce que ça va donner par la suite. Si vous avez des questions, des trucs que vous trouvez obscurs sur le déroulement chronologique ou sur les actions ou pensées de Harry et Drago (et les autres), dites le moi !!!

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, dans l'optique « une semaine, un chapitre ! », même si je bloque toujours autant sur la suite et donc je me fais rattraper vitesse grand V ! Mais j'ai bon espoir que ça se décoince (…peut être avec l'aide des vacances ?). Sinon, si vous connaissez une bonne potion d'inspiration, je ne suis pas contre.

Bref, bon chapitre à vous !

_RAR :_

Angelwyn : Et bien merci ! Ce lemon a été l'oeuvre de nombre de prise de tête, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! (Très sympa le tien d'ailleurs ! Je suis contente d'être une des rares privilégiées à l'avoir lu en avance ! )

Dud : deux yeux bruns cachés par des cheveux roux, vivi ! (Sherlock Holmes, c'est bien vous ? )

Mastericeeyes : c'est clairs qu'ils sont pas ultra collés l'un à l'autre ces deux là… Merci, oui j'aurais besoin de courage !

Ginnii : Héhé, c'est vrai que pour le conflit entre Ron et Hermione à propos des exams, ça m'a aussi fait rire de l'écrire !

Levita-love : grand Merci à toi :

Darkshines : merci de me rassurer comme ça ! J'espère tenir jusqu'au bout !

La Marquise Drake de Fadore : oui, une limonade, mdr ! Je t'avouerai que je rigole pas mal quand j'achète du « Schweppes Lemon », c'est toujours pour moi l'objet de rire stupide. Merci en tout cas, j'espère que tu liras cette suite et que ça te plaira aussi, si tu as des remarques, hésite pas !

Démy : ahahah, et bah ça tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! (mais bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron est resté bien sagement sous sa couette.)

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait un peu chaud et sortit négligemment un bras de sous la couette… La couette ? Il se trouvait dans un lit ? Cette pensée le réveilla complètement et il se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos. A cet instant, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant filtrer une importante lumière.

« Harry ? Tu es réveillé ? »

« Hermione ? »

Le gryffondor tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et attrapa ses lunettes. Il s'assit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Deux heures de l'après-midi. On commençait à s'inquiéter, d'habitude tu es toujours le premier levé. »

C'était vrai, tous les matins il les voyait arriver dans la cuisine encore à moitié endormis, alors que lui prenait son petit déjeuner. Ron c'était étonné de ce changement chez Harry, qui était habituellement un lève-tard, sans comprendre que si il était le premier levé, c'est parce que qu'il ne s'était pas couché.

« J'ai dû rester à lire tard en bas. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. »

Elle le regarda, soucieuse.

« Tu devrais travailler un peu moins sur ses livres. »

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Non, mais c'est juste que… »

« Harry, t'es réveillé ! » La coupa Ron en entrant dans la pièce. « On a cru que t'allait faire le tour du cadran ! »

Harry ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs avec un petit rire.

« Je n'aurais pas été jusque là. »

« Fais quand même attention. Tu as l'air… fatigué. Si tu te couches plus tôt, tu pourras te lever plus tôt pour travailler et tu seras moins fatigué. » Reprit Hermione.

« Oui, oui, j'irais me coucher plus tôt, mais si je me couche plus tôt et que je me lève aussi plus tôt, je ne vois pas en quoi je serais moins fatigué ! » S'agaça-t-il.

« Oh et puis après tout, tu fais comme tu veux. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ron juste à côté. Harry voyait qu'il l'avait vexé et savait aussi qu'elle ne pensait qu'à son bien, mais malgré tout il ne dit rien. Le silence fut très rapidement pesant. Harry boudant dans son coin et Hermione mystérieusement absorbée par la contemplation de la couverture à motif bleue de Ron… Ron qui d'ailleurs semblait presque mal à l'aise depuis le début, comme si il voulait dire quelque chose sans savoir comment l'amener. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et brisa le silence.

« Harry, pourquoi Malefoy est-il ici ? »

Hermione releva la tête, soudain intéressée.

« Vous le savez, Mrs Weasley vous l'a dit, non ? » Eluda-t-il en leur jetant des regards, qui montraient qu'il était lui-même peu convaincu par ses paroles.

« Tu parles, elle nous a juste dit que pour sa sécurité, il était préférable qu'il vienne vivre ici. Si ça c'est une explication ! Il aurait très bien pu rester à Poudlard, il y aurait été autant en sécurité qu'ici ! »

« Oui, mais si Dumbledore l'a emmener ici, c'est qu'il y a d'autres raison que sa sécurité, » Dit Hermione en se rapprochant finalement des deux garçons et oubliant soudainement sa rancœur envers Harry. « Dumbledore n'a pas emmené tous les élèves de Poudlard ici, juste Malefoy et toi. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à toi qu'il a pu venir ici, je me trompe ? » Harry manqua de s'étrangler en avalant sa salive et fit passer ça pour une toux, pendant qu'Hermione continuait. « Après tout, il est venu te voir et juste après vous êtes tous les deux partis pour venir ici. Cependant, je me demande ce qui a bien pu te convaincre et convaincre Dumbledore qu'il était plus en sécurité ici qu'à Poudlard. A moins qu'il n'y ait quelques menaces qui planent contre lui à Poudlard… Mais non, c'est ridicule, quand bien même recevrait-il des menaces, qu'il n'aurait qu'à utiliser son poste de préfet-en-chef pour faire pression et les faire disparaître. Et puis c'est un Malefoy, personne ne menace un Malefoy… J'ai beau me triturer les méninges, il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions à ce mystère. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je savais quoique ce soit. » Se justifia Harry. « Dans cette histoire j'en sais autant que vous. »

« A d'autres Harry, Hermione et moi savons parfaitement que tu es au courant. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire, tu devrais nous faire confiance ! »

« Je vous fais confiance ! » Dit-il vexé. « Est-ce que je vous aurais parlé de la prophétie sinon ? Et puis d'abord en quoi ça peut vous intéresser, ce ne sont pas vos affaires ni les miennes que je sache ! »

« Alors tu es vraiment devenu ami avec ce… ce serpentard ? »

Harry tourna vers Ron une mine on ne peut moins surpris.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais que tu étais avec lui hier soir. » Lâcha Ron d'un ton neutre. « A lui, tu lui parles. »

« Mais enfin, mais comment ? Non, absolument pas ! »

« Arrêtes, je vous ai entendu quand vous êtes allés vous coucher, on partage la même chambre je te signale. Si tu n'étais pas entrain de lui parler, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous étiez debout si tard ! »

« Que… »

« C'est pas grave, tu sais… Si tu es ami avec lui, c'est ton droit, même si ce type nous méprise. »

« Ron… »

Le rouquin ne semblait pas en colère, il parlait calmement et le regard franc et honnête qu'il portait sur Harry obligea celui-ci à détourner les yeux. Mrs Weasley appela d'en bas quelqu'un pour venir l'aider. Le brun amorça un geste pour se lever, mais Ron l'arrêta.

« Je vais voir ce qui se passe. » Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui et une fois seuls, Hermione quitta le lit de Ron pour venir s'asseoir sur celui d'Harry.

« Harry, écoutes, je n'en ai pas parlé à Ron parce qu'il aurait fait encore plus d'histoires si il avait su, mais je sais pourquoi Malefoy est ici. » Son ami la regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de raisons logiques qui auraient pu pousser Dumbledore à faire intégrer Malefoy à square Grimmaurd. En fait j'ai commencé par me poser plein de questions quand j'y réfléchissais après votre départ, mais rapidement la solution m'est apparue. En réalité c'était bien trop logique ! C'est un mangemort, c'est ça ? »

« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Malefoy n'a pas besoin d'être préfet pour se faire respecter des autres serpentards, son nom de famille suffit. Si Dumbledore l'a amené ici c'est pour le protéger, or il n'aurait pas besoin d'être protégé si il était de leur côté. Et en plus, en étant ici, Malefoy reste hors d'atteinte de son père et des autres mangemorts. »

Harry la regarda étrangement, parfois son amie l'étonnait vraiment, car les choses qui semblaient parfaitement logiques à Hermione ne l'étaient pas toujours pour lui.

« Je n'avais pas le droit de vous en parler. » Dit-il aussitôt. « Ca ne me concernait pas, alors… Tu sais, toi et Ron… Je sais bien que… enfin, on est plus ensemble à Poudlard, mais vous êtes mes amis. Ca me manque qu'on ne se voit plus, et vous devez repartir demain… »

Hermione voyait fondre à vue d'œil le masque qu'Harry leur avait affiché pendant tout leur séjour. Son sourire s'était effacé, sa voix était grave, et ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Petit à petit, il craquait.

« Hermione, ce que je veux dire, c'est… »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si dur, si dur de dire à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il les aimait. Même si avec Hermione il était plus facile d'en parler, franchir la barrière des mots était presque inconcevable. Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir et entendant les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il se trouva parfaitement risible. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'il les aimait elle et Ron ? C'était ridicule de se mettre à parler de ses sentiments profonds comme ça, jamais il n'avait abordé un pareil sujet ensemble. Tout cela lui semblait complètement absurde.

Alors qu'il se livrait à un débat intérieur, Hermione elle s'était rapprochée et doucement l'avait prise dans ses bras.

« Je sais Harry. » Dit-elle tout bas.

Le gryffondor répondit gauchement à son étreinte, peu habitué à prendre son amie dans ses bras. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et en même temps très bien. Hermione était calme, rassurante… et elle le comprenait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du Survivant. Il s'écarta d'Hermione pour s'essuyer le visage, mais elle arrêta son geste.

« C'est rien, tu as le droit tu sais. »

Elle posa la main sur sa joue humide et lui sourit.

« Nous tenons à toi, nous aussi. Je sais bien qu'on ne se le dit pas souvent, même jamais en fait… et puis toi et Ron… enfin, je me doute bien que ni l'un ni l'autre vous n'aborderiez un sujet pareil. Vous êtes des garçons et les garçons ne parlent pas de ça. »

Elle le vit sourire.

« Mais toi tu es une fille. »

« Perspicace, Potter ! » Dit-elle en imitant le ton de leur professeur de potion. « Oui, je suis une fille et même si je ne souhaite pas que vous deveniez tout les deux des répliques de Lavande et Pavarti, j'aimerais que ça ne vous rende pas aussi mal à l'aise de parler ouvertement. »

« C'est pas comme si c'était une sorte de grande déclaration, ou je ne sais quoi… » Marmonna-t-il en s'essuyant le visage.

« Oui, mais parfois c'est important de dire aux gens qu'on aime qu'on tient à eux. Je sais que tu ne peux pas le dire à Ron, mais il le sait et moi aussi, c'est ce qui compte. »

Harry garda la silence quelques instants, comme si il réfléchissait. Hermione se mit à rire et le reprit dans ses bras.

« On t'aime nous aussi Harry ! »

Le jeune homme se mit également à rire, et au bout d'un moment ils se détachèrent.

« Tu devrais rire plus souvent, ça me manquait ! » Dit-elle.

o°o°o

La dernière journée où Ron et Hermione furent présents, fut de toute la meilleure. Le trio la passa presque entièrement dans la chambre des garçons et Mrs Weasley les entendait rire de la cuisine où elle se trouvait. Ginny étant partie depuis le début des vacances chez ses deux frères au chemin de Traverse, Drago passa donc une journée extrêmement tranquille dans la bibliothèque, allant parfois aider Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. La sorcière remarqua au cours de la journée que le serpentard porta souvent la main à son bras droit. Elle n'en parla pas en voyant que lui-même ne le mentionnait pas, mais elle garda un œil sur lui durant la soirée.

Le lendemain matin tous se levèrent très tôt, même Drago, bien qu'il ne soit pas obligé. Hermione était assez nerveuse et à la dernière minute remonta en trombe dans sa chambre pour en revenir avec un énième livre sous le bras. C'était à croire qu'elle les avait semé au cours de sa semaine à square Grimaurd ! Elle le rangea précautionneusement dans son sac, qu'elle déposa à côté de la porte d'entrée. Ron et Hermione étaient fin prêt pour leur départ et Harry eut un pincement au cœur, car il n'allait plus les revoir avant les prochaines vacances, au printemps. Ron s'avança vers son ami et ils se serrèrent la main.

« T'as intérêt de t'améliorer à la bataille explosive avant les prochaines vacances ! »

« Tu peux toujours parler, je suis sûr que tu as triché, l'écart était bien trop important ! »

Sur les lèvres d'Hermione se dessina un sourire moqueur, elle s'approcha d'eux et Ron lui céda la place. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et il répondit à son étreinte en souriant. Ron ne sut trop pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

« Prends soin de toi Harry, on se revoit bientôt. »

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

Il la relâcha et elle se tourna vers Ron pour lui prendre la main, un large sourire fixé sur son visage. Mrs Weasley embrassa chaleureusement Ron et Hermione et tous les virent sortir de la maison pour monter ensuite dans la voiture qui les mènerait à Londres pour chercher Ginny et faire quelques courses, puis à Poudlard. Harry souriait encore quand il se retourna après que Mrs Weasley ait fermé la porte, et il remarqua que le serpentard, qui était resté en retrait avait les traits du visage tirés. Ça ne faisait aucun doute que son bras le faisait encore souffrir, mais il passa devant le blond sans dire un mot. La journée se passa avec une étrange impression de vide. A plusieurs moments, Harry se fit des petits commentaires à lui même, se rendant ensuite compte que ces remarques étaient dédiées à l'un ou l'autre des ses amis… Il lui faudrait à nouveau s'habituer à leur absence.

Le soir venu, quand tout trois se mirent à table, Drago semblait avoir repris des couleurs. Mrs Weasley en fut rassurée et ils mangèrent dans une relative bonne humeur, bien que le repas soit moins animé que les jours précédents, Drago parlant toujours très peu.

Mrs Weasley et Harry discutèrent un moment dans la cuisine après avoir fini de manger. Mr Weasley lui avait récemment envoyé des nouvelles, car il était de nouveau en mission dans un pays étranger, certainement un pays de l'Est de l'Europe d'après ce que le gryffondor pu en déduire. Ils allèrent se coucher un peu plus tard et elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit quand il arriva devant sa porte. Il entra dans le noir, se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous les couvertures. Drago était monté juste après manger et devait dormir depuis déjà longtemps. Harry s'endormit tout de suite, tombant dans un sommeil profond qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

Trois heures plus tard, il rouvrait les yeux, la sueur perlant sur son front avec la sensation que son crâne se consumait de l'intérieur. Quelque chose essayait de sortir de sa tête et des hurlements lui vrillaient encore les tympans, sans que cela ne prenne fin. Il ne se rendit pas compte que des mains le soutenaient quand il se pencha sur le bord de son lit pour vomir, ni qu'elles le redressèrent. Il sentit un tissu humide passer sur son visage, lavant son visage des larmes et de la sueur. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois les yeux cherchant à se réveiller complètement et s'extirper enfin de son cauchemar. Le regard bleu qu'il rencontra, lui fit comprendre qu'il était bien réveillé à présent. Le serpentard était assis sur le lit, une serviette humide à la main, qui devait être celle qu'il avait passée sur son visage. Drago se leva en voyant qu'il était réveillé et d'un coup de baguette nettoya le sol. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.

« Je vais chercher Mrs Weasley. » Indiqua-t-il avant de disparaître.

Une minute à peine plus tard, elle arrivait en effet suivie du blond.

« …c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu aller vous prévenir plus tôt, mais maintenant il est réveillé. » Finit-il d'expliquer en entrant dans la chambre.

« Harry, Harry mon chéri, ça va ? »

Le gryffondor encore un peu ahuri mis quelques temps avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche.

« J'ai rêvé. » Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un instant, comme si il cherchait dans ses souvenirs. Il était très concentré et ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer. C'était flou, tout le rêve restait flou comme si il y avait une barrière, quelque chose qui le retenait et il fronça les sourcils en se raccrochant à une image restée figée dans son esprit pour faire apparaître la suite. Mrs Weasley le fixait avec inquiétude, mais ne chercha pas à s'approcher, ni à parler. Il avait capturé l'image, elle était floue mais on distinguait une forme… une personne… Cette personne était rousse ? Mais si elle était rousse, ça pouvait être… Ron ? Soudain un flot d'images se déversa dans sa tête, son cauchemar se déroula à nouveau dans son intégralité, il voyait tout clairement et sa cicatrice qui n'était pas complètement calmée se mit à le brûler à nouveau. Il pleurait sans s'en rendre compte et rouvrit brusquement les yeux, bondissant sur ses pieds et tombant à genoux à cause de la faiblesse de ses jambes.

« Harry ?! »

Mrs Weasley l'attrapa aussitôt et il se débattit.

« Ron, c'est Ron et Hermione ! Il faut aller à leur secours, vite ! »

La sorcière le lâcha sous l'effet du choc et le gryffondor se mit debout en s'appuyant sur son lit, se précipitant aussitôt vers l'escalier. Drago couru à sa suite et l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il arrivait dans le salon.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Lâches-moi ! Je vais chercher une carte et les localiser ! »

« Tu veux y aller ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais tu vas me lâcher ?! »

Le serpentard le secoua violement et le lâcha, Harry encore faible tomba au sol.

« Tu comptes vraiment aller à leur aide ? Tu ne crois pas que ce que tu as vu est peut être déjà fini ? Et même si ça ne l'est pas, tu ferais le jeu de Tu-sais-qui en y allant et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

« Je ne suis pas un lâche, je ne les laisserai pas se faire tuer en restant ici ! »

Drago s'approcha brusquement du gryffondor encore à terre et le toisa avec un air mauvais.

« Quel bel acte suicidaire ce serait ! » Cracha-t-il, « Si tu veux te faire tuer, attends au moins de te retrouver face à Lui au lieu de te jeter au milieu de ses chiens. »

Le serpentard se détourna pour aller vers la cheminée. Il s'approcha de l'âtre sans plus porter d'attention à Harry qui restait au sol et saisit de la poudre dans un pot pour la jeter dans les flammes.

« Professeur ! » Appela-t-il à plusieurs reprises, avant de voir enfin apparaître le directeur de Poudlard.

« Drago, mon garçon, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Potter a fait un rêve, il dit avoir vu Granger et Weasley se faire attaquer. » Harry se releva lentement et s'approcha à son tour du foyer.

« Je sais, des membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient avec eux et je viens juste de revenir de Sainte Mangouste. Je pensais aller vous rendre visite demain, mais apparemment tu m'as devancé Harry. » Dit le sorcier en tournant son regard vers le gryffondor qui venait d'arriver derrière Drago. Mrs Weasley entra dans la pièce et se dirigea aussitôt vers eux. « Parfait, Molly, j'avais justement… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle sans attendre.

« Molly, je crois que vous devriez aller vous habiller et me rejoindre ensuite. Ron se trouve à Ste Mangouste et… »

« Oh Merlin ! » S'écria la sorcière en serrant ses mains contre elle avec effroi.

« Ron va bien, il n'a que quelques égratignures, cependant le cas d'Hermione est plus sérieux. »

Harry sentit le sang quitter ses joues et son visage, il tangua un peu sur ses jambes et se rattrapa au bord de la table. Tout à coup, il avait froid.

« Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance, Ron est auprès d'elle. »

« Y a t-il eu d'autres blessés ? » Demanda le serpentard toujours à genou devant le feu.

« Quelques membres ont été blessés, mais ce sont des blessures vraiment mineures. Il semble que les véritables cibles aient seulement été Ron et Hermione. »

Le gryffondor voyait quel regard le directeur lui lançait et ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, quitta la salle d'un pas mal assuré et remonta dans sa chambre. La pitié et la tristesse qu'il voyait dans les yeux pâles de Dumbledore étaient trop pour lui ce soir. Il entendit Mrs Weasley quelques minutes plus tard, qui devait être remontée pour s'habiller en vitesse et rejoindre ensuite son fils et Dumbledore. Bien sûr il était exclu qu'Harry vienne. Mrs Weasley dit au revoir à Drago puis disparut au milieu des flammes vertes, laissant le serpentard seul. Il contempla encore un instant le feu avant de tourner son regard vers la porte par laquelle le gryffondor était parti. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à lui, il était fatigué d'avoir passé la journée à avoir mal et ne se sentait absolument pas l'envie d'affronter l'humeur féroce qui devait être celle du Survivant. Il jeta un œil vers le large canapé et se décida à y passer le reste de la nuit.

En haut, dans la chambre, Harry tournait en rond. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait de se produire et son impuissance lui apparaissait plus flagrante que jamais. Depuis le début il ne faisait que subir. Il était né et avait été choisi, après ça il n'avait plus eu voix au chapitre. Il n'avait pas de vie possible pour lui, car elle ne pourrait commencer que si il affrontait Voldemort et survivait… encore une fois. Il avait essayé d'ignorer tout ça et de vivre malgré tout, d'avoir des amis comme quelqu'un de normal, mais maintenant il payait le prix de sa naïveté.

Voldemort avait tué ce qui lui restait de famille, le dernier lien avec sa mère et maintenant il s'attaquait aux deux êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher. Ron avait été blessé par sa faute et pire encore, Hermione était sans connaissance depuis l'attaque. Comment aurait-il pu supporter le regard de son meilleur ami devant le lit ou elle reposerait ? Il n'aurait pas été capable d'aller à Ste Mangouste, même si on le lui avait permis. Harry serra les dents et les poings, sentant les ongles lui rentrer dans la chair. Cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle dont il était la cause.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Aahahah ! Ma foi, c'est fort déprimant ce chapitre. C'est quasi « angst » quand on y pense… Mais bon c'était forcé, vu qu'après… chuuuut !

Bref, j'espère que le chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !

… Et je profite de vous avoir sous la main pour vous demandez si le passage « lemon » du chapitre d'avant était compréhensible ou bien super obscur : pour vous, dans le chapitre d'avant Drago et Harry ont fait l'amour ou bien ils se sont juste donnés mutuellement du plaisir ?

(La deuxième réponse est la bonne, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous aviez compris en lisant, comme ça si ce n'est pas clair je reprendrais cette partie pour que ce soit plus évident. Merci de votre aide !)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir/jour !

A ceux à qui j'avais dit que je posterai ou samedi matin ou vendredi soir, vous pouvez voir qu'encore une fois je n'ai pas tenu parole ! Je poste pile entre les deux ! Bref, il me faut faire court. Le chapitre ci-présent est un tournant dans la fic que ce soit au niveau du contexte « géo-politique » (héhé) que de celui plus privé de deux jeunes hommes. Vous l'aurez donc compris, ce chapitre me tient à cœur !

Angelwyn : encore merci pour tes encouragements, il faut croire qu'ils ont porté leur fruit car hier j'ai écrit une page ! (Incroyable, une page en entier ! mais il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose… mais c'est une page qui compte quand même !)

Mkorrigane : je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir été plus « descriptive » cette fois… on verra bien (). Oui, « vigilance constante » c'est aussi mon credo pour pas que tout se barre en sucette !

Adenoide : oui, il devrait arrêter de culpabiliser, mais c'est facile à dire, mais pas à faire ! Voldemort tuera c'est sûr, mais c'est dur à accepter pour Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry refuse qu'on lui porte de l'affection en ce qui concerne sa relation avec Drago, mais cette relation est dure à accepter car tout va très vite dans sa vie en ce moment. Pour Ron, quoiqu'il fasse, pour moi il est toujours ridicule. (oui bon, je suis méchante avec Ron, je sais…)

Zaika :

Livioute : et non, cette fois je poste vendredi soir ! (youhou !)

Petite abeille : merci ! (Joli blog )

Haevenly : Contente que tu aies retrouvé ma fic ! (Pour Harry et Drago, ils ne se haïssent pas, j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que tu as ressenti, car ce n'est pas le cas ! Ils vivent quelque chose, mais c'est encore difficile à expliquer. En tout cas il ne se haïssent pas.)

Démy : (je me demande bien pourquoi tu avais préféré le chapitre 6… XD) Mais il peut y avoir des lemons et de la sombritude… ! Bon c'est vrai que le chapitre 7 était un peu sombre quand même, possible que ça s'améliore au fil du temps jette un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle a écrit pour la suite …euh… bref, on verra ! Je suis contente que tu es compris mon lemon en tout cas (il a été apparemment bien compris, donc je le changerais pas). C'est vrai qu'Harry parle des deux personnes qui lui sont le plus chers et qu'il parle de Ron et Hermione. C'est vrai qu'il ne pense pas à Drago. Est-ce que Harry tient à Drago, difficile à dire, certainement oui, un peu, mais encore faudrait-il qu'il veuille bien l'assumer. Pour le moment, Drago comme Harry sont dans le non dit. Tout ce qu'ils ne disent pas n'existe pas… bref, je m'embarque dans un truc long et un peu chiant, donc j'arrête là.

La Marquise Drake de Fadore : « deux gosses qui se cherchent » c'est vrai que c'est là l'idée ! Je ne parle pas d'amour, c'est vrai, parce que Harry et Drago ne veulent pas en parler, et ne veulent pas y penser, d'ailleurs, ça ne leur vient peut être pas à l'esprit. Comme tu la justement fais remarqué, il cherche quelque chose, mais quoi, ils l'ignorent. Si il manque le questionnement, c'est parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut se questionner : si ils se questionnaient, ça voudrait dire qu'il y aurait « quelque chose à questionner », ce qui signifierait l'existence de ce « quelque chose »… (Cette fois, c'est moi qui t'ait perdue !) (si, c'était bien dans les toilettes. Le romantisme se perd… désolée !)

Tigerlily Aldarion : merci de me suivre encore ! ça me flatte énormément !

Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais finalement je me suis un peu emportée (et il est tard du coup).

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Drago se réveilla assez tôt, les rideaux de la salle n'étant pas tirés. Il se souvenait parfaitement des événements de la veille. Il se leva, et un bref passage dans la cuisine lui apprit qu'Harry n'était pas descendu manger. Après un long soupir de lassitude, Drago finit par se décider. Il devrait bien remonter dans la chambre à un moment ou à un autre, et croiserait forcément Harry, puisqu'ils étaient maintenant seuls. Il monta les marches sans entrain et arriva devant la porte qu'il ouvrit et resta figé. La chambre était détruite, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Les lits, les couvertures, les murs, tout le mobilier et les affaires présentes avaient été retournés, brisés, comme si un ouragan avait dévasté la pièce. Le serpentard avança dans la pièce jusqu'à apercevoir Harry endormi derrière le lit renversé de Ron. Il avait dû s'épuiser et dormait maintenant paisiblement. D'un mouvement de baguette, Drago s'occupa de ranger et réparer le lit et les affaires d'Harry. Quand il eut fini, il le fit léviter jusqu'à son lit pour ensuite s'occuper du reste de la pièce. Il mit un certain temps avant que la chambre ne retrouve son état d'origine et quand ce fut fait, il s'allongea sur son lit pour se reposer un peu. Après tout il était encore tôt et il pouvait reprendre sa nuit où il l'avait laissé.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux avec l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours. Il se redressa et massa son front, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Il fronça subitement les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait dans son lit et après un coup d'œil vit que la pièce était dans son état… normal ? Etrange, si ce dont il se souvenait était bien vrai, car il se rappelait pourtant avoir renversé et pulvérisé tout ce qu'il y avait trouvé. Le gryffondor se leva et regarda l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge. Il n'y avait pas bien grande obscurité et il se doutait qu'il devait être tard. Midi moins le quart. Il avait pensé que ce serait plus que ça. Harry attrapa quelques vêtements au pied de son lit pour aller s'habiller. Il remarqua que dans le lit près de la fenêtre, Drago dormait encore. Harry s'approcha et le regarda un moment dormir. Ce devait être lui qui avait tout rangé, car le gryffondor était bien sûr de ses souvenirs de la veille. Le t-shirt que le blond portait laissait voir sa marque, c'était rare qu'il ne mette pas de manches longues, certainement n'en avait-il plus. Harry se pencha un peu pour poser ses doigts dessus, le tatouage semblait irréel de par sa couleur noire qui était beaucoup plus forte que pour les tatouages normaux. La marque n'était pas chaude au toucher et il en fut content. Le brun se redressa et regarda sa main avec une étrange impression. Pourquoi faisait il ça tout les deux ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Depuis cette nuit où Drago l'avait trouvé alors qu'il était au plus mal, depuis que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, il n'avait pas eu de trêve avant qu'elles ne se rencontrent à nouveau et il n'y avait pas si longtemps ils avaient même été plus loin que de simples baisers… Simples ? Le terme n'était peut être pas approprié, car c'étaient des baisers qui appelaient les suivants, qui lui faisait en vouloir plus, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Harry savait pertinemment que Drago était dans la même situation et il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que même si ils ne l'avaient pas voulu, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre. Harry avait essayé de comprendre, il avait même tenté de questionner le blond, qui de son côté avait juste admit qu'il aimait l'embrasser. Alors c'était physique ? Une simple attirance, comme ça arrivait parfois ? Peut être fallait-il juste l'admettre et arrêter de poser des questions là où il n'y en avait pas.

Lorsque Harry se changea après avoir pris sa douche, il resta un moment pensif à examiner les marques foncées qu'il avait sur sa peau. Il ne faudrait jamais que Ron, Hermione ou quelqu'un d'autre ne l'apprennent.

Une fois habillé, il descendit pour aller manger un morceau. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du jeune homme quand il vit le directeur de Poudlard, assit sur une chaise et vraisemblablement endormi. Le gryffondor s'approcha lentement de son professeur et posa le plus doucement possible sa main sur le bras du grand sorcier, qui se réveilla aussitôt.

« Harry ! Tu es réveillé, parfait ! » S'égailla le vieux professeur en se secouant légèrement pour se réveiller lui-même. « J'ai dû m'assoupir, en t'attendant… Mais va donc manger quelque chose, nous avons tout le temps pour parler ! »

Le Survivant ne chercha pas à argumenter. Dumbledore voulait prendre son temps pour lui parler, cela voulait dire qu'Hermione allait mieux et qu'il voulait l'entretenir de quelque chose d'autre… Mais de quoi ? Peut être avait-il des nouvelles sur les mangemorts qui avaient attaqué ses amis ? Dans le doute, Harry alla se faire un café et avala aussi une part de tarte à la citrouille faite la veille par Mrs Weasley. Une fois rassasié, il retourna dans la salle et s'assit face à Dumbledore.

°o°o°o°

Harry rentra dans la chambre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il se sentait vide, ses entrailles étaient gelées, il avait peur. Ce qu'il attendait depuis toutes ces années allait se produire et maintenant il savait quand et où. La confrontation finale avait toujours été pour lui une perspective abstraite et éloignée. Il avait essayé de se persuader de son approche inexorable, sans pour autant y parvenir, car l'idée même de tuer ou de mourir lui était insupportable. A son âge c'était bien normal, après tout il était le seul à y être confronté… Et pourtant il n'avait pas d'alternative.

Drago bougea dans ses couvertures et se retourna pour voir qu'Harry était assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse et encore ensommeillée.

« Dumbledore est passé, Rogue lui a transmis des informations. Voldemort va attaquer le ministère de la magie et Il sera également là. »

« Et toi aussi. » Dit calmement le serpentard en se relevant sur les coudes.

Le brun resta prostré et ne répondit rien.

Drago repoussa la couverture et se leva. Il s'approcha du gryffondor et quand il fut face à lui s'arrêta. Il posa une de ses mains sur la tête d'Harry passant ses doigts entre les mèches noires.

« C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Le jeune homme était l'expression même de la peur et du désespoir. L'horreur de la situation lui apparaissait plus proche et plus vraie que jamais. Dans quatre jours, tout serait fini. Harry releva son visage vers celui du serpentard. Doucement il posa ses mains sur lui et releva le t-shirt pour venir embrasser la peau claire en tremblant. Drago frémit et se détacha de l'emprise d'Harry. Il retira son t-shirt et s'avança sans hésiter vers le brun pour capturer ses lèvres. Le gryffondor sentit des mains chaudes parcourir sa peau déjà recouverte par la chair de poule. Le baiser du blond n'avait rien d'innocent, tout comme les endroits où il le touchait. Harry ne sentait plus le matelas sous lui, car il éprouvait à nouveau cette merveilleuse et enivrante sensation que lui procurait le serpentard. Il se laissa faire, répondant presque instinctivement aux caresses et aux baisers. Rien ne lui avait semblé plus naturel dans sa vie que ce moment précis. Drago lui avait retiré son t-shirt, peut être même son pantalon, il n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'il sentait était la peau du serpentard sous ses doigts, il n'entendait que leurs souffles mêlés, il était aveugle, ses sens faisant complètement abstraction du monde extérieur pour ne plus être centrés que sur Drago. Le blond ne cessait d'embrasser son corps maintenant nu, comme si il cherchait à s'en rassasier. Une sorte de folie l'animait et prenait le contrôle de ses mouvements, il savait où l'embrasser, où le toucher pour le transformer en une créature pantelante et gémissante. Il n'y tenait plus et Harry, comme lui, n'était plus en état de formuler une pensée cohérente, leurs actions étant régies par leurs sensations. Le gryffondor n'opposa aucune résistance quand Drago s'insinua entre ses jambes et il en encercla les hanches du serpentard. Un insoutenable flot de plaisir les gagnait, mêlé d'un sentiment de frustration intense, qui fit grogner Harry jusqu'à ce que Drago se décide enfin à remédier au problème. Si la solution à cette insupportable frustration lui sembla soudain évidente, il comprit vite qu'elle serait trop intense pour lui. La sensation était si extrême que son corps réclamait qu'elle s'arrête aussitôt, bien qu'il lui apparaissait impensable qu'il y ait jamais une fin. Sous lui, Harry ondulait provoquant une impression si proche de l'extase qu'il cru tout d'abord perdre la raison, avant de se reprendre pour embrasser le visage en sueur face au sien. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry saisit la bouche du serpentard. Est-ce que la douleur existait ? Est ce qu'une autre sensation que ce qu'il ressentait pouvait être réelle ? Le plaisir enflait dans tout son corps, il avait des fourmis au bout des doigts, c'était trop, il ne pourrait pas plus et pourtant il continuait encore plus loin. Drago sentit ses ongles lui rentrer dans la peau, il devait lui-même serrer le drap pour ne pas crier, c'était beaucoup trop intense il fallait que ça s'arrête, et pourtant…

Lorsqu'il s'effondra enfin, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes, il sentit un baiser sur son front. Dans une semi conscience, il tendit une main encore gauche et engourdie vers la couverture et la tira sur eux, tombant ensuite dans un sommeil profond. Il était lourd, mais Harry n'avait pas la force de se dégager. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un peu, comme si ils luttaient, avant de se résoudre à se refermer complètement pour le laisser sombrer.

Quand quelques heures plus tard il émergea, Drago n'était plus là. Le gryffondor se leva et s'habilla pour descendre au salon où ses livres de sortilèges l'attendaient. Il devrait plus que jamais les étudier et apprendre à maîtriser les sorts compliqués, mais utiles qu'ils contenaient, cependant en arrivant au bas de l'escalier il rencontra quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas trouver à square Grimaurd.

« Harry, je suis content de te voir enfin. » Dit Lupin avec un large et franc sourire.

Si le jeune homme se sentait mal auparavant, maintenant c'était peut être pire, car un coup d'œil rapide vers le salon lui fit comprendre que les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient rassemblés presque au complet. Charlie avait même fait le déplacement et parlait gaiement avec les jumeaux.

« Tout le monde est là ? » Demanda Harry, avec une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, même si le lycanthrope ne sembla pas noter.

« Oui, Dumbledore nous a fait venir. Il veut que tout le monde reste ici jusqu'au dernier moment. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que des membres isolés soient attaqués. »

« C'est bien. »

Inconsciemment, il chercha des yeux le serpentard qu'il trouva à côté de la bibliothèque, éloigné de la foule. Mrs Weasley n'étant plus là, il n'y avait plus personne pour s'intéresser à lui ou même lui adresser la parole.

Harry se décida à avancer, son estomac menaçant de se retourner à tout moment, et les sorciers se turent. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Normal. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de lui avec enthousiasme et chacun se mit à parler. Il se força à sourire, à paraître optimiste, muselant la peur qui lui tordait le ventre et lui broyait la gorge avec une telle force qu'il croyait pourtant qu'il mourait étouffer devant eux. Le soir, Dumbledore arriva et ils s'installèrent autour de lui. On poussa Harry pour qu'il prenne place à côté du directeur, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce. Alors, le vieux et puissant professeur de Poudlard leur expliqua ce qui était prévu. L'embuscade au ministère, le déroulement de l'attaque, les diverses possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, tout.

« Mais comment ferons-nous pour l'attaquer Lui ? Comment nous organiserons-nous ? » Demanda un des aurors présent après qu'il eut été débattu de la plupart des autres sujets.

« Oui, combien seront désignés pour aller L'affronter ? Il faudrait peut être essayer de le bloquer avec un sort de « cagensuc », comme ça si deux d'entres nous… »

« Tout ça est ridicule, » la coupa Harry « tout le monde sait parfaitement que c'est moi seul qui irait l'affronter. »

La petite sorcière qui parlait juste avant se retourna stupéfaite vers le jeune homme, qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée. Troublée, elle secoua la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas l'affronter seul, je sais bien comme tout le monde ici que tu l'as déjà fait, mais cette fois-ci nous devrons le détruire et il faudra… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que Dumbledore avait doucement levé la main pour prendre la parole.

« Harry… » Commença-t-il avant d'être transpercé par les deux billes vertes qui se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

« Je pense que ce n'est plus la peine de cacher ce dont tout le monde se doute déjà. » Ses yeux roulèrent vers la salle. « Il existe une prophétie. Elle me concerne ainsi que Voldemort. » Son regard se posa sur Lupin et ce qu'il lut sur son visage lui fit mal, il se détourna. « Voldemort moura de ma main, il ne peut être tué par quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire et je ferais tout pour réussir. »

Les occupants de la salle étaient sonnés. Comme par réflexe, certains se tournèrent vers Dumbledore pour qu'il leur donne d'autres explications, ou les rassure, mais le directeur resta muet. Harry se leva de son siège et partit dans sa chambre. Drago regarda un moment la chaise vide, puis son regard remonta vers Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant à ce jour. Il remarqua que sa longue barbe et ses cheveux blancs le faisant ressembler à un vieillard loufoque, ce qu'il était en vérité.

Les sorciers montèrent un à un pour se coucher. Les seules chambres vivables étant déjà occupées, ils se mirent tous à la tâche pour les rendre acceptables. Trois bonnes heures plus tard, tous étaient couchés et Harry sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit l'escalier, espérant que le salon serait vide pour pouvoir y être tranquille. Il arriva au bas de l'escalier et n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'on l'agrippa fermement par le bras et qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Grogna Drago, qui devait l'avoir attendu dans ce recoin obscur depuis un bout de temps.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en aurais parlé. » Dit Harry, irrité, en se débattant.

« Je t'ai aidé non ? Les soirs où tu sortais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tous ces soirs… J'étais là, non ? Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? » Lâcha le gryffondor dans un souffle.

De rage, le serpentard le relâcha avant de brusquement le rattrapa.

« Tu me fais chier, Potter ! Tu n'arrêtes pas d'agir comme une putain de victime ! Mais merde, si tu veux qu'on t'aide tu pourrais parler un peu ! »

Du bruit se fit entendre, qui semblait venir du couloir juste en haut de l'escalier. Drago, toujours agrippé à Harry, se jeta sous l'escalier derrière la forêt de manteaux. Fermement arrimé, il plaqua résolument sa bouche sur celle du gryffondor. Le serpentard était dans une colère terrible, il entendait les gémissements du brun et continuait malgré tout à déboutonner son pantalon. Harry se mit à pleurer et s'accrocha désespérément au cou du blond, qui délaissa ses lèvres pour se jeter voracement sur l'épaule maintenant dénudée du jeune homme. Sa poitrine se souleva dans un sanglot que Drago étouffa dans un baiser profond. Harry glissa une main aventureuse sur le ventre du blond et au-delà. Le serpentard lui mordilla l'oreille et le pressa un peu plus contre le mur. Harry sentit des mains le soulever et il encercla la taille de Drago avec ses jambes. Il agrippa les cheveux blonds et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier le plaisir qui lui parcourait les veines. Le serpentard haletait, la tête dans le creux de son cou, avec ses bras tellement serrés autour du corps du brun, qu'il en garderait sûrement des marques. Les doigts de Harry se resserrèrent brusquement sur les mèches blondes, bien que Drago n'en ressente rien, complètement aspiré dans une dimension parallèle où l'expression des sens prenait toute sa puissance.

Quand le serpentard retrouva pleinement conscience, il sentit des larmes salées couler sur sa nuque et son épaule. Il laissa Harry sangloter sans desserrer son étreinte.

°o°o°o°

Lorsqu'au matin Harry entra dans la salle à manger, Lupin ne put s'empêcher de voir James. C'était un fait indéniable, il était le portrait craché de son père et c'était toujours avec une pointe d'amertume qu'il repensait à son ami. Harry tourna les yeux vers lui et se détourna pour aller à la cuisine. Depuis que le jeune homme avait déclaré qu'il affronterait seul Voldemort, le lycanthrope n'avait pas pu lui parler et pourtant Remus Lupin savait qu'il était important qu'il le fasse. James et Lily n'étaient plus là, Sirius non plus, il était donc le dernier. En réalité, le jeune gryffondor semblait l'avoir compris et évitait de son mieux de croiser son ancien professeur et il y arrivait d'ailleurs très bien, car bien que Lupin ait investi le lit anciennement occupé par Ron, il n'avait pas trouvé d'occasion, ni dans la soirée, ni ce matin pour lui parler.

Harry, assis sur le bord de l'évier, but lentement son café et avala une part de cake, sans pour autant avoir plus faim que ça. Il lava son bol et sortit de la cuisine. Il repéra du coin de l'œil l'endroit où Lupin était assis, pour bien vérifier qu'il ne se lèverait pas pour venir à sa rencontre. Il traversa la salle à manger qui commençait à se remplir et monta l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Drago n'y était plus, il devait se trouver dans la salle de bain. Le gryffondor ressortit. Dans le couloir il croisa quelques sorciers, les regards qui passaient sur lui étaient toujours les mêmes, seuls les visages changeaient. Harry sortit sa baguette et quand il fut sûr que personne ne le verrait et prononça une formule. Le loquet de la porte tourna. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

« C'est occupé. » Dit une voix étouffée. Le brun se retourna, Drago avait une serviette autour de la taille et avec une autre il frottait ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il arrêta, Harry vit apparaître la tête du serpentard dont les mèches en bataille donnaient un air presque comique.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Le gryffondor ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. Le serpentard soupira.

« T'es chiant à jamais rien dire comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu le sais, c'est toi qu'est chiant ! » S'énerva subitement Harry.

Drago posa la serviette qu'il tenait sur le meuble à côté de lui. Il s'appuya contre le lavabo, les deux mains posées sur la porcelaine froide derrière son dos.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est normal que tu viennes comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton las, en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry resté devant la porte.

« Rien de tout ça n'est normal depuis le début. Tout ce que je sais…c'est que j'en ai besoin. »

Sa détermination surpris un peu plus le blond, qui bien que déstabilisé, garda son sang-froid.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais laisser ça continuer ? »

« T'es dans la même situation que moi, tu le sais parfaitement. »

Drago tressaillit et se détacha du lavabo, sans pour autant s'avancer vers le gryffondor.

« Ca ne te fait rien qu'on fasse ça ici ? Qu'on le fasse encore ? Que ce soit moi ? » La voix et l'attitude du serpentard avaient beau être extrêmement neutres, Harry savait qu'il l'avait emporté sur Drago à partir du moment où il était entré.

« Non. C'est ce que je veux. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu aimes m'embrasser, c'est physique. »

Harry retira son pull et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Drago fronça les sourcils et le regarda faire. Le gryffondor était différent des jours précédents, il y avait plus d'assurance dans sa voix, il avait l'air résolu et détaché.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? »

« Tais-toi, bientôt il n'y aura plus de questions. »

Drago le regarda avancer sans rien faire et le laissa lui ôter sa serviette.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? » Répéta-t-il encore, avant de laisser aller ses propres pulsions.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Bon bon bon… Cette fois le doute n'est plus permis je pense !

Voila donc les deux tournants dont je parlais tout à l'heure : la bataille contre Voldemort qui est programmée, et la relation avec Drago qui a franchie un cap.

Je m'en veux d'avoir fait pleurer Harry, mais c'était inévitable, le pauvre malheureux cède sous la pression… (à sa place, je flipperais encore plus je pense.)

(Pour la dernière scène, le fait qu'Harry arrive dans la salle de bain… Je n'ai pas voulu cette scène pour « dévoiler Drago dans toute sa splendeur » avec des gouttes d'eau qui dégoulineraient sur ses sublimes muscles saillants blablabla (vous voyez ce que je veux dire), parce que je voulais pas de ça justement. Ils se retrouvent dans la salle de bain et il n'y a pas de manipulation grivoise derrière (après tout la toute première scène je les avais mis dans les toilettes !).)


	9. Chapter 9

Revenue d'entre les morts, je poste ce neuvième chapitre… Mais non sans difficultés, parce que ce petit sacripant de site n'a pas voulu l'accepter samedi matin. Pourquoi ? Mystère !

Ocaora : Oui, c'est sûr je pense que pas mal de monde attend comme toi de voir la réaction de Ron, Hermione et les autres, mais je dois t'avouer que je ne sais même pas moi-même comment ça va se passer, ou même si ils seront au courant un jour… Ca reste assez nébuleux pour moi pour le moment !

Livioute : Héhé, assez paniquée, oui ! Moi aussi ça me collerait une trouille bleue ! Courage petit Ryry !

Mkorrigane : Contente que les deux « tournants » t'aient plu ! Je te remercie de me donner ton point de vue sur « mon » Lupin () je t'avouerai que ce personnage ne m'est pas vraiment familier… Pour moi le fait qu'il fasse un « large et franc sourire » ça lui correspond assez, parce que Lupin n'a pas vu Harry depuis longtemps et que Harry compte beaucoup pour lui, c'est la dernière chose qui le rattache aux maraudeurs. Pour moi quand il sourit, il ne le fait que pour Harry, parce que Harry est la seule chose qui le rend heureux… Je n'arrive pas trop à m'expliquer sur ce personnage. Pour moi c'est un homme seul, pauvre, dont la meilleure partie de sa vie remonte au temps des maraudeurs, ce sont ces meilleurs souvenirs. Depuis quelques temps il n'avait plus eut l'occasion de voir Harry et maintenant il le revoit et il est heureux… Mais bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne sourit plus beaucoup après ! Bref, il n'aura pas un rôle très important, mais ce personnage me touche par sa solitude, donc je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en parler un peu… Je suis désolée que tu te sois sentie bloquée dans le récit, il faudra que je relise le chapitre à tête reposée pour voir si je peux améliorer ça.

-Pour Dumby par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord (héhé, je vais enfourcher mon cheval de bataille !). Le pauvre Dumby a passé toute la nuit à valdinguer entre Ste Mangouste, Poudlard et je ne sais où encore, et enfin il arrive à square Grimmaurd alors qu'Harry dort encore, donc il se pose sur un siège et attend… Que peut-il faire d'autre à part dormir ? Le pauvre il devait être un peu vanné par sa nuit. (en fait, j'ai failli le faire lire au lieu de dormir, mais je trouvais que ça lui donnait un air de Merlin l'Enchanteur trop prononcé donc j'ai renoncé.)- Merci encore une fois de me donner ton avis !!!

Slydawn : Merci beaucoup du compliment ! En fait, je ne l'explique pas non plus que certaines fics que j'aime beaucoup ne « décolle » pas. Personnellement je suis contente du chemin parcouru avec « puisqu'il le faut » (même si je serais bien entendu ravie d'être ensevelie sous les reviews, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour me faire de la pub !)

Haevenly : S'aiment-ils ? Grave question ! Mais ne penses-tu pas que si ils se parlent comme ça c'est pour éviter d'admettre qu'ils sont plus proches qu'ils ne veulent bien le dire ? –je te laisse méditer -

Lumina Keurjani : Héhé, la peur c'est un sentiment très puissant, il n'y a pas de doute !

Angelwyn : Tu avais adoré la scène des toilettes ? XP Oui, désolée, c'est un peu sombre en ce moment, mais c'est un peu forcé, vu les événements… Bref, ça va être un peu « sombre » encore un peu… Désolée !!! Mais il n'y aura pas que de la « sombritude », il y aura aussi de l'action, donc j'espère que ça ira !

Zaika : Wow wow wow, toujours fidèle ?! Merci !! XD

Tigerlily Aldarion : J'écris des chapitres longs ? Vrai ? Moi qui me dis que j'écris des trucs lilliputiens… Ca ma rassure ! Merci de me suivre encore, c'est vraiment un grand honneur !

Démy : Que ça se passe si tôt ? Euh, 8 chapitres quand même… ! Je t'ai épaté trois fois en l'espace de 24h ?... Bah Ron et Hermione sont repartis pour Poudlard et ce sont fait attaqués en chemin donc ils sont à Ste Mangouste et Hermy est blessée. Draog et Harry sont donc seuls car Mrs Weasley est partie à Ste Mangouste. Je ne sais pas si tu confonds, mais je pense qu'il te manque le chapitre 7 avant le chapitre 8, ce qui aurait pu éclairer des petites choses ici et là.

Anaran : Merci, je suis contente que tu suives encore cette fic! Oui, héhé, je ne tenais pas trop à m'étaler sur les muscles saillants, un peu trop clichés pour moi. (…et puis j'ai horreur du body-building ! )

Just a shadow : mercimercimerci ! Oui, ça serait en effet pas mal que Voldy se fasse botter le train, mais… qui sait ? (héhéhé !)

°o°

Bon, il va falloir que je me calme sur la longueur des réponses aux reviews… Que vous dire de plus avant de lire ce chapitre ? La dernière bataille va bientôt être lancée, la tension monte et chacun se prépare. Voilà qui résume bien la situation.

Bonne lecture !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Pendant deux jours, Drago fut discret et Harry parfaitement invisible. Ils pouvaient disparaître sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, la maison était tellement grande. Si Harry n'était pas au salon, alors il était à l'étage, ou peut être cherchait-il un livre intéressant au grenier où ailleurs ; en tout cas personne ne cherchait à le croiser en ce moment…sauf Lupin, qui était paradoxalement la seule personne qu'Harry évitait.

Au matin du troisième jour, le jeune gryffondor appliqua la même technique que le jour précédent. Il fit semblant de dormir et attendit patiemment que Lupin se lève et quitte la chambre. Une fois qu'il était levé, son ancien professeur de DCFM ne remettait plus les pieds dans la chambre et il pouvait souffler, or à ce moment, Harry sentait une irrépressible envie de bondir dans le lit du serpentard, qui il le savait était réveillé depuis longtemps. Cependant le lycanthrope ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et Harry sentit avec surprise quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Remus ne savait pas si Drago dormait, mais il prit malgré tout le risque. Ce moment était le seul où il pourrait réellement parler avec Harry, sans qu'il ne fuie, il fallait en profiter.

« Harry… » L'entendit-il appeler pendant qu'une main le secouait légèrement. « Harry, réveilles-toi. »

Dans un jeu d'acteur absolument parfait, le jeune sorcier se mit à bouger et à s'étirer, ouvrant vaguement les yeux vers l'individu assis sur le lit.

« Remus ? »

« Oui, assieds-toi, j'aimerais te parler. »

Le gryffondor se redressa et lança un regard vers le blond, pour faire comprendre à Lupin que le serpentard aussi était là.

« Il dort, on peut parler. »

Le dernier espoir que Remus remette à plus tard sa discussion avec lui venait de s'effondrer.

« Harry, je sais que tu as pris ta décision. »

« Et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. » Dit aussitôt Harry d'un ton buté.

« C'est ta décision et je la respecterai, même si c'est vrai qu'elle ne me remplit pas d'allégresse… Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que James ou Sirius auraient pu te dire, mais tu sais, je veux que tu saches… »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne peux pas être seul ! Je ne suis pas ton père, Harry, je ne suis pas ton parrain non plus et je le regrette bien, car en de pareilles circonstances ils auraient été beaucoup mieux indiqués que moi pour te donner des conseils. Sirius était le plus doué de nous tous en duel. Ils étaient tous les deux assurés dans leurs décisions, comme toi. Maintenant, des maraudeurs il ne reste que moi, et toi tu es le seul héritier. Je ne pourrais pas aller me battre contre Lui à ta place, bien que je le voudrais, mais je serais là. J'ai toujours été là pour eux et quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours derrière toi, tu pourras compter sur moi, je veux que tu le saches. »

La gorge nouée, le jeune homme ne put relever les yeux. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient et cachaient son visage, Remus savait parfaitement qu'il ne lèverait pas la tête et que pour garder la fierté d'Harry intacte, il devait partir. Gauchement, il posa sa main sur les mèches hirsutes qu'il ébouriffa un peu plus.

« Garde confiance en toi. N'oublies pas que tu en es capable, c'est si tu y crois que tu réussiras. »

Le sorcier se leva et sortit sans se retourner.

Les yeux secs, Harry fixait la couverture et serrait les poings.

Il était vraiment inconscient ! Depuis deux jours il ne travaillait plus. Dumbledore, trop occupé, n'avait plus le temps de l'entraîner et il n'avait pas ouvert un livre depuis plus de 48h. Ce qu'il faisait avec le serpentard était au-delà de la stupidité la plus totale. Il ne lui restait qu'aujourd'hui, que cette journée, car le lendemain il se lèverait et se rendrait au ministère avec l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet.

Harry se rallongea et remonta la couverture. Il chercha à se rendormir, mais sans succès. Il entendit Drago se lever et sortir de la chambre, puis réussit enfin à s'endormir malgré l'heure tardive.

°o°o°o°

« Malefoy ? »

« Weasley... Magnifique, tu es de retour. »

Le ton las et ennuyé tranchait à merveille avec ses paroles.

« Tu es aussi de la partie, alors. »

« Bien sûr. » S'indigna Ron, alors que le serpentard le toisait des pieds à la tête, avec l'expression un maquignon devant un morceau de viande pas frais.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Se contenta de répéter le sorcier, peu convaincu.

Le gryffondor prit une teinte rosée sur les joues et les oreilles, mais se retint.

« Où est Harry ? »

« Il doit encore dormir. »

Il était presque midi et personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de l'absence du Survivant. Ron fronça les sourcils et laissa le serpentard aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Drago continua son chemin comme si il ne l'avait pas rencontré. Peut être qu'Harry aurait préféré que son meilleur ami le laisse encore quelques instants tranquille, peut être qu'il aurait dû arrêter ce satané Weasley et le retenir pour qu'il n'aille pas dans la chambre ?… Après tout, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à lui ? Il était son meilleur ami, non ? Si le Survivant voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, il n'avait qu'à le lui dire lui-même. Il entra dans le salon et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il y prit un livre et s'assit sur un canapé pour commencer à le lire. Dans la même pièce se trouvaient quelques membres de l'Ordre, la mine grave et sévère. Drago leur jeta quelques coups d'œil, avant de poursuivre sa lecture. Le jour précédent, il n'avait pas été capable de lire la moindre page, car les sorciers présents parlaient tous avec entrain se remémorant d'anciens épisodes glorieux ou drôles et parlant fort. Aujourd'hui, à la veille de l'attaque, il n'avait pas ce problème… Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive en ouvrant violemment la porte. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drago crut que le regard furieux lui était destiné, mais les deux billes vertes passèrent sur lui sans s'arrêter. Il ressortit avec presque autant de violence, flanquant la porte d'un coup sec, ce qui la fit rebondir sans se refermer. De là où ils se trouvaient, tous les sorciers de la salle pouvaient entendre ce que le Survivant hurla à son vénérable directeur, d'ailleurs toute la maison l'entendit très clairement.

« RON VA VENIR DEMAIN ? DEPUIS QUAND EST-CE QUE CA A ETE ACCEPTE ? VOUS AVIEZ PREVU DE ME METTRE AU COURANT EN ME METTANT DEVANT LE FAIT ACCOMPLI ??? »

« Harry, voyons, reprends toi. Je ne suis qu'à un mètre de toi, tu peux arrêter de crier, tu sais. » Lui dit son professeur avec sérénité.

« JE CRIE SI JE VEUX ET A PLUS FORTE RAISON APRES CE QUE JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS LE LAISSER FAIRE ? »

« Et bien il a fait ce choix courageux et j'ai accepté de le ramener ici pour qu'il se prépare pour demain. »

« VOUS AVEZ ACCEPTE ? ALORS QU'HERMIONE NE S'EST TOUJOURS PAS REVEILLEE ? LE MINISTERE SERA REMPLI A CRAQUER DE MANGEMORT, IL NE DOIT PAS Y ALLER ! »

« Harry… »

Cette fois c'était la voix du Ron, le gryffondor avait dû être un peu moins rapide que son ami pour trouver le directeur.

« Harry, je veux y aller. »

« POURQUOI ? MAIS POURQUOI TU VEUX FAIRE CA ? »

« J'ai toujours été à tes côtés, je ne vois pas pourquoi demain serait différent. »

« TU ES…TU ES…TU ES TROP JEUNE POUR VENIR, TU N'AS PAS ASSEZ D'EXPERIENCE ! » Explosa le brun

« On a le même âge, tu sais, je suis même un peu plus vieux que toi. » Fit remarquer le roux d'une voix calme qui se voulait apaisante.

« C'EST DIFFERENT, MOI JE DOIS Y ALLER ! JE DOIS L'AFFRONTER ! TOI TU N'AS RIEN A Y FAIRE, C EST TROP DANGEREUX !… JE… JE… »

« Tu quoi ? Tu m'interdis d'y aller ? Harry, si tu y vas, j'y vais. » Trancha-t-il. Drago et les autres entendirent des bruit de pas dans l'escalier, puis plus lointains dans le couloir. Ron était apparemment reparti dans la chambre pour laisser Harry méditer sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Têtu comme il était, le Survivant ne se résoudrai sûrement pas très vite.

Personne ne le vit le reste de la journée. Ron lui quitta bientôt la chambre et resta au rez-de-chaussée pour parler avec les autres sorciers de l'attaque du lendemain. Drago lut toute la journée et écopa en fin de soirée d'un mal de tête. Comme d'habitude personne ne nota sa présence pendant le repas et aucun ne fit de commentaire en voyant la chaise vide d'Harry. A la fin du repas, le serpentard sentit une légère brûlure le long de sa marque. Il monta rapidement se coucher en espérant s'endormir au plus vite. Si il réussissait, peut être que la douleur ne le réveillerait pas, alors que si il attendait qu'elle lui fasse mal pour aller se coucher, il ne dormirait pas.

C'était peine perdue. En plein milieu de la nuit, il ouvrit les yeux et sut qu'il en aurait pour toute la nuit. Il s'assit dans son lit et serra son bras contre lui. Quand il le serrait très fort, il sentait presque moins la douleur, même si au passage il se brûlait légèrement le torse. Sentant un regard lourd peser sur lui, il releva la tête. Harry aussi était assis au milieu de son lit, les coudes reposant sur ses genoux relevés. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes, puis le gryffondor se leva et sortit sans bruit, ce que fit également le serpentard après avoir enjambé le corps de Ron qui dormait sur un matelas entre son lit et celui de Lupin. Ils descendirent à la cuisine. Harry se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et s'assit sur la petite table, pendant que Drago passait son bras sous le robinet d'eau froide.

« Les autres mangemorts n'ont pas si mal. » Fit-il remarquer au blond.

« Les autres mangemorts ne se sont jamais enfuis après avoir reçu leur marque. C'est ma punition. »

Le gryffondor le regarda se sécher le bras.

« Ca ne sert à rien. » Lâcha laconiquement le serpentard en remettant le torchon en place.

« Tu sais qu'il existe des traitements qui peut être pourraient marcher. »

« C'est presque sûr que ça ne marcherait pas, personne ne l'a testé. De toute façon, je n'en veux pas. Ce truc c'est entre lui et moi, je porte ça alors j'assumerai. »

« Ca risque de te faire mal jusqu'à l'attaque de demain midi si Voldemort rassemble toutes ses troupes. »

« Et alors ? De toute façon, quoiqu'il se passe, je n'aurai à supporter ça que jusqu'à demain. »

Harry hocha la tête, son regard était fixé sur le carrelage.

« Tout finit demain. » Dit-il à voix basse.

Il descendit de la table, posa son verre dans l'évier et agita sa baguette dans sa direction pour le nettoyer. Il sortit ensuite de la cuisine et Drago resta seul

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ca crie, ça hurle, c'est pas content… La tension monte, je vous le dis ! Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, (et Lupin intervient à un moment, je m'en excuse Mkorrigane, mais c'est un des dernières fois, promis !) mais c'est un chapitre nécessaire. Drago et Harry ne se voient pas beaucoup (quoique…) mais c'est toujours plus que dans le prochain chapitre où il y aura le début de la bataille. Vous serez contents ( ?) d'apprendre que les vacances m'ont été bénéfiques et que maintenant j'ai réussi à maintenir le cap jusqu'au chapitre 12. Possible qu'au final il y aura 14 ou 15 chapitres, je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se goupiller, si il y aura des rebondissements… Bref, je navigue en eaux troubles, mais je vais pouvoir y réfléchir pendant au moins 3 semaines.

A la semaine prochaine !

…et pour ceux que mes misères intéresseraient : je viens de passer trois heures de voyage en voiture à me répéter en boucle LE lemon sur lequel je bloque depuis quatre jours, parce que bien évidemment quand je suis en voiture, je n'ai pas de papier ni de crayon à portée de main…


	10. Chapter 10

Misao girl : merci, c'est vrai qu'elle est assez atypique. J'espère tenir jusqu'au bout comme ça !

Livioute : ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ne « s'arrête pas demain », enfin concernant Harry Vs Voldy ce sera le cas, mais pour le reste, ça va encore tenir. Don't worry!

Ocaora : et voilà ! (tadammmm !)

Haevenly : Pourquoi Harry crie sur Ron au lieu de discuter gentiment ? Parce qu'il est très stressé et qu'il a peur de mourir, il ne veut donc pas que Ron vienne avec lui. La simple pensée que son ami meure ou souffre à cause de lui, le sort de ses gonds. Et aussi parce que lorsqu'il est énervé, Harry pète un câble (cf. tome 5 de HP). Et puis si j'avais été Harry, j'aurais hurlé sur mon meilleur ami moi aussi.

Mkorrigane : C'est vrai qu'il doit être fatigué de s'énerver comme ça, et c'st vrai que de le voir baliser comme ça, hurler à tord et à travers, c'est aussi fatiguant… Mais c'est le but ! Oui je suis assez critique envers mes lemons, mais c'est si dur de retranscrire tout ce qui se passe physiquement et mentalement (enfin mentalement… je me comprend, parce que l'activité mentale est quand même vachement réduite dans ces moments !). Héhé ! Drago est par définition toujours très bien ! Ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier, j'espère que tu en seras contente !

Lilian Potter : ta définition de « angst » est exacte. La traduction de ce mot en français est « peur ». Merci de tes encouragements, j'essaye de rester fidèle aux personnages et de ne pas les caricaturer. Je veux qu'ils restent naturels, le plus possible.

Un cœur ouvert : et bien voila la suite !

Voici donc le chapitre 10 de cette fic. A la suite d'un choc émotionnel important (pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus, allez voir dans mon profil, cliquez sur l'adresse de mon site, et lisez) je n'ai pas vraiment écrit la semaine passée, mais je compte me rattraper cette semaine, et peut être qu'avec de la chance, je trouverais « ma Fin ». En tout cas, je l'espère !

Bonne lecture !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Au matin, Drago croisa Ron dans les couloirs. Le gryffondor était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et Lupin était sur ses talons.

« Tu comprends, son père, sa mère, tout le reste de sa famille ainsi que son parrain sont morts… C'est normal qu'il veuille te protéger. Toi et Hermione vous êtes ce qui ressemble le plus à de la famille pour lui et elle est déjà blessée, si toi aussi… »

« J'irais avec tout le monde. Harry ne peut pas m'obliger à rester ici ! » Il jeta un regard noir au serpentard en passant à côté de lui et Drago continua d'entendre Lupin argumenter pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, il aperçut Harry entouré de Dumbledore et de quelques aurors qui discutaient à voix basse. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du brun, dont les pupilles vertes reflétaient quelque chose d'étrange… peut être de l'indifférence ? Il n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit en direction de la cuisine.

Un mélange de peur et d'excitation planait dans toute la maison, c'était presque électrique. Lupin avait finit par abandonner et Ron se retrouva seul dans les longs couloirs à marcher sans but précis. Il passa devant la porte d'une chambre de laquelle s'échappait la douce voix de sa mère… A travers les cris de celle-ci, il put nettement reconnaître la voix de son père. C'était la même discussion, toujours. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne de risque, lui de son côté expliquait que c'était nécessaire, qu'il n'y avait pas le choix, et elle refusait de l'entendre. Ron comprenait ses arguments, comme il comprenait ceux d'Harry. Il savait parfaitement que si son meilleur ami s'était emporté contre lui, c'était parce qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive… Mais de son côté Harry savait également parfaitement que Ron viendrait et c'était peut être parce qu'il le savait depuis le début qu'Harry s'était mis tellement en colère. Ils fallaient qu'ils en parlent ensemble et sans que le brun ne se mette à crier cette fois-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Ron ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était arrêté devant. Sa mère sortit de la pièce et passa devant lui sans le voir. Ses cheveux sortaient de son chignon, ses joues étaient rouges et elle était essoufflée, certainement parce qu'elle avait trop crié. Il eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour la laisser passer. Dans ces moments là, il savait bien lui comme ses frères qu'il valait mieux se faire oublier. Et puis si elle était en colère c'était aussi un peu pour lui, car tous les hommes Weasley allaient participer à l'affrontement, de toute sa famille, elle n'avait pu retenir que sa cadette. Le cœur de Ron se serra. Elle allait tous les voir partir sans savoir si elle les reverrait tous. Il savait bien qu'elle ne flancherait pas quand il partirait dans maintenant une heure et demi, mais il savait aussi que les heures qui précéderaient leur départ à tous seraient les plus douloureuses que sa mère ait jamais connue.

« Elle va se calmer, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Lui dit son père en sortant à son tour. « Il faut juste la laisser un peu tranquille. »

« …Tu devrais peut être rester avec Maman. »

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même que sa conscience ne les formule et il en fut le premier surpris.

« Rester avec ta mère ? »

« Bill, Charly, Percy, Fred, George et moi on y va, alors toi tu peux rester avec Maman. »

« Et je vous laisserai seuls ? Pas question tu le sais Ron. »

« Oui… Oui, excuse-moi. »

Mr Weasley posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Ta mère a déjà vécue des situations similaires, elle est forte tu sais, et je reviendrais. Tout comme toi et tes frères. Ta mère ne me le pardonnera jamais si il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous et je crains sa colère plus que tout au monde, alors tiens toi le pour dit ! »

Ron rit nerveusement et son père lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Le jeune homme resta encore un moment immobile et tout à coup partit vers sa chambre. Harry y était remonté après avoir parlé avec Dumbledore et les autres et quand il rencontra son regard, il comprit que sa rancœur était encore importante à son égard.

« Harry… »

Ce dernier resta muet, les yeux résolument fixés sur un morceau de parchemin.

« Allez Harry… Il va bien falloir qu'on parle à un moment ou à un autre et ça m'a l'air plutôt approprié de la faire maintenant que tu peux hurler sans que tout le monde n'entende ! »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, ça ne pouvait être que celui que son meilleur ami lui lança.

« Enfin, tu ne peux pas prétendre que tu ne connaissais pas déjà ma décision ? …Harry… Mais parles, t'es chiant à la fin ! » Finit-il par s'énerver.

Le Survivant sursauta à ce qualificatif qu'il entendait d'habitude dans la bouche du serpentard. Son esprit se brouilla un court instant. Entendre les mots mêmes du blond dans la bouche de son meilleur ami, n'était pas très bon pour son cerveau déjà largement embrouillé.

« S'il te plaît, Harry ! »

« Mais quoi à la fin ? Qu'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Tu l'as dit toi-même je le savais, alors qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher de toute façon ! »

« Tu acceptes que je vienne alors ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. Ron ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire : Harry acceptait donc qu'il l'accompagne.

Le Survivant fixait toujours son parchemin, bien qu'il ne le lisait plus depuis longtemps. Ron se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise car maintenant il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Ou plutôt, il savait ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne savait pas comment le dire. Harry se racla la gorge, comme pour faire comprendre que maintenant la discussion était close, et farfouilla dans ses affaires pour sortir un petit livre de sorts.

« On ira ensemble. »

Harry arrêta son geste et se retourna vers le rouquin.

« Je sais bien que lors de l'affrontement contre Lui, je ne pourrais pas être là, mais on ira ensemble n'est ce pas ? On restera côte à côte jusqu'au bout. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

La dernière phrase de Ron résonna encore dans les oreilles du brun après qu'il ait quitté la pièce.

Drago observa du coin de l'œil le rouquin entrer dans le salon et se diriger vers Dumbledore. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry apparaissait à son tour et le serpentard fut accaparé par son observation du gryffondor, alors que celui-ci parlait avec un auror. A cet instant il avait l'air tellement adulte, son attitude générale, sa voix, ses regards… Drago ressenti une irrépressible envie de se retrouver seul avec lui. Ca n'avait aucun sens d'éprouver ça à ce moment, ni de l'éprouver avec une telle force. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se reprendre et détourna le regard. C'était certainement le climat général qui voulait ça et puis de toute façon entre Harry et lui, tout était irrationnel.

La dernière heure au square Grimaurd passa si vite que tous se mirent à courir un peu partout durant les dernières minutes de préparation. Harry lui semblait prêt et restait assis dans son fauteuil dans un coin du salon. Drago, dans la cuisine, avalait un verre de jus de citrouille, il avait soudain eut incroyablement soif. Ron tournait en rond dans la chambre et dans le couloir. Il n'aimait pas ses moments et il aurait voulu que ce soit déjà fini.

Dumbledore apparut suivi de Harry. Les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que Ron et Drago étaient tous rassemblés dans la plus grande salle de la maison.

« Mes chers amis, j'aimerais avant que nous partions vous dire à quel point je suis heureux que nous soyons tous réunis, et également vous faire part de ma conviction profonde que nous gagnerons aujourd'hui. Nous ne pouvons pas en douter, car si Voldemort existe, c'est pour être détruit. Aujourd'hui donc aura lieu un affrontement qui verra peut être tomber certains d'entre nous, mais surtout qui restera dans les mémoires comme celui qui nous aura libéré. Mes amis, le chemin a été long, et enfin nous en voyons la fin. Ce sera un honneur pour moi que de combattre à vos côtés. »

Les sorciers et sorcières présents applaudirent. Tous se rendaient parfaitement compte du rôle déterminant qu'il allait jouer. Demain, ou bien ils auraient vaincu Voldemort et anéanti sa menace sur le monde sorcier et moldu, ou alors Voldemort et ses mangemorts l'aurait emporté… Quoiqu'il arrive, leur espoir était né avec Harry et il mourait avec lui.

Dumbledore balaya la salle du regard, un sourire chaleureux accroché aux lèvres, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivit de tous les autres. Un à un ils sortirent de square Grimaurd et se mirent à transplaner. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Drago se rapprocha du petit groupe qui s'était formé autour du directeur, et qu'il devait suivre. Il avait été décidé que des petits groupes seraient crées et Drago était avec Ron, Charly et Lupin. Il était prévu qu'ils suivraient Harry et Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que Voldemort fasse son apparition.

« Faites bien attention à vous mes chéris ! »

Drago se retourna pour apercevoir Mrs Weasley, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec Ginny à ses côtés.

Ils transplanèrent tous ensemble. Quelques minutes à peine après avoir laissé Mrs Weasley à square Grimaurd, Harry Ron et les autres marchaient dans les couloirs presque déserts du ministère. A cette heure, il était tout à fait normal qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde. Dumbledore les entraîna dans de nombreux endroits où ils n'avaient jamais été, il semblait connaître le ministère de la magie aussi bien que Poudlard.

« Nous attendrons ici. » Leur dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

D'après ce que pu juger Ron, Harry était résolu, son regard ne trompait pas. Les minutes s'égrainèrent sans que personne n'ose parler. Drago entendit des bruits de pas et avant même qu'il s'en étonne, Dumbledore leur avait fait signe de le suivre. Ils quittèrent la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvèrent, courant derrière leur directeur. Ron vit du coin de l'œil une lumière bleue illuminer une des entrées du hall qu'ils traversaient. Il ne regarda pas en arrière et continua de suivre les autres. Ils entendirent un bruit d'explosion suivit d'un cri. D'autres voix s'élevèrent qui donnèrent des ordres. Dumbledore s'arrêta brusquement et Harry manqua de s'écraser contre lui.

« Harry et moi allons aller de ce côté, vous devriez couper par la section des aurors, il me semble que c'est miss Tonks qui s'occupe de ce secteur avec quelques uns de ses amis. Vous leur seriez d'une aide précieuse. »

Lupin hocha la tête et partit dans la direction qui lui avait été indiquée. Drago le suivit ainsi que Ron et Charly. Au moment où ils tournèrent au coin, Ron sentit un grand froid lui parcourir le dos jusqu'à la nuque : il venait de laisser Harry.

Charly jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule pour voir si son frère le suivait bien, et il l'aperçut arrêter quelques mètres en arrière. Il courut vers lui et l'attrapa fermement pour le faire avancer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un hall. Celui-ci rappela de vagues souvenirs à Drago, qui supposa y être venu avec son père sans pour autant arriver à se remémorer précisément les faits. En même temps qui l'eut pu ? Car si c'était le même lieu, l'activité y était beaucoup plus intense.

Drago n'aurait jamais cru que pareille bataille pouvait exister, car c'était bien une bataille qu'il voyait se dérouler devant lui. Evidemment il avait suivit les cours d'histoire de la magie, il avait étudié les différents conflits, mais jamais il n'avait vu ce qu'il voyait maintenant. Les duels étaient acharnés, des sorciers en partie ensorcelés jetait des sorts, même en étant au sol. Une des colonnes s'était effondrée et deux mangemorts se cachaient derrière pour attaquer alternativement les membres de l'Ordre. Le chaos régnait et le serpentard se sentit happer par la peur et l'excitation.

Ron vit le blond courir en direction d'un mangemort qui engagea aussitôt le combat avec lui. Son frère, qui le tenait toujours par la manche, le tira avec lui derrière une balustrade où se trouvait déjà Lupin.

« Où est Malefoy ? » Demanda le lycanthrope en posant son regard gris sur le gryffondor.

« Il se bat… je crois. »

« Nous devons rester groupés pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu. »

Lupin ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde.

« Vous êtes prêt ? Tous sur le mangemort près du mur à droite. »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Charly et Ron acquiescèrent et d'un même élan, les trois sorciers bondirent hors de leur cachette. Le mangemort reçu trois sorts en pleine poitrine qui le projetèrent violemment contre le mur juste derrière lui. Charly esquiva un sort qui vint effleurer la tête de son jeune frère. Lupin se jeta au milieu d'un duel inégal qui opposait eux mangemorts à un membre de l'Ordre. Plus loin, Drago tenait bon. Il sentait le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre le long de son menton et se concentrait au maximum pour esquiver les coups de son attaquant, ainsi que ceux qui provenaient d'autres combats juste cotés de lui. Ses sens exacerbés par l'adrénaline lui permirent de se jeter à temps derrière une colonne. Il entendit un hurlement de loup et détourna les yeux juste assez longtemps pour voir un loup-garou fondre sur un mangemort et l'égorger. Un éclair vert suivit juste après et Drago courut vers la colonne effondrée qui avait été désertée. Il sauta maladroitement par-dessus et tomba avec un cri de douleur. Sa jambe venait d'être touchée et semblait s'être changée en glace. Il y jeta un œil et comprit d'où venait le problème : dans sa jambe le sang ne circulait plus. Une forme sombre atterrit non loin de lui et il leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort, mais ce n'était pas un mangemort, c'était cette auror qui parlait souvent avec Harry et les autres.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Demanda l'auror en s'approchant de lui.

Il remonta sa robe de sorcier et son pantalon. Elle regarda un instant sa jambe et tapota deux fois sa baguette dessus en murmurant quelques mots.

« Ca devrait tenir une heure ou deux,… »

Un hurlement bestial masqua ce qu'elle lui dit par la suite. Elle releva la tête et jeta un œil par-dessus la colonne, qui fut soudain ébranlée par un puissant choc. Drago eut juste assez de temps et de présence d'esprit pour rouler sur le côté, alors que l'auror courait en direction du mur opposé. Le loup-garou, qui était responsable de ce choc, se releva. Le serpentard pouvait sentir sa force rien qu'en étant à quelques mètres de lui. Il était étrange de penser que Lupin, qui était un sorcier qui pouvait facilement se faire oublier, était également cette créature au charisme et à la force impressionnante. Un sort frappa la bête, qui fit volte face en un quart de seconde et se rua hors du champ de vision de Drago. Le serpentard se releva à demi et regarda autour de lui. Un mangemort se battait non loin de là et lui tournait le dos. D'un sort bien dirigé, il l'envoya au sol. Une main l'agrippa brusquement et le fit s'aplatir. Il ne prit pas le temps de remercier le sorcier, ni même de définir qui il était, et repartit aussitôt vers un homme encagoulé. Des morceaux du plafond tombèrent à moins d'un mètre de lui. Une deuxième colonne s'effondra dans un bruit effroyable, et la voûte commença à émettre des sons qui auraient pu être inquiétants si il avait été possible de les entendre. Les débris de pierre au sol et la poussière qui flottait tout autour de lui rendait la bataille presque irréaliste. Il ne voyait plus ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, et la voûte qui faiblissait de plus en plus reçue bientôt le coup de grâce. Un craquement sinistre couvrit les bruits d'affrontement. Des roches de plus en plus importantes tombèrent au sol. Drago regarda au dessus de lui et ne vit rien, tant la, poussière blanche envahissait l'air ambiant. Des cris s'élevèrent et il se mit à courir sans trop savoir si il se dirigeait vers une sortie ou bien vers le milieu du hall. La voûte s'effondra lourdement, entraînant dans sa chute celles des quatre colonnes qui étaient encore debout. Le brouhaha que cela causa résonna dans tous les couloirs adjacents.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

La bataille est lancée et bien lancée même ! Harry et Dumby sont partis de leur côté, Ron et Charly d'un autre, Lupin s'est transformé, et Drago est… Drago ? Bah il se battait et le plafond s'est effondré. Peut être qu'il s'est effondré sur lui, peut être qu'il a atteint un couloir à temps ? Allez savoir…

(Sadisme activé)


	11. Chapter 11

RevaPowa : Et bah en fait j'ai mis plus d'une semaine pour publier ce chapitre ! Pas que ce soit de la mauvaise volonté de ma part, mais j'étais partie en vacances… Et j'ai complètement pas eu le temps de poster avant de partir ! Moi sadique ?... Ch'ais pas… A voir !

Zaika : Là voila !

Adenoide : Oui, arrêter au milieu d'une bataille, ce n'est pas très catholique dans le style… Mais c'était pour mettre un peu de suspens ! (et aussi parce que le découpage de chapitre est tombé comme ça.). Ce serait en effet plus simple de pouvoir parler à tout le monde sans avoir besoin de se justifier, mais en réalité qui le fait vraiment ? (dur dur !) Les relations humaines sont parsemées d'embûches qu'on se tend à soi même, en tout cas c'est mon avis !

Livioute : Bouh ! Tu me casses mon suspens ! Mais bon, vu que c'est gros comme une maison, je ne peux qu'admettre que tu as raison.

Ginnii : Désolée !!! Pas de bisous dans ce chapitre, une fois encore, mais la relation Harry/drago n'est plus vraiment sous les feux de la rampe dans ce chapitre, même si ils ont bien plus de scènes ensemble que dans le précédent chapitre (en même temps c'est facile). C'est vrai que j'ai écrit trois scènes hot dans le chapitre 8… Oh Gott ! Pas impossible que je m'en remette pas ! J'avais absolument pas noté que j'en avais mis trois dans un chapitre ! En même temps vu qu'il venait de passer à l'étape supérieure, c'est normal qu'ils se soient transformés en « lapins », même si le terme est très moche à utiliser ! Au chapitre 9, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de bisous… Mais quand au début du chapitre j'ai écrit « Pendant deux jours, Drago fut discret et Harry parfaitement invisible. Ils pouvaient disparaître sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, la maison était tellement grande. » c'est parce qu'en fait ils sont entrain de répondre à l'appel de leurs hormones… Donc même si il n'y a pas de bisous, il y a une suggestion de bien plus ! Courage pour la fac, moi-même j'y retourne demain à 8h. (ô joie !)

Haevenly : Tu espères beaucoup de choses dis moi ?! Peut être que tes vœux vont se réaliser, mais je dois te dire que la bataille se finit dans ce chapitre, donc tu ne resteras pas sur ta faim !

Ocaora : C'est vrai que le sadisme est mauvais pour les lecteurs, j'en ai souvent été moi-même victime, mais se retrouver dans le rôle du bourreau ça a du bon parfois !

Angelwyn : C'est vrai que j'ai mis des fausses pistes au début de la fic, et tout le monde a pensé que ce serait centré sur Harry et Drago, mais en fait d'autres trucs se sont rattachés ! Du sexe et du sang ? Tu écoutes trop Saez toi ! XD Bref, il va y avoir du sang, mais du sexe… pas sûre que ce soit à l'ordre du jour !

Ka-chan : C'est vrai que le stress monte ! (toute mes excuses pour l'ulcère en devenir !) mais tu auras pas mal de réponse dans ce chapitre-ci !

Lilian Potter : merci ! (que dire de plus ? XD)

Maraudeuz : (ok pour le changement de pseudo ! Il est classe !) T'inquiètes tu vas avoir des nouvelles de Drago tout de suite ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le combat, il a pas été évident à écrire (un sort par ci et un sort par là… j'avais peur que ce soit chiant.) Pour Harry et Dumby tu en apprendras plus ici, étant donné que… enfin je te laisse découvrir !

Ninette et Ely : Salut les miss ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon mode sadisme ne reste jamais longtemps en marche ! J'espère que même pendues vous arriverez à tordre vos cous pour lire ce chapitre ! XD

Un cœur ouvert : bah en fait le plafond est tombé, mais à savoir si il était dessous… La question reste ouverte (et la réponse se trouve dans les premières lignes de ce chapitre, donc le suspens ne sera pas long !).

La dernière bataille, suite et fin !

Drago est-il encore en vie ? Comment vont Harry et Dumby ? Ron réussit-il à s'en sortir ? … ??? Bref, tout un tas de questions qui trouvent ici une réponse. Bonne lecture et merci à toux ceux qui me suivent encore et toujours !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Lorsque le bruit cessa, le serpentard remarqua avec étonnement qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir, même si maintenant il était bloqué sous des gravas dont il ne pouvait pas évaluer l'épaisseur. Il repoussa les pierres et chercha son chemin vers la sortie. La colonne effondrée derrière laquelle il s'était abrité l'avait garantie de la chute du plafond, et même si il se coupa de nombreuses fois sur les roches, il n'eut pas de blessure plus importante. Quand il sortit enfin à l'air libre, il était seul au milieu des décombres. Le silence était soudain aussi assourdissant que le vacarme qu'il venait d'entendre. Avaient-ils donc tous quitté cet étage ? Il s'extirpa du mieux qu'il put des gravas et avança prudemment. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au couloir d'où ils étaient venus avec Lupin. Ne sachant trop où il était, il avança sans but, sa baguette levée devant lui au cas où il ferait des rencontres imprévues. Après quelques minutes, il se retrouva à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Dumbledore et Harry.

Drago hésita un instant.

Il entendit un hurlement lointain, qui ressemblait vaguement à celui de Lupin… mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Bientôt les hurlements se rapprochèrent, et ils étaient suivis de grognements bestiaux qui n'engageaient rien de bon. L'instinct de Drago lui souffla de quitter cet endroit au plus vite, mais une partie de lui restait pétrifiée, et les grognements se rapprochaient. Il jeta un œil dans le couloir qu'il allait devoir traverser et courut droit devant lui, quant il tomba nez à nez avec un monstrueux loup-garou gris. Sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge. Le grand loup qui lui faisait face n'était pas Lupin, c'était un autre loup-garou, et Drago comprit soudain pourquoi il avait entendu ces hurlements un peu plus tôt ; car Lupin, le loup-garou Lupin, apparut à son tour. Le serpentard ne bougea pas le moindre muscle, Lupin devait l'avoir vu et tant que ce dernier n'engageait rien, lui ne bougerait pas non plus. Après quelques secondes où chacun resta parfaitement immobile, le loup gris se décida enfin et envoya Drago au sol d'un coup de patte magistral. Il se ramassa pour bondir sur sa proie maintenant à terre, mais Lupin l'en empêcha, laissant au serpentard le temps de se relever et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. C'était la première fois qu'il courait aussi vite et il voulait mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et les loups-garous. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle, il vit qu'il était perdu. Bien sûr auparavant il n'avait eu qu'une vague idée du lieu où il se trouvait, mais maintenant, après avoir couru aussi longtemps et emprunté autant de couloirs, l'endroit où il se trouvait était un parfait mystère. Il se remit malgré tout à marcher droit devant lui, en désespoir de cause. Quand après un petit moment, il entendit des voix, il s'arrêta et analysa leur provenance. Il se dirigea par rapport à ce qu'il entendait, les voix se faisaient plus claires de pas en pas, et enfin il entra dans une grande salle aux larges portes. L'endroit était gigantesque, tout était démesuré, et c'était à l'image du combat qui s'y déroulait. Voldemort se tenait face à Dumbledore, tous les deux sur une estrade au milieu de la pièce, alors qu'Harry à quelques mètres derrière le directeur semblait évanouie. Drago aurait pu fuir, une partie de son subconscient lui soufflait que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre, mais il la rejeta et courut droit vers le Survivant. Les deux duellistes étaient bien trop absorbés par leur confrontation pour remarquer son arrivée et il passa tout à fait inaperçu. La salle était bordée d'arcade et Drago traîna Harry derrière un pilier. Une fois à l'abri, il le secoua pour le réveiller.

« Harry ! Réveilles-toi Harry ! »

Le Survivant gémit et bougea un peu, mais toujours sans se réveiller.

« Ouvres les yeux bordel ! Harry ! »

Il le secoua un peu plus violemment et le sorcier ouvrit enfin les yeux. Drago le relâcha et l'inspecta rapidement. Harry maintenant bien conscient se dégagea.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu n'as rien ? Pas de blessures ? » L'interrogea aussi sec le blond.

« Non… C'est juste ma tête… »

Harry se redressa pour s'asseoir et tangua un peu.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Le plafond s'est effondré… enfin, je me suis retrouvé là. »

« Tu ferais mieux de partir. »

Le gryffondor se releva complètement et se retourna pour voir Dumbledore et Voldemort toujours immobiles l'un face à l'autre, baguettes levées. L'intense concentration qui se lisait sur leur visage ne laissait pas de doute, ils évoluaient tous les deux à un niveau bien au-delà de ce que Harry et Drago pouvaient imaginer. Soudain, la main de Voldemort fit un geste vif et Dumbledore bondit évitant le sort et ensorcelant le sol autour du Prince des Ténèbres. Le sol devenu mou se mit à engloutir le puissant sorcier, qui répliqua aussitôt par un sort que le directeur ne put totalement esquiver. Les sorts fusèrent de part et d'autre, l'impression de puissance donnée par les deux protagonistes rendait ce combat presque épique. Harry et Drago en suivaient chaque mouvement avec une attention exacerbée, et lorsque Voldemort toucha le vieux directeur au bras, le Survivant bondit de derrière le pilier, la baguette levée. Le serpentard se jeta aussitôt à sa suite. Mais c'était trop tard, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres orientait déjà sa baguette vers le jeune homme, qui n'évita les flammes bleues que parce que Drago le plaqua au sol.

« Drago, toi ici ? » Dit le sombre sorcier d'un ton doucereux.

Dumbledore se plaça lentement entre eux et Voldemort.

« Tu ne peux pas gagner Tom. »

« Et toi tu ne vas pas me tuer, et ce gamin non plus. Tu l'as rendu faible comme tu aurais aimé que je le sois, pour que jamais je ne te dépasse en puissance, mais c'est trop tard ! »

Lord Voldemort lança un sort que le vieux directeur renvoya aussitôt dans sa direction. Les deux sorciers se rapprochaient, puis s'éloignaient brusquement, s'élançant d'un côté puis d'un autre, évitant de justesse les sortilèges qui étaient lancés contre eux. Leur adresse était sans égale. Dumbledore fut de nouveau touché et le rire de Voldemort retentit une fois de plus dans la grande salle.

« Tu vas mourir ! » Cria-t-il avec sur le visage un sourire dément. Au même moment, le vieux sorcier apparut derrière lui et Voldemort ne put complètement esquiver le sort qu'il lui lança, se retrouvant propulsé dans les airs. Il tomba lourdement et se redressa vite.

Depuis que le duel avait repris, Drago s'était évertué à entraîner Harry à l'abri, mais ce-dernier avait finalement réussi à lui échapper. Le Survivant courut en direction de Voldemort, mais le serpentard le rattrapa. Leur rixe attira l'œil de Voldemort qui après sa chute ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres. Dumbledore qui avait remarqué la chose se précipita, ensorcelant le sol pour créer un mur entre Voldemort et les deux jeunes sorciers. Harry se dégagea de Drago au moment où le mur apparut, le blond fut donc le seul à être protégé du sort qui leur était destiné. Harry, touché par le sortilège, tomba au sol apparemment évanoui. Dumbledore ne laissa pas d'autres occasions à Voldemort et le réattaqua. Drago courut jusqu'au Survivant, qui se réveilla aussitôt à son grand soulagement, bien que le serpentard remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard.

« Ca va ? »

Ses yeux, d'habitude d'un vert menthe, tendaient maintenant vers le vert foncé… jusqu'à devenir complètement noirs.

« Harry ? »

Le serpentard n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le brun avait déjà placé ses mains autour de son cou, enserrant sa trachée. Il tenta bien sûr de se débattre, mais Harry semblait posséder une force soudain décuplée et il était impossible pour Drago de se défaire de son étreinte. L'air passait avec difficulté jusqu'à ses poumons et ses propres forces faiblissaient. Petit à petit, le gryffondor le coucha au sol, s'asseyant à califourchon sur son ventre pour s'assurer encore une meilleure prise. La bouche grande ouverte, Drago essayait d'emmagasiner le plus d'air possible, sans y parvenir. Du coin de l'œil il devinait le combat qui opposait Dumbledore à Voldemort. Mourait-il ainsi sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Si seulement il lui était possible d'appeler à l'aide, le directeur pourrait tenter quelque chose pour le sauver, mais c'était impossible. Drago releva sa main pour la porter vers la figure d'Harry et essaya avec les maigres forces qui lui restaient de repousser le gryffondor, sans succès. A bout de forces, son bras retomba. Il sentait la vie le quitter tout doucement. Il n'entendait plus clairement les sons ambiants et seules les couleurs lui apparaissaient sans qu'il ne voit les formes. Il se sentait partir, et lentement il ferma les yeux.

Drago se réveilla lentement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de rester finalement ouvert. Tout était gris autour de lui. La salle qui auparavant avait été d'un blanc immaculée avait pris une couleur grise due à la fine couche de poussière crée par l'explosion. Le serpentard commença à bouger les bras et s'en aida pour s'asseoir. Il jeta un regard hagard autour de lui. Son esprit replaça les évènements de la journée dans un ordre plus ou moins cohérent jusqu'à ce que tout soit clair. Il se souvenait de son arrivée au ministère, les combats dans le grand hall, sa rencontre avec les deux loups-garous, et plus important, le duel auquel il avait assisté et au cours duquel Dumbledore avait combattu Voldemort.

Le jeune homme chercha des yeux une forme qui aurait pu être Harry. Il finit par se mettre debout et scruta la salle avec attention pour enfin l'apercevoir étendu sur le sol. Il avança dans sa direction en vacillant plus ou moins et s'affala à côté de lui. Se tenir sur ses jambes était une chose, mais les utiliser alors qu'il était complètement sonné par en était une autre. Lorsqu'il tomba au sol, il toucha quelque chose de mou. Tournant les yeux, il reconnut le vénérable directeur de Poudlard. Drago tendit une main tremblante vers son cou et chercha la jugulaire qui ne battait plus. Il grimaça et se traîna vers Harry pour s'assurer que lui était en vie. Ses lunettes lui tombaient presque du nez et Drago les lui replaça correctement avant de vérifier qu'il avait toujours un pouls.

« Harry… Harry, réveilles-toi… Harry, debout ! »

Le serpentard avait une expression de déjà vu, sauf que cette fois, le Survivant ne se réagissait pas. La tête de Drago lui tournait et il attendit un moment avant de se relever. Quand il fut à nouveau debout, il se pencha pour relever Harry qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Le gryffondor pesait son poids, mais Drago le releva et réussit tant bien que mal à le placer sur son dos. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était de quitter cet endroit. Toute notion de peur ou même d'appréhension l'avait quitté, il ne pensait plus aux loups-garous ou aux mangemorts, il voulait juste sortir. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Il se mit donc à avancer d'un pas mesuré. Il marchait sans savoir où il allait, il n'avait plus force et sa vision était trouble. Sur son dos, Harry semblait peser de plus en plus lourd et chaque pas était plus dur. Drago n'eut aucune idée du temps pendant lequel il marcha, mais ça lui sembla à la fois très rapide et très long. Il trébucha plusieurs fois et se releva toujours plus lentement. Il descendit un escalier, puis deux. Il ne pensait à rien alors qu'il avançait, la seule chose qui lui importait était d'avancer.

°o°o°

Maugrey Fol'œil regarda un moment le visage livide de Lupin. Le loup-garou avait repris forme humaine et depuis était resté évanouie. Quand elle l'avait aperçu, Tonks était aussitôt venue auprès de lui et elle soignait à présent ses nombreuses blessures. L'Ordre du Phénix avait remporté la plus importante des batailles qu'il avait jamais livrée. La majorité des mangemorts était maintenant sous contrôle, et le peu qui s'était enfui seraient traqués jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient retrouvés. Les combats avaient été difficiles et la plupart étaient blessés, on comptait même quelques morts dans les rangs de l'Ordre. Cependant, dans cet état d'euphorie latente, une question restait en suspend : qu'en était-il d'Harry ? Ron était rongé par une peur sournoise qui lui faisait redouter le pire pour son meilleur ami, et plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il aurait dû rester à ses côtés. Charly arriva près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Depuis bientôt une heure que les combats avaient fini, les sorciers s'activaient pour maintenir les mangemorts stupéfixés et les envoyer à Azkaban. Les blessés légers participaient activement, et ceux plus durement touchés étaient rassemblés dans un coin où on les soignait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. »

Ron hocha la tête, sans conviction, et ils se dirigèrent vers les blessés pour voir si ils pouvaient aider.

Maugrey marchait à présent d'un pas vif, Mc Gonagal le suivant de près. Il connaissait le ministère de la magie comme sa poche, et l'un comme l'autre étaient décidé à avoir ce qui s'était passé. Le terrible bruit qu'ils avaient tous entendu un peu plus tôt ne laissait pas de doute, le combat entre Harry et Voldemort avait trouvé une conclusion, cependant il restait à savoir laquelle, car aucun n'était reparu. Si Voldemort l'avait emporté, il était normal que personne ne soit revenu, ce qui inquiétait les deux sorciers, ainsi que les autres membres de l'Ordre, quand bien même personne ne mentionnait cette possibilité. Les trois yeux de l'auror scrutaient les couloirs et les pièces qu'ils traversaient. Ils avançaient vite, presque sans prudence si l'on tenait compte de la notion avancée de sécurité qui caractérisait d'habitude le sorcier. Le professeur Mc Gonagal arriva bientôt à sa hauteur. Ils venaient de couvrir une bonne partie du ministère de la magie, mais il leur restait encore beaucoup à faire. Enfin, le troisième œil de l'auror s'immobilisa. Quelque chose venait vers eux, lentement. Fol oeil vit la sorcière passer près de lui en courant et s'arrêter devant le jeune sorcier blond qui s'approchait. Elle le regarda, puis regarda Harry et leva les yeux par-dessus eux pour chercher Dumbledore, mais personne n'arriva derrière eux. Maugrey s'approcha du serpentard. Le jeune homme faisait peut être un ou deux centimètres de plus que lui lorsqu'il se tenait droit, mais il était bien plus frêle. Il s'était arrêté et regardait les deux sorciers avec un regard voilé, comme si il ne les voyait pas vraiment. L'auror attrapa Harry.

« Tu peux lâcher, gamin. » Dit Maugrey à l'intention Drago, qui desserra la pression qu'il exerçait sur les jambes du Survivant pour le maintenir sur son dos.

Drago tourna un visage inexpressif vers Maugrey, qui allongea doucement Harry sur le sol, vérifiant en même temps qu'il n'était pas blessé. La sorcière resta en arrêt devant le serpentard, qui ne semblait plus être que l'ombre de lui-même. Que s'était-il passé ? Combien de temps avait-il porté Harry sur son dos ? Tant de questions que le professeur se garda bien de poser, son élève n'étant absolument pas en état de lui répondre. Maugrey fit léviter le corps d'Harry devant lui et fit signe à la sorcière, qui se tourna aussitôt vers le serpentard.

« Venez Drago. »

Le sorcier ouvrit lentement la bouche, puis la referma et se sentit partir en arrière. Minerva Mc Gonagal l'attrapa brusquement par un bras mais ne put qu'atténuer sa chute, car il tomba évanoui sur le sol.

« Complètement à bout. » Remarqua l'auror alors que le professeur de métamorphose de penchait au dessus du jeune homme avec inquiétude.

« Ils sont dans un état… » Dit elle en se relevant, puis agitant sa baguette vers Drago pour le faire léviter.

« Il faut les ramener avant de continuer notre investigation. Nous n'avons qu'à les confier à Arthur et revenir ensuite ici. »

Ron était assis sur une marche à discuter avec son père et son frère Charly. Il sentait peu à peu l'adrénaline des combats le quitter, mais il avait des fourmis dans les jambes et il serait volontiers parti à la recherche d'Harry avec Mc Gonagal et Maugrey si on le lui avait permis. Soudain, des bruits d'agitation attirèrent son attention et celles des autres sorciers et sorcières avoisinants. Son père regarda vaguement se qui se passait et son regard resta figé. Ron fronça les sourcils et se leva pour voir à son tour.

« Harry ! »

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas mécontente de ce chapitre. Il est tout « rond » je trouve, parce que j'ai réussi à y mettre ce que je voulais, et ça fait bien plaisir !

Drago est donc complètement claqué, mais en vie ; Ron est en vie ; Dumbledore est mort ; et Harry est… pur lr moment on va dire inconscient. On en saura peut être plus dans le prochain chapitre qui déboulera sur vos écrans d'ordi vendredi soir prochain ! (Hourra !)


	12. Chapter 12

Mkorrigane : héhé, en effet la bataille ne dure que deux chapitres. A vrai dire, je pense que plus de temps passé sur la bataille n'aurait servi à rien, et j'aurais ramé pour me sortir de ce bourbier, donc j'ai fui dès que j'ai pu. Pas de passage du genre « il faut sauver le soldat Ryan » (parce qu'il n'y a pas de Ryan de toute façon) et parce que moi aussi ça me barbe ! Je comprends que tu sois attirée par autre chose que la bataille finale ! Pour le réveil d'Harry c'est pour bientôt. C'est vrai que ça aurait été beau qu'Harry arrête d'étouffer Drago parce qu'il a des sentiments pour lui… Mais je pense que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a désensorcelé juste à temps pour qu'il ne tue pas Drago.

Livioute : aucunement « gay » ? Héhé, t'inquiètes ça va revenir ! Pour le moment c'était un peu dur de ramener de la « gaytée » en pleine bataille contre Voldy, mais ça va s'arranger ! De toute façon quoiqu'il arrive il y aura une histoire de suçons dans le prochain chapitre.

Angelwyn : tu t'en fous qu'ils crèvent du moment qu'ils ont des nuits torrides avant ? Mais que tu es cruelle ! XD Dans ma descripion de la bataille c'est vrai qu'Harry ne fait que de se prendre des sorts, mais c'est parce que quand il a commencé à vraiment se battre, Drago était dans les pommes et que ma description s'est arrêté quand il a perdu conscience… Donc bon, c'est vrai qu'il s'est pris des tartes, mais il a tué Voldemort quand même ! (faudra que je lui rendre quand même un peu justice à ce pauvre Harry !). C'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire mourir Ron, j'y avais pas pensé… Mais en fait ça aurait été une source d'ennuis, parce que Hermione et Harry auraient fait que de pleurer, ce qui aurait été pas mal chiant ! Pour le « sexe »… Que dire ? A si, je sais : Lemon Chapitre -2 (donc ça nous donne du lemon J-14, semble-t-il.) De toute façon quoiqu'il arrive il y aura une histoire de suçons dans le prochain chapitre.

Après la bataille on panse ses plaies et on compte ses morts… Ca résume assez bien ce chapitre.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ron se mit à courir dans la direction de Maugrey et Mc Gonagal, jouant des coudes pour qu'on le laisse passer. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à côté d'eux, il blêmit en voyant son meilleur ami sans connaissance.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Demanda-t-il à son professeur.

« Allez chercher votre père, Ronald. »

Le professeur Mc Gonagal n'appelait que très rarement ses élèves par leurs prénoms, ce qui glaça un peu plus le sang de Ron. Il bondit hors de la foule et se rua sur son père. Maugrey écarta les sorciers qui les entouraient et Mr Weasley arriva suivit de ses deux fils.

« Arthur, nous devons repartir, mais nous devions d'abord vous ramener ses deux garçons. Ils doivent être conduits à Ste Mangouste. » Dit la directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

« Qu'ont-ils ? »

« Je ne le sais pas. Harry semble être sans connaissance depuis déjà quelques temps, quand au jeune Malefoy, il s'est évanoui quand nous les avons trouvé. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? » Les interrompit Ron sans s'en rendre compte.

« Aucune idée. Quand nous les avons trouvé, il portait Harry, certainement voulait-il le ramener jusqu'à nous. »

« Et Dumbledore ? » Demanda Mr Weasley avec une soudaine inquiétude.

« Nous y retournons justement. Je passerais vous voir à Ste Mangouste juste après. »

Maugrey fit signe à la sorcière qu'il était temps, et ils repartirent.

Mr Weasley agita sa baguette en direction des deux corps qui flottaient qui se dirigèrent vers lui.

« Charly, retrouves Bill, Fred et George et dit leur de nous rejoindre à Ste Mangouste. Préviens aussi ta mère et ta sœur. »

Ron suivit son père sans un mot jusqu'à la parcelle de transplanage. Une seconde plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans les murs de l'hôpital sorcier et une infirmière arrivait vers eux.

« Messieurs ? »

« Nous avons deux blessés… » Mr Weasley n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, que l'infirmière reconnut Harry et courut à la recherche d'un médicomage, qui une fois qu'il les eut vu, leur trouva une chambre pour les installer.

« Que lui ait-il arrivé ? » Demanda le médicomage en examinant minutieusement Harry.

« Personne ne sait… Ou peut être que lui le sait, » dit-il en désignant le lit dans le quel se trouvait le serpentard, « mais il n'est pas en état de le dire. »

Le médicomage jeta un œil à son second patient.

« Je vois. »

Il laissa Harry et s'approcha du serpentard. Il l'examina à son tour et remarqua les marques sur son cou, avant de découvrir que sa jambe était gagnée par un maléfice. Le sorcier donna quelques consignes à l'infirmière qui se précipita dehors avant de revenir aussi vite avec un tube de potion à la main et de le faire avaler à Drago. Le médicomage eut l'air satisfait et se tourna vers le père de Ron.

« Celui-ci devrait être sur pied rapidement. Apparemment on a essayé de l'étrangler, mais ça ira. Concernant… Mr Potter, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je vais demander à mes collègues de venir le voir aussi vite qu'ils le pourront. »

« Bien, merci. »

« Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez. » Dit l'infirmière en indiquant les sièges qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Mr Weasley la remercia également, et avec Ron alla s'y installer. Le reste de la famille Weasley arriva rapidement. Mrs Weasley abandonna son sac et son manteau dès qu'elle entra pour aller serrer ses hommes contre elle.

« Maman tu vas les tuer ! » Dit Ginny en entrant dans la pièce au moment où sa mère serrait Ron et son père qui en étaient devenus bleus.

« J'étais si inquiète ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir tout ce temps sans avoir de nouvelles ! »

« Ce n'est plus la peine de t'inquiéter pour nous Molly, les garçons vont tous bien. »

Mrs Weasley regarda son mari les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Tu as raison Arthur, il ne faut plus y penser. »

Ginny s'approcha discrètement du lit ou reposait Harry.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle à son père.

« Le médicomage a dit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment. D'autres doivent passer le voir bientôt. »

Mrs Weasley se dirigea vers le lit et passa doucement sa main sur la joue du Survivant. Elle jeta un regard vers le lit voisin et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que Drago fait ici ? Il est blessé ? »

Les bleus sur son cou étaient parfaitement visibles.

« On ne sait pas vraiment comment ça c'est passé, mais il semble qu'il est retrouvé Harry à un moment donné. Maugrey et Minerva l'ont trouvé qui portait Harry dans les couloirs, il devait chercher du secours. »

Des éclats de voix à l'extérieur de la chambre attirèrent l'attention de la famille Weasley. Rapidement le brouhaha gagna en intensité et Mr Weasley quitta la pièce pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il réapparu après vingt bonnes minutes, rouge et essoufflé.

« Arthur ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? » S'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.

« Les journalistes… » Commença-t-il à bout de souffle, « ils viennent pour Harry… Dumbledore… Dumbledore est mort et Voldemort aussi. »

Ron regarda aussitôt le visage endormi de son meilleur ami. Depuis la fin des combats contre les mangemorts et depuis la découverte d'Harry, personne n'avait rien su concernant son duel avec le terrible Prince des Ténèbres. Dumbledore n'étant pas reparu, la thèse la plus plausible avait été qu'il combattait toujours Voldemort et que Drago avait fuit avec Harry blessé… Mais si Dumbledore était mort ainsi que Voldemort, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Harry avait tué le sorcier responsable de la mort de ses deux parents. Son regard posé sur son ami était mêlé d'admiration et de respect. Il sourit, et à la surprise du reste de sa famille, se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Bill, exprimant ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

« Je vais voir Hermione. Elle sera contente d'avoir des nouvelles d'Harry. »

°o°o°

Drago se réveilla le lendemain. Il se trouvait encore dans la même chambre qu'Harry à la demande de la famille Weasley, et plus précisément de celle de Mrs Weasley qui pouvait ainsi rester au chevet des deux garçons. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle fut la première personne qu'il vit. Il essaya de ne pas se poser de questions bien qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit parfaitement inconnu. Mrs Weasley s'approcha de son lit et lui dit juste que tout allait bien et qu'elle allait chercher un médicomage. Le serpentard ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure et attendit qu'elle revienne.

« Mr Malefoy, heureux de voir que vous êtes réveillé. » Lui dit le sorcier en feuilletant son dossier. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Drago voulut répondre, mais sa gorge sèche et enrouée le fit tousser. Mrs Weasley lui servit aussitôt un verre d'eau, pendant que le médicomage l'examinait succinctement.

« Ca va, je pense. » Finit-il par dire, une fois son verre d'eau avalé. « Que s'est il passé ? »

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous souffrez de maux de tête ? » Demanda le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non non, je me souviens… Mais c'est embrouillé. »

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous en dernier ? »

Drago réfléchit un moment, cherchant à se remémorer ses derniers instants de conscience.

« …Je crois que… je marchais. »

« Tu as porté Harry sur ton dos après qu'il ait tué… après qu'il L'ait tué. Ce sont Maugrey Fol œil et Minerva Mc Gonagal, que tu connais bien, qui vous ont trouvé. Après, tu t'es évanoui. »

Au fond de lui il se rappelait la mort de Voldemort et celle du directeur de Poudlard, mais c'était quand même étrange que pareille nouvelle ne le surprenne pas. Il essaya de mettre les choses au point, mais c'était encore nébuleux.

« Quand pourrais-je sortir ? » Demanda-t-il au moment ou le sorcier allait quitter la pièce.

« Vous resterez encore un peu ici. » Drago allait protester, mais il poursuivit. « Votre jambe est encore sous l'emprise d'un sortilège et vous devez vous reposer. »

Le sorcier sortit et Mrs Weasley alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil pour reprendre son tricot. L'un comme l'autre gardèrent le silence. Le serpentard venait de dormir 24 heures d'affilées et pourtant il se rendormit avec une grande facilité.

Les membres étaient bien évidents ravis que Voldemort ait été détruit, et l'Ordre avait même été dissout, mais la joie n'y était pas. Dumbledore et Harry étaient partis ensemble et seul le jeune sorcier en était revenu, mais dans quel état… Le lendemain du réveil de Drago, Le Survivant fut pris de fièvre. Une fièvre délirante, quasi-inhumaine, qui le faisait gémir même dans son sommeil. Quand il rouvrait les yeux, il ne reconnaissait pas ses amis et hurlait, hurlait, hurlait encore. Ses yeux, ces mêmes yeux que Drago connaissaient si bien, ne voyaient plus la réalité… et jamais a fièvre ne baissait. Ses draps étaient trempés, il tremblait et claquait des dents. Le Survivant n'était plus plongé dans le coma, mais ces nouveaux symptômes étaient certainement encore plus préoccupants.

°o°o°

Le lendemain, Drago se leva pour la première fois. Mrs Weasley lui avait apporté des vêtements pour sa sortie. D'après ce que le serpentard pouvait en juger, ces vêtements devaient avoir appartenu à quelques générations de Weasley avant lui, mais n'ayant pas le choix, il ne dit rien et les enfila. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'on le laissait partir, il cru d'abord qu'il pourrait retourner chez lui, au manoir, mais il était loin du compte. Quand il sortit de sa chambre, fin prêt à quitter l'hôpital, il remarqua Mr et Mrs Weasley qui parlaient avec un membre du ministère de la magie qu'il se rappelait avoir déjà vu. A ce moment là, Drago ne le savait pas encore, mais pourtant il allait apprendre encore une fois que la vie pouvait basculer en un rien de temps, sans qu'on y soit préparer. Mrs Weasley le vit et s'excusa auprès de l'homme qui continua de parler avec son mari, non sans avoir jeter un rapide regard en direction du jeune serpentard vers lequel se dirigeait Mrs Weasley.

« Drago, mon garçon, je pense que nous devrions vérifier que tu n'as rien oublier dans la chambre. »

Il était impossible que le serpentard oublie quoique ce soit dans sa chambre d'hôpital et ce pour la simple raison qu'il n'y avait rien amené, cela éveilla un peu plus sa curiosité. Pourquoi voulait-elle le voir à l'écart des autres ? Il l'a suivit à l'intérieur et Mrs Weasley ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il sans attendre.

« Drago… »

« Ca a un rapport avec ce sorcier ? » La coupa-t-il.

Elle le regarda un moment et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, lui indiquant d'en faire autant.

« Ce monsieur vient de venir nous parler à Arthur et à moi. Il est venu nous parler de toi. »

Quelque chose enfla dans la gorge de Drago jusqu'à prendre la taille d'une petite balle. Il déglutit pour la faire disparaître, mais ça n'y changea rien. Bien que Mrs Weasley marqua un temps d'arrêt pour permettre à Drago de poser d'éventuelles questions, il resta muet et elle poursuivit.

« Tu sais que ton père… Tu sais qu'il… »

« Je sais qu'il a été tué, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez appris hier. » Le jeune homme serra les mâchoires. Il ne pouvait pas dire que la perte de son père le touchait, il n'avait jamais été très lié avec lui, mais inconsciemment ou consciemment, il anticipait sur ce qu'il allait entendre.

« Quel est le rapport entre mon père et cet homme ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, si cet homme est venu nous parler c'est à propos de toi, parce qu'il voulait nous demander si nous pourrions nous occuper de toi pendant un petit moment. »

« Mais… »

« Ta mère est ici Drago. »

Il accusa le coup quelques secondes.

« Ici ? »

Mrs Weasley hocha la tête en silence. Drago avait la tête tournée vers elle, mais il ne la regardait pas. Il ne posa pas plus de questions, et ce fut lui qui se leva en premier pour sortir. Il ne demanda pas à voir sa mère, ni à voir son médicomage, il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait. Sa mère n'avait jamais été d'une nature forte. Lorsqu'elle l'avait eu, les médicomages avaient prévenu son père que ce serait le seul enfant qu'elle porter, elle était bien trop fragile. Du temps qu'il avait passé avec elle quand il était petit, Drago se rappelait ne l'avoir jamais vu quitté son châle. Elle restait parfois une semaine alitée à la suite d'une maladie qui ne durait pas plus de deux jours chez une personne normale. Petit à petit, Drago avait grandit et s'était habitué à ne la voir sortir que rarement, ce qui accentuait son teint déjà très pâle dont il avait hérité.

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Son mari, son bien aimé mari, l'homme pour lequel elle aurait tout fait, auquel elle avait tout pardonné, son unique amour était mort dans une bataille au cours de laquelle son propre fils l'avait peut être combattu. C'était trop. Sa mère ne se remettrait sûrement pas et allait rejoindre son père. L'amour presque irrationnel qu'elle avait porté à son époux avait toujours été incompréhensible pour le Drago. C'était un amour au-delà de toute raison et de tout bon sens commun, mais sa mère s'y était toujours accrochée.

On le conduisit square Grimmaurd. Il ne parla pas pendant le trajet, de toute façon il ne parlait pas souvent. Drago se retrouva le soir même dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée avant la bataille. Il était étrange de voir que le monde extérieur était toujours le même. Le soir, il alla se coucher rapidement et s'endormit presque immédiatement, pour se réveiller en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit. Il rejeta la couverture loin de lui et hésita à aller ouvrir la fenêtre avant de se raviser, si il se levait il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Ron bougea dans son lit et Drago porta inconsciemment son regard vers le gryffondor qui, lui, dormait paisiblement. Il tourna les yeux vers le lit qu'occupait d'habitude Harry et qui maintenant était vide.

Que faisait-il ici ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait vu s'était vraiment passé ? Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau sous les couvertures chaudes de son lit, ses souvenirs lui semblaient moins sûrs… Mais l'absence d'Harry venait pourtant les confirmer. Voldemort n'était plus, Dumbledore et son père avaient également disparu et sa mère les suivrait certainement. En un lapse de temps très court, toute sa vie avait basculé. Il était étrange de remarquer que tout avait changé si rapidement. Il avait toujours cru que Dumbledore les enterrerait tous, et que son père réussirait à se sortir d'affaire dans n'importe quelle situation… Du jour au lendemain son monde venait de changer. Que se passerait-il les jours à venir, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il suivrait ce qu'on lui dirait de faire, encore une fois il n'avait pas le contrôle. Est-ce que dans sa vie il ne ferait que subir les choses qui lui arriveraient, comme avec…Harry ? A quoi cela servait-il de repenser à ça, de toute façon maintenant tout avait changé. Tout ce qui s'était passé n'existait plus, Harry était maintenant atteint d'un mal inexplicable et si il s'en remettait jamais, rien ne disait que ce qui s'était produit un jour entre eux aurait lieu à nouveau. Et d'ailleurs qui disait que lui ou Harry le voulait ? Drago releva son bras et se pinça l'arête du nez, il sentait le mal de crâne venir. Pourquoi s'infligeait-il ces réflexions sans fin ? Harry n'était plus là, et certainement pour longtemps.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Arf arf, chapitre obligatoire… Je suis désolée que Drago et Harry n'aient pas été plus réunis (quoique… après tout ils étaient dans la même chambre d'hosto… Oui bon, ils étaient inconscients, je sais !), mais ça devrait revenir tout bientôt, parce que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura le retouuuuuuuuur deeeeeeee………. ? De ? (…tout le monde a deviné, je pense, pas la peine que je fasse une charade.)

Le prochain chapitre sera donc moins sombre (ouais !!!) et nos héros reprendront du poil de la bête !


	13. Chapter 13

Angelwyn : En fait l'histoire de suçon éclatera plus au grand jour dans le prochain chapitre (m'étais gourrée !!! --°). Ce chapitre là à aussi un peu la tête d'un chapitre intermédiaire… quoique… Je dirais plutôt qu'il enchaîne sur la suite des événements. Mais bon, le retour de « l'action » arrive, pas d'inquiétude la dessus !

Zaika : la voilà !

Fanficreunies : Merci merci ! Contente que la scène du chapitre 6 t'ait plu ! J'aurais continué un peu plus le chapitre 7 si j'avais su ! XD (ouhouhou, je suis qu'une méchante !). Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça ne devienne pas ennuyant !

Ginnii : Héhéhé, je crois que Drago s'est enfui quand il a vu que tu avais écrit qu'il fallait qu'il se bouge sinon il allait avoir mal à ses jolies fesses… Je pense qu'il est douillet du postérieur le petit serpy… Héhéhé !

Livioute : T'inquiètes, il revient, le voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre 13 couvrira tes attentes, il est moins triste ! (enfin… oui, enfin moins que le 12, mais je redresse la barre du navire petit à petit vers un courant moins triste !)

BlackbOmb : héhé, oui, c'est-à-dire que les lemons détaillés c'est pas ma spécialité ! En fait ils sont passés à l'acte dans le chapitre 8 (plusieurs fois même), je suis désolée d'avoir été si évasive… --' Euh en fait c'est l'équivalent de la dernière année à Poudlard, je n'ai pas tenu compte du tome 6, je sais que j'aurais du le préciser au début de la fic, mais ça m'ait un peu sorti de l'esprit. Je pense en effet que Voldy va mourir. Dans le pire des cas, je pense même que Harry et Voldy mourront tous les deux histoire de bien me dégoûter ! Oui, c'est un peu sombre, excuse moi, mais pour moi la dernière bataille, toute la pression que doit ressentir Harry… Bah quand je le retranscrit ça donne quelque chose de sombre, mais ça va s'améliorer, ça c'est sûr ! Harry souffrira moins, voire plus du tout si c'est possible !

Ocaora : j'ai vraiment parlé de trois yeux ? oO Wow, il faut que j'arrête d'écrire quand il est 3h passée ! Je vérifie ça des que j'ai deux secondes et j'arrange le coup ! Merci !

Haevenly : ce chapitre est en effet moins tragique ! « Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir » ? J'adore ce dicton, surtout quand on le rattacha à celui-là : « l'espoir fait vivre » ! C'est comme se trouver devant deux miroirs, c'est sans fin !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le pouvoir, toute cette puissance affluait. Elle avait toujours été là, maintenant il le savait, enfin, il comprenait. Ce que Dumbledore avait vu en lui, c'était ce pouvoir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de diffus comme ses pouvoirs de sorcier, mais quelque chose d'autre. Un sentiment, une sensation. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, et il savait comment. Voldemort devant lui avait vu ce changement chez le jeune homme. Il avait sentit lui aussi ce moment fugace où tout avait basculé et où le voile s'était enfin déchirer libérant en Harry ce flot de compréhension et de puissance.

Tout avait été si facile après ça. Tous les sorts que Voldemort lui jetait… Harry savait. L'impression de contrôle aurait presque pu être grisante si sa concentration n'avait pas été totale et son esprit résolu en un seul objectif : tuer Voldemort. Harry esquivait ça et là les sortilèges, mais il n'était que dans une demi conscience, son esprit étant presque totalement aspiré dans un monde où le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Il leva sa baguette et lança un sort, Voldemort le reçu de plein fouet. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la chaleur qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir, tout était clair, il pouvait presque toucher la peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui se faisait tangible dans l'air. Maintenant Harry savait pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait toujours dit qu'il vaincrait Voldemort, pourquoi l'amour était le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas détruire. Ce que sa mère lui avait offert, il le découvrait enfin, depuis toujours ça avait été en lui sans qu'il ait su l'atteindre, mais maintenant c'était fait. Il rouvrit les yeux, son ennemi n'avait pas bougé. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui. Voldemort tomba au sol et Harry abaissa sa baguette. Il avait réussi. Le silence enfla dans la grande salle, et Harry s'effondra.

« Harry ? Harry mon chéri, tu m'écoutes ? »

Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers la sorcière. Le souvenir de ce moment intense prenait parfois le pas sur la réalité et il lui fallut se concentrer pour entendre ce que Mrs Weasley avait à lui dire.

« Excusez-moi, vous disiez ? »

« Je te disais que le médicomage m'a parlé tout à l'heure. D'après lui tu pourrais sortir bientôt. Demain peut-être si tu es assez en forme. »

« Mais je suis en forme. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

« Ca c'est au médicomage d'en décider. »

Elle lui sourit et se leva.

« Si tu rentres demain il va falloir que je prépare tes affaires ! Et puis un gâteau aussi ! Peut être ne devrais-tu pas retourner dans la chambre avec Ron et Drago, ils vont te fatiguer à se disputer constamment. » Dit-elle en s'activant à ranger son châle, ses revues, et toutes les autres affaires qu'elle avait apportées pour elle ou pour Harry.

« Malefoy est resté alors ? »

« Oui, je lui avais proposé de rester avec nous même après que le Manoir n'ait plus été inspecté par les aurors… » Harry sourit intérieurement en entendant Mrs Weasley utiliser le verbe « proposer » là où, de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas vraiment laissé de choix au serpentard. « …et j'ai réussi à le convaincre. Le pauvre garçon, il n'a plus de famille, il ne pouvait pas aller vivre tout seul dans ce grand manoir. Oh, bien sûr, il a eut l'air gêné d'accepter, mais je suis sûr que ce sera bien mieux pour lui, et puis il ne viendra que pour les vacances comme Ron et toi, alors il n'y a vraiment pas lieu d'être gêné pour si peu. » Cette fois Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire, qu'il fit aussitôt passé pour un éternuement.

Elle s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant pour voir ce qu'il avait soudain, puis repris son activité.

« Tu sais Harry, je voudrais que tu saches avant de rentrer que ça ne me pose pas de problème… »

L'expression du visage d'Harry changea. Mrs Weasley finit de plier un vêtement et le posa sur le siège à côté d'elle, l'air ailleurs.

« Je suis au courant pour toi et Ginny. » Dit-elle enfin en relevant la tête vers lui. Le jeune homme resta sans voix alors que les questions se bousculaient soudain dans son esprit.

« Tu sais que c'est moi qui me suis occupée de ta toilette quand tu étais inconscient, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer… »

Le gryffondor eut soudain l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide. Il avait froid…. Elle avait _vu _? Il aurait difficile qu'il en soit autrement, avant la dernière bataille, Drago et lui avaient passé presque toutes leurs journées ensemble.

« Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, en fait je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait, mais je suis heureuse pour toi et Ginny. Bien évidemment quand je lui en ai parlé, elle n'a rien voulu me dire, mais c'est bien normal. »

Harry chercha quelque chose à dire, mais ne trouvant rien, il garda le silence.

« Ne te tracasse pas mon chéri, » dit Mrs Weasley en s'approchant de lui, « tu vas mieux et c'est ce qui est le plus important. Du moment que tu es heureux et que tu vas bien, il n'y a pas de raison de t'en faire. »

Il comprit qu'elle avait pris son silence pour une marque d'inquiétude vis-à-vis de sa « relation » avec la benjamine des Weasley, et il fit un effort pour se reprendre.

« Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pourrais même sortir aujourd'hui je pense. »

« Tututut ! Pas de ça mon garçon ! Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que le médicomage approuve ton départ ! Et puis je viens de te dire que rien n'était encore prêt. »

Bien entendu, Mrs Weasley voyait bien que le jeune homme était parfaitement remis. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, c'était comme si il n'avait rien eu, il n'avait aucune séquelle apparente, mise à part la disparition de sa cicatrice.

Aucun médicomage n'avait réussi à comprendre ce qui s'était passé chez Harry lors de ce dernier face à face avec Voldemort, et cela resterait certainement un mystère jamais résolu, car Harry avait refusé d'en parler. Lorsque le Survivant s'était réveillé, il avait juste expliqué qu'il se sentait très bien, et pour tout le monde il était le même qu'avant, mais en réalité, il avait changé. Maintenant il avait conscience de son pouvoir et le maîtrisait. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait hérité de sa mère et de sa confrontation avec Voldemort, mais jamais personne ne le saurait. Bientôt, il pourra sortir de l'hôpital et rentrera chez lui. Là il pourra dormir tout son soûl, sans être dérangé par une infirmière venue vérifier qu'il était encore en vie, et c'était la seule chose qui lui importait : retourner chez lui.

°o°o°

Le lendemain, Mr Weasley vint le chercher à Ste mangouste. Si Harry fut surpris de le voir seul, il en comprit bientôt la raison, car en arrivant square Grimmaurd, il avait à peine franchi le pas de la porte qu'une flopé de cotillon lui atterri sur le crâne. Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Lupin et le reste de ses connaissances et autres membres de l'Ordre au complet se tenaient dans la maison. Une banderole scintillante affichait même les mots « bienvenue chez toi Harry ! ». Les jumeaux Weasley se trouvant juste en dessous, il n'eut pas de mal à identifier la provenance de cette singulière banderole dont les lettres bougeaient en cadence. La plupart des gens présents vinrent le congratuler chaleureusement, ce qui n'était pas vraiment ce qu'Harry préférait. Lui qui avait pensé que lorsqu'il rentrerait à square Grimmaurd, il pourrait aller s'étendre sur son lit et avoir la paix, il se trompait lourdement… Mais malgré tout, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était heureux de voir autant de personne réunies pour lui. Aurait-il imaginé que ce moment pu exister ? Après tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs, il était toujours là, toujours en vie. Un sentiment presque grisant gagna le jeune homme. Lui qui n'avait jamais sérieusement pensé qu'il avait un avenir, il voyait maintenant se dérouler devant lui une quantité incroyable de possibilités. Il avait un futur, il allait devenir complètement adulte, avoir un métier, et un jour il serait vieux. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que les choses pouvaient s'arrêter du jour au lendemain, aujourd'hui cela n'était plus vrai.

Harry rejoignit ses amis avec un sourire presque dément sur le visage. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, il se rendait compte de tout cela. Ron parlait sans s'arrêter, son ami semblait emporté par son propre flot de parole, lui aussi était heureux. Harry éclata de rire, un rire fou, joyeux, il pleurait en se tenant les côtes et pouvait à peine respirer. Ron s'arrêta de parler, Hermione elle aussi s'était mise à rire. Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, la jeune fille s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras.

« Merci Harry. »

Ils se séparèrent et Ron remarqua qu'Hermione avait les yeux brillants. Peut être à cause de son fou rire, ou peut être à cause d'autre chose. Elle lui sourit. Mrs Weasley les observait de loin. Depuis un instant elle ne les entendait plus bavarder, ils restaient là, à se sourire. Elle savait bien qu'entre ces trois là, un silence valait bien plus que beaucoup de paroles et à cet instant, les trois gryffondors partageait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre.

Petit à petit la maison se vida et quand tous furent partis, ils allèrent enfin se coucher. Harry s'écroula sur son lit, s'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il mangeait autant et pensait bien ne plus pouvoir se relever, mais il réunit malgré tout ses forces pour se changer avant de se glisser sous les draps. Rapidement Ron s'endormit et Harry entendait son souffle cadencé, espérant lui aussi sombrer bientôt dans le sommeil. Vaguement conscient, il entendit des voix ainsi que la porte d'entrée qu'on fermait. Il roula sur le ventre et passa ses bras sous son oreiller, oublieux du monde extérieur qui se rappela à lui par des pas devant la porte de la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra, son esprit en profita alors pour lui rappeler que Mr Weasley avait déposé Drago à Ste Mangouste avant de ramener Harry, le serpentard allant voir sa mère. De toute évidence, le blond était resté à Ste Mangouste toute la journée. Harry entendit vaguement des bruits de tissus comme quelqu'un qui se déshabille, et finit par s'endormir complètement. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se leva et que son regard se posa sur le lit du serpentard, celui-ci était vide. Harry descendit et retrouva Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la salle à manger en plein petit déjeuner. Il salua ses amis et remarqua une fois de plus que Ginny était très froide avec lui. La veille déjà, il avait eu cette même impression, mais il s'était dit que ça passerait. Preuve était que non, car quelques minutes après son arrivée, elle se leva et les laissa.

« Hermione, tu as parlé à Ginny ce matin ? »

Son amie le regarda bizarrement.

« Si tu crois qu'elle me parle plus qu'à toi, tu te trompes. »

Il lui renvoya son regard sans comprendre et elle continua.

« Elle ne veut pas me parler. »

« C'est rien, c'est parce qu'Harry est revenu, voilà tout. » Leur dit Ron d'un ton pragmatique.

Le Survivant jeta un coup œil du côté du rouquin qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin, puis vers Hermione.

« Tu vas devoir lui parler Harry… » Lui dit-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

La jeune fille, assise à côté de lui, lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, Harry, Ginny est amoureuse de toi depuis qu'elle t'a vu. Certainement qu'elle espère que tu vas enfin te déclarer à elle maintenant que tu as tué Voldemort. »

Harry resta sans voix et la gryffondor soupira.

« Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ? »

« Ce que tu en penses, voyons ! » Répondit Hermione le plus simplement du monde.

°o°o°

Plusieurs fois dans la journée, il croisa Ginny dans les couloirs, à chaque fois il essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour lancer la discussion, mais en fin de compte il mettait tellement de temps à trouver quoi dire, qu'il n'avait plus le temps de dire quoique ce soit car elle était déjà partie. En fin d'après midi, il réussit malgré tout à décrocher plus de deux mots d'affilés, mais le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté…

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec une mauvaise impression au creux du ventre.

« J'ai dit que je savais tout. » Dit-elle sèchement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Tout ? Mais de quoi… »

« Pas la peine de jouer à ça, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Tu comptes en parler à Ron ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes : que se passait-il ? Que savait-elle ? Le sang du jeune homme se figea : savait-elle ? Impossible, Ginny n'avait presque jamais été là, de plus lui et Drago avaient été plus que discrets, c'était inconcevable que qui que ce soit l'ait appris… Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

°o°o°

Le soir au repas, le silence était à coupé au couteau. Peu après la discussion qu'il avait eue avec la jeune rouquine, Hermione avait tenté de parler avec elle, mais elle s'était durement fait rembarrée. Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, ils débarrassèrent la table et Ginny fila dans sa chambre. Les trois autres restèrent dans la cuisine pour parler un peu d'elle et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait y avoir, quand Mr Weasley apparut.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens juste me faire un petit sandwich et je repars. » Leur dit-il en voyant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de parler à son arrivée.

« Tu n'as pas mangé au bureau ? » Lui demanda Ron.

« Non, je suis passé chercher Drago après le travail et le médicomage avait pas mal de chose à lui dire, donc ça a pris du temps. »

Ron avait un air pincé, comme à chaque fois qu'un de ses parents parlait de Drago. Il acceptait plus ou moins bien que le serpentard soit ici, et que ses parents se préoccupent de lui. Mr Weasley finit son sandwich et sortit, suivit des trois gryffondors qui avaient décidé de remonter dans leurs chambres. La cuisine communiquant avec la salle à manger, il durent passer par celle-ci pour rejoindre l'entrée et l'escalier qui menait au chambres, ils purent donc voir le blond assis à la table entrain de manger, Mrs Weasley face à lui, lui parlant à voix basse. Ils ne dirent pas un mot et montèrent dans la chambre des garçons.

Ils discutèrent un moment sans trouver de solution à leur problème. Bien évidemment, tant que Ginny ne leur donnait pas les raisons de son ire, ils n'avaient pas de possibilité de s'expliquer avec elle. Hermione partit se coucher et Ron et Harry s'endormirent bien avant que Drago ne monte à son tour se coucher.

°o°o°

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Ginny partit aussitôt qu'Hermione arriva, ce qui donna dès le début un ton lourd à la journée qui commençait. Ni Ron ni Harry ne trouvèrent quelque chose à dire, leur bonne humeur venant d'être balayée par la froideur de la jeune rouquine, et ce ne fut pas l'arrivée du serpentard qui améliora l'ambiance… Le jeune homme ne dit pas un mot quand il entra dans la salle à manger et partit directement en direction de la cuisine pour en revenir avec un bol. Il mangea sans leur décrocher un regard. Ses yeux étaient cernés et il était plus pâle qu'un cadavre. Il avala juste son bol et une tartine avant de se lever pour aller ranger son bol, et repartit dans l'entrée où ils entendirent Mrs Weasley l'appeler.

« Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. » Finit par lâcher Ron d'un air sombre.

Harry reposa sa tartine.

« Ta mère ne t'a pas parlé ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De la mère de Malefoy. »

« Non, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elle est à Ste Mangouste, je pensais que tes parents vous en avaient parlé. » Dit-il en voyant les regards surpris de ses deux amis.

« On ne nous a pas dit grand-chose en fait. Mon père est juste venu me voir un matin et m'a dit que Malefoy resterait ici pendant quelques temps parce que son manoir était investi par les aurors. Je pensais que tout ce qui lui restait de famille était à Azkaban, ce qui expliquait qu'il se retrouve seul. »

« En fait je pense qu'il n'a plus que sa mère, son père est mort durant la bataille. »

Encore une fois, ni Hermione ni Ron n'avaient l'air au courant.

« Ca explique que tes parents aient insisté pour qu'il reste. » Dit Hermione à Ron, en pleine réflexion.

« Ouais, sûrement que c'est pour ça. »

Hermione regarda son petit ami sans rien répondre. Elle savait que pour lui c'était assez difficile d'accepter tout ça, et il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était simple pour personne, mais maintenant que Voldemort avait été vaincu, beaucoup de choses allaient changer.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Je suis d'accord avec vous, il faut tuer l'auteur. Allez hop, au bûcher !

Bon, plus sérieusement, ce chapitre est un chapitre en deux parties… Mais je vous rassure, la suite arrivera peut être en milieu de semaine prochaine. Les choses vont bouger avec un peu plus de vigueur et vous allez retrouver espoir. Mais bon, déjà Harry est revenu, il est avec Hermy et Ron, et Drago va rester square Grimmaurd… Ca s'enchaîne plutôt pas mal (sauf pour Drago pour le moment, mais ça va s'arranger.)

Bref, gardez espoir !

(Si ce chapitre vous a soûlé trop trop trop, mais vraiment trop, vous avez le droit de balancer les couteaux, je me suis préparée !)

(A votre avis, elle sait quoi la petite Ginny ???... Héhéhéhé !)


	14. Chapter 14

Ohoho ! Le chapitre 14 est arrivé ! Il n'est pas corrigé (!) quasi pas relu (!), mais il est posté ! XD

Je jetterais malgré tout un coup d'œil cette nuit et je republierais si il y a trop de fautes d'orthographe où si un truc ne me plaît plus. Tout ça pour dire qu'un jour au l'autre il sera corrigé, donc pas d'inquiétude si vous voyez des grosses fautes toutes moches.

Liliepotter : Merci merci ! T'as trouvé ! T'es super douée !

Llemaluna : T'inquiètes, je me suis préparée à ma mort prochaine… Je suis sûre que l'overdose de coca me tuera un jour !

Redblesskid : ton intuition avait vu juste quant aux fameuses « marques », tu en auras en plus ici la confrmation, héhé !

Ginnii : oh mais non, il a juste un peu la trouille le petit serpy, mais il osera jamais l'avoué (il est fier, faut pas oublier !). Tu penses que Ginny sait tout ? … On verra !

BlackbOmb : Héhé, Ginny court après Harry qui lui court après Drago… Quand j'y pense j'aurais dû faire un triangle amoureux, ça aurait pu être une fic en béton armé !

Livioute : T'as raison ! Oui, tu as bien compris, Hermy et Ron sont ensembles, ce qui du coup, vu ce que crois Ginny… Enfin, c'est compliqué leurs histoires ! T'inquiètes, bientôt ils vont se reparler… héhéhé !

Adenoide : Euh, je ne pense pas qu'Harry joue à l'hétéro, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'il se considère comme un homo… je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait tranché la question. Avant la bataille contre Voldy il a plusieurs fois couché avec Drago, quand ils étaient au château, ils se voyaient souvent, mais maintenant que Voldy est mort, ils ne se sont même pas reparlés (c'est un peu ma faute… Mais j'assume !), donc je pense qu'Harry a mis toutes ses questions en stand-by. Tu as tout à fait raison : « Ron est borné, immature et nombrilisme », on ne va pas le changer comme ça. Il faut qu'il grandisse, mais le problème c'est qu'il faut qu'il s'en rende compte !

Ocaora : mais noooon tu ne te répètes paaas ! (c'pas grave !)

Haevenly : héhéhé, tu crois qu'elle sait pour ryry et dray ? Oui, la mère de Ron a vu des suçons, c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Drago rentra le premier. Mrs Weasley ne lui avait pas demandé comment allait sa mère, elle avait gardé le silence pendant tout le chemin. Par automatisme, il alla dans la salle à manger et s'assit à la table. A sa place et à celle de Mrs Weasley se trouvaient assiettes et couverts. Mrs Weasley se dirigea vers la cuisine et en reparut avec un plat qu'elle posa au milieu de la table. Ils mangèrent en silence et débarrassèrent ensuite. Ron et Harry n'étaient allés se coucher que depuis peu de temps avant que Mrs Weasley et Drago ne rentrent et étaient tout les deux bien réveillés quand Drago entra dans la chambre. Le serpentard ne le sachant pas, se déshabilla sans allumer la lumière et se coucha. Les secondes s'égrainèrent, devenant des minutes et le silence n'était trahi que par le bruit que Drago faisait en changeant sans arrêt de côté. Il remua un certain temps et enfin, il s'arrêta. Ron et Drago pensèrent qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa position quand un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, faible, camouflé, mais audible et reconnaissable. Des sanglots à moitiés ravalés et fièrement ignorés, contre lesquels il ne pouvait lutter. Harry s'était raidit en reconnaissant ce son et il maintenait toute son attention sur sa respiration espérant qu'à aucun moment elle ne trahisse le fait qu'il était réveillé. A quelques mètres de là, Ron faisait des efforts similaires.

Le serpentard se leva violement et quitta la chambre. Les deux gryffondors l'entendirent entrer dans la salle de bain. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, mais l'idée qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur le sujet n'était pas éloigné de la réalité : ça concernait Mrs Malefoy, c'était une certitude. Ils n'entendirent plus rien pendant un moment, et ensuite il y eut à nouveau des bruits de pas. Une voix s'éleva qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Mrs Weasley, puis une seconde plus étouffée, celle de serpentard.

Lorsque sa femme se coucha, Arthur Weasley comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne lui dise rien. Elle se glissa sous les draps et il attendit. Des années d'expérience lui avaient appris qu'il ne servait à rien de se précipiter, il fallait attendre, être patient, et elle lui parlerait… Cependant elle ne lui parla pas, car ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir et Molly se leva. Elle sortit de la chambre après avoir enfilé son peignoir et s'approcha de la salle de bain sous la porte de laquelle filtrait de la lumière. A l'intérieur, quelqu'un vomissait. Elle frappa doucement à la porte.

« Drago… est ce que ça va ? »

Personne ne lui répondit.

« Drago » Retenta-t-elle, « Drago, ouvres-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Non ! »

« Laisses-moi entrer. »

« Laissez-moi. »

« Tu es malade… »

« Je veux être seul. »

Mrs Weasley ne dit plus rien, mais resta malgré tout devant la porte. Malgré tout, elle espérait que le jeune homme finirait par lui ouvrir. Son mari arriva quelques instants après.

« Viens Molly, il préfère rester seul, tu le vois. »

Elle finit par se laisse convaincre et il regagnèrent leur chambre. Drago qui avait tout entendu se détendit un peu, il était enfin seul. Assis à côté des toilettes, il ramena ses jambes contre lui et passa ses bras atour de ses genoux. Son esprit se mit alors à douloureusement se rappeler à lui et des souvenirs remontèrent, tous liés à sa mère. Elle était morte ce soir et il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné sa traîtrise. Elle aurait pu lui pardonné si il avait juste fui, mais il avait combattu lors de la dernière bataille alors même que son père se trouvait dans le camp adverse. Elle aurait pu accepter que son fils soit un lâche, mais pas qu'il soit un traître. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé quand il venait la voir, d'ailleurs depuis qu'elle avait été hospitalisée, elle n'avait presque plus rien dit. Lors de ses visites, Drago l'avait trouvé comme à l'accoutumer bien qu'un peu plus silencieuse, pâle et faible dans son grand lit d'hôpital. Elle avait toujours ce petit sourire flottant et cette impression de plénitude qui égayait son visage si blanc, et comme d'habitude elle disait à Drago qu'elle irait vite mieux. C'était leur seul échange pendant se visites.

Bizarrement Drago se mit à penser à Mrs Weasley qui quelques minutes auparavant était encore derrière la porte. Cette femme s'inquiétait beaucoup. Une pensée fugace traversa son esprit avant d'être aussitôt renvoyée au néant. Comparer sa mère avec cette sorcière n'avait aucun sens. Chacune avait vécu des choses différentes, peurs vies, leurs parcours, leurs aspirations n'avaient très certainement jamais convergés. La comparaison était inconcevable. Sa mère l'avait aimé et c'était tout ce qui comptait à présent.

°o°o°

Hermione se leva peut de temps après Ginny. Auparavant la jeune rouquine l'attendait avant de se lever pour profiter de ce moment à l'écart des garçons pour parler un peu, mais Ginny avait quelque chose sur le cœur qu'elle ne voulait apparemment partager avec personne.

Hermione arriva dans la salle à manger où les garçons l'attendaient déjà. Ginny n'était bien évidemment pas là.

« Bonjour les garçons. » Leur dit-elle d'un ton néanmoins joyeux.

« Bonjour bonjour, Ô Grande Divinité Vénérée ! » Répondirent-ils avec emphase en lui présentant sa chaise.

La jeune fille plissa aussitôt les yeux avec méfiance et s'assit lentement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Harry se saisit du pichet de jus de citrouille et lui en servit un verre.

« Mais voyons Hermione, tu as une très mauvaise opinion de tes amis ! Que dis-je ? De ton meilleur api et de ton petit ami, ce qui pourrait se résumé par « les deux personnes comptant le plus pour toi et pour qui tu ferais tout » ! »

Hermione, doublement soupçonneuse, les interrogea mais l'un comme l'autre restèrent muets quant à leur motivation. Elle privilégia donc le « wait and see », qui était maintenant sa seule solution. Ils continuèrent de petit déjeuner et arrêtèrent peu à peu leurs compliments outranciers.

« Où est Ginny ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Papa est parti tout à l'heure, il l'a déposé chez es jumeaux parce qu'elle avait deux trois courses à faire au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Et Malefoy ? »

Les deux garçons devinrent plus sombres.

« Sa mère est morte hier, Mrs Weasley l'a accompagné ce matin pour préparer la mise en terre. » Dit Harry sans lever les yeux de sa tartine.

Bien que ni Harry ni Ron n'aient été mis au courant de tout ça, ils en avaient entendu et vu assez pour comprendre tout ce qui se passait.

Ginny réapparut en début d'après midi, sûrement déposée par un de ses frères. Elle se trouvait encore dans l'entrée avec ses paquets quand Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent l'escalier pour voir qui arrivait.

« Ginny ? Fred et George viennent de te ramener ? » Demanda son frère en arrivant au bas de l'escalier.

« Fred m'a déposé, il ne pouvait pas rester. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as acheté ? » Demanda Harry par réflexe, oubliant l'espace d'un instant que la jeune fille ne lui parlait plus. Elle lui jeta un regard glacial qui se déposa ensuite sur Hermione.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a à la fin ? » S'énerva Ron.

« Rien. » Dit-elle en se détournant pour s'intéresser à ses paquets.

« Ca m'étonnerait, tu ne parles plus ni à Harry ni à Hermione, alors j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui se passe et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul ! »

« Ils savent très bien. »

« Quoi ? Nous savons ? » S'exclama aussitôt Harry.

Hermione descendit complètement l'escalier et s'apprêta à parler quand Ginny reprit.

« Arrêtez un peu cette comédie, c'est ridicule ! Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez faire souffrir Ron, alors arrêtez maintenant ! Peut être qu'il vous pardonnera. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Ginny ? » Demanda Hermione.

Ginny lui lança un regard mauvais.

« De vous. »

Harry porta automatiquement son regard vers Ron et Hermione, qui étaient selon lui le « vous » dont Ginny devait parler, mais petit à petit il comprit que ce n'était pas d'eux qu'elle parlait.

« Moi et Harry ? » Dit Hermione partagée entre une profonde stupéfaction et une irrépressible envie d'éclater de rire.

Ginny ne répondit pas.

« C'est insensé, comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ! » Continua la gryffondor.

« Je n'imagine pas, je le sais. »

« Qu'est ce qui peut te faire dire ça ? »

« Je-le-sais. » Détacha-t-elle.

Harry n'avait pas bougé, un peu en retrait près de la rambarde de l'escalier, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait.

« Ginny, si Harry n'a pas voulu sortir avec toi, ce n'est pas une raison pour inventer ces choses. » Lui dit calmement son frère.

« Je n'invente pas ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Enfin, Ginny, comment veux tu que je te crois ? Ma petite amie et mon meilleur ami ! Ouvres les yeux, il n'y a rien entre eux. »

« Si ! Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ? D'accord, je vais te le dire. Maman est venue me trouver avant qu'Harry ne revienne de Ste Mangouste, elle voulait qu'on parle de ma relation avec lui. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous et comme je niais, elle m'a expliqué que quand elle lui faisait sa toilette elle avait vu des marques, et bien évidemment Maman a supposé qu'elles venaient de moi. »

« Des marques ? »

« Des suçons, Ron. » Ginny se tourna vers Harry. « Et ils ne viennent pas de moi. » Elle posa un regard lourd de sens sur Hermione.

« Donc elles viendraient de moi ? C'est ridicule Ginny, j'étais à Ste Mangouste avant la bataille, comment j'aurais pu lui faire des marques qui auraient tenu si longtemps ? »

Ginny ne répondit rien, elle avait visiblement oublié ce détail.

« Mais alors qui est l'heureuse élue ? » S'exclama Ron en s'approchant d'Harry pour lui donner une bonne bourrade dans le dos.

« Voyons voir, reprit-il, il y avait beaucoup de femmes à l'Ordre du Phénix et quand Dumbledore a appelé tout le monde à venir ici avant la bataille vous avez pu avoir le temps de vous voir… Tiens, voilà une enquête intéressante ! Quelques détails à nous confier Harry ? Pourrais-tu éclairer notre lanterne sur ce sujet ? »

« C'est stupide ! »

« Allez, tu peux bien nous le dire ! Je te promets qu'on ne vendra pas la mèche, sauf si c'est Mc Gonagal, auquel cas nous aurons un formidable moyen de pression sur elle ! »

« Ron ! » S'indigna Hermione.

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Bon d'accord, même si c'est Mc Go, on gardera ça pour nous. »

Harry les vit tous se tourner vers lui avec des airs plus ou moins de conspirateurs. Visiblement ils attendaient qu'il parle.

« Alors ? » Demanda simplement Ron.

« Alors quoi ? » S'énerva subitement Harry. « Est-ce que je vous pose des questions à toi et à Hermione sur votre relation ? Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur tes petits amis ? » Continua-t-il en se tournant vers Ginny. « Je n'ai rien à vous dire, c'est ma vie, vous n'êtes pas obligés de tout savoir ! Vous avez vos petits secrets et je ne vous demande rien, que je sache ! » Sur ces mots, il remonta l'escalier et flanqua la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui était aussi surprise que lui par la tournure des événements.

« Je crois qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Après tout peut être que c'est fini et qu'on en sait rien. » Dit-elle pragmatique.

« Pas faux. De toute façon il m'en parlera à un moment où à un autre. »

Ginny le toisa froidement.

« Pourquoi il t'en parlerait juste à toi ? »

« Parce que ma chère Ginny, je suis son meilleur ami. »

Vexée, sa sœur partit vers la bibliothèque. Hermione regarda Ron bizarrement.

« Tu crois qu'il te le dirait à toi et pas à moi ? »

Les yeux de Ron s'illuminèrent.

« Peut être bien. »

« Parce que tu es un garçon ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc si tu étais à sa place, tu préférerais parler de tes histoires de cœur avec ton meilleur ami un peu bêta, et non à ta meilleure amie, qui a déjà démontré par le passé son intelligence et sa discrétion ? »

« Bah… Quoi ? Un peu_ bêta_ ?! »

Hermione roula des yeux et partit vers le salon, talonnée de près par un Ron énervé.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ohoho !

Bon, du côté de Drago c'est pas vraiment plus joyeux, mais du côté des autres ça va mieux quand même ! De toute façon, les chapitres avançant, tout va se « joiifier » (un verbe avec « joie dedans, ça existe, parce que là je fais choux blanc)… « se gaiifier » ? (… se gayifier ? XD …oui, bon, c'était facile, je l'avoue, mais le pire c'est que c'est vrai ! )

Le prochain chapitre sera posé non pas vendredi prochain, mais le vendredi suivant. (Oui oui, je fais le pont ce week-end, et je ne serais pas à proximité d'une borne WIFI. Mais je vous jure que vous ne regretterez pas votre attente !


	15. Chapter 15

Ginnii : Héhé, oui, je ne pense pas qu'Harry va lui en parler, même si la perspective d'une attaque me ferait plaisir en ce qui concerne Ron (je suis désolée de cette pensée « anti-Ron », mais ce personnage balourd m'énerve la plupart du temps.)… Mais bon, qui vivra verra ! Peut être que dans vingt ans, Harry lui en parlera. (Ouais, Ginny se trompait complètement ! Pan, dans les dents !)

Haevenly : Hummm l'aveu n'est pas au programme… Enfin pas encore…

BlackbOmb : Ah, oui, mais bon elle était malheureuse d'apprendre que Harry avait quelqu'un dans sa vie donc elle a tiré (un peu vite, il est vrai) des conclusions de la situations. T'inquiètes pas, il va se remettre le petit Dray, ça va passer avec le temps ! ;)

Livioute : Oui, la vraie question : est ce qu'il va leur en parler ?! Mais normalement un de tes vœux sera exaucé dans ce chapitre ! (si si si !)

Llemaluna : une seule réponse me vient à l'esprit à ta question : dans ce chapitre !

Leelo calavera : Ouaip, même Hermione n'a rien vu ! XD T'as vu, j'ai écouté tes sages conseils et je poste un deuxième chapitre super rapidos ! Si c'est pas beau tout ça !

Rayondesoleil94 : Ettttt ouiiiii, ça se joiifiiiiie !!! (ou bien ça se gayifie ? Le terme me pose toujours problème, je ne trouve pas de verbe !)

Etant donné que comme l'ami Jésus, je ne suis qu'Amour (j'espère que les croyants ne verront pas ça comme un blasphème ou quelque chose de ce genre, j'utilise juste cette image comme un comparatif à mon état d'esprit actuel), je poste un autre chapitre ! Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que j'ai passé quatre jours à réviser mes partiels et cinq nuits à écrire, écrire et encore écrire (19 pages recto verso au total ! XD) et que ça me rend tellement contente d'avoir _presque_ trouvé ma fin et d'avoir du rab de chapitre devant moi, que je poste ce quinzième chapitre, qui je suis sûr, ravira quelques uns d'entres vous (voir même tous).

Donc, bonne lecture !!!

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Mrs Weasley et Drago arrivèrent juste à temps pour le dîner. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune homme mangeait avec tout le monde et c'était Ginny qui en l'absence de sa mère avait fait le repas.

Dès qu'elle s'assit à table, Molly Weasley nota un changement dans le comportement de sa fille. Apparemment sa benjamine s'était réconciliée avec les autres, cependant Harry n'adressait plus la parole aux trois autres gryffondors, et Ron et Hermione semblaient également s'être querellés. Mrs Weasley ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure de cette dernière observation, le petit couple se disputait souvent sans que cela ne dure plus que quelques heures. Par contre concernant Harry, les choses avaient l'air plus sérieuses, mais comme d'habitude, Molly et Arthur feignaient de ne s'apercevoir de rien. L'un et l'autre se savaient particulièrement doués à ça.

« Ginny, tu m'as ramené ce que je t'avais demandé ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley en brisant le silence pourtant bien établi.

« Oui, tout est là-bas. » Répondit-elle en désignant les paquets dans un coin de la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Ron.

« Vos affaires pour Poudlard. »

Hermione et Drago se figèrent.

« Poudlard ? » Interrogea la jeune fille en jetant des coups d'oeils en direction de Ron et Harry. « Poudlard va rouvrir ? »

« Oui, Minerva trouve important que l'école rouvre ses portes maintenant que la menace a disparu et que les choses sont en ordre. Il y aura un bouleversement dans le calendrier des examens, bien sûr, mais ça ne devrait pas trop empiéter sur les vacances d'été. Les garçons ne t'en avaient pas parlé ? »

« Non, mais ça explique bien des choses. » Dit-elle en repensant au petit déjeuner où ils n'avaient pas arrêté de la flatter à outrance.

« Je suis désolée, je ne t'en ai pas parlé non plus. » Reprit Mrs Weasley en se tournant vers Drago. « Si tu le souhaites, Arthur pourra te conduire au Chemin de Traverse demain pour que tu te procures les affaires qui te manquent. »

« Je vous remercie, ça ira très bien. Il me reste encore pas mal de parchemins à Poudlard. »

« Et nous ? » Demanda Ron en finissant d'avaler un monumental morceau de tarte.

« Ginny a déjà pris tout ce qu'il fallait pour vous quatre. »

Le regard d'Harry glissa vers le serpentard alors qu'il mangeait. Le jeune homme venait d'enterrer sa mère, et il avait certainement été le seul présent avec Mrs Weasley ; le reste de sa famille étant soit mort, enfermé à Azkaban ou en cavale poursuivi par des aurors. Drago n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir changé, comme on aurait pu le croire dans pareil cas. Il était toujours le même, renfermé, hautain et distant. Son comportement avait quelque chose d'immuable, comme si c'était ancré en lui depuis si longtemps que ça ne changerait jamais : il était et resterait Drago Malefoy. Cependant, si c'était vrai maintenant, rien ne certifiait que cela le resterait quand il serait à Poudlard. Peu avant la bataille, Drago avait fui purement et simplement le château pour être hors d'atteinte de Voldemort et des mangemorts, son propre père en tête, et maintenant il allait revenir à Poudlard. Reprendre son poste de préfet en chef, remettre ses robes noires marquées du sceau des Serpentards, la maison la plus touchée par la bataille finale, car si elle n'était pas la seule –toutes les maisons avaient été touchées- Serpentard était celle qui l'avait été le plus. Beaucoup d'élèves s'y trouvant possédaient des parents ayant été reconnus comme mangemorts pendant la bataille, et étaient comme pour la famille de Drago, ou morts, ou emprisonnés, ou en fuite… L'ambiance à Poudlard et en particulier dans la salle commune des serpentards allait donc sûrement s'en ressentir.

°o°o°

Un jour passa, puis un deuxième, rythmé par les disputes de Ron et Hermione, qu'Harry se faisait une joie de retrouver. Le jeune homme n'avait finalement pas eu la conversation qui le pétrifiait d'avance avec Ginny. Elle semblait avoir compris d'elle-même qu'il n'aurait pas répondu favorablement à sa demande. Quant à Drago, ils le croisaient à peine dans la journée. Le patrimoine des Malefoy étant conséquent, et Drago étant un des derniers de sa famille à être en liberté, en vie, et majeur, il avait une quantité impressionnante de rendez-vous et de formalités à remplir.

Enfin, le troisième jour arriva et avec lui leur retour à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient tous levés tôt pour préparer leurs affaires et être à l'heure à la gare. Mrs Weasley paniquait complètement aux vues de l'ampleur de la tâche, car mis à part Drago et Hermione, aucun des trois autres gryffondors n'avait commencé à préparer ses affaires.

Passablement en retard, les jeunes sorciers montèrent donc dans la voiture, bagages compris. Harry était monté juste après Drago et Ron l'avait ensuite aidé à rentrer la cage d'Hedwige ainsi que sa valise. La voiture ayant été trafiquée magiquement, elle offrait beaucoup plus d'espace qu'une voiture normale, cependant avec cinq jeunes adultes et leurs bagages, elle atteignait ses limites. Harry était coupé de ses amis par un agglomérat de valises et il ne les voyait même plus. Alors qu'il faisait ce constat, la voiture démarra et il sentit contre sa jambe quelque chose de chaud. Un vague coup d'œil lui fit vite comprendre qu'il se trouvait en fait assis contre le serpentard, et que ce qu'il sentait contre sa jambe était la jambe de ce-dernier. Ce qu'il ressentit alors le surpris lui-même, c'était comme si quelque chose avait cédé dans son esprit. Il avait soudain chaud et ses mains étaient moites. Depuis la dernière bataille il n'avait plus été aussi proche du serpentard et il s'était même mis à penser que tout ça ne s'était peut être pas produit. Ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Drago n'avait peut être jamais existé, auquel cas il n'aurait plus à se torturer l'esprit avec des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être… Mais en était-il aussi sûr ? Car maintenant qu'il se trouvait assis à côté du serpentard, les choses ne semblaient plus aussi claires. Si tout ça avait existé, si tout ce dont il se rappelait avait été réel, cela justifiait-il ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant ? Cet état de fusion dans lequel il se trouvait ? Quelque chose s'était réveillé à son contact, quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Une volonté supérieure s'imposa à Harry et sans qu'il y prenne garde, il avait posé sa main sur le genou de Drago. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il garde son calme. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour que le serpentard repousse sa main ! Et pourtant il la laissait.

Personne ne parla durant le trajet, et quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Drago ouvrit la portière et sortit en tirant sa valise derrière lui. Harry, qui n'avait à aucun moment regardé dans sa direction, se retourna enfin, mais le serpentard était déjà loin.

°o°o°

Le retour à Poudlard fut étrange. Les élèves étaient bizarrement calmes, même quand ils furent tous installés dans la Grande Salle. Minerva Mc Gonagal, la nouvelle directrice, leur fit un discours sobre et concis au cours duquel le silence fut religieux. Il manquait quelque chose à Poudlard, du bruit, de l'animation. Peut être qu'avec le retour des cours et de la routine journalière, les choses redeviendraient telles qu'elles étaient auparavant… En tout cas, si il y avait bien une personne pour qui tout cela était égal, c'était bien Drago Malefoy. Le serpentard allait en cours, et le reste du temps il le passait dans ses appartements. Il semblait globalement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, mais il n'y avait personne pour s'en inquiéter.

Harry l'observait de temps à autres quand il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle. Ce qu'il avait ressenti dans la voiture était toujours présent, sans qu'il se l'explique, et il se demandait si cela se produirait encore si il se trouvait à proximité du serpentard. Ce qu'il ne pouvait comprendre le fascinait, et il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture.

Un soir, il monta au dortoir épuisé par l'activité intellectuelle intense à laquelle l'avait forcé Hermione, et s'écroula sur son lit. Mal lui en prit car sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur, qui semblait se trouver sous son oreiller. Il y plongea la main un peu énervé et en ressortit une petite bouteille qu'il connaissait bien. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Harry examina un moment le flacon de potion de sommeil et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Avant la bataille, il n'aurait pas envisagé de dormir sans elle. Quoique… En fait non, c'était faux, il avait pu se passer de cette potion. Il avait pu grâce au serpentard. La sensation qui s'était emparée d'Harry dans la voiture réapparut subitement, il voulait le voir. Le Survivant ne poussa pas la réflexion plus avant et descendit de son lit pour aller fouiller sa valise d'où il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ferma les rideaux autour de son lit pour faire croire aux autres qu'il dormait, enfila la cape, et sortit. Une fois dans la salle commune, il attendit patiemment qu'un élève rentre pour sa faufiler à l'extérieur et se dirigea d'un pas sûr à travers les couloirs du château. Une fois arrivée, il retira la cape et s'adossa au mur.

°o°o°

L'espace d'un instant Drago crut avoir eu une hallucination visuelle, avant de finalement admettre que ce qu'il voyait était bien la réalité. Dans l'obscurité se découpait la silhouette du gryffondor. Le serpentard continua d'avancer jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

Harry releva la tête suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder à travers ses mèches noires.

« A ton avis ? »

« Tu te baladais dans le coin ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il laconique.

« Tu n'as plus de problème de sommeil, je suppose ? » Lui demanda le blond en se détendant un peu.

« Tu supposes bien. »

Drago s'adossa au mur, à un bon mètre de distance du gryffondor.

« Comment tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? »

« Tu sais, comment tu as fait pour le tuer. »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » S'étonna Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu sais, j'étais là moi aussi, et il était bien plus fort que toi. »

« C'est vrai, ça aurait été plus logique qu'il me tue, mais je suis doué pour survivre. »

Harry se détacha du mur et épousseta sa robe de sorcier d'un geste de la main.

« Hermione m'avait dit que c'était elle qui faisait une ronde ce soir. »

« C'était donc pour ça que tu étais là ? Weasley doit être ravi pour vous deux. » Dit le blond sur le ton de la conversation.

Le gryffondor regarda pensivement vers le couloir d'où était venu le serpentard.

« Je pensais que tu sortirais quand même. »

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Je voulais marcher. »

Drago se décolla à son tour du mur et ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte

« Tu n'as plus de problèmes avec ta jambe ? » Demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

« Ca s'est arrangé. C'est Mrs Weasley qui t'en a parlé ? »

« A l'entendre, tu allais marcher avec une canne pour le restant de tes jours. »

Le coin des lèvres du serpentard se retroussa légèrement.

« Elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop. »

« Elle n'aura plus de raison de s'inquiéter maintenant. »

« Les choses ont changé. » Dit Drago en s'arrêtant devant le tableau menant à ses appartements. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te faire voir par ta super copine en rentrant au dortoir. » Reprit-il en s'approchant du tableau, signifiant ainsi que la conversation était terminée.

Le tableau pivota.

« Tout a changé ? » Demanda Harry.

Drago qui s'était avancé dans l'entrée se retourna.

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait, non ? »

Harry avait l'air de réfléchir. Drago évita de croiser son regard, comme il le faisait depuis le début.

« Je peux entrer ? » Finit par demander le brun.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Harry s'approchait déjà de lui.

« Arrêtes, ça ne sert à rien. » Le repoussa le blond.

Le gryffondor s'immobilisa.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on fait ça ? »

« Est-ce que je sais moi ? » Répliqua le serpentard agacé.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux et se frotta la nuque.

« Je voudrais recommencer. »

Drago le regarda bizarrement, il avait l'air nerveux. Si toutes ces choses avaient jamais eu un sens, elles semblaient en prendre concrètement un à cet instant, et Harry commençait à le comprendre. Drago se tenait devant lui, et il le voulait. Pourquoi ? Ce simple mot qui l'avait hanté auparavant se trouvait maintenant confronté à ces deux autres : pourquoi pas ? Si il le voulait, qu'est qui l'empêchait de l'obtenir ? Ce qui s'était passé avant la bataille finale, il avait d'abord cru que c'était la peur qui l'avait fait agir, mais après l'avoir revu, il avait compris que rien n'avait changé.

« Recommencer ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a à recommencer ? » Dit le blond d'un ton buté. « Tout ça c'est du passé, on a plus besoin de ça. »

Le gryffondor continuait de le fixer sans faire un mouvement.

« Tu vas encore me poser toutes ces questions, tu vas encore me demander pourquoi on agit comme ça ? » Continua Drago.

« J'en ai rien à faire. »

Une douce chaleur familière envahissait Harry, comme une impression qu'il avait déjà eu : il avait gagné. Le serpentard face à lui ne luttait plus que pour la forme, il s'avança donc et Drago se décala pour le laisser entrer. Le blond referma le tableau et partit en direction de sa chambre, suivit par le gryffondor, qui ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Drago le colla contre la porte, l'embrassant avec force et autorité. Cette brusquerie ne surprit pas le moins du monde Harry, bien trop heureux de sentir à nouveau son corps chaud contre le sien. Si les semaines qu'ils avaient passées sans presque se voir avaient pesé à Harry, cela semblait avoir également été le cas du serpentard. Presque furieusement, ils retirèrent leurs vêtements, ne s'arrachant l'un à l'autre que pour mieux se retrouver. Les lèvres d'Harry quittèrent celles de Drago pour descendre dans son cou, jusqu'au creux de l'épaule. Les mains avides qu'il sentait sur son corps le rendaient presque fou. Harry arrêta ses baisers et gémit en sentant une des mains du serpentard s'égarer. Drago l'entraîna avec force vers le lit et ils s'y écroulèrent presque. La tête d'Harry lui tournait, il avait des fourmis dans les jambes et les bras, mais il reprit suffisamment ses sens pour repartir à l'assaut de la peau blanche de Drago.

Bien sûr ils avaient déjà fait l'amour, mais jamais Harry n'avait pris conscience comme maintenant que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Cette pensée le plongea un peu plus dans l'euphorie, et si Drago n'avait pas repris impérieusement possession de ses lèvres, il aurait pu se mettre à rire. Tous ces gestes paraissaient si naturels et spontanés à la fois ! Si le mot passion représentait réellement quelque chose, c'était bien cet instant. Une simple caresse, mais tellement plus que ça avec elle… D'autres que lui avaient-ils déjà vécu ça ? Harry embrassait Drago et le monde n'existait plus.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

J'ai été un poil emportée par l'action sur la fin (j'étais tellement contente qu'ils soient ensemble). J'adore définitivement Drago, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais j'adore le faire parler.

Bref, je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi ou samedi pour le seizième chapitre !


	16. Chapter 16

Misao girl : Moi aussi j'adooooore son attitude hautaine. Plus il est hautain, plus je l'adore ! Oui, huhu, ils sont pas tout à fait ensemble, pour le moment ils se posent pas vraiment de question, mais ça va venir !

Llemaluna : Oui, tu as raison, le plus dure c'est de le dire aux autres… Mais sont ils vraiment ensemble ? Le mot couple n'a pas été évoqué par aucun des deux…

Rayondesoleil94 : Oui, je publie vite ! Ca change ! Quand je pense que sur une autre fic, je me fais remonter les bretelles parce que ça fait des mois que j'ai laissé les lecteurs en plan… ç-ç mais si je peux publier si vite c'est parce que je suis en avance de quatre chapitres par rapport à celui que je publie, d'ailleurs moins rythme devrait se tenir puisque j'ai quasi écrit la fin ce week-end. Tu penses qu'ils vont s'avouer leur amour inconditionnel ?... Hum… Me semble qu'en effet tu t'emballes un peu !

Ginnii : Mais oui, tu es crédible quand tu dis que soi tu as aimé le chapitre précédent c'est pas que pour la fin ! Comme toi je pense qu'il est le personnage intéressant de la sage, car on sait en fin de compte peu de chose sur lui. On a une vague idée de ses pensées, mais il peut aussi surprendre ! Ses parents, ses proches lui ont déjà tracé sa vie, mais je pense qu'il en ait conscient et que peut être il va tenter de s'écarter du chemin. (oui, j'espère beaucoup, mais on ne sais jamais !) Oui, les lemons faciles ne sont pas non plus ma tasse de thé. D'ailleurs j'ai du mal à les écrire, alors je vais pas en mettre si je trouve qu'il n'y a pas lieu d'en avoir. Je suis particulièrement contente que ce passage "Si le mot passion représentait réellement quelque chose, c'était bien cet instant. Une simple caresse, mais tellement plus que ça avec elle… ", parce que ces deux phrases ont été dures à trouver et qu'elle sont pour moi l'aboutissement de cette scène entre Harry et Drago. Donc : merci beaucoup !!!

Livioute : Mais non tu ne me presses pas ! Merci pour ce flot d'amour, en cette période troubleé (exammm ton univers impitoyaaaableuh) ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenue !

Mkorrigane : Oui, la mort de sa mère a vraiment touché Drago… En fait je pense que c'est bien qu'elle soit morte, ça le coupe irrémédiablement de son passé (enfin mis à part sa marque sur le bras). En fait je n'ai plus vraiment parlé de sa mère, je pense que Drago est un personnage qui n'aime pas parler de lui ou du passé. C'est vrai qu'il parle pas beaucoup le petit serpy, mais comme tu dis, mais quand il parle, c'est clair ! Pour la fin, je pensais qu'elle ne devait plus tarder, mais en fait il y a le chapitre 17 et 18 de près et là je n'ai pas tapé la suite sur l'ordi, mais ça fait encore au moins 3 chapitres et enfin c'est la fin.

Ocaora : Merciiiiii !!

Ange34 : Merci ! Maintenant tu auras moins à lire ! Plus qu'un chapitre à la fois !

BlackbOmb : Oula, oui, c'est vrai que ça n'aurait pas été super ! Assumeront-ils ? Hummm, ça reste à voir !

Haevenly : oui, Poudlard est un peu vide. Dumby me manque un peu, même si je ne l'ai pas eu beaucoup comme personnage.

Leelo calavera : Mais non, Molly à la cœur bien accroché ! C'est en effet un peu risqué pour Drago, mais pour le moment personne n'est au courant de rien !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il faisait presque jour dans la pièce. Il se redressa lentement et s'assit en se frottant les yeux d'une main. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Drago entra à ce moment dans la chambre, vêtu d'une serviette de bain. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et venait très certainement de prendre une douche.

« T'es réveillé ? » Lui lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers son armoire, qu'il ouvrit.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Moins vingt. Tu commences à huit heures ? »

« Non, neuf. »

Drago s'habilla. Harry ne bougea pas et le regarda faire sans rien dire. Le serpentard se retourna quand il eut fini et nota le regard du gryffondor.

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton dortoir ou sinon tes amis vont comprendre que tu as découché. »

« Tu as peur que les soupçons pèsent sur toi ? »

Le blond qui était entrain de ranger ses cours dans son sac releva la tête vers Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« De toute façon ils savent que je vois quelqu'un. » Dit le gryffondor en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Drago délaissa soudain ses affaires et s'approcha du lit.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Mrs Weasley s'occupait de ma toilette quand j'étais inconscient, elle a vu tes suçons et en a déduit qu'ils avaient été fait par Ginny. »

« Comme si faire des suçons était dans mes habitudes. » Dit le blond d'un ton las en posant la main sur le montant du lit.

Harry remarqua la petite lueur dans les yeux de Drago. Le serpentard avait un regard des plus sérieux, mais le gryffondor savait bien que cette histoire le faisait rire bien qu'il n'en montre rien.

« Elle t'a obligé à te fiancer avec Mini-Weasley ? »

« Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle était très contente pour nous deux. »

« C'est charmant. »

« Elle a aussi parlé à Ginny pour lui dire qu'elle savait qu'on était ensemble. »

Cette fois-ci, Drago ne put réprimer un rictus moqueur.

« Mini-Weasley a dû être ravie. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot. »

Les yeux du blond se décrochèrent de la contemplation de la couverture pour rencontrer fugitivement ceux du brun. Harry crut qu'il allait exploser de rire, mais le serpentard réussit à se contenir.

« Elle m'a accusé de sortir avec Hermione en cachette de Ron. »

Drago détourna son visage et Harry comprit que c'était pour qu'il ne le voie pas sourire.

« Elle a fini par exploser devant Ron, et Hermione et moi on a dû se justifier. Depuis ils savent donc que je vois quelqu'un, mais ils ne savent pas qui. »

Le serpentard se retourna face à Harry, son visage toujours impassible.

« Et tu cherches à aiguiser leur intérêt en découchant ? »

Le brun pencha la tête de côté. Il était toujours assis sur le lit, le corps partiellement recouvert du drap, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant un air mutin.

« J'ai des raisons plus constructives de découcher. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il disparut. Il en ressortit après plusieurs minutes avec son uniforme de la veille sur le dos.

« Je leur dirais que je suis allé manger plus tôt, ils n'y verront que du feu. »

« Sauf si on croise ta chère amie en sortant de la chambre. »

Drago attendit qu'Harry se prépare, et quand ce fut fait, il ouvrit doucement la porte qui donnait sur la salle commune des préfets en chef et y jeta un œil avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le conduisit au pas de course vers le tableau qui pivota pour les laisser passer. Ils partirent chacun dans des directions opposées sans avoir besoin de s'accorder là-dessus.

Harry passa rapidement par les cuisines pour y dégoter de quoi caler sa faim et tenir sa mâtinée de cours, et regagna ensuite la tour Gryffondor. Il croisa dans la salle commune les élèves de gryffondor qui commençaient les cours à 8h et monta vers les dortoirs.

« T'es déjà levé ? » Lui demanda Ron en le voyant entrer.

« J'avais faim alors je suis allé manger. Apparemment j'ai bien fait de ne pas t'attendre. Salut Neville. »

Neville qui venait d'ouvrir les rideaux autour de son lit n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi de se lever.

« Salut Harry. » Marmonna-t-il.

« T'es malade de te lever si tôt, c'est le seul jour de la semaine où on peut dormir un peu. » Dit Ron en rassemblant ses vêtements. « Je vais prendre ma douche, t'as qu'à m'attendre ici, on rejoindra Hermione après. »

« Ok. »

Harry commença à ranger ses affaires de cours dans son sac. Métamorphose pendant deux heures ce matin, et potions cet après-midi, depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort rien n'avait vraiment changé dans sa vie. Les autres élèves le regardaient toujours quand il entrait dans une pièce, il continuait ses études à Poudlard avec ses amis, et… Non, c'était faux de dire que rien n'avait changé. Il avait tué Voldemort, il avait découvert en lui une puissance qu'il avait jusqu'alors ignoré, certains sorts lui venaient maintenant instinctivement et parfois même sans l'aide d'une baguette. Et encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu penser : il avait un avenir. Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, il s'était également découvert un ennemi aux pouvoirs extrêmement développés. Quand il avait appris la prophétie qui le concernait, il n'avait plus eu qu'un seul objectif : détruire Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé la prophétie, il était devenu ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé : un sorcier comme les autres, sa cicatrice ayant même disparu après le combat. Pour la première fois, Harry vivait donc la simple vie d'un sorcier en dernière année à Poudlard.

Ron sortit de la salle de bain et les deux amis partirent ensemble pour retrouver Hermione, qui devait comme d'habitude les attendre devant ses propres appartements. Harry esquissa un sourire quand il aperçut le portrait du Cavalier King Charles qui tenait lieu de porte aux appartements de préfets en chef, alors que le chien du tableau conservait sa pose aristocratique et semblait ne l'avoir même pas remarqué.

« Harry ? »

Le Survivant se retourna, apparemment il venait de fixer ce tableau pendant un peu trop longtemps, car Ron et Hermione le regardaient bizarrement.

« Oui ? Désolé, ce tableau est… C'est la première fois que j'y fais attention. »

« C'est Lula, le Cavalier King Charles préféré de Cornélia Ubrigantine, la fameuse arithmancienne. »

« Ah… »

« Intéressant. » Conclut Ron en cachant mal son manque d'intérêt. « Bon, on va manger ? »

°o°o°

« Parfait Mr Potter, vraiment excellent ! » Complimenta le professeur de Métamorphose. « 10 points en plus pour gryffondor ! »

Le professeur s'éloigna après avoir admiré une dernière fois le travail de son élève.

« Je crois que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas la faire pleurer de bonheur en plein cours. »

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers Ron.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu réussis tous les travaux qu'elle nous donne à faire avant même Hermione. » Le rouquin jeta un oeil du côté de sa petite amie, qui la baguette levée sur sa grenouille, répétait une fois de plus la formule écrite au tableau.

« Mais comment tu as fait ? » S'énerva d'ailleurs celle-ci après un nouvel échec.

« Bah… J'ai visé la grenouille et j'ai dit la formule. »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment.

« Je m'en doute Einstein, ce que je te demande c'est comment tu as bougé ta baguette et comment tu as prononcé la formule ! Tu as ajouté des intonations ? »

Comme elle avait l'air prête à mordre, Harry proposa de recommencer après avoir retransformé son miroir en grenouille. Hermione le fixait sans ciller et si il ne l'avait pas si bien connu, il aurait presque eu peur pour sa vie, mais il se concentra sur son exercice et leva sa baguette.

« _Bovinum no miroti_. »

La grenouille se changea à nouveau en miroir.

« Tu as pensé à quelque chose de particulier quand tu as prononcé la formule. »

« Non, juste que je voulais qu'elle se transforme en miroir. »

Hermione avait l'air déçue.

« Mais c'est exactement comme ça que je fais. » Dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, la réussite d'Harry pendant tous les cours de métamorphose et de sortilèges était insolente et il était le premier à s'en rendre compte, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Quelque chose s'était produit pendant sa confrontation avec Voldemort et il avait puisé au fond de lui les forces pour le battre. Il ne savait pas avant de les découvrir les pouvoirs qu'il avait, mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient dévoilés à lui, ils étaient toujours présents. C'était étrange pour Harry de se sentir et surtout de se savoir capable de choses incroyables, mais il n'avait pas peur car il maîtrisait parfaitement ses pouvoirs. Après tout, il les avait toujours eu.

« Aaah ! » S'exclama bruyamment Hermione en parvenant enfin à transformer sa grenouille. Elle lança un sourire radieux à Harry.

« Tu vois, tu y es arrivé. » Dit-il avec philosophie.

« Tu aurais dû me dire de rouler le « R » de _miroti _! C'est quand je l'ai fait que ça a marché. »

« Mais je ne roule pas le « R » de _miroti_, moi ! »

« Ah non ? »

Il secoua la tête et elle resta perplexe.

« Il faudra que j'en parle à Mc Gonagal à la fin du cours. » Conclut-elle, sans remarquer qu'elle parlait en réalité pour elle-même, car Harry et Ron venaient d'ensorceler leurs plumes pour leur faire danser la gigue.

« Les garçons, je vous signale qu'on est en cours. »

« Oui oui… » Ron éclata de rire, comme Harry quelques secondes plus tôt. « T'as vu, la mienne a fait un pas de deux ! »

Hermione attrapa les deux plumes qui continuèrent à bouger dans sa main.

« Vous êtes puérils ! Ron tu n'as même pas fait ton exercice ! Et d'ailleurs ta plume ne peut pas faire un pas de deux ! »

Elle relâcha brutalement les deux plumes qui reprirent leur danse et se tourna vers Lavande sa voisine de gauche, tournant ainsi le dos à Ron et Harry directement à sa droite. Elle était vexée, et même si c'était vrai que la danse des plumes était très drôle, il fallait qu'ils se fassent pardonner. Ron s'échina donc à capter son attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne enfin leur parler à nouveau.

« Je te promets qu'on ne jouera plus avec nos plumes. » Finit par dire Ron pour faire enfin réapparaître un sourire sur le visage de sa petite amie. Ravi qu'elle lui pardonne, il lui vola un baiser sur les lèvres. La stupéfaction la pétrifia plusieurs secondes, et ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène éclatèrent de rire, Harry y compris. Mc Gonagal se retourna et les fit taire, mais Hermione resta silencieuse pendant le reste du cours.

« Mione, ça va pas ? » Demanda Ron en voyant qu'elle semblait chiffonnée à la sortie du cours.

« Si si… »

Ron jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry qui ne put que hausser les épaules.

« …c'est juste que… » Reprit-elle en s'arrêtant pour laisser passer la foule d'élèves.

« Que ? »

« J'aimerais que tu ne fasses pas ça en cours. »

« Jouer avec les plumes ? Mais on t'a promis qu'on ne recommencerait pas ! »

« Non, c'est pas ça. » Hermione piqua un fard de compétition. « Ne m'embrasse pas en cours, s'il te plaît. »

« Ca te gêne ? » Demanda-t-il stupéfait et inquiet. « Mais je t'embrasse tout le temps ! Et en plus c'était qu'un petit bisou, c'est pas comme si… »

« Oui, je sais. » Le coupa-t-elle précipitamment. « Mais les conditions sont différentes. En cours il faut que je sois concentrée, alors s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas. »

Elle bafouillait presque et quand elle eut fini, elle fila à la bibliothèque. Ron remarqua le sourire en coin de son ami quand ils furent seuls.

« Arrêtes de te marrer, c'est pas drôle. »

« Je ne me marres pas. »

« C'est ça, bah alors arrêtes de sourire comme ça, parce que ça donne vraiment l'impression que tu te marres ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

La fausse innocence dont se drapait Harry était incroyablement voyante, mais il jouait son rôle jusqu'au bout et Ron savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter. Le brun adorait se moquer des petits accros dans le couple que formait ses deux meilleurs amis.

« C'est dingue. Un jour elle me reproche d'être trop distant et le suivant elle ne veut pas de preuve d'affection en public. »

« La vie est cruelle. » Philosopha le Survivant.

« C'est sûr que toi tu n'as pas ce genre de problème. »

Harry regarda son ami en fronçant des sourcils. De quoi parlait-il?

« Après tout on n'a jamais vu ta copine, alors le problème des démonstrations d'affection ça ne doit pas beaucoup vous toucher. »

« Ma copine ? »

« Alors tu es vraiment plus avec elle ? Tu pourrais m'en parler. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais en dire. »

Harry avait repris son air buté, Ron le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

« Comme tu veux. » Dit-il en repérant Neville à quelques mères devant eux. « Neville ! Hey Neville, tu vas manger ? »

Le jeune homme se joignit à eux et Ron et lui parlèrent des derniers résultats de quidditch avec animation, mais Harry était ailleurs. Il avait blessé Ron en ne lui parlant pas, après tout Ron lui disait tout, lui. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Que les suçons que Mrs Weasley avait vus, étaient l'œuvre d'un certain blond ? Qu'ils avaient passé la nuit dernière ensemble ? Qu'il avait envie de le retrouver, qu'il pensait à lui, que le souvenir de sa nuque avec ses tous petits cheveux clairs qui se hérissaient quand il soufflait dessus le hantait ? Non, vraiment, il n'avait rien à dire.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Je poste en uuuuultra-speed ! On a des invités à la maison et je me cloitre dans ma chambre, je suis ni plus ni moins que la fille idéale, charmante et polie !

Ce chapitre ne fait pas trop avancer le schmilblick, mais je le trouve bien quand même. Il est reposant après tout ce qui s'est passé !


	17. Chapter 17

Rayondesoleil94 : C'est vrai que c'est plus reposant à lire et à écrire. Ce chapitre aussi d'ailleurs, même si il y a un début de quelque chose…(mais je n'en dis pas plus !)

Livioute : c'est vrai, tu as rigolé ? Moi aussi j'ai rigolé en l'écrivant ! XD (je suis folle !) Je suis contente de pas avoir été la seule !

Ange 34 : Ouiii, elle évolue ! Doucement, c'est sûr, mais sûrement !

Ginnii : Merci d'avoir rit toi aussi (je ne suis définitivement pas la seule à rire de mes bêtises !) bonne chance pour tes partiels, moi j'ai finiiiiiiiii !!! youpi !

Kem-liu : c'est vrai que la perspective que Ron sache qu'Harry découche serait marrante, mais en fait, il ne le saura pas avant un moment… mouhahah ! La scène avec le baiser volé je trouve qu'elle correspond trop à Hermione, cette scène est v eue toute seule à mon esprit moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup.

LLemaluna : Je continue, ne t'inquiètes pas !!! Je suis contente que ma partie « comique » est marchée !

Sandra 1501 : Wow, une soirée et une matinée ! Bravo ! Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas déçue et que ça t'ait assez plu pour tout lire ! Oui, leur relation évolue (comme toute relation) et c'est ça qui me plait ! D'ailleurs elle évolue encore ici ! Bonne lecture !

Arwenn snape : Merci ! Ben, leur année il la passe si ils ont leur exam. Je voulais expliqué plus en détail ce point dans ma fic, mais ça faisait un paragraphe complètement déconnecté du reste, donc j'ai préféré ne plus en parlé, mais je pensais en reparler à la fin ! Bref, Harry a un traitement spécifique depuis le début de l'année et Drago a sûrement été intégré a ce traitement quand il est parti square Grimmaurd, en fait les profs ne vont pas compter leur devoirs, il vont juste compter leurs exams, donc si ils passent bien leurs exams, ils auront leur année. Voilà ! Merci d'avoir posé cette question, je ne savais pas si ça intéressait du monde, mais vu que tu demandes, je mettrais des précisions dans ma fic !

Haevenly : Ouais, un peu de calme ça fait du bien ! De toute façon maintenant que Voldy est mort ce sera moins tragique !

BlackbOmb : comme d'habitude tu remarques très bien le problème sur lequel va tourner la suite !

Adenoide : En fait quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai du relire mon chapitre, je voyais pas trop ou tu voulais en venir… Mais en fait j'ai compris (sûrement que j'étais pas réveillé quand j'ai lu ta review, excuses moi !). Ron est juste un peu gamin et cureiux, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ça va s'arranger. ;)

Noa05 : Wow, désolée que ma fic te rende triste quand tu la lis… (me sens un peu coupable là !), mais comme tu dis, maintenant que son but est atteint, il n'a plus d'autre but. Je pense qu'il faut juste qu'il accepte ça. C'est vrai que dans la saga, ça devient très noir plus on approche du combat final, mais c'est normal… Bref, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je suis contente que tu trouves ça proche de « comment ça va se passer », parce que c'est l'idée. Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi j'aime étaler mes pensées !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Harry se retrouva dans la grande salle, assis à la table des gryffondors, une assiette devant lui, sans savoir comment il était arrivé là. Il mangea plus pas réflexe que par envie et ne participa aux conversations que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : quand se verraient-ils ? Ce soir ? Fallait-il lui faire passer un mot, et si oui, comment lui faire passer ce mot ? Harry se sentait revenir des semaines en arrière, quand avec Drago ils se retrouvaient entre deux cours dans un placard à balais quelconque.

« Harry, tu viens ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Hermione qui venait de lui parler.

« On va être en retard en potions. » Continua-t-elle en le pressant un peu alors qu'il se levait enfin.

« J'arrive. »

Le cours de potion se passait avec les serpentards, comme d'habitude, et Harry passa les dix premières minutes à réfléchir à un moyen de faire passer le mot plus que succinct –« ce soir »- qu'il avait écrit à l'intention du blond. Finalement ce fut son cher professeur qui l'aida à parvenir à ses fins, en lui demandant d'aller chercher des ingrédients dans l'armoire au fond de la classe. Personne ne nota que Harry manqua de trébucher sur le sac largement ouvert de Drago Malefoy, excepté ce-dernier, et quand le Survivant regagna sa place, il s'était débarrassé de son papier.

°o°o°

Drago faisait sa ronde. Il avait bien évidemment trouvé le mot dans son sac et s'attendait à voir le brun dans chaque couloir qu'il parcourait, mais le Survivant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, car il apparut subitement derrière lui sans que le serpentard ne l'ait vu venir.

« D'où tu sors ? » Demanda le blond en revenant de sa surprise.

« J'étais là. »

Drago remarqua qu'il tenait un tissu scintillant dans sa main droite.

« Tu étais invisible. » Nota-t-il.

Harry avança et leva la main pour toucher les cheveux blonds de Drago.

« Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un me voit. »

Le serpentard esquissa un sourire. Il attrapa le col du gryffondor et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« J'ai une ronde à faire. » Dit-il en le relâchant. « J'ai pas le temps. »

« Alors pourquoi t'es venu ? »

« Je fais une ronde, c'est normal que je me balade la nuit dans les couloirs. Par contre toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

« Mais tu ne m'as pas vu, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Drago se savait perdu depuis qu'il l'avait laissé toucher ses cheveux, et lorsque le brun se mit à marcher, il le suivit sans un mot. Après tout, à choisir il valait mieux suivre le gryffondor, que de coincer des premières années stupides entrains d'errer sans but dans les couloirs de l'école.

Harry l'amena jusqu'à un couloir donnant sur deux escaliers. Drago le vit faire les cent pas devant le mur et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, une porte apparut, comme si elle avait toujours été là. Harry l'ouvrit et Drago l'y suivit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Interrogea le blond en regardant tout autour de lui.

« Ca se voit. »

Drago aurait voulu se pincer pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais apparemment ce qu'il voyait était bien réel. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre. Elle était à dominante rouge, et si Drago avait vu les dortoirs des gryffondors, il aurait aussitôt vu une ressemblance.

« C'est une blague ? » Dit-il en se retournant vers le brun.

« C'est la Salle-sur-demande. Elle peut devenir tout ce qu'on veut, il suffit juste de savoir la trouver. »

« Je suppose que Rusard doit l'apprécier. »

« Il ne la connaît pas. Les seuls qui savent comment la trouver sont tous endormis à l'heure qu'il est. Et de toute façon, une fois que quelqu'un est à l'intérieur, la porte disparaît à l'extérieur. »

« Intéressant. »

Harry ne l'écouta pas plus et l'attrapa contre lui, il avait des choses plus « intéressantes » en tête que cette salle. Il envoya au sol la robe de sorcier du serpentard et se dégagea rapidement de la sienne. Drago se sentit pousser en arrière et résista juste le temps de se débarrasser de sa chemise, et s'effondra ensuite sur le lit. Harry s'occupa de son pantalon pendant alors que Drago se contorsionnait sur le lit pour échapper à ses mains. Il sentit le gryffondor embrasser sa peau tout en remontant vers sa bouche. Drago était complètement à bout et lorsque le brun s'insinua entre ses jambes il ne trouva même pas la force de protester, d'ailleurs, même si il l'avait pu il ne l'aurait pas fait, car ce qu'il pensait insoutenable au tout début, se mua en un sentiment et une sensation de plaisir qui faillirent lui faire perdre son souffle. Il ferma les yeux et oublia tout le reste, s'abandonnant au contact brûlant de la peau d'Harry contre la sienne.

°o°o°

Drago ne rouvrit les yeux que quelques heures plus tard. Apparemment lui et Harry s'étaient endormis, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Le jeune homme se redressa et regarda le corps plongé dans le sommeil à côté du sien.

« Harry, réveilles toi. »

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, Drago se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il avait appelé le gryffondor par son prénom remontait à la bataille contre Voldemort.

« Allez, debout ! »

Le jeune homme bougea un peu et grogna beaucoup, mais finit par ouvrir les yeux et rouler sur le dos, pour voir qui le réveillait.

« Je t'ai dit que personne ne pouvait entrer. » Dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Peut être, mais moi je pars. T'as qu'à rester là si ça te chante. »

Il se leva et repéra son caleçon qu'il enfila. Harry attrapa ses lunettes sous son oreiller et regarda la pendule suisse au dessus de la porte.

« Trois heures du matin ? Mais t'es malade ! Moi je reste ici et je dors, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un zombie demain. »

« Tu peux aussi lever ton cul de ce lit et retourner dans ta tour pour finir ta nuit, ce qui serait beaucoup moins compliqué que d'y retourner demain matin à 6h ! »

« Pourquoi j'y retournerais à 6h ? »

« Pour ne pas te faire repérer par les autres et pour prendre une douche peut être ? »

« Merci bien, j'ai une cape d'invisibilité, alors si je veux passer inaperçu je n'aurais qu'à me mettre dessous ! »

« Et tu comptes encore mettre les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ? » Demanda le serpentard avec une pointe de sarcasme, alors qu'il boutonnait son pantalon.

Harry le foudroya du regard. Drago détestait quand il agissait comme ça. Si il continuait, ses amis allaient comprendre qu'il découchait, et ça il ne le voulait pas. Et puis Harry agissait vraiment comme un gamin buté, ce qui l'énervait passablement.

« C'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas pu me changer ce matin ! Je venais de dire à Ron que je m'étais levé tôt, je n'allais pas me changer ! »

« Peut être, mais si demain matin tu portes encore les mêmes fringues, ce sera de ta faute, parce que tu auras préféré rester ici plutôt que de te lever. »

« Tu pourrais aussi revenir te coucher et te lever avec moi demain à 6h pour retourner dans tes appartements et moi dans mon dortoir. »

« Pourquoi, on avait fini, non ? » Lâcha le blond avec froideur.

« Si. »

« Alors salut. »

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Lorsqu'il lâcha la poignée, la porte disparu, Harry avait dit vrai. Drago tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le couloir menant à ses appartements, mais il entendit soudain du bruit derrière lui et se retourna au moment où on le saisissait par le bras pour le faire s'arrêter. C'était Harry, il avait enfilé son pantalon à la va-vite et sa chemise n'était pas boutonnée, il tenait sa robe et sa cape d'une main et avait l'air furieux.

« Pourquoi tu pars ? »

Drago lui fit lâcher son bras d'un mouvement brusque. Avec ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, son pantalon débraillé et sa chemise ouverte, le gryffondor avait l'air d'un fou furieux.

« Je vais me coucher. »

« Alors c'est comme ça, tu tires ton coup et après tu pars ? » Rugit Harry hors de lui.

« C'est plutôt toi qui a tiré le tien. » Fit remarquer le blond, dont le calme tranchait avec la fureur du Survivant.

« Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? »

« Parce que je veux prendre une douche, dormir, et ne pas avoir une tête de déterré demain. »

« Alors restes ! »

Drago recommença à s'agacer.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, Potter, mais tu as des amis qui vont remarquer ton absence demain matin. Des amis qui vont voir que tu portes encore les mêmes vêtements, qui vont commencer à se faire des idées et qui vont poser des questions. Et qu'est ce que tu leur diras quand ils te mettront au pied du mur ? Que tu as passé la nuit avec moi ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

« Ils ne s'apercevront de rien. » Grogna le gryffondor.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça change, à la fin, que je parte où que je reste ?! »

« Tout ! »

Harry avait presque hurlé ce dernier mot. Drago se figea, il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui avait été touché. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple histoire de dormir ou ne pas dormir seul, il y avait derrière tout ça une chose plus profonde.

Drago regarda en arrière vers l'endroit où s'était trouvée la porte, qui avait maintenant disparu, puis vers Harry.

« T'as qu'à venir avec moi. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et le suivit. Il partit tôt le lendemain matin, et quand ses amis dans le dortoir se réveillèrent, il était déjà lavé et habillé.

°o°o°

Au fil des jours, un accord tacite avait été établi entre Drago et lui. Il l'attendait tous les soirs au même endroit et ensuite ils allaient dans les appartements du serpentard. Harry se levait tôt le matin et regagnait son dortoir sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de son absence.

Le fait que le brun veuille passer la nuit avec lui était une source d'incompréhension pour le serpentard, bien qu'il appréciait qu'il reste. Avoir une présence à ses côtés était agréable, il fallait le reconnaître. De plus Harry ne bougeait pas d'un pouce quand il dormait et ne faisait pas de bruit. Il restait allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans les coussins, ce qui faisait se demander à Drago comment il parvenait à respirer. La plupart du temps, Harry se levait sans le réveiller, mais Drago préférait le voir s'en aller que de se réveiller seul.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent sans que Harry ne dorme dans son dortoir, excepté les week-ends. Bien sûr ce n'était pas évident d'éviter Hermione qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de travailler dans la salle commune des préfets en chef quand Drago devait faire ses rondes, mais ils arrivaient à jongler avec ces petits imprévus.

En fait, mentir à ses amis était bien plus facile que Harry ne le pensait et surtout qu'il ne s'en souvenait. Si leur mentir lui avait autrefois pesé, les choses avaient changé. Après tout il ne leur mentait pas, il gardait juste pour lui ce qu'il faisait la nuit, d'ailleurs lui-même était bien le dernier à s'intéresser à ce que ces deux meilleurs amis faisaient quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Et puis pour une fois, ce qu'il cachait ne portait pas à conséquence. Ce n'était pas une sentence de mort, ni une confrontation en duel ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il ne faisait que découcher. C'était bien la quelque chose de son âge, non ?

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

…moins d'action, plus de relationnel. Et ça va encore bouger… Héhéhé…


	18. Chapter 18

Comment m'excuser assez ?... Difficile.

Mon chapitre était prêt vendredi soir (enfin c'est ce que je croyais) et je me suis rendue compte qu'il en manquait les deux-tiers. Où étaient-ils allés ? Mystère ! Et comme je suis en ce moment entrain de plancher sur la suite (bien au –delà), il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour retrouver ce que j'y racontais. Total, je viens de finir. C'est à peut près corriger (mais il doit rester deux ou trois fautes voir plus quand même) et ça tient le pavé pour la suite. Donc encore désolée, et bonne lecture !

Aelwing : Wo ! Merci d'avoir tout lu ! J'espère que ça t'a plu. La réaction de Ron et Hermione est attendue par bon nombre d'entres vous, mais elle ne devrait plus tarder…

Nekosama : Merci !!! Ahaha, mais qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?! Et bien tu en as un petit aperçu ici, mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises !

Blackbomb : En fait je pense qu'être découvert ne fait pas vraiment parti des soucis d'Harry. Il vit les choses au jour et le jour, il à l'air un peu déconnecté de la réalité je trouve. XD

Livioute : Hihihi, d'accord je ne suis pas folle (mais je me surveille quand même !). Sinon, ça m'attriste un peu qu'il y ait moins d'action, même si c'est normal, mais le suspens revient avec ce chapitre !

Sandra1501 : Oui, ils sont trop mignons (et ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte ! --''') mais leur relation va encore évoluer.

Ginnii : Si tu aimes quand il y a plus de relationnel, tu vas être servie ! Oui, ils s'attachent un peu, mais ça arrive petit à petit, c'est mignon. « dispute post-coitale » ? XD excellent ! C'est vrai qu'elle était importante. Même si ils n'ont rien « dit », elle a été importante. Bon courage pour tes partiels (peut être les as-tu fini ?)

Rayondesoleil94 : C'était malsain au début ? o0 ... Faut que je relise le début ! Mais les sentiments arrivent à point à qui sait attendre ! (c'est tout pourri comme phrase ! Désolée ! XD). Désolée, la suite à un peu tardée…

Haevenly : Aaaah, la grande question que voilà ! Draco, découvrir l'amour… ??? « tendresse agressive » ? J'aime aussi cette expression ! Ca correspond assez !

Llemaluna : Oui, en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fiche un peu maintenant. Sacré Ryry !

Ange 34 : Cette fois-ci je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre ! J'espère que tu seras contente !

Kem-liu : « C'est marrant de voir a quel point ils sont perdus tout les deux dans cette histoire, ils ne savent pas réellement où ils vont. Comprennent-ils seulement à quel point ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre ? Je sais pas vraiment... » C'est tout à fait ça ! Je suis contente que tu dises que c'est « plausible » parce que c'est la mon but le plus cher ! (et la difficulté réside là aussi !) Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'attendras plus très longtemps pour voir la réaction des autres… enfin…

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Personne ne semblait remarquer ce qui se passait sous les yeux de tous. Peut être Ron et Hermione étaient-ils trop absorbés par leur propre relation pour réaliser que leur ami avait changé. Ce n'était pas un changement flagrant, juste un peu plus d'assurance dans ces rapports avec les autres, et une touche d'ironie qu'auparavant il n'utilisait pas, mais c'étaient là des choses que des amis proches auraient noté…

Concernant Drago, il était évident que le jeune homme était moins terrible qu'à la rentrée, mais les élèves avaient mis ça sur le compte de l'acceptation de la mort de sa mère. N'ayant pas d'amis proches qui s'inquièteraient de lui, les petites différences qui s'opéraient dans son comportement passaient inaperçues, sauf peut être pour ses professeurs, car même si ses notes étaient toujours excellentes, on pouvait remarquer que certains de ses travaux avaient été fait avec un peu moins de rigueur et d'application que par le passé. Et puis bien sûr, grande première, le préfet en chef -et très bon élève de dernière année de Poudlard- arrivait en retard en cours. Aucun professeur ne le lui reprochait quand cela arrivait, les circonstances faisaient que les enseignants n'avaient plus devant eux les mêmes élèves qu'auparavant et ils devaient en tenir compte. Mais quand bien même on ne lui en faisait pas le reproche, arriver en retard en cours énervait Drago et il aurait aimé que cela n'arrive pas si souvent, mais avec Harry qui se levait de plus en plus tard et qui était particulièrement en forme le matin, il était difficile d'arriver à l'heure. Le serpentard pouvait faire et dire tout ce qu'il voulait, le gryffondor se levait toujours plus tard. Jusqu'à présent, Drago avait accepté bon gré mal gré qu'Harry flemmarde au lit et le fasse arriver en retard, le gryffondor possédant des arguments non négligeables, mais un lundi matin, le blond finit par exploser.

« Lèves-toi ! Tes copains seront debout dans 10 minutes je te signale, et dans quinze ils iront te réveiller ! »

« Ca me laisse quatorze minutes. »

« Bouges-toi, je ne rigole pas ! Si ça continue ils vont s'apercevoir que tu n'as pas dormi là-bas. »

« Mais non… « Grommela Harry en relevant péniblement la tête des coussins.

« Tu veux parier ? Debout, où je te flanque à la porte sans te laisser le temps de te rhabiller. »

Drago qui lui était levé se trouvait à ce moment là devant sa penderie. Il se retourna pour voir que le gryffondor continuait de larver, bien au chaud sous les couvertures.

« Tu vas te lever. Arrête un peu tes gamineries. »

« C'est pas des gamineries. Les cours de botanique ont fini la semaine dernière, je n'ai plus cours le lundi matin. »

« Peut être, mais tous tes copains vont bien se lever, non ? » Fit remarquer le blond d'un ton cassant.

« Neville, Dean et Seamus ne viendront pas me réveiller, ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes, et en plus je leur ai dit que je volais dormir. Quant à Ron, je ne pense pas qu'il repointera le bout de son nez à la tour ce matin. »

« Repointera ? Le petit Weasley n'était pas à la tour gryffondor cette nuit ? »

« En ce moment Ron est beaucoup plus proche que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. » Dit Harry avec un sourire mal contenu. Le serpentard grimaça de dégoût.

« Ne me dis pas que Granger a osé inviter ce rouquin à venir passer la nuit ici ? On partage ces appartements, elle n'a pas le droit d'y apporter ce qu'elle veut ! » La blond avait l'air presque aussi outré que dégoûté.

« Il me semble que tu as moins de problème quand il s'agit de toi. »

Drago boutonna sa chemise.

« C'est totalement différent. Elle ne verrait aucun problème à ce que tu viennes. »

Harry s'étala un peu plus dans le lit en riant, alors que le serpentard continuait de réfléchir.

« Mais quelle horreur, quand je pense que ce babouin a passé la nuit juste à côté ça me colle une de ces nausées. » Se plaignit Draco.

« Ta chambre et celle d'Hermione sont à l'opposées l'une de l'autre, et séparées par une graaande salle commune. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te traumatise ? »

« Je préfère ne pas me prononcer pour le moment. Le choc est encore trop frais. » Répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le jeune homme ajusta sa cravate et tourna les yeux vers le gryffondor qui le fixait.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux pas sécher ? »

« Ca va pas non ! »

Le blond se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à rassembler ses livres pour les ranger dans son sac de cours.

« La moitié des classes de Poudlard n'a plus cours le lundi matin, si tu n'y vas pas personne ne fera le rapprochement entre toi et moi. » Argumenta le gryffondor.

« Peut être qu'ils ne feront pas le rapprochement, mais ils verront que je suis absent, et j'ai pas envie de planter mes exams, moi. »

« C'est pas un malheureux cours qui va tout changer. » Grogna Harry en se relevant sur les coudes. « Pour une fois… »

« Pour une fois, quoi ? T'as pas eu assez de cette nuit ? Tu ne vas pas tenir jusqu'à ce soir ? »

Drago était planté à quelques mètres de la porte, tourné vers Harry, son sac à la main.

« T'es vraiment qu'un con. » Lui cracha-t-il.

« Merci bien, toi aussi. » Il esquissa un geste vers la porte, mais le gryffondor venait de se lever pour se placer entre celle-ci et le serpentard.

« Moi aussi ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Si tu veux foutre ton avenir en l'air, fais-le, mais n'essayes pas de m'entraîner avec toi. » Répondit froidement Draco.

« Mon avenir ? Il va très bien, merci pour lui. »

« Arrêtes ça. Si tes deux amis sont trop occupés à jouer les jumeaux siamois pour s'en apercevoir, moi ça fait quelques temps que je vois tes devoirs couverts de rouge qui sortent de ton sac. »

« Mes études vont très bien, j'ai les meilleurs notes en métamorphoses, en sortilèges… »

« Tout ce qui concerne l'utilisation de la baguette ne te pose pas de problème, mais pour les devoirs écrits théoriques, tu es loin d'obtenir des E ! »

« Tu es jaloux ! »

Drago toisa le jeune homme nu face à lui.

« J'ai de très bonnes notes, alors non, je ne suis pas jaloux. » Dit-il toujours aussi calme.

« Tu es jaloux parce que ce que je fais, je le fais sans effort ! »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir de penser ça. » Soupira le blond avec ennui. « Tu auras sûrement tes examens grâce à la pratique, mais si tu n'améliores pas tes résultats écrits, tu sais comme moi que tu n'intéresseras pas de grandes écoles. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, je dois aller en cours. »

Harry se décala pour le laisser passer et s'assit sur le lit, le regard perdu sur le sol, l'air renfermé. Drago ouvrit la porte et sortit. Quand il l'eut refermé, il ressentit une étrange impression, comme si il s'était attendu à ce que Harry lui demande encore une fois de rester. D'habitude il l'aurait fait, mais Drago avait touché juste. Deux heures plus tard, quand le serpentard regagna sa chambre, elle était vide.

°o°o°

Drago se réveilla avec une impression étrange. Il y avait quelque chose, sur son bras, quelque chose qui le chatouillait ou le démangeait. Le serpentard avait d'ailleurs du mal à savoir si cette sensation était agréable ou bien terriblement désagréable, mais il finit par bouger son bras. Il arrêta son geste presque immédiatement, il venait de comprendre d'où ce chatouillement provenait. Drago ouvrit les yeux pour constater ce qu'il avait déjà deviné : Harry, qui d'habitude dormait tranquillement sur le ventre, de son côté du lit, avait tout à coup changé ses habitudes pour dormir à la perpendiculaire de Drago, se servant du bras de ce-dernier comme d'un oreiller providentiel.

Le serpentard sentit l'agacement le gagner.

Harry était bordélique, il se fichait que ses affaires traînent par terre, que toute ses feuilles de cours soient mélangées les unes avec les autres ; la simple notion « d'ordre » semblait fuir le gryffondor à grande enjambée. Dormir était la seule chose qu'il faisait de manière plus ou moins ordonnée, car même si il dormait sur le ventre, il restait à sa place et n'en bougeait pas. Si Draco regrettait tout le reste, il se serait contenté de cette seule qualité, mais il apparaissait aujourd'hui que le dernier espoir auquel se rattachait le blond était vain. Draco posa un regard désabusé sur les mèches noires du gryffondor. Il fallait bien l'admettre, Harry était à l'image de ses cheveux : désordonné.

Drago leva son bras libre hors des couvertures et en profita pour passer sa main dans les cheveux du Survivant. Cette semaine allait être chargée. Il avait passé quasiment tout son week-end à noircir des parchemins avec sa plume. Les examens approchaient et les professeurs perdaient toutes mesures des réalités, Draco était épuisé… Et pourtant, il allait devoir se lever et aller en cours.

…Vraiment ? _Devait_-il se lever ? Après tout il pourrait récupérer les cours du lundi matin sur quelqu'un d'autre, et puis l'histoire de la magie n'était pas si passionnante que ça… Mais il était préfet-en-chef ! Il devait véhiculer une bonne image aux autres élèves, en particulier aux plus jeunes, être un exemple, leur montrer ce qu'il fallait faire… et donc aller en cours... Ou pas ? Après tout il avait passé son week-end seul dans sa chambre à travailler, et Harry n'était revenu que le dimanche soir. D'ailleurs lui-même était tellement KO qu'après être arrivé dans la chambre du serpentard, il s'était aussitôt endormi… Préfet-en-chef ou non, il avait donc bien le droit de prendre sa mâtinée du lundi !

°o°o°

Harry se réveilla deux heures après Draco, qui lui avait fini par se rendormir. Le gryffondor se dégagea de la main du serpentard qui pesait sur sa tête, et se réinstalla normalement pour pouvoir à nouveau tendre les jambes, sans craindre de se retrouver dans le vide. Le blond aurait dû être en cours à cette heure-ci, mais Harry ne se sentait pas l'envie de le réveiller, et puis tous les élèves étaient à bout, les professeurs seraient donc compréhensifs.

Après quelques minutes, il se leva pour se préparer à retourner à la tour Gryffondor. Il était plus de 10 heures, il était grandement temps d'y penser ! Il attrapa donc son sac de cours et en sortit des affaires propres qu'il prit sous son bras. Il enfourna dans le sac les affaires portées la veille et partit vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, 10 minutes plus tard, Drago était réveillé.

« Tu t'en vas ? » Demanda le serpentard en le voyant sortir de la salle de bain lavé et habillé.

« Pas encore, mais bientôt. » Répondit Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux encore humides.

Le blond se redressa pour s'asseoir.

« C'est charmant, quand je pense que c'est toi la semaine dernière qui me demandait de sécher les cours. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le ton employé par le serpentard était parfaitement ajusté, il l'aurait presque cru.

« Si tu es resté ce matin, ce n'est pas pour me voir, mais parce que tu étais crevé. »

« Tu crois ? Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui t'es écroulé quand tu es arrivé hier soir, et maintenant c'est toi qui t'en vas, alors ne viens pas me reprocher des trucs après. »

Draco avait encore ce petit regard supérieur qu'Harry mourrait d'envie de lui faire ravaler, pourtant il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et soutint son regard.

« Reste. »

Harry éclata de rire en entendant la demande du serpentard, qui dans sa bouche sonnait comme un ordre.

« Tu rigoles ? T'es parti toi la dernière fois ! »

« C'est différent. »

Le gryffondor ajustait négligemment sa cravate comme si la conversation était finie, mais malgré tout il ne put retenir sa question.

« Pourquoi c'est différent ? »

« Parce que toi tu es gentil, donc tu vas rester. Moi, c'était normal que je parte. Le méchant c'est moi après tout. »

Harry s'approcha du lit, ne sachant pas si il devait rire ou soupirer.

« Tu es le méchant ? »

« Oui. »

« Et je suis le gentil ? »

« C'est ça. »

« C'est un peu réducteur, non ? Après tout, tu es du côté des gentils et tu t'es battu avec eux. Techniquement, ça fait de toi un gentil. »

Draco grimaça de dégoût.

« Ca veut dire que tu me mets dans le même panier que ce…Weasley ?... Eurk ! »

Harry monta sur le lit et avança jusqu'à Draco en riant. Ils étaient face à face, les bras d'Harry encadrant le serpentard. Il était presque sur lui. Son rire s'éteignit et il contempla le visage de Draco.

« Ca je ne pense pas, non ! » Dit-il avant de réduire l'espace entre leurs bouches à néant.

« Alors tu restes finalement ? » Demanda Drago quand Harry lui permit de parler à nouveau.

« Possible. Après tout je suis un gentil. »

°o°o°

Harry apparut dans la Grande Salle aux alentours de midi. Il alla aussitôt s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors et il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Ron et Hermione. Apparemment il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne tombe sur eux dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, surtout que depuis quelques temps, il n'emportait plus sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui. Fort de cette remarque, Harry se promit de ne plus l'oublier à l'avenir.

« Et ben Harry, quand tu dis que tu vas faire la grasse mâtinée, tu ne l'as fait pas à moitié ! » Dit Seamus en arrivant à table.

« Tu dois avoir du sommeil à rattraper, c'est dingue comme tu peux dormir ! » Continua Dean.

« Bah, on peut dormir le lundi matin, alors autant en profiter. »

Hermione jeta un regard vers Harry, il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix… quelque chose qu'elle ne reconnut pas, et en l'observent attentivement, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en rendre compte : Harry avait changé. Son attitude, ce qu'il dégageait était différent. Depuis quand était-ce ainsi ? Pourquoi s'en apercevrait-elle maintenant ? Elle le voyait pourtant tous les jours !

Il tourna les yeux vers elle et remarquant qu'elle l'observait, lui sourit. Il avait changé, et Hermione se sentait triste de s'en apercevoir tout à coup. Toute la journée, elle fut pensive, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu de vraie discussion avec Harry ? Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas passé une soirée tout les trois dans la salle commune des gryffondors ? Une éternité, et il fallait y remédier.

« Harry, tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois dans les couloirs, rompant ainsi ses deux heures de silence. Surpris, Harry mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Euh… Rien, enfin… Pourquoi ? »

Il avait presque l'air sur la défensive.

« J'aimerais qu'on passe la soirée ensemble. »

« Quoi ? » Croassa Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tous les trois, Ron ! Ensemble tous les trois ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait. »

« Mais tu n'as pas de ronde à faire ce soir ? »

« Je peux m'arranger. Alors ? »

Devant l'empressement de son amie, Harry ne put qu'accepter. Bien sûr il ne pourrait pas aller voir Draco ce soir, mais ces deux amis lui manquaient, et puis ce n'était qu'un soir.

°o°o°

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Je vais passer la soirée avec Ron et Hermione, je te l'ai dit. »

Harry attrapa son caleçon sur le sol et l'enfila, au passage il récupéra celui du blond et le jeta dans sa direction.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir t'infliger ça ? » Demanda le serpentard avec une expression de profond dégoût sur le visage.

« Ce sont mes amis. »

« Ca ne justifie pas tout. »

Draco se leva et commença lui aussi à se rhabiller. Harry venait de récupérer son pantalon et sa cravate, par contre sa chemise restait introuvable.

« Quand je pense qu'en plus c'est pour ça que ta crétine de copine m'a demandé d'échanger une ronde, c'est à la limite de l'ironie. »

« Je devrais déjà y être, j'aurais jamais dû passer. » Grommela Harry qui n'écoutait pas, maintenant à quatre pattes sous le lit, à la recherche de son infortunée chemise.

« Ecoutes, je ne vois pas comment elle serait arrivée là ! » Dit Draco en le voyant faire. Il remarqua à ce moment un morceau de chemise par terre qui disparaissait sous les draps du lit qui avaient glissés au sol. « Elle est là, regardes. »

Au moment même où Harry mit la main sur sa chemise, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Malefoy, je sais que c'est moi qui t'aie demandé d'échanger, mais ça fait au moins une heure que tu devrais être parti faire… » La porte était grande ouverte. « …ta…ronde… »

Harry se releva précipitamment et enfila sa chemise, la boutonnant aussi vite qu'il lui était possible. L'esprit d'Hermione était face à un dilemme : hallucination ou réalité ?

Harry et Draco venant semblait-il de se rhabiller, un lit défait, et tout ça dans la chambre du serpentard… Hallucination. Hermione porta la main à son bras et se pinça. Réalité. A moins que… Une fausse réalité était-elle envisageable ? Petit à petit, son esprit remettait les choses en place.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Wooouah ! Suspense suspense !... Héhéhéhéhé ! Hermy les a vu ! XD


	19. Chapter 19

Naoli : Pour le savoir, je t'invite à lire ce chapitre ! ;)

Rin nakano : Wow ! Je ne suis pas la seule à être une couche tard ? Je suis contente que ma fic ait eu cet effet là sur toi, héhéhé ! Désolée pour le stress quand même ! Pour les réactions………heuu…. XD

discO-cherryx : Ahahaha ! « j'étais dans la terreur de réveiller mes parents en tapant sur la clavier " » je connais ça, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes Draco, en fait j'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieux pour qu'il « soit » Draco, huhu ! Quant à Harry, il m'éneve aussi un peu parfois… j'avais bien aimé dans le tome 5 quand il criait sur tout le monde. Etant gamin, il n'a jamais piqué de colère parce que ça ne servait à rien, et là, tout ressortait, je trouvais ça intéressant qu'il « devienne » enfin un gars normal. Chiant, compliqué parfois (qui a dit que les filles étaient compliquées ? Ce sont les mecs qui le sont ! --). Oui, dès le début, j'avais décidé que la bataille avec Voldy ne serait pas la fin. Si ce combat est un des « buts » de la fic, il y en a un autre qui lui n'est (toujours) pas réglé ! Sinon, pour te rassurer, je ne pense pas qu'un personnage mourra ! (Merci de parler de ma fic autour de toi, c'est vraiment gentil et ça veut dire que ça t'a plu, je suis vraiment contente !)

Yumi : Merci ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mes 18 chapitres ne sont pas si effrayants que je ne le pensais !

Haevenly : Ouais ! Griller ! Que va-t-elle dire à Ryry ? Humm, plutôt que va-t-il lui dire pour commencer ! Oui, je suis méchante, héhéhé !!!

Jojo : Je te rassure la majeure partie est écrite… Mais pas encore tapée à l'ordi (ahahahah, c'est là où le bât blesse !) Merci !

BlackbOmb : Oui, c'est vrai que la fin est plus rôle que ce que j'imaginais (à l'origine c'était moins drôle, mais j'ai revu ma copie) (Tokyo hotel ? kézako ?...désolée, je n'ai pas trop de culture…)

Kem-liu : Oui, je pense que c'est ce que tout le monde attendait ce moment avec beaucoup d'impatience (environs 17 chapitres je pense ). Mais non tu n'es pas sadique ! Ca fait toujours plaisir quand certains secrets éclatent au grand jour (surtout ce secret là) ! « C'est moi ou ils se rapprochent beaucoup Harry et Draco ? » …En fait, ils n'en finissent pas de se rapprocher ! C'est vrai ce que tu dis, maintenant il y a ce petit plus psychologique et plus seulement physique, ça va être intéressant de voir ça évoluer !

Sandra 1501 : Siii c'est vrai ! Hermione croit en effet qu'elle a des hallucinations, enfin plutôt elle espère qu'elle en a ! C'est vrai que c'est un choc ! La pauvre, je suis méchante avec elle… héhéhé !

Ocaora : Désolée de l'avoir fait pincer son bras ! Je t'avouerais que je ne savais pas trop comment Hermione réagirait, alors je l'ai fait réagir comme moi je l'aurais fait, c'est-à-dire en me rattachant à quelque chose de réel : la douleur physique ( le pincement de bras), mais bon, ça fait peut être un peu cliché… hummm… mais ça ajoute un peu d'humour au personnga d'Hermione, non ? (Hermione n'est pas la personne la plus drôle que je connaisse…)

Ange34 : En effet, ça aurait été terrible si Ron avait été à la place d'Hermione… Je penche pour l'attaque d'apoplexie plus qu'à la syncope, mais le fait est qu'il n'en serait pas sorti indemne !

Llemaluna : Merci merci ! Ouais, il se sont bien fait avoir, ils y avaient pas pensé que je leur ferais ce coup là ! ;p

Leelo calavera : Désolée, j'ai été un peu longue à poster (dimanche soir au lieu de samedi… ouais bon…), j'espère que tu « loleras » encore cette fois aussi !

Rayondesoleil94 : Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Ca me fait très plaisir !

Ginnii : Héhéhé, tu as rigolé devant ton ordi ? Vrai ? Ouais ! Je ne suis pas la seule à rigoler comme une bossue seule dans la nuit ! Je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait rire ! C'est vrai que tout ça va faire bouger un peu les choses, ils étaient dans leur bulle pour le moment, les choses vont changer ! (je suis contente aussi que les petites remarques de Draco t'aient plu ! XD )

Aelwing : M-e-r-c-i ! XD Je poste toutes les semaines pendant les wee-kends (ça peut varier du vendredi soir au dimanche soir !)

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

« Harry, tu es avec lui ? »

« Non ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux concernés, avec un tel élan de sincérité, qu'Hermione se mit à douter d'elle-même.

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Drago lança un regard vers Harry qui avait l'air réticent à répondre, bien qu'il finisse par le faire :

« Il m'arrive de venir ici. »

Le Survivant, qui pour le moment regardait dans la direction de son amie, sentait malgré tout le regard appuyé du serpentard sur sa gauche.

« De venir voir Malefoy ? » Demanda Hermione avec une voix bizarre.

Drago avait jusqu'à présent retenu un sourire moqueur, mais cette fois il ne put s'empêcher de réagir :

« Pour me _voir_ ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'apprécier la formulation qu'à utiliser Granger, non ? » Fit remarquer le blond.

« Mais alors vous… »

Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspend, apparemment elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle voulait demander. Voulait-elle vraiment une réponse à sa… ses questions ? Hermione savait bien que le serpentard avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix lorsqu'il lui avait fallu faire un choix, elle savait que le blond avait changé avec tout ce qui s'était passé… Mais malgré tout ça… Il restait Malefoy ! Depuis le premier jour Harry et lui s'étaient détestés. Leurs années passées à Poudlard avaient été rythmées par leurs rixes continuelles. Comment cela avait-il pu changer ? Quand cela avait-il changé ? Elle avait vraiment dû être aveugle pour ne rien voir.

Hermione les observa tour à tour. Le serpentard, l'air fier et complètement indifférent, comme toujours, et Harry, immobile devant elle, l'inquiétude se lisant au fond de ses yeux. Elle marcha vers sa chambre et Harry la suivit sans dire un mot. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » Demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

« Il n'y avait rien à en dire. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle avait presque l'air en colère, mais Harry comprit confusément que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui, mais plutôt contre elle-même.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Non, Hermione, on n'est pas ensemble. Lui et moi… Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder vers le mur derrière lui, puis glisser vers le sol.

« Tu l'aimes ? Tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Hermione remarqua qu'il triturait une de ses manches comme un gamin, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son meilleur ami lui manquait. Depuis quand avaient-ils arrêter de se parler ?

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et il répondit comme il put à l'étreinte.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. » Lui dit-elle quand elle le relâcha.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Que tu t'attaches… Que tu te sois attaché et que lui non. »

« Hermione, il faut que tu comprennes qu'on n'est pas ensemble. On n'est pas un… « couple ». Je n'attends rien de lui, et lui rien de moi. Les choses sont simples. »

« Et si tout ça s'arrêtait demain, ça te conviendrait ? Tu accepterais ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais comprendre. Si demain il te demandait de partir, tu le ferais ? »

Harry la regarda sans répondre.

« Les choses ne sont pas aussi simple que tu veux bien le croire, Harry. »

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre.

°o°o°

Dans la journée, Drago croisa plusieurs fois sa collègue de gryffondor. A chaque fois elle l'ignora et ils ne se parlèrent pas de la journée. Ce n'est que dans la soirée qu'elle consentit enfin à desserrer les dents. Il était installé sur le canapé de la salle commune, entrain de travailler, lorsqu'elle entra. Il l'ignora comme elle l'avait fait toute la journée, mais il finit par relever la tête car elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé dans la visible intention de lui parler.

« Je travaille, Granger. »

« J'ai vu. »

Il tourna la page de son livre pour continuer sa lecture.

« Dans ce cas, laisses-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? » demanda-t-elle

Le serpentard referma son livre et s'adossa complètement au canapé.

« Miss Je-sais-tout en quête de réponses, c'est intéressant ! Mais vois-tu Granger, le truc c'est qu'il n'y a pas de « vous », mais un « je » et un « il » bien séparés, ce qui implique que toute question comportant un « vous » ne trouvera pas de réponse ici. »

« C'est ridicule, il se passe quelque chose, reconnaît-le ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerais de ça avec toi. »

« Je veux comprendre. »

« Comprendre quoi, Granger ? Je ne comprends pas, moi, en quoi tu es concernée par tout ça. Jamais je ne te poserai de questions sur ta relation avec la Tâche de Rousseur, on n'est pas ami toi et moi ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas convaincu que tu racontes à Potter tout ce que tu fais avec ton rouquin, je me trompe ? Ma vie privée ne concerne que moi et personne d'autre, alors si tu veux satisfaire ta curiosité, ne comptes pas sur moi. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva, ramassa ses affaires et les ramena dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit ensuite et se dirigea vers le tableau.

« Je vais faire ma ronde. Vas donc prévenir ta belette que la voie est libre et qu'il peut venir. » Dit-il avant de disparaître.

Quand il fut seul dans les couloirs, un sourire moqueur s'étira sur son visage. Hermione ne se doutait sûrement pas qu'il était au courant des venues du rouquin quand il faisait ses rondes. Maintenant qu'il lui avait dit qu'il savait, elle le laisserait sûrement tranquille pendant quelques temps. C'est donc avec ce sourire victorieux collé sur le visage, qu'il arriva dans le couloir où l'attendait déjà le gryffondor.

« Tu es venu ? » Remarqua Drago en s'arrêtant devant Harry qui était assis contre le mur.

« Je viens toujours, non ? »

Le brun se redressa, toujours adossé au mur.

« C'est vrai. » Admit le serpentard.

« Tu pensais qu'à cause de ce matin, je ne viendrais pas ? »

« Peut être. »

« Si ça avait été le cas, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ? »

« Je savais que tu viendrais, tu viens toujours. »

Le regard du gryffondor glissa sur le visage du blond, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur ses lèvres légèrement tordues par un sourire à peine perceptible.

« Je suis si prévisible que ça ? »

Drago leva une main qu'il posa sur les mèches sombres d'Harry, qui plissa les yeux à ce contact.

« Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si je n'étais pas venu ? » Redemanda-t-il alors que Drago s'était lentement rapproché pour être maintenant complètement contre lui. Harry sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou.

« Je serais venu te chercher. » Murmura le serpentard à son oreille. Harry rouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa.

°o°o°

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il comprit qu'il était en retard. Drago était penché sur lui, habillé, et apparemment en colère, il n'y avait pas de doute.

« Ah ! Enfin tu ouvres les yeux ! J'étais entrain de me demander si tu n'étais pas mort. »

Harry grogna et s'assit péniblement en se frottant les yeux.

« Dépêches-toi ! » Rugit le serpentard en lui jetant ses vêtements à la figure.

« Qu'est ce que… » Marmonna le gryffondor en tâtonnant dans le lit à la recherche de ses lunettes. « Ah ! » Il venait de les trouver et les mis sur son nez.

« _J'ai_ cours à 8h, _tu_ as cours à 8h, _nous_ avons cours à 8h ! » Cria Drago en enfonçant pêle-mêle ses cours dans son sac. « LEVES-TOI ! »

Le blond se jeta sur Harry et l'arracha aux couvertures, le gryffondor se retrouve donc subitement debout et nu au milieu de la chambre. Drago attrapa les vêtements qui venaient de voler au sol, et se mit à l'habiller comme un petit enfant. Encore à moitié endormi, le gryffondor se laissa faire.

« Mais pourquoi… » Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Le cours de métamorphose ! Le cours _supplémentaire_ que Mc Go a proposé de donner pour rattraper notre retard, tu te souviens ! »

Le cerveau d'Harry commença à rétablir les connexions avec le monde réel. Il se rappelait en effet de cette proposition faite par le professeur de métamorphose pour compenser leur retard sur le programme, cours que les gryffondors avaient en commun avec les serpentards… Et ce matin, c'était le premier cours.

« Le cours… »

Harry regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était habillé et que Drago courrait à nouveau en tout sens.

« Tu ne t'es pas réveillé toi non plus ? » Constata le gryffondor, avec un petit rire crétin qui convenait parfaitement. Le serpentard le fusilla du regard avant de se replonger dans ses recherches.

La nuit passée, ils avaient dû attendre bien patiemment dans les couloirs de l'école que Ron quitte enfin la salle commune, car comme à chaque fois que Drago était de ronde, Hermione invitait son petit ami. Une fois Ron partit, ils avaient donc enfin pu rejoindre la chambre du serpentard, l'heure à laquelle ils avaient fermé l'œil avait par conséquent été bien tardive.

Drago se redressa soudainement l'air triomphant, une chaussure à la main. Il l'enfila rapidement et se tourna vers Harry.

« On y va. »

Drago envoya son sac à Harry et après avoir pris le sien, ils filèrent. Les autres élèves attendaient tous devant la porte quand ils arrivèrent. Harry comme Drago, fit de son mieux pour que leur arrivée paraisse anodine, et d'ailleurs personne ne sembla rien remarquer.

« Harry, t'étais où ? » Lui demanda Ron en le voyant arriver vers lui. « Comment ça se fait que tu n'arrives que maintenant, tu étais déjà parti quand je me suis levé ! »

« Oui, j'étais… dehors. J'étais sorti. »

Ron haussa les sourcils. Harry rencontra le regard perçant d'Hermione et détourna aussitôt la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie qu'il mente à Ron.

« Je m'entraînais au quidditch. Cette nuit j'ai pensé à quelque chose alors j'ai voulu tester mon idée. Et puis comme ça le matin, il n'y a personne pour espionner. »

Ron approuva aussitôt son ami. Lui qui lorsqu'il était question de tactiques de quidditch, était un fervent adepte de la théorie du complot et d'autres délires paranoïaques, ne pouvait qu'encourager Harry.

« Et alors, ça a marché ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton idée voyons ! »

« Euh, non. »

« Ah… C'est pas grave, tu trouveras bien quelque chose d'autre. »

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls. Comme ils n'avaient plus de cours de la journée et qu'il faisait beau, ils décidèrent de profiter un peu du parc du château. C'est quand ils y arrivèrent, que Harry se rendit compte que c'était la première fois, depuis la matin précédent, que tout les deux se retrouvaient seuls à seuls. Hermione le conduisit vers un banc où ils s'assirent.

« Comme ça tu as encore passé la nuit avec lui ? » Attaqua-t-elle sans prévenir.

« Oui. »

« Ron va commencer à remarquer que tu découches, et certainement que d'autres avant lui le remarqueront. »

Harry soupira.

« Vous pourriez vous entendre. » Souffla-t-il d'un ton las en repensant aux maintes mises en garde du serpentard.

« Ecoutes Harry, il faut que tu lui dises. »

« Pour-quoi ? » Répliqua-t-il en séparant nettement chaque syllabe.

« Parce qu'il l'apprendra un jour ou l'autre, et qu'il vaut mieux que ça vienne de toi. »

« Et il apprendra quoi, tu peux me le dire ? Tu veux que je lui parle, mais il n'y a rien à dire ! J'ai passé la nuit avec Malefoy, et alors ? On n'est pas un couple, je ne vais pas lui beurrer ses tartines, alors lâches-moi avec ça ! Ron n'a rien à savoir, car il n'y a rien. »

« Mais Harry, enfin, que tu le veuilles ou non il se passe quelque chose ! Tu passes tes nuits avec lui, toi et Malefoy vous aurez beau dire que c'est la seule chose qui vous rapproche, il y a forcément autre chose ! »

Harry se leva violemment du banc.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? » Cria-t-il en venant se poster brusquement devant elle

« Si c'était seulement physique, pourquoi vous vous revoyiez ? Si entre vous ce n'est qu'une histoire physique, alors tu n'aurais aucun mal à arrêter de le voir, non ? Alors poses-toi la questions Harry, pourrais-tu arrêter de le voir ? Sincèrement Harry, réponds-moi. »

Harry allait répondre vertement à toutes ces stupides questions qu'elle lui posait, mais son subconscient rattrapa ses mots avant qu'ils ne franchissent sa bouche. Si il les avait dit, aucun doute qu'il aurait blessé Hermione, et même si il était en colère il fallait qu'il se contienne. Il repartit donc vers le château sans un regard en arrière et personne ne le vit de la soirée.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Hermione est partie à l'attaque !

Brave petite gryffondor, elle ne peut pas imaginer une histoire simplement physique, pour elle il y a forcément autre chose… Mais est ce que les deux zigotos vont penser pareil qu'elle ? Hmmm… Ca me semble difficile à dire. Toujours est-il que la relation entre les deux zozos va encore prendre un tournant au prochain chapitre, je vous attends donc vendredi dans la soirée pour de « nouvelles aventures » !


	20. Chapter 20

Haevenly : c'est sûr qu'Hermione va continuer à mettre son grain de sel dans ce chapitre aussi… Mais est ce que c'est pour le bien de tous ? Ca c'est la question qui reste en suspend. C'est vrai que Draco a dit qu'il serait venu chercher ryry si il n'était pas venu, et ça marque une évolution dans leur relation… Mais l'aurait-il fait ? (selon moi on le aura bientôt…)

BlackbOmb : Non, rassure toi, pas de tournant dramatique… Enfin pas de mort quoi ! (Un groupe de rock allemand ? Hmmm, intéressant. J'irais jeter un œil quand j'aurais plus de temps, parce que là j'ai des rattrapages de merdasse à passer.TT)

Ocaora : Oui, mais bon, même si elle n'est pas (très) drôle elle va faire bouger les choses ! Et ça, c'est plutôt bien ! (oui enfin…hum, enfin tu verras)

Mouistiqua : Ahahahah ! Est-ce qu'ils vont se rendre compte de leurs sentiments ? That is the question ! Pour le moment ces deux crétins se laissent vivre et surfent sur la vague de l'oubli général… Mais ça va le revenir en pleine face !

Ginnii : Je suis contente que la « Tache de rousseur » t'ait plu ! Personnellement j'adore quand Draco appelle Ron n'importe comment et j'essaie de varier les formules, mais j'avais un doute sur celle-la, tu viens donc de me rassurer ! Héhéhé, oui, Hermione attaque quand elle veut ! C'est du marquage à la culotte ou je ne m'y connais pas ! (hum, désolée pour cette métaphore footballistique.) Moi aussi j'ai aimé écrire le réveil en catastrophe d'Harry et Draco, le fait est que je voyais trop bien Harry en légume à 7h du matin entrain de se faire jeter du lit… Le pauvre, je suis méchante avec lui ! Oui, oui, la bulle se déchire, et dans ce chapitre elle ne va pas s'arrêter ! Les choses vont changer, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bouger ! (Yeah !)

Lilywen : merci merci merci de m'avoir lu tout le long de ces 19 ( !?!!!) chapitres ! Je suis heureuse que tu les ai trouvé attachants, c'est quelque chose de pas facile à obtenir, alors si c'est le cas, je suis ravie ! Merci encore et j'espère que tu me donneras encore ton avis sur ce que j'écris !

DiscO-cherryx : Ma fic est jouissive ?! XD C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit ! Héhé, pas sûre que Ron sente le plan… Pas sûre qu'il arrive à le sentir même si on le lui mettait sous le nez d'ailleurs ! Sacré Ron, je suis méchante avec lui quand même… Mais juste un peu !

Yumi : bah moi aussi j'ai qu'un truc à dire : la voilà !

Ange 34 : Ui ui, ça va bouger dans la suite… Héhéhé (rire super sadique )

Aelwing : Oui, Hermione pense forcément qu'il y a autre chose, c'est très hermionien, mais en même temps, c'est pas faux !

Llemaluna : Ouaiiiis ! Vive les doutes !!! Les doutes ça permet d'avancer, non ? Enfin, ça fait un peu peur, c'est vrai, mais ça force à se bouger !

Sandra 1501 : Mais non, vendredi ce n'était pas si loin, la preuve, c'est aujourd'hui ! Contente d'avoir fait de toi une accro () ! J'espère que la suite ne te rendra pas trop… frustrée d'attendre encore une semaine !

Rin nakano : Héhé, bah si ! Et puis, hop là, j'en mets un nouveau ce soir ! Trop rapide !

Kem-liu : Oui, il le « FALLAIT » comme tu le dis si bien ! Ils vont se poser des questions ! «pour eux ça c'est fait naturellement (et ça c'est un truc génial que tu as réussi à faire, on en vient à considérer leur relation comme la plus évidente alors que rien n'est censé les rapprocher, franchement : bravo !). » Merci, merci de me dire ça, parce que c'est là toute la difficulté de la chose ! Est-ce que ça va être crédible ? Est-ce que ça fonctionne ? Et tu viens de me rassurer et de raviver ma petite flamme de l'espoir personnelle ! C'est vrai qu'à force d'éviter la question, il n'y pensait plus, mais Hermione vient de leur recoller ça dans les pattes de manière magistrale ! Je suis contente que tu aies compris les motivations que j'essaie de leur donner (peur de l'inconnue, une vie qui leur était toute tracée sans qu'ils en aient le contrôle…). J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Et dérive autant que tu veux, moi je dérive constamment ! XD

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre après les cours, Drago fut surpris d'y trouver Harry. D'habitude il ne venait pas directement après les cours.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Harry était assis en tailleur au milieu du lit, une plume à la main et quelques livres étalés devant lui.

« Je travaille. »

« Tu aurais pu t'installer au bureau. »

« Je suis bien là. »

Le gryffondor ne releva à aucun moment les yeux vers le serpentard, et à l'air fermé qu'il affichait, le blond jugea préférable de le laisser tranquille. Il alla donc s'asseoir à son bureau et sortit ses livres pour travailler. Une bonne heure passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent un mot. Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Drago se leva de sa chaise et abandonna là ses devoirs.

« Tu viens ? » Demanda-t-il au brun qui n'avait pas bougé.

Harry rassembla ses affaires et les rangea dans son sac. Ceci fait, il se leva du lit son sac à la main, et se tourna enfin vers Drago.

« Je m'en vais. »

Le serpentard le regarda, perplexe. Devait-il comprendre quelque chose de particulier ? Car le survivant le fixait avec un regard bien trop intense pour que cette phrase soit anodine.

« Où tu vas ? » Demanda le blond toujours intrigué.

« Nulle part. Je m'en vais, c'est tout. Tu vas me laisser partir ? »

Le gryffondor parlait calmement et Drago était complètement déstabilisé.

« Pourquoi tu veux partir ? »

« Je veux juste savoir si tu vas me laisser partir. »

Drago comprenait vaguement que cette question signifiait plus que de bêtement laisser Harry quitter la chambre, mais tout ça était un peu confus.

« Si tu veux partir, pars. »

« Alors tu me laisses ? Si je m'en vais, je ne reviendrais pas. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Harry poussa violement Drago qui faillit tomber en arrière.

« Mais toi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ! » Cria-t-il les yeux brillants de rage. « Tu t'en moques que je m'en aille, que ça s'arrête comme ça ? Tu ne veux pas me retenir ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » S'étonna Drago en gardant une bonne distance avec le gryffondor en furie.

« Demandes-moi de rester ! » Hurla-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le serpentard.

Drago resta sans voix. Cette scène lui rappelait celle qui avait eu lieu après qu'ils aient couché ensemble dans la salle-sur-demande, lorsque Harry l'avait rattrapé après qu'il soit parti.

Harry avait l'air à bout de nerf, prêt à exploser au moindre mot. Drago se demanda un instant si il n'allait le frapper, car la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, il avait fini à l'infirmerie.

« Dis le moi, si c'est ce que tu veux ! Pourquoi on est comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il la voix soudain plus basse. « Ca devrait être plus simple. »

Il recula et s'assit sur le lit, comme choqué. Drago l'observa un instant, essayant de comprendre.

« Pourquoi tu étais là quand je suis rentré ? »

La tête entre les mains, Harry répondit :

« Je me suis disputé avec Hermione. »

« A propos de moi ? »

« Il y avait de ça, oui. »

Le visage d'Harry réapparut et il planta ses grands yeux verts bien trop expressifs sur le serpentard.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait tout les deux ? Évites de me ressortir que tu aimes m'embrasser, on passe toutes nos nuits ensemble et dès qu'on le peut, on se retrouve. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? » Répliqua le blond, sarcastique. « Tu avais pourtant dit que tu ne poserais plus ces questions. »

« Oui, mais je crois que maintenant c'est nécessaire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de partir, mais si ça t'ait égal que je parte, je m'en irais. »

Harry se releva et reprit son sac.

« Alors, tu veux que je reste ? »

« Si tu pars, c'est pour ne plus revenir si je comprends bien. »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu veux quoi au fond ? Que je te demande de rester avec moi ? Tu me demandes qu'on soit un couple ? Qu'on se balade dans les couloirs de l'école main dans la main, comme tes navrants amis ? »

Harry soupira, agacé.

« Je ne veux pas me balader en te tenant la main, ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu veuilles être avec moi. Nous deux on ne fait pas que de passer nos nuits ensembles… Enfin, je pense. »

Le brun avait l'air désorienté, comme si il attendait que le serpentard confirme ce qu'il venait de dire, mais celui-ci garda le silence, le regard posé sur le sol. Harry avança d'un pas vers lui.

« Dis moi que tu me veux. » Dit-il

Le blond resta muet, et Harry qui le fixait toujours se détourna et sortit.

°o°o°

Après cet épisode, Harry ne revint plus, et Drago ne le trouva plus dans le couloir habituel quand il faisait ses rondes. En faisant cette constatation, le serpentard se rappela la discussion qu'il avait eu à ce sujet avec le gryffondor, quelques jours plus tôt. Alors que Drago s'était étonné de trouver Harry dans le couloir, après que le matin même ils aient été découverts par Granger, le brun lui avait fait remarquer qu'il venait toujours. Jusqu'à maintenant ça avait été vrai. Il allait falloir s'habituer, les choses avaient changé.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain, ils ne se croisèrent pas. Ni Ron, ni les autres du dortoir n'eurent l'air de remarquer qu'Harry ne dormait à nouveau dans son lit que depuis deux jours, ce qui ne surpris pas plus que ça le survivant. Après tout, il avait découché tous les soirs pendant des semaines et personne n'en avait jamais rien su. La troisième nuit, lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il ressentit quand même une vague de ressentiment à l'encontre de ses amis. Si ils étaient vraiment ses amis, ils auraient dû se rendre compte qu'il ne passait pas ses nuits à la tour ! Ron, son meilleur ami, dont le lit jouxtait le sien, ne s'était aperçut de rien. Quand à Hermione, ils elle ne les avait pas surpris, elle n'ont plus n'en aurait rien su.

Les jours suivants, Harry fut plus froid avec ses amis, et bien que ceux-ci notèrent un refroidissement dans leurs relations, ils ne lui en firent pas la remarque. Ils avaient tous beaucoup de travail, il était normal que Harry soit un peu irritable, mais malgré tout ce changement mit la puce à l'oreille d'Hermione qui se mit à observer son ami avec attention, ainsi que le serpentard. Quelque chose s'était passé, et même si elle avait une idée sur la question, il lui fallait attendre le moment propice pour parler avec Harry. Ce fut finalement dans la bibliothèque que la jeune fille trouva le moment et l'endroit idéal. Assis à une table tout au fond de la bibliothèque, bien cachés derrière de grandes étagères, Hermione se décida.

« Je n'ai pas vu Malefoy ce jours-ci. Si tu le vois, tu pourras lui dire de s'occuper de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ?

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, mais quand elle releva les yeux, Harry la fixait avec une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

« Dis-le lui toi-même. » Grogna-t-il en replongeant le nez dans son bouquin.

« Oui mais… Tu risques de le voir avant moi. »

« Et pour quelle raison ? » Demanda-t-il, hargneux.

Hermione fut presque déstabilisée par sa réaction si vive, mais elle se reprit.

« Alors vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? »

Il roula des yeux et soupira bruyamment.

« Ce que tu as du mal à comprendre, Mione, c'est que nous n'avons jamais été ensemble ! Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui m'avait dit que si lui et moi n'étions pas ensemble, cela voulait dire que je pouvais arrêter de le voir quand je voulais ? Et bien te voilà servie ! Ca a d'ailleurs été très facile. »

« Il ne t'a pas retenu ? »

« Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? On n'était pas ensemble. »

De tout le temps qu'ils passèrent ensuite à la bibliothèque, plus aucun des deux ne parla. Hermione se doutait que la rupture –si on pouvait parler ainsi, avait été causée par ce qu'elle avait dit, les mots d'Harry avaient été clairs à ce sujet. Elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Harry en revenant à ses appartements, et quand elle y entra, une présence la sortit de ses pensées.

« Granger. Je te dirais bien que c'est une joie de te voir, mais il faut croire que je ne sais pas mentir, alors je préfère me taire. »

Drago était installé dans un des fauteuils, en pleine lecture de la gazette du sorcier.

« Tu m'en vois ravie. »

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il décolle les yeux de son journal.

« Granger, arrêtes d'essayer d'attirer mon attention. Je ne toucherais pas aux restes de ta belette tachetée. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais très bien que je ne suis pas ton type, à moins que je ne devienne tout à coup très masculine, brune, et que je me mette à porter des lunettes. »

L'allusion sembla l'agacer, car il plia son journal et le posa sur la table basse avant de demander :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ? »

« Comme d'habitude, je veux comprendre. »

« Encore ? Qu'est ce que tu as avec cette phrase, à chaque fois que tu me parles, tu me la sors ! « je veux comprendre, je veux comprendre » Imita-t-il d'une voix criarde. « Mais comprendre quoi à la fin ? Harry ne reviendra pas, tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« Si. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es bien placée pour le savoir. « Dit il avec un sourire obséquieux. « Après tout, c'est grâce à toi. » Elle allait parler, mais il continua. « Tu lui as bien bourra le crâne avec tes questions prises de tête. J'espère que tu es contente de l'avoir ramené dans le droit chemin. »

« Il serait resté si tu l'avais vraiment voulu. »

« Comment tu pourrais savoir ce que je veux ? » Cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Elle se releva et le toisa un instant.

« T'es vraiment qu'un con, Malefoy. Qu'est ce que ça t'aurait coûté de le retenir ? »

« Il a fait son choix. »

« C'est toi qui a choisi ! Qu'est ce que tu craignais ? Que tout le monde apprenne que tu tiens à lui ? »

« Je ne… »

« Quoi ? » Le coupa-t-elle. « Tu ne tiens pas à Harry ? A d'autres ! Tu sais, ton plus gros problème, c'est que lui il s'en ait rendu compte, mais que toi tu refuses de l'accepter.

Sur ces mots, elle partit vers sa chambre et y disparut, laissant Drago seul. Celui-ci essaya de reprendre sa lecture, mais sans succès. Granger était vraiment une plaie quand elle s'y mettait !

Fort de cette remarque intérieure, il abandonna son journal et se leva pour gagner lui aussi sa chambre. Quand il y arriva, il s'effondra sur son lit, la tête la première. Il inspira à pleins poumons et ramena ses bras pour poser sa tête dessus. Même si le gryffondor n'avait plus mis les pieds dans la chambre du blond depuis quelques temps, les draps continuaient de sentir son odeur. Drago se tourna sur le dos et fixa son plafond tout en réfléchissant. Aurait-il dû retenir Harry ? Cette satanée Granger avait l'air de penser que oui, mais qu'est ce qu'elle en savait ? Depuis qu'il ne voyait plus Harry, il continuait de vivre normalement. Il mangeait et dormait bien, ce n' »tait pas comme si il lui avait manqué quelque chose. Mais…

Le serpentard grogna. Il savait qu'il y avait un « mais », car même si il allait bien, certaines habitudes s'étaient ancrées en lui. Dormir à nouveau seul, par exemple, était assez étrange, il s'était habitué à trouver quelqu'un à côté de lui à son réveil. Etre seul le soir était aussi nouveau, tout comme faire sa ronde et ne pas le trouver dans le couloir habituel, et puis, bien sûr, il y avait une certaine frustration sexuelle.

Drago se retourna pour plonger son visage dans les draps et inspirer encore l'odeur d'Harry qui s'y était installée. La question était simple : voulait-il qu'il revienne ? Possible. Irait-il jusqu'à lui demander de revenir ? Impossible. La solution était donc simple, il n'avait qu'à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour occuper ses nuits.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Bon, vu que c'est pas facile facile, vous avez le droit de me taper. Mais qu'une seule fois par personne !

Et oui, le petit Draco n'a pas été rechercher Harry, alors qu'il l'avait pourtant affirmer au chapitre précédent… Mais maintenant Harry veut autre chose. Et Draco n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée. Aïe.

…A la semaine prochainnnnne ! (c'est du sadisme pur, je sais )


	21. Chapter 21

Alors tout d'abord ce chapitre _n'est pas_ corrigé ! En effet, je suis en plein partiels de rattrapage (pour rattraper quoi, on se le demande) et donc j'ai le temps de rien. J'essaie de continuer d'écrire, mais ça me prend sur mon temps de révisions, bref c'est catastrophique. Enfin, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie pendant 4 ans ! Si je me rends compte d'ici deux jours qu'il y a trop de fautes, il est possible que j'actualise ce chapitre, donc ceux qui recevront un message comme quoi il y a des mises à jour samedi ou vendredi, ce ne sera qu'un chapitre 21 corrigé.

Pour ceux qui partent en vacances, je souhaite un excellent voyage, et n'oubliez pas la crème solaire ! (même si en ce moment on ne se croirait pas vraiment en été…)

°o°

Petite-abeille : euh… ben en fait… non je ne te niaise pas… Héhéhé ! Et ouais, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est moi qui décide ! Mais bon, ne t'inquiètes pas trop quand même, je ne suis pas si horrible que ça, même si en ce moment ça ne se voit pas trop ! Oh, c'est gentil de me mettre sur ton blog ! Par contre, il faudra attendre encore un peu avant que ce soit fini, surtout si je pars en vacances sans internet… (TT)

Livioute : C'est vrai que ça doit être terrible si tu as lu ces deux chapitres à la suite ! Le premier, tout est OK, et voila que le second vient tout casser… Mais le chapitre 21 sera-t-il comme tu penses qu'il le sera… ??? (héhéhé)

Aelwing : Oh si ! Peut être qu'il va se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, qui sait ? Harry est peut être parfait, mais c'est un peu conflictuel en ce moment entre ces deux là… Donc, tu vas voir !

Mouistiqua : Oui, qu'une fois seulement ! Je tiens à rester en vie jusqu'au bout ! En plus c'est vrai ce que tu dis, ceux qui méritent des claques ce sont ces deux petits crétins là !

Naru : Ouaiiis du sadisssme !!! (pour une fois que je peux en user avec la paix de l'esprit, muhahahah !) En fait pendant les vacs il risque d'y avoir moins de mise à jour (trois fois HELAS !) parce que je n'aurais pas internet et qu'il n'y a pas de cyber café près (et même loin d'ailleurs) de chez moi, mais je continue de chercher !

Yaoi-fan : Tahiti ? Ouaaahhh ! Chaleur chaleur ! Mais si tu pars en France jusqu'au 4 aout tu pourras lire la suite à ce moment là, ne te bile pas ! C'est pas une honte de ne pas avoir encore lu Harry Potter, loin de là, franchement il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, l'important c'est de les lire ! Je prends note de cette phrase du premier tome, qui va tout à fait dans le sesn que je souhaite ! Avec JKR c'est important de prendre en compte les plus petits détails ! XD Je te remercie pour ce que tu me dis sur les lemons ! Ce sont des moments toujours conflictuels pour moi (huhu) !

Kem-liu : Oui ! L'orgueil ! Moi j'adore ! Mais l'éducation de Lord qu'il a reçu c'est ce qui fait tout son charme à ce petit Serpy ! (trop fan). Je ne pense pas qu'il aura à renier quoique ce soit pour faire un pas vers Harry, avec Draco on peut toujours s'attendre à ce qu'il tourne les choses à son avantage, donc je ne me fais pas de bile pour lui. En fait je pense qu'il n'accepte même pas la notion de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est un truc qu'il ne pige pas à mon avis. «c'est très gryffondor tout ça, lui il a le courage d'analyser en face sa relation avec draco même si ça lui fait peur, et malfoy en bon serpentard refuse la vérité. » En fait… je ne pense pas qu'Harry ait vraiment analysé la situation. C'est un garçon ne l'oublions pas, et vu ce qu'on sait de son caractère, il a des réactions assez basiques (pour ne pas dire navrantes). Quand Hermione lui a parlé, il s'est mis à réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment arrêter de se voir avec Draco sans que cela ne lui pose de problème ou bien souffrirait-il ? Et si oui, cela ne signifiait-il pas qu'il voulait être avec Draco. Alors il a retourné ça dans sa tête et c'est rendu compte qu'il voulait rester avec Draco, et que si ça signifiait quelque chose, peut importait, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il n'a pas analyser les choses jusqu'au bout, il est vraiment resté basique. Quand à Malefoy, je ne pense pas qu'il refuse la réalité. Il se rend bien compte que cette relation avec Harry est plus qu'une simple rencontre nocturne se finissant par des ébats qui durent pendant la nuit. Il sait que avec Harry il y a quelque chose de bizarre de particulier, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, il est contente qu'il soit là et qu'il vienne l'attendre le soir. Mais maintenant Harry veut des réponses (sommaires, mais des réponses quand même) et il veut que Draco exprime son désir de le voir être avec lui, chose à laquelle il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi… Tout ça est assez brouillon pour lui. Depuis un moment tout les deux ne pensaient plus à rien, mais Harry est revenu avec ses gros sabots et Draco a été pris de court je pense. « Et puis hermione dans tous ça, c'est celle qui comprend le mieux la situation et qui en même temps n'y comprend absolument rien, elle sait qu'il y a plus qu'une banale relation physique mais en meme temps elle ne peut pas comprendre à quel point ils ont besoin de refuser la réalité et de vivre dans un monde sécurisant. » Tout à fait d'accord ! Bref, tu peux m'écrire des reviews super longues, c'est toujours un plaisir d'y répondre !

Ginnii : ui ui, Draco est un sombre crétin, mais il le sait pas encore ! Naaa, c'est pas qu'il refuse de voir que leur relation est passé au-delà du stade purement physique, mais plutôt qu'il s'en ait pas rendu compte ! Héhéhé ! Pan, dans les dents le petit Serpy ! Oui, c'est vrai que le sniffage de draps pourrait lui explique pas mal de truc, mais (comme je l'ai dis à Kem-liu) c'est un garçon, et les garçons sont un peu mous du steack parfois… XD (pour moi ce n'est pas tant la couleur des cheveux que le sexe de l'individu qui pose problème !). Bref, bonnes vacances à toi, profites en bien ! J'espère que j'ai posté avant que tu partes pour que tu profites de ce chapitre avant de partir.

Rayondesoleil64 : Comme tu dis ! Si ca avait été tout facile, il n'y aurait pas eu de quoi se gargariser devant la victoire ! Alors que là… !

Ocaora : Fais pas la tête !!! Regardes dans ce chapitre tout va… euh… sifflote au loin

Llemaluna : Ca pour un doute, c'est un doute ! Et Harry est parti… Halala mais pauvres petits…

Ange34 : C'est sa fierté qui fait son charme ! (si je t'assure !)

BlackbOmb : « mais qu'il est con » je serais tentée de dire comme à Ange34 que c'est ce qui fait son charme, mais à force je coirs que le petit serpy va se vexer !

DiscO-cherryx : Oui, je suis cruelle, muhahahaha ! Bizarre, ton journal ressemble au mien en ce moment même si il a une variante : « Dear diary, my exam are just a waste of time, I wanna die… » XD Mais t'inquiètes c'est une happy end, enfin… il y a pas de mort quoi ! Je sais mes chapitres sont trop courts ! TT Juste 6 pages word c'est pas assez, mais je rame pendant une heure pour écrire un paragraphe de 4 lignes… Draco et la belette ? Yeeuuurk ! (… ouais bon dans une de mes fics je l'ai déjà fait, mais bon… je veux oublier !)

Haevenly : Peut être qu'il va se décider à bouger son petit derrière blafard dans ce chapitre pour aller chercher Harry, mais pour le moment ça n'a pas l'air d'être gagné !

Sandra 1501 : Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il faut juste qu'il se fasse mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête le petit Draky-chou, après il verra les choses différemment… Mais bon, il va falloir attendre un peu.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Hermione avait beau prêter attention aux moindres changements d'attitude de son meilleur ami et du serpentard, rien ne lui permit d'affirmer que le blond avait eu tord de ne pas retenir Harry. Peut être en était-il comme ils le lui avaient tous les deux dit : ils n'étaient pas ensembles et ne l'avaient jamais été. Même si cette conclusion ne la satisfaisait pas complètement, les faits étaient là. Malefoy et Harry n'avaient jamais été l'un pour l'autre ce qu'elle et Ron étaient. Peut être était-ce justement à cause de sa relation avec Ron qu'elle ne pouvait pas envisager qu'il n'y eut rien de plus qu'une histoire physique entre les deux garçons. Elle marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tout en réfléchissant au fait qu'elle s'était peut être trompée, et arriva enfin devant le portrait du chien qui pivota pour la lasser passer.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » S'exclama-t-elle à peine entrée.

Droit devant elle, sur le canapé, une plantureuse blonde s'étalait de tout son long sur le serpentard à la chemise largement ouverte.

« Granger, tu rentres bien tôt. » Dit celui-ci d'un air le plus dégagé du monde, sans se dégager de la fille qui était allongée sur lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? » Demanda Hermione, remise de sa surprise, mais passablement courroucée.

« Ca se voit. » Répondit effrontément la jeune fille.

« Mary-Ann, c'est bien ça ? » Claqua la voix de la préfète en chef. « Tu es à Poufsouffle d'après ce que je sais. Tu t'es égarée bien loin de ton dortoir. »

Les mots secs claquaient dans l'air, suintant l'autorité et confusément la Poufsouffle se leva. Hermione était préfète en chef, elle avait beaucoup de pouvoir…

« Elle ne se ballade pas dans les couloirs, elle est ici avec moi. » Drago se leva à son tour. « Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir empêcher de voir ton rouquin, alors tu vas m'oublier. Elle reste. »

« Que je sache, je ne t'ai jamais imposé le spectacle de mes ébats, Malefoy. »

Le serpentard renifla avec mépris et se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivit de la bimbo en devenir.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour l'oublier. » Lâcha Hermione alors qu'il partait. « Et bien ! »

La blonde venait de disparaître dans la chambre, mais Drago lui s'était immobilisé. Il avait parfaitement entendu ce que la gryffondor avait dit.

« Gardes tes commentaires pour toi Granger. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

« Ca va, je me disais juste qu'il avait pas trop de soucis à se faire vu ce que tu as ramené. »

La poufsouffle avait réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et Drago la remarqua.

« Tu restes à l'intérieur, j'arrive ! » Puis, se tournant vers Hermione les yeux brillants de rage, il ajouta : « Toi, si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, tu le regretteras, c'est clair ?! »

Hermione soutint son regard jusqu'au bout et finalement il quitta la pièce. Une fois dans sa chambre, Drago essaya de reprendre son calme. Sur son lit, la fille s'installait déjà bougeant tous les coussins de place.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » S'énerva-t-il. Elle lâcha la coussin qu'elle tenait.

« Je voulais qu'on soit à l'aise. »

« Laisses-les où ils sont. »

Drago retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et enfin sa chemise, puis la rejoignit sur le lit. Elle se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il la laissa se couler contre lui et se détendit. Elle l'embrassa et Drago remarqua que ses baisers étaient comme elle : vulgaires, mais pas désagréables. Elle était assez douée et il se laissa vite aller. Ce n'était pas si différent après tout. Le plaisir était le plaisir.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Il faisait d'ailleurs une chaleur intolérable dans ce lit ! Drago ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les deux yeux bleus de la poufsouffle qu'il avait ramené la nuit précédente. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait le fixer comme ça depuis un bon quart d'heure pour le réveiller.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Je voulais te réveiller mais tu étais si mignon quand tu dormais. »

Drago qui commençait à s'exaspérer garda malgré tout le silence et bougea pour se retourner… et il se rendit alors compte de ce qui faisait qu'il avait si chaud. Elle était collée à lui, l'entourant d'un bras pour mieux se blottir contre son torse. Draco se sentait comme emprisonné et se débattit pour se lever.

« Hey ! Tu m'as fait mal ! » Geignit-elle en rattrapant les draps pour s'en couvrir. Dans quel but faisait-elle ça, cela restait un mystère pour Draco, car il avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir la nuit passée.

« Lèves-toi, tu dois partir ! »

Sans un mot de plus il partit se doucher, goûtant avec plaisir aux joies de l'eau qui lui coulait sur le visage… mais il fut bientôt rejoint par la jeune fille. Il détestait être dérangé pendant qu'il se lavait et se préparait, il renvoya donc sèchement l'infortunée lui intimant encore une fois de partir.

« Je suis préfet-en-chef, je te le rappelle, alors ça ferait mauvais genre que tu sortes d'ici au petit matin, donc tu pars ! » S'agaça-t-il en la repoussant une énième fois pour pouvoir préparer son sac.

« Je peux revenir ce soir si tu veux. » Proposa-t-elle sans se démonter devant l'attitude du serpentard.

« C'est ça, on verra. »

Il enfila sa robe de sorcier brodée de l'insigne de serpentard et sortit.

°o°o°

Sa journée fut exécrable. Elle avait déjà mal commencé avec cette blondasse qui l'avait collé comme une sangsue dès le matin, mais la suite ne fut pas en reste. Tout d'abord un cours de sortilèges bourré de notions compliquées qu'il avait bien du mal à saisir, même avec du recul, et ensuite un cours de métamorphose pendant lequel sa très soûlante collègue de gryffondor, agrippée à sa table au premier rang, avait frôlé la crise d'hystérie en ne parvenant pas à accomplir l'exercice demandé, que de toute façon personne, mis à part le fabuleux Saint Potter, réussit à accomplir. Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, Drago pensait donc y trouver un repos durement acquis, mais alors qu'il allait s'effondrer sur son lit pour ne plus se relever, on frappa à sa porte. Inspirant profondément pour contenir sa colère, il alla ouvrir avec toute la bonne volonté dont il pouvait être capable à cet instant.

« Oui ? »

C'était Granger. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus ravie que lui.

C'est arrivé pour toi. » Dit elle en pointant du doigt –geste au combien grossier venant d'elle- la poufsouffle de cinquième année que Drago avait renvoyée le matin même.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il en soupirant. Il sentait le mal de crâne arrivé et il se pinça l'arête du nez quelque seconde.

« Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais ! »Répondit la bimbo en s'avançant vers lui. Il bloqua du bras l'entrée de la chambre, lui empêchant d'entrer.

« Vas-t-en. »

« Draco… » Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« CASSES-TOI ! » Eructa-t-il soudainement. Le mal de tête venait d'arriver et il flanqua violement la porte pour _enfin_ s'effondrer sur son lit, comme il voulait déjà le faire quelques minutes plus tôt.

La tête plongée dans les draps, il inspira profondément, et Hermione qui était encore dans la salle commune put l'entendre jurer avec force. Les draps étaient couverts de l'immonde parfum de la bimbo blonde. C'était une odeur tellement fruitée et acidulée que la tête lui tourna, il se mit donc sur le dos.

Cette fille était une plaie. Ile ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle comptait sur son physique pour faire carrière… ou plutôt pour trouver un homme qui, lui, ferait carrière. Il l'avait traité de façon horrible, et pourtant elle s'était accrochée, mais qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Avec les héritages conséquents qu'il avait reçu, Draco était très certainement un des meilleurs partis du monde sorcier. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que cette fille était une plaie. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de la ramener ? Ah ! Oui ! Il ne voulait pas être seul, il aimait avoir la présence de quelqu'un, blablabla… Mais il voulait quelqu'un qui lui laisse de l'espace, qui le laisse vivre sa vie sans intervenir à chaque minute, qui soit là mais qui lui fiche la paix ! Et puis… Rrrah ! Toujours ce stupide parfum ! Maintenant les draps ne retrouveraient plus leur odeur d'avant ! On frappa à la porte et cette fois il ne bougea pas. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une gryffondor furieuse.

« Malefoy, ta copine a décidé de camper devant le tableau ! »

Il resta allongé et ferma les yeux. Tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Ce mal de crâne, cette odeur de goyave, papaye et ananas dans toute la chambre, et pour finir sa charmante collègue en pétard.

« Ce n'est pas ma copine. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il restait allongé, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés.

« J'agonises. Barres-toi. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Hermione fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans ajouter un mot. Il l'en remercia intérieurement, chose que jamais son esprit n'admettrait avoir fait, et s'abandonna tout entier à son mal de crâne.

Le lendemain la journée se passa un peu mieux. Rien de bien difficile à cela, si on tenait compte que l'unique cours qu'il avait était un cours de potion avec son directeur de maison comme professeur. Entendre Rogue enfoncer les élèves qu'il n'aimait pas plus bas que terre était excellent pour le moral. Ensuite, quand il regagna ses appartements, il eut la joie de constater que les elfes de maison avaient lu le message qu'il avait laissé sur le lit, demandant à ce que l'on change d'urgence les draps. Il plongea la tête la première dedans. Les draps ne sentaient plus Harry, c'était un fait, mais il ne sentait plus la salade de fruit non plus, ce qui était un net progrès. Ragaillardit, il se leva et décida d'aller travailler dans la salle commune, sa collègue l'ayant désertée au profit de la bibliothèque.

Draco travaillait ainsi depuis presque une heure, quand le tableau pivota pour laisser entrer quelqu'un que le serpentard n'attendait pas.

« Weasley. » Il posa sa plume, mais resta assis. le gryffondor portait en plus de son propre sac, un sac en bandoulière que Draco connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent vu traîner dans sa chambre

« Hermione est ici ? »

« Non, Elle n'est pas là. »

« Tu sais où elle est ? »

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils.

« Tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je te rappelle que ta copine et moi on ne fait que partager cette pièce, on ne se raconte pas nos vies. »

Le rouquin avait l'air crispé, comme si il réfléchissait. Draco crut même un instant qu'il allait pondre un œuf tellement il était concentré.

« Bon, tu t'en vas ? » Demanda Draco qui s'agaçait.

« J'ai… » Le gryffondor s'interrompit, fixant le blond comme si il recherchait la moindre trace de fourberie. « …J'ai un entraînement de quidditch, Harry m'a demandé de rapporter ces livres à Hermione. »

« Poses ton sac ici, je lui dirais que tu es passé. » Dit le serpentard d'un ton neutre, puis voyant que le gryffondor hésitait encore à poser son sac, il reprit : « Ce sont des livres Weasley, qu'est ce que tu veux que je leur fasse ? Que je les brûle ? »

Ron céda face à ce raisonnement. Il déposa le sac remplit de livre sur un fauteuil et partit. Drago regarda le sac maintenant à quelques mètres de lui. C'était étrange de constater à quel point ce sac pouvait lui être familier. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu traîner au pied de son lit ? Il avait même trébuché dessus à plusieurs reprises, mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, Harry n'avait jamais fait aucun effort pour le ranger correctement. Cependant, lui au moins le laissait prendre sa douche sans venir l'ennuyer. Quand il dormait, il ne venait pas non plus se coller à lui pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil, et même si il flemmardait quand il devait se lever le matin, il était toujours prêt à l'heure. En fait, de toutes les relations que Draco avait eues, celle qu'il avait partagée avec le gryffondor avait certainement été la plus…stable ? Normale ? Agréable ?... En tout cas, Harry avait le seul à revenir chaque soir sans que cela ne lui apparaisse comme un problème.

Draco détacha ses yeux du sac. Harry ne reviendrait plus.

°o°o°

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione entra dans la salle commune et trouve son homologue masculin en plein bûchage d'Histoire de la Magie, à en juger par les livres étalés partout.

« Alors, Granger, intéressante cette ronde ? »

« Pas particulièrement. Et toi, ta soirée ? Ta pouffe au souffle court n'est pas venue ? » Elle remarqua le sac. « Qu'est ce que ça fait là ? Harry est ici ? »

Elle se mit à le chercher dur regard, mais apparemment il n'était pas là.

« Ton copain le tacheté est venu te l'apporter. Il y aurait des bouquins à toi dedans paraît-il. »

« Ah. »

Elle s'approcha et prit le sac qu'elle regarda un moment, puis releva la tête vers le blond.

« Tu ne lui as pas parlé ? »

Elle avait beau ne pas avoir prononcé son nom, Draco savait pertinemment de qui il était question.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? Ta vie est-elle donc si pauvre en évènements qu'il te faut t'intéresser à la mienne ? »

« C'est juste pour savoir. »

« Dans ce cas va soûler Potter avec tes questions, parce que là, moi, je travaille. »

Hermione ne bougeait pas et il finit par abandonner sa lecture pour se tourner vers elle.

« Tu sais, Granger, ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens. »

« Harry est assez distant ces temps-ci. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

« Je pensais que vous aviez peut être discuté et que c'était pour ça… »

« Que c'était pour ça qu'il était distant ? » La coupa-t-il. « Lui et moi on ne s'est pas reparlé depuis qu'il est parti, donc si ça peut te rassurer, le grand méchant serpentard n'a pas fait de mal au pauvre petit gryffi sans défense ! Il serait peut être temps que toi et tes copains vous arrêtiez de me mettre tous les malheurs du monde sur le dos. »

« Alors il ne te manque vraiment pas ? »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle réfléchissait, et partit lentement en direction de sa chambre. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte. Pourquoi croyait-elle qu'ils s'étaient reparlés ? Ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire, tout avait été dit. Quant à savoir si il lui manquait la réponse était non.

L'esprit de Drago lui imposa soudain le visage d'Harry.

Bon peut-être un peu. Peut être, oui, aurait-il aimé le trouver comme d'habitude étaler sur son lit quand il était rentré tout à l'heure. Peut-être, encore, aurait-il aimé passer la nuit avec lui.

Peut être ? Hummm… C'était un peu faible. Passer la nuit avec le gryffondor n'était pas une chose que Drago « appréciait » juste faire, le sexe avec Harry c'était toujours…

Drago pinça les lèvres. Bien sûr la relation qu'ils avaient eue pendant ces semaines avait été agréable, plus qu'agréable même, mais le gryffondor voilait plus. Le souvenir de sa dernière discussion avec Harry revint en mémoire au serpentard. « _Demandes-moi de rester_ » lui avait-il crié en pointant le doigt vers lui. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à lui offrir _plus_ pour qu'il revienne ? Après tout, qu'est ce que ça lui coûtait à lui ? Rien ! Il n'avait plus d'amis à serpentard, sa famille avait disparu, que craignait-il alors si le regard des autres n'était pas un obstacle ? Drago soupira et repoussa le livre qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. S'attacher à lui, c'était ça qu'il redoutait.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

J'avais mal à la tête pendant que j'écrivais, donc ça se ressent un peu dans le caractère de Draco (et en plus je lui ai filé un mal de tête aussi pour lui faire les pieds de pas avoir réagit avec Harry au chapitre 20). Bref, tout ça, ça avance ! (et j'adore Draco, même si parfois c'est un crétin fini)


	22. Chapter 22

Plus tôt que prévu, voici le chapitre 22 !

Profitez-en, car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le suivant. (Si vous êtes dans le Finistère et que vous avez une connexion Wifi que je pourrais venir squatter, n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaître !)

Je ferais mon possible pour que France telecom et Neuf se bouge le train pour ma connexion, mais je crains que ça ne prenne… disons… à peu près… enfin un certain temps quoi !

Sinon, que dire à propos de ce chapitre mis à part que c'est LE chapitre que VOUS ATTENDIEZ TOUS ! (si si, vous allez voir)

°o°

Ocaora : la voilà, et plutôt que prévue même !

Lilywen : pathétique et touchant, c'est vrai ! J'aurais tendance à dire que Drago est juste pathétique, parce que je trouve qu'il a agit comme un imbécile, mais ce n'est que mon avis !

Yaone-Kami : Héhéhéh, tu trouves que Harry a pété les plombs ? …Pas faux ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu un pétage de plomb en fait ! (La pauvre fille qui ne s'en rend compte que maintenant…--'''). Ui, ui, tu as bien compris qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, mais ton « remettre ensemble » entre guillemets était compréhensible, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Sinon, tu avais raison, la suite arrive plus tôt que prévu ! T'es devin ? XD

Ginnii : Très heureuse que le passage entre Draco et Ron t'ai plu ! Je t'avouerais que j'avais peur qu'il paraisse bancal, parce que je n' « utilise » pas beaucoup Ron dans cette fic, mis à part pour me moquer de lui… Et puis ça doit être la deuxième fois que je le fais parler avec Drago, donc j'avais peur que ce ne sois pas crédible.

Ahahaha ! Tu vois bien Hermione dans le rôle de la blonde ? Bah tu sais quoi ? Je me suis inspirée de toutes ces fics où Hermione est (je ne trouve pas de joli mot pour dire ça donc je le dis direct) une traînée ou presque, et où elle court après Drago… Bref, j'en ai profité pour me moquer un peu. C'est marrant que tu aies pensé à ça !

En fait pour le parfum de la fille, je ne pense pas qu'il soit si fruité en réalité. Il doit sentir le fruit, mais Drago exagère parce que l'odeur l'insupporte. Mais bon, c'est Drago Malefoy, pour lui tout doit être comme il le veut lui ! (Sacré égocentrique le petit Serpy !). Héhéhé, comme tu dis il doit avoir un neurone qui marche finalement ! Mais bon, on va bien voir si ce neurone va se révéler vraiment efficace, ou si il sera anesthésié par la paralysie ambiante de son cerveau. (aucune idée quant au vainqueur de la guerre des surnoms ! Ravie qu'ils t'aient plu ! XD)

BlackbOmb : C'est vrai que la crétinerie semble être un état permanent chez lui ! C'est vrai que Drago n'a plus rien à perdre, mais si il a peur de s'attacher à Harry, c'est parce que si il s'attache à lui, alors il aura quelque chose à perdre. Drago s'était attaché à sa mère, et il a souffert à cause de ça (parce qu'elle voulait qu'il suive le chemin que son père lui avait tracé et devenir mangemort, parce qu'elle est morte en préférant son mari à son fils, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle est morte). Si il s'attache à Harry, il souffrira peut être. Si Harry décide qu'il ne veut plus de lui, si Harry préfère ne pas décevoir ses amis et le quitter… Bref, si Draco s'attache à Harry, il souffrira peut être, alors que si il ne s'attache pas à lui, il est sûr de ne pas souffrir. Voilà, j'espère que ça t'a éclairé ! (Pouf'souffle powaaa !)

Rin nakano : Nyu ? euh... ? (et encore une fois mon inculture m'éclate au visage. --''') Le passage de Ron et de l'œuf j'en suis assez fière en fait, je le trouve très « JKRien » dans le style !

Haevenly : je te sens septique avec cette Poufsouffle… En même temps je vais pas dire que ça m'étonne ! J'ai mis Draco avec une fille, sacrilège ! XD

Maiiya : Merci merci, je viens de finir mes rattrapages, je suis maintenant en vacances (c'est pas trop tôt) !!!

DiscO-cherryx : Tu es heureuse ?... De toutes les reviews que j'ai lu je crois que tu es une des rares à dire ça ! Et tu es la seule à te prosterner pour me remercier d'avoir fait coucher Draco avec une fille… !! Ta reviews m'a fait éclater de rire, vraiment !XD

Fanficreunies : Je suis très heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices/teurs, et aussi que tu aies eu le courage délire mon petit monstre de 22 chapitres ! J'espère te retrouver pour la suite ! Je suis désolée pour tes yeux, moi aussi j'ai connu ça quand je lisais des fics jusqu'à 4h du mat' pour les finir toutes dans la nuit…

Sandra1501 : Uiiiii, il devrait comprendre qu'il s'est déjà attaché à Harry, mais il a le cerveau lent…. Cerf-volant ! Huhuhuhuh ! Désolée, c'était une blague pourrie. J'aime beaucoup le passage avec la musique quand Draco coure au ralentie dans ta tête !

Adenoide : C'est vrai qu'ils sont cons, mais… hmmmmm, je pense que le problème n'est pas de s'avouer à eux même leur homosexualité (ça me semble un peu tard pour eux d'en douter !), ce qu'ils refusent d'admettre c'est qu'ils éprouvent plus que tu désir l'un pour l'autre, que cette histoire est plus que physique et c'est un problème pour eux, parce que mis à part le problème du coming-out face aux amis, et il a celui d'accepter qu'on aime son ancien « meilleur ennemi ». Ils ont passé tant de temps à ce détester qu'admettre ça leur paraît irréel. Sinon, si Draco s'est tourné vers cette fille, ce n'est pas pour refouler son homosexualité (même si ça aurait pu être ça, mais je t'assure que je n'y ai pas pensé, comme je l'ai dis, le « problème » de l'homosexualité ici n'est pas l'acceptation par soi, mais par les autres), mais juste pour tirer son coup. C'est pas très élégant comme formule, mais il faut appeler les choses par leur nom ! Cette fille était là au bon moment, elle était facile à convaincre, elle n'était pas laide, elle avait l'air d'avoir de l'expérience, bref, c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Pour Hermione, je me dois de la défendre un peu. Si elle a mis son nez partout, c'est parce qu'elle ne comprend pas. Pour elle une relation c'est comme ce qu'elle voit dans les séries (un gras, une fille, ils s'aiment, donc ils se font des bisous devant tout le monde), or avec Harry et Draco, ils avaient une relation secrète, refusaient de parler d'eux comme d'un couple, ne se voyaient que le soir… C'était complètement différent de ce qu'elle connaissait et pensait. Pour elle il faut des sentiments pour avoir une relation, alors quand Harry lui a dit qu'il n,'avait pas de sentiments pour Draco et qu'ils n'avaient pas de relation, juste des rencontres nocturnes… elle ne pouvait pas le croire, donc elle a chercher à faire ressortir ces sentiments, parce qu'elle est convaincue qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments.

Aelwing : Arf, mais Draco est jeune, il a le droit de faire des conneries ! Et puis, il en fera sûrement d'autres, même si j'espère qu'elles ne seront pas du même genre !!! (Faut pas pousser non plus !)

Kem-liu : Hautain, méprisant, rusé et beau… C'est vrai que c'est imparable ! Enfin pour moi en tout cas, parce que là je fonds direct ! Tu as parfaitement compris comment j'en suis arrivée à caser cette fille chez les Poufsouffles, c'est un peu dégueulasse pour cette maison qui est vraiment sympa par ailleurs, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs. Pour moi les Poufsouffles ont comme première qualité la camaraderie, les Serpentards la ruse, les Gryffondors l'honnêteté et le courage, et les Serdaigles la perspicacité et la bosse des cours… Donc une Poufsouffle.

La « tentation potterienne »…Excellent, j'achète ! C'est vrai qu'avec lui il avait la paix, leur deux caractères s'associaient bien… Héhéhé, grâce à qui ? Hein ! Héhé ! Bref, j'arrête l'autocongratulation. C'est vrai, la pauvre Mione croyait que ça se passerait comme entre elle et Ron, mais elle avait pas tenu en compte le facteur gars² qui pèse lourd dans la balance, et puis elle ignore trop de chose.

C'est pas grave si ta review est longue, ne t'inquiète pas ! Comme je ne lis plus de fanfic, à la place je lis des reviews, et c'est un peu mon péché mignon !

Pour cette histoire de sac, pour être honnête, je suis perplexe. J'ai écris cette fic au fur et à mesure que l'inspiration venait, donc rien n'est programmé, et j'écrivais quand tout à coup Ron est arrivé avec ce sac. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je m'en suis servi pour rappeler à Draco que Harry n'était jamais loin, et je ne sais pas si Harry a fait ça intentionnellement ou pas. Ca m'énerve un peu que mes perso m'échappe comme ça des fois ! Mais bon, le fait est que ce sac qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un sac, qu'il soit arrivé là par hasard ou pas, et ben il perturbe bien plus Draco qu'il ne devrait… Muhhahah !

Bisha-choupette : En fait on ne sait pas trop comment le vit Harry, mis à part par ce que raconte Hermione en disant qu'il à l'air un peu renfrogné (en même temps elle ne sait pas qu'Harry en veut à elle et Ron d'être aveugles). Sans gnangnanisme, c'est vrai, ça fait partie de mon cahier des charges, même si je dois me retenir à mort !

Petite-abeille : tu as un très joli blog ! Il faudra que j'aille lire les histoires que tu conseilles quand je trouverais du temps (ça fait hyper longtemps que je n'ai pas lu de fanfic, la honte totale sur moi).

Ange34 : Tu as même aimé le passage avec la pétasse ? Ouais ! Victoire ! J'ai réussi ! C'était pas gagné étant donné que la « pétasse » est détestée par tous les lecteurs !

Temi-chou : « T.T Draco c'est un salaud T.T » Non Temi, ne sombre pas dans la dépression ! Restes positive, tu verras: « quand l'Univers décide que quelque chose doit se passer, alors ça se passe ! ». Quoique cette phrase veuille dire, je suis d'accord, donc no souçaï !

Llemaluna : Oui, ils s'adressent la parole. Ca te rassure ? Bof ? Bon, aller, je ne te retiens pas plus, va lire !

Mouistiqua : Voyons voir, si Draco a mis deux semaines pour s'apercevoir de quelque chose comme d'un vague sentiment, alors il mettra… 3 ans avant d'aller voir Harry ! Mais non, je blague !

SweetLullaby : Salut ! Déjà, je te félicite de ta conjugaison du verbe updater (), subitement je me sens moins seule : je conjugue beaucoup trop de verbe anglais en français (download, upload, check… J'ai découvert récemment que FAQ (frequent asked question) avait son équivalent français (foire aux questions)… Bref, nous ne sommes pas fautives, c'est la faute à notre génération interneteuze !(Ring, ou l'art de se défausser)

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis moi-même très dure dans le choix de mes lectures. Si je ne connais pas un peu l'auteur par de précédentes lectures, je ne lis pas. Si je vois que la fic à plus de 15 chapitres, je vais lire en traînant les pieds (d'où mon horreur quand je vois que ma fic est un yéti de 22 chapitres), si au bout du premier chapitre je ne suis pas convaincue, je ne laisse même pas de chances au deuxième chapitre. Le couple Draco/Hermione et Draco/Harry me soule la plupart du temps, je suis allergique à Ron/Hermione, je supporte difficilement Ginny/Draco, et les slahs, si ils n'ont pour but que d'être des exutoires pour des textes bourrés de lemons dans tous les coins, que ces lemons ne sont pas amené par le récit, si à la fin des lemons j'ai l'impression de patauger dans les fluides corporels dans protagonistes, alors je dis adieu. Bref, je suis une chieuse de première main.

Je suis ravie que tu me dises que c'est facile à lire ! Je lutte pendant parfois une heure pour une paragraphe de trois lignes et à la fin j'ai l'impression qu'on ne comprend rien.

Comme tu le fait remarquer, il n'y a pas d'histoire de domination et de soumission, parce que pour moi c'est un travers dans lequel tombe les slashs. Certains le traitent bien, et d'autres se vautrent dedans sans rien en tirer. Moi-même je l'ai utilisé et c'est pas la chose dont je suis le plus fière, parce que je trouve ça très dur à gérer. « seulement des adolescents qui ont grandi peut être un trop vite et qui se retrouvent noyés dans un monde d'adultes. » C'est marrant que tu dises ça, c'est quelque chose que j'écris souvent dans mes fics ! (J'adoooore les tragédies, et ça fait trop phrase de tragédie !). « Je t'avoue que parfois quelques scènes m'ont derangé, je veux dire par là que leur façon de s'ignorer alors que l'un aurait eu besoin de l'autre m'a fortement déplu sur le moment (trop d'insensibilité pour moi), ». En fait, si parfois Harry ou Draco t'ont paru insensible, c'était super ultra voulu. Par exemple après la bataille quand Harry et Draco ne se parlent quasiment plus, que la mère de Draco meurt et qu'il endure ça tout seul… Tout ça je l'ai voulu parce que ces situations sont celles qui se produisent dans la vie. J'aurais pu dire que Harry va voir Draco parce qu'il a pas l'air bien ; mais ça ne correspond pas à Harry, et qui plus ait dans une situation normale, une vraie personne n'y serait sûrement pas aller non plus… Enfin, je ne sais pas si ce que je raconte est clair. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que des fois on sent qu'on doit faire quelque chose, mais on ne le fait pas. Il y a des phrases qu'on ne dit pas et qu'on devrait dire… Tout ça n'est pas très bien expliqué, mais j'espère que tu m'auras quand même suivie pendant mon développement. Si c'est vraiment obscur, dis le moi, je retenterais une explication !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Toute la nuit, Draco ne cessa d'y penser. Les questions défilaient dans son esprit jusqu'à saturation. Les mêmes mots passaient et repassaient jusqu'à l'obsession. A son réveil –si on pouvait dire qu'il avait dormi- il se promit d'arrêter de se tourmenter l'esprit avec ces questions, car plus elles s'empilaient moins il pouvait penser à autre chose, ce qui était épuisant à la longue. Cette bonne résolution aurait d'ailleurs pu être un succès, mais Draco n'eut pas l'occasion de le savoir, car aussitôt qu'il l'eut prise son regard tomba sur l'objet de toutes ses réflexions. Droit devant lui, à l'autre bout de la salle, Harry riait aux éclats la tête rejetée en arrière.

« _Dis moi que tu me veux._ » Les derniers mots qu'Harry lui avait dit virevoltèrent dans sa tête. Arrêter de penser au gryffondor n'était pas une résolution gagnée d'avance… La voix continuait de résonner encore et encore, emprisonnée dans sa tête et s'y répercutant à loisir. Draco voulut la chasser, ce qui ne fut pas vraiment une bonne idée, car son attention était du coup fixé sur cette voix, et il n'entendait plus qu'elle. L'accent qu'Harry avait utilisé pour chaque mot, le ton de sa voix… et simplement sa voix. Draco arrêta de lutter. Il voulait…

Non.

Si il le pensait maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais penser le contraire. Il devait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était possible qu'il veuille… Harry. Draco ferma un instant les yeux. Trop tard, il l'avait pensé. Un sentiment d'impuissance le gagna. Peut être pourrait-il se désavouer lui-même ? Non, cette idée était stupide, et ça ne marcherait pas. Il voulait Harry.

A l'autre bout de la salle, la petite troupe de gryffondor venait de se lever et Draco les suivit du regard. Quand ils eurent disparu de sa vue, il se leva à son tour et sortit. Le serpentard savait que chaque minute de temps libre, les trois gryffondors étaient obligés de les passer à la bibliothèque –Hermione Granger oblige- il savait donc très bien où ils allaient. Draco emprunta un autre chemin qu'eux et pressa le pas pour arriver enfin juste derrière eux. Visiblement, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué et continuaient à discuter. Le blond se rapprocha du petit groupe et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Ils se retournèrent.

« Je veux te parler. » Dit-il en direction d'Harry.

« J'ai rien à te dire. »

Le Survivant se détourna et ils se remirent en route. Vexée et agacé par cette réaction, le serpentard faillit réagir avec l'une de ses amabilités habituelles, mais il se calma. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'emporter. Harry lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir cherché à le retenir, et bien il allait voir ! D'une voix claire, Draco redemanda :

« Harry, je peux te parler ? »

Le brun se figea sur place et ses deux amis en firent autant. Un sourire narquois s'étala sur le visage du serpentard apparemment ravi de son petit effet. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom en public.

Ron était au comble de la stupéfaction, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait, car au lieu de l'envoyer paître Harry se dirigea droit vers le blond, laissant derrière lui ses deux meilleurs amis. Atterré, Ron le vit s'éloigner avec son ennemi de toujours sans comprendre ce qui se passait. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa le rattraper, mais il sentit Hermione qui le retenait par le bras.

« Alors ils sont vraiment amis ? » Lui demanda-t-il. « Ils avaient l'air d'être devenu amis à square Grimmaurd, mais je pensais que c'était juste parce qu'on avait pas été là. »

Hermione ne répondit rien et l'entraîna vers la bibliothèque, pendant qu'Harry et Draco se dirigeaient en silence vers le parc, où personne ne pourrait les entendre discuter. Harry finit par s'arrêter quand ils furent assez loin du château. Il avait l'air nerveux et regardait autour d'eux et vers les fenêtres.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il après s'être assuré que personne ne le voyait.

Drago était très calme, comparé à la nervosité nettement perceptible chez le gryffondor, et d'une voix posée, il dit simplement :

« Je veux que tu reviennes. »

Les yeux d'Harry, qui jusqu'à maintenant sautaient sur les différentes fenêtres de Poudlard, se braquèrent soudain sur Draco.

« Que je revienne ? Tu sais ce que tu demandes là ? »

« A vrai dire, non. » Répondit le serpentard sans avoir l'air de s'en soucier outre mesure. « Je suppose que tu vas vouloir que je te tienne la main, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

« …Et ça te va ? »

« Je suis beau, jeune, riche, intelligent, et je n'ai plus de famille pour me juger, donc si ça doit poser un problème à quelqu'un ça serait plutôt à toi. » Dit-il d'un ton presque ennuyé, comme si cette discussion n'était qu'une formalité un peu ennuyante par laquelle il devait passer pour enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Après tout il lui avait demandé de revenir, il n'y avait pas à palabrer pendant des heures sur le sujet ; mais parce qu'il savait que le gryffondor était parfois long à la détente, Draco ne fit aucune remarque.

« Il faudrait que j'en parle à Ron et Hermione avant toute chose. » Réfléchit Harry à haute voix.

« Alors tu reviens ? »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? »

« Je te le demande, non ? »

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » Interrogea le brun avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« Peut être que tu me manquais. »

Le Survivant eut presque l'air surpris et Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Apparemment ce n'était pas ton cas. » Nota-t-il.

Harry l'attrapa par le bras, comme si il avait craint qu'il ne parte.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te l'entendre dire. »

Draco dut admettre que le gryffondor avait marqué un point. Lui non plus n'aurait pas pensé le lui dire, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il revienne, alors il le ferait.

Soudain, le serpentard prit conscience que la main d'Harry n'avait pas lâché son bras. Il trouva cette observation intéressante, même plus qu'intéressante, mais se rappelant où il se trouvait, il se racla la gorge. Harry lâcha son bras. Ni lui, ni Draco ne se regardaient plus.

« C'est Hermione qui est de ronde ce soir. Tu viendras ? » Demanda Draco en fixant son attention sur une touffe d'herbe plus verte que les autres. Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux, les yeux posés sur un oiseau un peu plus loin. C'était comme si ils ne se parlaient pas.

« Huit heures ? »

« OK. »

Le serpentard partit d'un pas rapide vers le château et Harry resta immobile un moment. Il allait falloir qu'il parle à ses amis, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était aux heures qui lui restait à passer avant d'aller retrouver le blond… Et pourtant, il fallait à tout prix qu'il en parle à Ron et Hermione. A moins qu'il ne se laisse cette nuit pour réfléchir à l'annonce qu'il allait faire ? Harry grimaça. Drago prendrait sûrement mal la chose. Après tout c'était lui qui avait voulu une véritable relation avec le serpentard, et si le blond avait fini par accepter, ce n'était pas le moment de faire marche arrière. Il parlerait donc à ses amis ce soir. Ou demain matin… Hum… Pas moyen, ça _devait_ être ce soir. Annoncer cette… comment l'appeler ? Le mot « nouvelle » aurait été le plus logique, mais étant donné le caractère même de l'annonce, il semblait difficile de réduire ça à une simple nouvelle ! Bref, annoncer sa relation à Ron semblait une épreuve presque insurmontable pour Harry. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple relation qu'il allait dévoiler à ses amis, ce n'était pas non plus une simple relation homosexuelle, c'était une relation qui comprenait un élément perturbateur de premier ordre : Drago Malefoy.

Leur inimitié avait été totale depuis leur première rencontre, elle semblait même être la parfaite illustration des relations existants entre leurs deux maisons. L'affrontement avait toujours été intense, car tout les opposait.

La famille de Drago était riche, celle de Ron pauvre. Draco était fils unique, Ron possédait cinq frères et une sœur. L'ascendance sorcière des Malefoy remontait à la nuit des temps, et Hermione, elle, avait des parents moldus. La famille Malefoy avait œuvrée dans le camp de Voldemort et la famille Weasley avec l'Ordre du Phénix… Mais pour Harry, il n'y avait rien de tout ça, entre lui et Draco tout aurait pu bien marcher, ils auraient pu être amis, mais dès leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient détestés. C'en était même presque viscéral.

Dans ces conditions, comment expliquer qu'ils aient pu se rapprocher ? Se rapprocher jusqu'à finalement avoir une relation ? Si Hermione savait ce qu'il en était, Ron lui par contre ne le croirait jamais. D'ailleurs qui lui en voudrait ? Personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui était arrivé. Harry aurait volontiers échangé la tâche qu'il allait devoir accomplir contre n'importe quelle épreuve, même si elle avait comporté un dragon.

°o°o°

Hermione jeta un regard suspicieux vers son ami. Depuis qu'il les avait rejoint à la bibliothèque, Harry agissait bizarrement, et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les trois seuls dans la salle commune des gryffondors à une heure extrêmement tardive, elle savait qu'il allait s'expliquer sur son curieux comportement.

« Harry, j'ai pas mal sommeil là, alors si ça ne te dérange pas de nous dire ce qu'il y a... »

Ron assis dans le fond du canapé, commençait à s'endormir sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Devant eux, Harry avait l'air d'être une boule de nerfs à l'état pur. C'était comme si il allait exploser sur place.

« Oui, oui… Je pense que tous les autres sont couchés maintenant. »

« Ca fait au moins une heure que le dernier insomniaque de la tour a enfin rejoint ce brave Morphée, alors vas-y ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si grave pour que tu prennes autant de précautions ? Pourquoi tant de mystère ?! »

Le brun sembla rassembler sa volonté pour arrêter de tourner en rond et venir s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il se racla la gorge, se préparant à parler, puis eut l'air d'abandonner. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, ébouriffant ceux qui pouvait encore l'être, et plissa les yeux comme si il se plongeait dans une intense réflexion.

« Harry. » Intervint Ron, faisant sursauter son ami. « Tu te décides ? »

Depuis le début, Hermione gardait le silence, mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus les choses s'éclairaient dans son esprit.

« Oui, oui, c'est vrai qu'il se fait tard. » Dit le brun d'un air faussement dégagé. « Mais… Hum, c'était nécessaire. »

Ron et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils, cette phrase d'Harry n'avait aucun sens.

« Nécessaire car je voulais que nous soyons seuls. » Compléta-t-il aussitôt.

« Je crois que nous l'avions compris tu sais. » Fit remarquer Hermione. « Mais pourquoi as-tu pris autant de précautions ? »

Harry soupira. C'était le grand moment, le moment de vérité.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »

Ron sembla se réveiller, et se redressa un peu.

« C'est à propos de ma vie sentimentale. »

« Ah ! » S'écria le rouquin maintenant parfaitement éveillé. « Je savais que tu… »

« Ron » Le coupa Harry « Laisses-moi finir. Je disais donc que c'est à propos de ma vie sentimentale. Je vois quelqu'un en ce moment. Quelqu'un que vous connaissez. »

« Ne me dis pas que Gi… »

« Ron, s'il te plaît. » Son ami s'excusa d'un geste de la main et il poursuivit. « Quelqu'un que vous connaissez, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous allez aimer ce que vous allez entendre. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et garda le silence.

« Tu sais Harry, même si c'est Mc Go, c'est OK pour moi. »

« Ce n'est pas une femme, Ron, mais un homme. »

Cette fois, Ron ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Harry n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu… » Commença le rouquin avec une voix hésitante.

« Moi non plus. » Répondit Harry.

« Et… qui ? »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, Ron était son meilleur ami !

« Tu vas me détester. « Dit Harry à mi-voix. Ron qui l'avait entendu fut presque encore plus surpris par ces derniers mots que par le reste de la discussion.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, jamais je ne te détesterai ! »

Harry releva les yeux, il avait l'air désespéré.

« C'est Draco. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent tellement que Harry ne les avait jamais vu aussi ronds.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Crois moi, je préférerai que ça en soit une. »

Ron se leva du canapé et se fut à son tour de marcher en rond.

« C'est impossible. Toi et… Mais enfin, à qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? Je sais que c'est faux ! Comment ça pourrait être vrai ?! »

« Mais c'est vrai Ron. »

Harry avait l'air désolée, mais tant que Ron n'acceptait pas, il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Je refuse de croire à ça ! Il y a deux ans, tu sortais avec Cho, comment veux-tu que je te prenne au sérieux maintenant que tu me dis que tu sors avec ce… ce minable petit… Enfin Harry, tu le détestes voyons ! Tu le détestes comme il nous déteste ! Ca a toujours été comme ça ! »

« Je suis désolée Ron, vraiment, tellement tellement désolé. »

« Alors arrêtes de mentir ! » S'énerva Ron. « Arrêtes de raconter ça ! Hermione, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Tu ne dis rien ! »

« Ce qu'il dit est vrai Ron. » La jeune fille se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui. « C'est vrai, je les ai vu. »

« Quoi ? » Croassa-t-il. Submergé par le flot d'informations, il fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Mais… c'est un mangemort ! Hermione m'a dit qu'il avait la marque, comment peux-tu… ? Toutes ces choses qu'il nous a dites, les insultes à Hermione, tu les as oubliées ? »

« Non, bien sûr. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi les choses sont comme ça. J'aimerai que ce soit différent, tout serait bien plus simple, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Tu sors avec Malefoy. » Dit Ron sombrement.

« Pardonnes-moi, Ron. »

Harry était assis sur le fauteuil, complètement désespéré, suppliant Ron de lui pardonner ce qui semblait être une trahison.

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Harry mais tout cela me dépassé. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Tu…euh… Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Harry se leva et Hermione eut un moment l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer car sa voix était enrouée. Elle quitta le canapé et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas vous perdre. » Dit-il en répondant à son étreinte. Quand elle le relâcha, Ron s'était avancé.

« Tu ne nous perdras pas, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir être ami avec lui. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment et se mirent à rire, se libérant de toute la tension emmagasinée.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. « Dit Ron quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Et pour le reste ? » Demanda Hermione « Je veux dire, les élèves de Poudlard… Vous allez garder votre relation secrète ? »

« Maintenant que vous savez, il n'y a plus de secret. Ce qui comptait, c'était votre réaction, pas celle des autres, je me fiche de ce qu'ils diront. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, j'étais un héros, presque un mythe. Après ça il n'a fallu qu'un été pour me transformer en un malade mental complètement atteint, et maintenant je suis retombé dans les bonnes grâces des journalistes. Si ils veulent à nouveau me descendre en flammes, grand bien leur fasse ! J'ai tué Voldemort, vis-à-vis de la communauté sorcière, je suis en paix, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent. »

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Mais c'est qu'il a la rage du tigre le petit Ryry !

J'espère, j'espère que la scène avec Harry/Ron/Hermione vous a plu, je l'ai réécrite trois fois parce que les personnages devaient à chaque fois rester crédible, dans leur état de pensée personnelle, et total ça m'a fait un gros bazar ! Donc j'espère que ça va ! Sinon, je finirais en vous disant que j'espère vous retrouver au plus vite, et que cette histoire a encore des choses à dire, donc le prochain chapitre ne sera pas le dernier !


	23. Chapter 23

Et me voilà de retour parmi les vivants ! Salut à tous et bonne lecture !

**RESUME DES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :**

_Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis que Harry a tué Voldemort. Tout d'abord, Poudlard a repris et nous sommes maintenant bientôt arrivé aux périodes d'examen. Harry et Draco ont recommencé à coucher ensemble épisodiquement (voire même presque tous les soirs), jusqu'à ce que le Survivant se pose des questions sur la nature de sa relation avec le serpentard. Finalement Harry finit par demander à Draco si il veut continuer ainsi, auquel cas, le gryffondor souhaite avoir une réelle relation avec lui. Draco refuse tout d'abord, puis après une aventure d'une nuit avec pulpeuse élève de Poufsouffles, se rend compte de son erreur et se décide à aller parler à Harry. Maintenant l'un et l'autre sont d'accord : ils sont ensemble ; cependant, alors que Harry propose de venir rejoindre le serpentard le soir même, il réalise également qu'il doit parler à ses deux meilleurs amis de ce changement important dans sa vie. Il passe donc presque toute la nuit avec Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune des gryffondors et leur expose la situation._

_Et voilà, c'est ici que nous en étions restés_

**NOTE :**

**En ce qui concerne les reviews, une bonne âme m'a dit qu'il était interdit d'y répondre en début de chapitre (chose que j'ignorais totalement et je m'en excuse du fond cœur, je ne le savais vraiment pas !) donc c'est la dernière fois que je réponds en début de chapitre. Donc si vous voulez une réponse, mettez moi votre adresse mail, ou bien enregistrez-vous avant d'écrire votre review, comme ça je vous répondrais directement sans que votre adresse ne soit affichée. **

**discO-cherryx :** ouais ouais, il avait rendez-vous avec Draco…….. (héhé !) Bah, en fait, Ron est un peu obligé d'accepter. Son meilleur ami lui dit qu'il est avec Draco, et malgré tout il a totale confiance en Harry, donc même si il doute du bien fondé de cette relation, il est bien obligé de l'admettre. Le chapitre 23 n'est pas le dernier chapitre. La fin approche, mais ce n'est pas encore là !

**Ginnii :** Je suis bien contente de t'avoir faire rire avec le chapitre précédent ! C'est vrai qu'il ne tombe pas dans les pommes, et qu'il ne fait pas non plus la tête à Harry pendant des jours… Mais le petit Ronny a grandi ! Maintenant il est en couple avec Hermione, et c'est sa dernière année à Poudlard, alors il a mûri depuis qu'on le connaît, il ne peut plus réagir comme lorsqu'il avait 12 ans (même si il le fait encore parfois… Huhu !). En tout cas la scène t'a plu, et donc je pense que mes efforts on porté leurs fruits ! C'était vraiment la scène « casse-gueule » que je ne voulais pas écrire, mais maintenant qu'elle ait passé, je me sens soulagée !

Aha ! Draco ! C'est vrai qu'il agit comme si tout était facile, et surtout comme si tout tournait autour de lui… Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais eu de relation avant Harry, donc il lui reste encore deux ou trois trucs à apprendre… En tout cas il a de la chance que Harry soit aussi novice que lui, parce que ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'aurait pas été aussi facile !

Bref, merci encore et toujours pour tes encouragements et tes remarques !

**Sandra150 :** Si si si, je vois très bien de quel sourire niais tu parles, il m'arrive d'avoir le même moi aussi ! Je suis contente d'en être la cause !

**Aelwing :** je ne sais pas si c'est gentil que Ron l'accepte aussi bien, mais en tout cas il n'avait pas le choix ! XD Et oui, maintenant il reste à mettre Poudlard au courant, héhé ! Ca devrait pas être bien compliqué ! Huhuhuhu !

**Ocaora :** En fait c'est vrai qu'avec la scène on a l'impression que Ron accepte très vite la situation, mais c'est pas tout a fait le cas… Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que pour le moment tout ça est un peu « virtuel » pour lui, donc ne t'inquiètes pas on continuera à en parler !

**Naru :** Merci merci ! La voici enfinnnnnnnnnn !

**Kem-liu :** (j'espère que tu n'as rien cassé quand tu sautais partout !) C'est vrai que le petit Ronny a dû se sentir comme un laissé pour compte, mais honnêtement, je pense que c'est pas ça qui l'a le plus choqué ! XD Je n'avais pas pensé au « démon qui aurait pris possession du corps d'Harry », mais le fait est qu'Harry n'avait pas l'air très bien, donc Ron a dû se calmer parce que sinon il sait qu'il aurait fait souffrir Harry en partant dans de tels délires.

…Je rêve où tu m'autorises à faire intervenir une bimbo blonde quand je veux ?!!! XD En même temps c'est vrai qu'elle a pas mal aidé à débloquer la situation, parce que Draco a beau être intelligent la plupart du temps, il est parfois très con et très buté !

Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que leur relation évolue même si parfois ce n'est pas simple. Ils en ont fait du chemin depuis le début quand on y pense, et je dois avouer que je suis assez fière d'eux !

Maintenant que je suis revenue, je vais pouvoir poster comme avant, un chapitre par semaine, même si ça ne va plus durer très longtemps… mais bon il reste quelques chapitres !

**Yaoi gravi girl :** -d'abord et avant tout, merci d'avoir pris le courage et le temps de lire toute ma fic !- Je suis contente que ta scène préférée soit celle de l'escalier (les pauvres, je les mets derrière un escalier, dans des toilettes… je les martyrise !), elle fait aussi partie de mes petits coups de cœur ! Héhé, c'est vrai qu'il ne prononce pas de nom pendant l'acte, c'est un moment assez particulier… Ils ont peur, Draco est en colère, Harry sait confusément qu'il ait en faute, même si il pense ne pas avoir de compte à rendre à Drago… En fait, ils font autant l'amour pour se prouver qu'ils sont encore en vie, que pour se libérer de leurs tensions.

Hihi, c'est la première fois que tu lis des lemons comme les miens ?! A vrai dire j'ai aussi lu pas mal de lime et de lemon, mais généralement j'étais assez déçu de l'utilisation qui était faite de ces scènes. La pénétration y était mise au premier plan, comme si elle seule était à l'origine du plaisir, et ensuite on suit tout ce qu'il se passe (généralement on nous explique que lorsqu'ils éjaculent ils crient le nom de leur partenaire… J'ai jamais vu ça dans la réalité où alors je suis anormale ! Surtout que lorsque l'auteur fait crier les deux persos, c'est en partie pour nous montrer qu'ils se sont faits « plaisir » et que du coup on doit être content pour eux… Mais la encore je doit être anormale, parce que moi, pendant la scène, j'ai eu l'impression de regarder quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir, ou pire, quelque chose de purement mécanique.) Les scènes de sexe entre Draco et Harry sont des scènes que je redoute justement à cause de tout ça, je m'explique : ce qui m'intéresse quand Harry et Draco couche ensemble, c'est ce que ça signifie pour eux, l'émotion qui les a conduit à ça. La scène de l'escalier par exemple, ils font l'amour pas parce qu'ils s'aiment (de toute façon ils sont trop débiles à ce moment là pour s'en rendre compte !) mais parce qu'ils en ont _besoin_, pour se rassurer en quelque sorte. Ce sont leurs émotions du moment qui les poussent à la faire, et c'est ça qui est important pour moi. Certains auteurs arrivent très bien à « tout » décrire sans que ça devienne scabreux et que ça perdre de son charme, mais la frontière est toujours ténue et certains ne la voient pas, donc je préfère garder en priorité les émotions et « oublier » mes cours d'anatomies !

Merci, merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! (J'adore ton explication sur les retournements de situation du genre les feux de l'amour !)

Je suis bien contente que tu aies continué de lire même après qu'Harry ait pris le « dessus » ! Bizarrement, je pensais que tout le monde me crierait dessus pour avoir fait ça, mais il semble que ce soit passé !

En fait Harry ne sait rien en ce qui concerne la poufsouffle, mais qui sait, peut être l'apprendra-t-il un jour ?!

Le quiproquo avec les suçons, j'ai juste écrit ça pour embêter Harry. J'ai eu cette idée débile un soir, et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour que ses amis sachent qu'il avait quelqu'un, et puis c'était aussi une bonne occasion pour que Draco se fiche de lui ! XD

Je poste toutes les semaines à partir de maintenant. Je n'avais plus posté depuis le mois de juillet parce que je n'avais pas de connexion internet ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop brouillon dans mes explications !

**Yaone-Kami :** Elllle essssst làààààààà ! (enfin !) Non non, tu ne divagues pas, Drago attendais bien Harry qui n'est pas venu ! (héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéh !) Bref, je te laisse lire tout ça !

**BlackbOmb :** …….oubliera-t-on la pouf'soufle………….. ? (héhé !) Non, enfin si, la fic est bientôt fini, mais il reste quelques chapitres encore avant d'en avoir complètement terminé, donc ne t'inquiète pas, ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre !

Je me souviens en effet de ce que tu m'avais dit à propos des lemons, et je suis ravie de t'avoir fait un peu changé d'avis, huhuhu ! (mais bon, je pense qu'il me reste à m'améliorer encore pas mal sur ce genre de scène, parce que ça me prends toujours un temps fou à les écrire… !)

**Haevenly :** ouaip, du cran il en a le petit serpy ! XD En même temps quand il veut quelque chose, il n'est pas du genre à attendre sans rien faire… Il est même plutôt direct !

**Fanficreunies :** youpi ils sont crédibles ! (petite danse de la victoire, tulutututulu !) Héhéhé, c'est vrai que ce chapitre sera celui des retrouvailles Drarry… héhéhé… !

**Nekosama :** je ne sais pas si c'est du courage qu'il a fallu à Draco pour aller voir Harry… Peut être qu'en effet ça en est et que l'esprit gryffondor a déteint sur lui, mais je pense plus que Draco a agi comme à son habitude : je veux quelque chose, je vais le chercher. Il ne s'encombre pas trop avec le reste ce brave petit Malefoy… ! C'est vrai qu'ils courent un risque en dévoilant leur nouvelle relation à tout le monde, mais je suis d'avis que Harry comme Draco, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu (Voldy et tout le tintouin), s'en battent l'œil de l'opinion publique. Ils sont jeunes, ils ont survécu, donc maintenant ils veulent vivre.

**Adenoide :** C'est vrai qu'Hermione et Ron n'ont rien à dire sur la relation que Draco et Harry entretienne, mais malgré tout quand on est avec quelqu'un, ont veut que nos amis le sachent et soient heureux pour nous. En plus, Hermy et Ron sont un peu la famille d'Harry, donc il veut leur en parler. Par parce qu'ils ont leur mot à dire, parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas, mais juste pour qu'ils sachent et qu'ils acceptent, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils font.

**Livioute :** Tu as le droit de t'emporter, après tout, Harry et Draco sont ensemble ! C'est pas banal ! (en effet, Harry a oublié son rendez-vous, mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi je ne l'ai pas oublié !)

**Maoli :** merci pour tes remarques sur la scène de « l'annonce », elle n'était pas évidente ! Par contre je ne comprends pas ce que tu as voulu dire quand tu écris que « Draco n'aurait pas du tout accepter aussi facilement, les habitudes sont généralement tenaces ». Pourrais tu m'expliquer ce que tu as voulu dire ?

**Yaoi-fan :** Oui, Daco a finalement réveillé sont dernier neurone encore en vie ! Non non, pas de crise cardiaque ou de délire dans ce genre, Ron sait se tenir maintenant, il est un grand garçon, et puis si il avait fait tout un cinéma, il sait qu'il aurait fait souffrir Harry. Je n'ai pas vu le film HP, mais quand je lis tes petites observations, ça me donne presque envie de lever mon embargo personnel sur ces films ! Luna est un de mes personnages favoris. Si je pouvais être quelqu'un, je voudrais être elle ! Elle est complètement à l'ouest, mais elle voit en même temps beaucoup de chose que d'autres préfèrent ignorer, c'est ce qui la rend géniale ! On m'a parlé de la scène devant l'arbre généalogique (une amie yaoiste, qui a aussi cru à un roulage de pelle sortie du fond des âges, mais qui finalement n'est pas arrivé. C'est marrant que tu en parles aussi ! XD).

**Strawb3rries :** merci de m'avoir dis ça pour les reviews, c'est la dernière fois que je les poste (je les avais déjà tous écris quand j'ai reçu ta review, dont je préférais prévenir les lecteurs avant de ne plus répondre dans le chapitre). Je suis heureuse d'avoir « égayé » (dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs !) ton début d'année ! Je suis aussi ultra-ravie de faire partie de ton top 5 personnel ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! J'essaierai de passer voir ta fic (… j'en ai 10 en attente à qui j'ai dit que j'allais voir la fic, mais bon c'est pas grave, cette année je ferais tout ce que je dis que je ferais ! ah ! un peu de volonté que diable !). Quand ne pense que depuis tout ce temps j'étais dans l'illégalité la plus totale… Je m'excuse auprès de tout les modérateurs et autres de ce site, je suis désolée !!!

**Flore Risa :** tu arrives au bon moment, car contrairement aux autres, tu n'auras pas à attendre 1 mois et demi pour ce chapitre ! J'espère te revoir bientôt !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Si on avait dit la veille à Drago Malefoy qu'il aurait fait tous les devoirs qu'il devait rendre ce jour-là, le serpentard n'en aurait sûrement rien cru. Si on lui avait également dit que le matin après s'être levé, il aurait pris une douche et fait son lit avant d'aller en cours, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais si on lui avait dit la veille qu'Harry ne viendrait pas au rendez-vous, il ne l'aurait pas cru non plus, et pourtant c'était le cas. Le gryffondor l'avait complètement laissé tombé la nuit dernière, alors que c'était lui-même qui avait proposé ce rendez-vous. Il avait dit : « huit heures », pour le serpentard ça semblait assez clair. Le blond avait beau tourner ces deux mots dans sa tête, sa ressemblait toujours à un horaire de rendez-vous. C'est donc d'une humeur de chien que Drago Malefoy débuta sa journée. Il déjeuna sans adresser la parole à personne –de toute façon c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que contraint et forcé- et partit en cours dès qu'il eut fini. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle, d'autres élèves attendaient déjà, et dans le lot se trouvait le trio infernal des gryffondors. Formidable, rien ne pouvait mieux égayer l'humeur de Drago. La façon qu'il eut de les ignorer, ainsi que l'aura de froideur qu'il dégageait, rappelèrent incidemment à Harry qu'il avait omis de prévenir le serpentard qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Le professeur arriva et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Le Survivant essaya plusieurs fois de capter l'attention du blond, mais sans succès. A la fin du cours il rangea donc rapidement ses affaires, et après s'être excusé auprès de ses amis, fila hors de la salle et aperçut Draco qui marchait d'un pas vif. Il courut pour le rattraper et l'arrêta en lui agrippant le bras.

« Attends ! »

Draco se retourna et posa les yeux sur la main qui retenait son bras, comme si il s'agissait de quelque saleté. Harry le lâcha.

« Potter, toi ici ? Quelle surprise. » Dit Draco d'un ton ennuyé. Harry nota l'utilisation de son patronyme, mais passa outre.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Dit-il.

« Il semblerait. »

« Hier soir, j'ai parlé avec Ron et Hermione. Ils sont au courant. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi. »

Harry grimaça légèrement, le serpentard avait en effet l'air aussi « ravi » que si on lui avait annoncé la naissance d'un petit Scroutt-à-pétard.

« J'ai oublié de te prévenir hier, mais je viendrais ce soir. »

« Tu crois que je vais te croire. » Répliqua l'autre du tac au tac.

Harry s'avança et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Crois-moi, je suis vraiment _vraiment_ désolé de ne pas être venu hier soir, et je voudrais être _déjà_ à ce soir. »

Draco dut détourner les yeux. L'impatience qu'il lisait dans le regard du brun laissait trop clairement comprendre ses idées pour que le serpentard puisse garder les yeux sur lui plus longtemps.

« Alors tu viens directement après les cours ? » Dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Je serais là. »

Draco partit, et Harry rebroussa chemin pour retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient devant la salle.

« Ils sont vraiment ensemble ? » Demanda Ron qui avait observé la scène.

« C'est vrai que c'est un couple étrange. » Acquiesça Hermione en voyant Harry revenir vers eux avec un sourire victorieux. « Mais du moment qu'il est heureux… »

En fait d'être « heureux », Harry fut quasiment insupportable pendant les cours qui suivirent. Il parlait sans cesse. Il était devenu un vrai moulin à paroles, rien à voir avec d'habitude, et pendant les trois cours qu'ils avaient, il n'arrêta pas de faire des sottises, changeant sa plume en rouge-gorge et transformant l'encre noire d'Hermione trop sombre à son goût en une encre bleu turquoise. Mais ce ne fut là que les quelques idées qu'il put réaliser, car Hermione veillait au grain et lui arrachait sa baguette quand il faisait mine de vouloir s'en servir. Quand leur dernier cours s'acheva –cours pendant lequel Harry convainquit Ron de tester un sort qui faisait pousser une moustache bleue, et qui donna d'ailleurs des résultats probants- le Survivant bondit littéralement hors de la salle, après avoir dit à ses amis qu'il les verrait plus tard.

Connaissant le mot de passe, Harry fila vers les appartements des préfets-en-chef.

« Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Le serpentard était assis sur le canapé, en plein travail.

« A ton avis ? »

« Tu essaies de faire oublier ta mauvaise conduite d'hier soir en arrivant en avance. »

« Vas savoir. » Dit Harry en souriant.

Draco rassembla ses livres et posa le tout sur la table basse.

« Alors comme ça tu as parlé avec Granger et la belette ? Je suppose que la conversation a été follement intéressante. »

« Elle l'a été. » Répondit le brun avec une expression étrange. « Mais je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse. »

« On ne peut rien te cacher. »

Le serpentard se leva du canapé et attrapa ses bouquins qu'il ramena dans sa chambre où Harry le suivit. Le gryffondor s'accota à l'encadrement de la porte, observant le blond ranger méticuleusement ses affaires. C'était maintenant. Depuis que Drago lui avait la veille dans le parc, les pensées d'Harry n'avaient cessé de le ramener à ce qui allait maintenant se passer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu des jours alors qu'en réalité ça faisait à peine deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés seuls tous les deux, mais il ne devait pas être le seul à avoir cette impression, car dans la pièce l'atmosphère était à la fois tendue et incroyablement calme.

« Tu vas vraiment me tenir la main dans les couloirs ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton mi-moqueur mi-sérieux.

Drago finit son rangement et se retourna.

« Pitié, on n'a plus treize ans ! Si tes charmants amis trouvent ça « _trooop mignon_ », moi je trouve ça ridicule. Si on se balade ensemble dans les couloirs, je trouverais mieux à faire, il est temps que ces petits boutonneux apprennent à quoi ressemble un vrai couple. »

Harry faillit éclater de rire, mais retrouva vite son sérieux et s'avança vers Drago qui lui ne bougeait pas. Le gryffondor leva lentement sa main vers la joue du serpentard et la glissa sur sa nuque. La pression qu'il exerça dessus était à peine perceptible, mais Draco la sentit et pencha la tête. Leurs lèvres se joignirent naturellement, tout était facile, calme, et puis leurs bouches s'ouvrirent. Les mains de Drago se mirent à chercher le corps d'Harry, retrouvant sous ses doigts sa peau… Sa peau ? Non ! La main du serpentard rencontra du tissus, mais pourquoi ces vêtements ? C'était sa peau qu'il voulait. Sentir à nouveau sa peau… Vite. Le sentiment d'urgence qui s'empara de Draco fut soudain, et il repoussa presque brutalement Harry qui eut l'air surpris, mais le serpentard remarqua que sa chemise était ouverte, il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cette urgence. Draco se rua sur le brun, lui retirant d'un geste sa robe de sorcier pendant qu'Harry finissait de lui ôter sa chemise. Bientôt une deuxième chemise tomba au sol, et le gryffondor perdit son pantalon sans s'en apercevoir, car Draco l'avait maintenant entraîné sur le lit et embrassait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau nue. Harry ferma les yeux, concentrant toutes ses pensées sur sa respiration, qui dans ses moments lui devenait presque difficile.

« Hey, ne t'endors pas ! » Lui chuchota le serpentard. Harry rouvrit les yeux, ces yeux verts qui lorsqu'il le regardait comme ça, rendait Draco complètement fou, et l'embrassa. Le gryffondor pressa le blond contre lui, resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de lui et entourant ses hanches avec ses jambes.

« Fais-moi l'amour. » Chuchota-t-il après avoir relâché ses lèvres. A ces mots, le serpentard se sentit comme propulser dans une autre dimension et s'exécuta sans attendre. L'embrassant et l'embrassant toujours, partageant son souffle saccadé, inspirant à plein poumons son odeur maintenant retrouvée. C'était fou, insensé, irréel, et pourtant tellement naturel. Aucune comparaison n'était possible, et lorsque Draco s'effondra sur Harry, le souffle court et leurs deux cœurs battants à tout rompre, il n'y avait plus de mots qui puissent l'expliquer.

°o°o°

Le matin arriva beaucoup trop tôt. Draco qui avait ouvert les yeux depuis plusieurs minutes, se demandait si son réveil ne le trompait pas, car son corps était encore parfaitement endormi alors que l'heure affichée lui indiquait de se lever. Harry semblait d'ailleurs en total accord avec lui, et pour preuve il dormait encore. Le serpentard observa un instant le rai de lumière qui venait barrer le dos du Survivant, et enfin se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry dormait toujours, il le laissa donc se reposer le temps qu'il s'habille, puis alla le réveiller. Le gryffondor grogna, comme toujours, et finit par se lever. Quand il fut prêt à son tour, ils sortirent pour aller déjeuner.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle et partirent chacun de leur côté. Si Hermione et Ron notèrent leur arrivée, le reste des élèves ne sembla rien remarquer. Le déjeuner fut relativement calme, et quand ils eurent fini, ils se levèrent pour sortir. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Ron jeta un œil vers sa droite où se trouvait Harry.

« Tu… Hum, tu ne l'attends pas ? » Demanda-t-il en remarquant que le serpentard était encore assis à sa table.

« Il a cours à l'autre bout du château. On se verra plus tard. »

Harry n'avait pas l'air plus stressé que ça à l'idée que tout Poudlard –et donc dans la demi-heure suivante tout le monde sorcier- apprenne qu'il sortait avec son ancien ennemi, mais Ron et Hermione, eux, étaient soucieux des réactions que cette révélation produirait. Après leur dernier cours de l'après-midi, l'inquiétude des deux gryffondors avait fini par tomber. Il leur semblait à présent évident que la grande « Révélation » aurait lieu le lendemain, mais il n'était encore que 15 heures, et ils leur restaient quelques heures avant de pouvoir être tout à fait tranquilles… Et de fait, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, ni Hermione, ni Ron, ne remarquèrent qu'un élève attendait au bout du couloir, mais quand ils virent leur ami les dépasser, ils ne purent que reconnaître le serpentard. Avec un large sourire, Harry s'arrêta devant lui.

« Alors maintenant c'est toi qui m'attends dans les couloirs ? »

« La preuve que tout arrive. » Dit le serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu vas me prendre la main aussi ? » Se moqua le brun, alors que les élèves qui passaient près d'eux semblaient sentir que quelque chose dans cette scène clochait. Après tout d'habitude le gryffondor et le serpentard ne se souriaient pas, et quand on les voyait ensemble, les insultes fusaient de tous côtés, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux du blond, et Harry faillit éclater de rire quand Draco lui prit la main.

Même si Ron s'était préparé, cette scène lui parut quand même étrange, voire incongrue, mais elle ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il savait depuis maintenant quarante-huit heures. Ça avait beau paraître fou, ça n'en était pas moins la réalité.

°o°o°

A cette heure, presque tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient dans les couloirs pour aller à leur cours suivants ou rentrer vers leurs maisons respectives, Draco et Harry ne passèrent donc pas inaperçus… Rapidement, ils devinrent le centre de toutes les attentions.

« Ca ne se passe pas si mal. » Fit remarquer Harry pendant qu'ils avançaient. Les élèves avaient l'air au comble de la surprise, et les conversations cessaient à leur passage, même si aucun commentaire ne fut prononcé à haute voix.

« On doit avoir l'air fins. Deux grands dadais de dernière année qui se tiennent par la main comme des gamins… » Marmonna le serpentard.

Harry lui lâcha la main.

« Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Drago en cherchant à récupérer sa prise.

« Si tu n'en as pas envie, ne le fait pas. »

« Donnes moi ta main ! » S'énerva le blond

Les élèves qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux suivaient la scène sans en perdre une miette.

« Ca va, si tu ne veux pas me tenir la main alors ne le fait pas. »

« Je t'ai dis de me la redonner. »

Harry avançait toujours, regardant droit devant lui, et Draco à ses côtés le fusillait du regard.

« J'en ai envie ! » Dit-il en colère.

« Non, tu n'as juste pas envie que je parte, donc tu te forces. »

« Je ne me force pas ! »

Il avait presque crié les premiers derniers mots, mais il s'était repris pour finir sa phrase moins fort.

« Mais tu trouves ça crétin de me tenir la main, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors ne le tient pas. »

Harry accélérait le pas, mais le serpentard tenait le rythme et finalement le gryffondor ralentit en sentant une main lui entourer la taille. Le Survivant tourna les yeux vers le blond.

« Je veux être avec toi. » Dit ce-dernier en insistant bien sur chaque mot, comme si Harry avait du mal à comprendre. « Mais je pense que notre relation vaut mieux qu'un truc de gamin du genre « main dans la main », tu ne penses pas ? »

Harry ne peut retenir un sourire, et leva son bras pour en entourer le serpentard et se caler un peu mieux contre lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et en profita pour lui toucher les cheveux du bout des doigts.

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais. » Le mit en garde Draco d'un ton menaçant. Harry rit franchement à cette remarque, qui révélait une fois de plus la profonde maniaquerie dont le serpentard faisait preuve à l'égard de sa coiffure. Drago Malefoy restait Drago Malefoy après tout.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Voilàààààààà ! Chapitre 23 posté ! VICTOIRE !!!

Tout ça pour dire que ça fait du bien de poster à nouveau et j'espère que malgré les vacances et la longue attente qu'elles ont entraîné, je vais revoir bon nombre d'entre vous !

En fait c'est bête mais j'adore Harry quand il fait son sale gamin hyper excité ! Il a des petits coups de folie qui me font bien rire !

Sinon que dire ? Mis à part peut être : A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !!! (ouaiiiis !!!)

_J'ai réécrit quelques trucs par-ci par-là… Désolée de vous avoir donner l'espoir d'un nouveau chapitre ! Cependant il ne devrait plus tarder car il arrivera samedi._


	24. Chapter 24

_Je viens de rajouter un (court) résumé pour tout ceux qui étaient un peu perdus. E__xcusez-moi d'avance pour le mail inutile que vous a envoyer le site. Le prochain chapitre sera publié comme promis mardi._

Enfin ! Ca y est, je respire à nouveau ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes depuis ma dernière publication : les trois derniers chapitres que j'avais écris et qui étaient encore en chantier, que j'avais mis dans un dossier super sécurisé, n'a malheureusement pas survécu au crash de mon ordinateur (comme mes autres fichiers d'ailleurs. J'ai donc (après quelques semaines d'abattement durant lesquelles je ne voulais plus rien écrire tellement j'étais dégoûtée d'avoir tout perdu) finalement tout réécrit.

Voici donc devant vous le _second _chapitre 24. Pour les chapitres 25 et 26, ils sont en sécurité sur une clé USB, donc leur publication se fera sans heurt la semaine prochaine pour le 25 et dans deux semaines pour le 26. Après cela cette fic sera finie, alors profitez-en !

_**Résumé très très résumant :**_

_**- Harry a tué Voldemort et les cours ont repris à Poudlard.**_

_**- Les examens approchent.**_

_**- Harry et Draco couchent de nouveau ensemble et Harry finit par demander à Draco ce qu'ils fichent ensemble si ils ne sont pas « ensemble » ( un couple).**_

_**- Draco refuse l'idée d'une vraie relation avec Harry et passe la nuit avec une pulpeuse élève de Poufsouffle.**_

_**- Le lendemain il va trouver Harry : ils sont dorénavant ensemble**_

_**- Harry explique la chose à ses amis, et maintenant le reste de Poudlard est également mis au courant…**_

****

****

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Les jours passaient et Draco et Harry agissaient comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale au monde. Le gryffondor allait à la bibliothèque avec ses amis, puis rejoignait le serpentard quand ce-dernier avait fini les cours ; quant au blond, il venait attendre Harry à la sortie des cours quand il le pouvait, bref ils étaient… Ils étaient un couple, aussi étrange que cela paraisse aux yeux des élèves –et professeurs- de Poudlard, et jamais les deux élèves de dernière année n'entendirent de remarque à leur sujet, et bien qu'Hermione et Ron en soient rassurés, mais voilà, à l'extérieur du château il n'en était pas autant.

°o°o°

D'habitude la Hermione Granger aimait faire ses rondes. C'était un moment privilégié où elle se trouvait seule dans les couloirs de l'école et pouvait admirer à loisir les peintures et les statues. Tout le château était silencieux et calme, c'était vraiment reposant de sortir le soir et de se vider l'esprit… Mais ces jours-ci c'était différent, car à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas, elle tombait sur _**ça**_. « _Ça_ », c'était le nom le plus poli qu'Hermione pouvait donner à ces journaux qui jonchaient le sol malgré tous les efforts déployés par les elfes de l'école.

Ecoeurée, Hermione s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux. C'était un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, le plus infâmant de tous. Celui qui mettait un point d'honneur à conserver comme sujet d'accroche en première page la relation d'Harry et Draco. Tout ce qui avait pu être imaginé de plus délirant et de plus sordide sur leur relation avait été publié dans ce canard. Avec mépris, Hermione se pencha pour se saisir de la dernière édition qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Elle l'ouvrit avec un rictus de dégoût et tomba derechef sur une photo de Lucius Malefoy et de son fils. Moins de dix personnes étaient au courant de la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Drago, mais de lourds soupçons pesaient malgré tout sur le jeune homme. L'article qu'Hermione avait sous les yeux n'était en fait qu'un récapitulatif des différents arguments qui réapparaissaient continuellement. D'après les « journalistes », si Drago s'était retrouvé dans la salle du combat entre Voldemort et Harry, c'était au départ pour venir en aide au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais voyant qu'il était trop tard, avait alors changé son fusil d'épaule et ramené Harry, ce qui était là un des faits louches qui était reproché au serpentard, « _car si Voldemort était mort…_ » lu Hermione, « …_quel besoin avait Mr Malefoy de porter le Survivant sur pareille distance, si ce n'est pour asseoir sa crédibilité comme sympathisant de l'Ordre du Phénix ?_ ». L'article enchaînait ensuite sur l'ordre du Phénix, puis sur Harry, qui selon le journaliste avait été sciemment séduit pour permettre au fils de Lucius Malefoy de pénétrer l'Ordre et d'obtenir des informations utiles à Voldemort.

Hermione se sentit dégoûtée de voir la presse sorcière réagir ainsi ; et offensée que son meilleur ami soit traité de cette façon après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ses parents avaient été tués alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, et à l'époque déjà, il avait réduit Voldemort à l'état d'ombre avant de le tuer pour de bon des années plus tard. Il avait dû affronter le poids de son destin et il l'avait fait avec force et courage, mais maintenant qu'il aspirait à une vie tranquille, on venait lui reprocher ses fréquentations. La presse sorcière semblait le considérer comme le dernier des imbéciles et si elle ne parlait pas de lui en ces termes, elle n'en faisait pas moins clairement comprendre son opinion. Hermione avait à plusieurs reprises poussé Harry à réagir, à attaquer ces journaux, mais il avait toujours refusé. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Cela ne ferait qu'apporter du crédit à leurs histoires, de plus d'après Harry, si il y avait quelqu'un qui devait réagir ce n'était pas lui, mais Drago.

La jeune fille jeta le journal au sol et d'un coup de baguette, le fit brûler. Quoiqu'elle en pense, il n'existait aucun moyen de lutter contre ces délires, tout ça leur échappait complètement. Harry, Ron et elle étaient passés par beaucoup de choses au cours de leurs années à Poudlard, et maintenant que Tom Jedusor était mort, on ne cessait de parler d'eux ; alors que tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était qu'on les oublie. Hermione se rendait compte à présent combien cela pouvait être difficile à supporter, et combien Dumbledore avait eu raison d'épargner tout ça à Harry, même si en contrepartie il avait vécu dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ces onze ans. Tous ces gens, tous ces sorciers qui les acclamaient, qui pensaient les connaître après avoir lu deux lignes de leur biographie et vu une photo d'eux… Tous pensaient que c'étaient pour eux qu'ils s'étaient joints à l'Ordre du Phénix, pour eux qu'ils s'étaient battus, mais la vérité qu'aucun des trois amis n'avoueraient jamais, était que c'était pour eux-mêmes qu'ils s'étaient battus. Hermione comprenait maintenant. Si Harry avait tué Voldemort, ce n'était pas pour sauver la communauté sorcière de son emprise, mais pour lui, pour ses parents et pour ses amis. Il était idiot d'imaginer qu'Harry avait « sauvé la monde », alors que ce qu'il avait fait, avait été de protéger les gens qu'il aimait.

Hermione reprit sa ronde avec cette conviction que personne ne les comprendrait jamais vraiment. Ils avaient été des combattants par la force des choses et l'avaient accepté, mais maintenant ils voulaient passer à autre chose et vivre normalement. Pour elle et Ron, c'était bien évidemment plus facile que pour Harry. Parce qu'il avait tué Voldemort, bien sûr, mais aussi parce qu'il affichait sa relation avec Draco Malefoy. Chaque matin, une horde de hiboux déferlait de la Grande Salle, tant et si bien que le courrier devait maintenant être au préalable trier par Rusard, le débonnaire concierge, amateur de tortures antiques. Les hiboux transportant pour la plupart des lettres d'insultes, des mauvais sorts, ou d'autres maléfices en tout genres censés « _rendre la raison au Survivant_ », et aussi « _punir le fils de mangemort_ », le travail délicat du tri du courrier fut finalement réparti aux professeurs. Malgré cela, et malgré les articles à répétition, les deux principaux concernés agissaient comme si rien ne se passait, mais la vie à Poudlard avait bel et bien changé, et l'absence de Dumbledore rendait cela encore plus flagrant. L'atmosphère était lourde, comme si quelque chose attendait de se produire. La fin de l'année se faisait clairement sentir et même si Hermione avait du mal à le reconnaître, elle n'était pas fâchée que les examens approchent.

°o°o°

Si Draco avait porté plus d'attention, aux rumeurs et aux agitations, il se serait rendu compte que la côte de popularité d'une certaine poufsouffle avait grimpé en flèche depuis quelques temps. Malheureusement, au grand damne d'Hermione qui observait cette ascension sociale d'un œil inquiet, Drago ne semblait rien remarquer. Lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard, Hermione observa à distance la poufsouffle et son groupe d'amies. L'excitation manifeste dont chacune d'entre elles faisait preuve, ne fit rien pour atténuer l'inquiétude qui était la sienne, mais la préfète-en-chef ne put que constater son impuissance. Si Mary Ann voulait raconter son histoire, c'était son droit, et après tout il n'y avait rien de bien original là-dedans, mis à part… Mis à part que Draco avait couché avec elle l'avant-veille de l'officialisation de sa relation avec Harry ; que cette relation considérée comme contre nature par la communauté sorcière, trouverait là encore l'occasion d'être au centre des critiques et des spéculations ; que Harry n'en savait rien et que même si lui et Draco n'étaient pas ensemble à ce moment, il semblait difficile à Hermione que son ami n'en éprouve aucune rancune. Face à ces conclusions, la jeune fille se trouvait donc devant deux choix. Le premier étant de parler avec Harry, car après tout elle se devait de tout lui dire, et le second étant de parler à son collègue préfet-en-chef. Sa relation avec Draco Malefoy avait toujours été explosive, malgré cela sa conscience lui criait d'aller le voir, car depuis qu'elle avait vu la poufsouffle à Pré-au-lard, une question ne cessait de tourner dans l'esprit d'Hermione : et si Mary Ann n'avait pas seulement raconter sa nuit avec le serpentard, mais également révélé ce qu'elle avait vu ? Si tel était le cas, alors il n'y avait plus rien à faire, mais il restait un espoir pour qu'il n'en soit rien et que Drago puisse étouffer l'affaire.

« Malefoy, il faut que je te parle. »

Le blond venait juste d'entrer dans leur salle commune. Il n'était pas loin de 20h, ils revenaient juste de Pré-au-lard, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne parte manger. Drago détacha sa cape et jeta un regard en direction de la jeune fille.

« Quel ton mélodramatique, Granger ! Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu encore faire ? Non, attends, laisse moi deviner, Harry est enceint et tu me demandes de prendre mes responsabilités ? »

« Très drôle, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas ça. Désolée de ta décevoir. »

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

« Ta poufsouffle. »

« Ce n'est pas ma poufsouffle et ça ne l'a jamais été. » Répliqua-t-il dédaigneusement.

« Je suis contente de le savoir, malheureusement tu sembles plus prompt à oublier le passé que cette chère Mary Ann. »

« qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne suis sûre de rien. »

« Mais ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Mais je pense qu'elle a raconté votre courte histoire. »

« Grand bien lui fasse. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, reprit Hermione, je pense que c'est à un journaliste qu'elle l'a racontée. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça va déclencher ? »

« Tu penses que ce qu'on racontera sera pire que maintenant ? »

« Peut être bien. Il se peut que cette nuit là, elle ait vu quelque chose… »

« C'est pour moi que tu t'inquiètes ? » la coupa-t-il en touchant son avant-bras, presque par réflexe.

« Et pour Harry aussi. Après tout, je ne pense pas que tu lui aies parlé d'elle. »

Les yeux du serpentard se plissèrent. La question d'Hermione l'avait énervé.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu m'amener à parler d'elle, ce n'est pas vraiment une personne intéressante, tu sais. »

« Tu as quand même passé la nuit avec elle la veille du jour où Harry et toi… »

« Granger, je préfère t'arrêter là dans on délire. Harry et moi n'étions pas ensemble, je n'ai donc à me justifier de rien, alors tu gardes tes drames pour toi et ton copain le hobbit. Maintenant si tu en as fini, j'ai un repas qui m'attend. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit

Le lendemain matin, quand Draco entra dans la Grande Salle, un seul coup d'œil lui permit de comprendre la situation. Aucun muscle de son visage ne trahit d'émotion particulière, et pourtant il se savait maintenant découvert. Il alla s'asseoir à sa table pendant qu'Harry gagnait la sienne, où une petite troupe de gryffondors semblaient l'attendre. Le regard du Survivant fut malgré lui attirer vers le table des Poufsouffles, vers laquelle tous les regards convergeaient. A cette table, une fille blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas parlait avec animation, entourée de ses amies, parfaitement consciente de l'attention qu'elle suscitait dans toute la salle. De là où se trouvait Draco, il pouvait d'ailleurs très bien entendre sa conversation –ou plutôt son monologue- bien qu'il n'en ait aucune envie.

« …C'est sûr qu'il devait déjà être avec lui, enfin quand je dis avec lui, je n'y crois pas trop. Après tout c'est lui qui est venu me voir le premier ! »

Un petit rire cristallin vint ponctuer le récit.

« Et c'est pour ça que je me suis décidée à écrire à ce journaliste, car il faut que les gens sachent. Vous voyez, si il a fait en sorte d'avoir Potter à sa botte, ce n'est pas seulement pour récupérer l'argent laisser par toute sa famille, mais aussi pour éviter d'aller à Azkaban. Après tout, c'est un mangemort. »

Autour d'elle, ses amies qui étaient restées silencieuses pendant son récit se mirent à piailler d'admiration devant son raisonnement.

Draco finit son petit déjeuner sous les regards pensants qu'une bonne partie de la salle. Diamétralement opposé à lui, Harry finissait également de manger, et tout le monde à sa table ne regardait que lui. Tous voulaient savoir, comprendre ; savoir si Draco avait vraiment cette marque sur le bras, si Harry l'avait vu, et comprendre comment il pouvait rester avec un mangemort. Malgré l'attente perceptible, Harry ne dit rien, et lorsqu'il eut fini il se leva de table. A ce moment il croisa le regard de bon nombre de ses camarades, Dean, Seamus, Lavande… Même Neville. Tous voulaient des réponses. Du coin de l'œil Harry repéra Draco qui se levait à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Harry… »

C'était finalement Dean qui s'était lancé.

« Ce n'est pas vrai n'est ce pas ? »

Devant Seamus, comme devant tout le monde, était étalée la Gazette du Sorcier du matin, sur la couverture de laquelle les mots « Survivants » et « manipulation » étaient écrits bien trop gros pour qu'il les manquât.

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai ? Qu'on m'utilise ? Que je suis complètement débile ? » Son ton était glacial, il en avait marre de tout ça, il voulait qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix.

« Que… Qu'il est un mangemort. » Reprit un peu plus bravement Dean.

Harry soupira bruyamment et tourna son regard vers les autres élèves de la table qui s'étaient tous tus pour l'écouter répondre.

« Vous croyez qu'un tatouage noir qui prend presque tout l'avant-bras c'est quelque chose qu'on peut louper facilement ? »

La salle était parfaitement silencieuse, et il sortit sans qu'une voix ne s'élève. A l'extérieur, Draco l'attendait, adossé à un pilier et ils partirent en direction des appartements de ce-dernier sans échanger une parole. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Harry alla s'installer sur le lit et une fois bien assis, sortit ses cours de son sac dans la visible intention de les potasser. Tous les deux avaient cours, mais aucun ne quitta la pièce les trois heures qui suivirent.

Alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs lectures, on frappa à la porte. Le serpentard se leva de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir, et découvrir comme il s'en doutait sa très chère collègue.

« Granger, qu'est ce que je peux pour ton service ? »

« Je vois que tu es en pleine forme Malefoy. Je suppose qu'Harry est aussi souffrant que toi ? »

« Qui est ce qui t'envoie ? »

« Mc Gonagal. Elle a été surprise de ne pas vous voir à son cours alors qu'elle vous avait vu au petit déjeuner. »

« Tu sais, la grippe ça ne prévient pas. » Dit-il sans pour autant feindre un seul instant d'être malade.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que je ne me sentais pas très bien, mais que je serais prêt pour les examens. »

Cette voix venait de l'intérieur de la chambre, c'était celle d'Harry. Hermione esquissa un geste, comme si elle allait entrer, avant de se raviser. Draco qui l'avait vu, s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, bien que ça ne l'enchante guère. Il savait que si elle avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre ce n'était pas pour vérifier que lui ou Harry était malade, mais parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Harry. Cette situation énervait un peu le serpentard mais il accepta malgré tout. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un rentre dans son espace privé comme ça, et puis Hermione l'ennuyait considérablement. Il jeta un œil vers Harry et remarqua qu'il ne prêtait pas du tout attention à la jeune fille, peut être la renverrait-il vite, espéra le serpentard en allant se rasseoir.

« Tu vas bien alors… » Dit-elle en s'approchant du lit. « Le cours était très intéressant, tu as raté quelque chose. » Son ton sonnait faux.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Et bien ! Alors comme ça, Harry pouvait aussi faire sa mauvaise tête avec ses amis ? Intéressant…

Hermione semblait bloquée, cherchant un sujet sur lequel rebondir, alors que face à elle se dressait un mur. Draco fut presque saisi de compassion pour elle, car il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour sortir Harry du mutisme dans lequel il s'enfermait parfois.

« Tu sais, je comprends que tu ne sois pas venu… » Reprit-elle vaillamment. « Si tu veux je peux te prêter mes notes. »

Harry leva les yeux vers elle sans redresser la tête, regardant par-dessus ses lunettes qui lui étaient tombées au bout du nez.

« Hermione, si je ne suis pas allé en cours c'est parce que je pense que je n'en ai pas besoin, pas à cause de ce matin. »

« Mais, enfin tu… »

« Ils peuvent raconter ce qu'ils veulent, ça m'ait égal. En plus si il y a quelqu'un qui devrait se plaindre, ce n'est pas moi… Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes au point de venir ici, je vais très bien. »

« Harry… »

Il releva la tête.

« Pourquoi est ce que j'irais mal ? Dis-le moi ! »

Il n'avait pas vraiment élevé la voix, mais c'était tout comme. Hermione resta immobile pendant un moment, puis partit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Draco avait bien compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Même si Harry n'avait pas lu l'article de la gazette ce matin, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'entendre tout ce qui se disait dans la grande salle au petit déjeuner. Le gryffondor avait certainement compris tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre de cette histoire, mais pour le moment il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, ni posé aucune question. Le serpentard jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et remarqua qu'il l'observait, avec une sorte de sourire qui ressemblait fort à une grimace.

« …Alors tu as couché avec elle ? » Dit-il sans changer d'expression

« Oui. » Répondit Draco sans émotion apparente.

« Ça veut dire que je suis passé après elle ? »

« En fait… C'est elle qui est passé après toi. » Dit-il pragmatique.

« Donc tu es passé d'un brun à lunettes estampillé gryffondor, à une blonde de poufsouffle ? C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas faire plus différent. »

Ils parlaient tous les deux avec un détachement qui aurait paru aberrant à la pauvre Hermione.

« C'est vrai, sur beaucoup de plans d'ailleurs. »

A demi amusé, Harry demanda :

« C'était si horrible ? »

Draco grimaça presque.

« Je préfère ne plus y penser. »

Ils se remirent à travailler en silence, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, quand Harry regarda dans la direction du serpentard, il vit qu'il avait toujours la même page sous les yeux. Le brun attendit un peu, puis poussa ses affaires pour se lever du lit et approcher du bureau. Il s'arrêta à mi chemin, soudain pensif. C'était leur dernier moment de révisions, il ne leur restait que trois jours avant que ne débute la semaine d'examen, qui serait aussi leur dernière semaine à Poudlard. Les journées du lundi, mardi et mercredi étaient consacrées aux matières principales, et le jeudi et vendredi aux options. En fin d'après-midi, le vendredi, ils devraient tous quitter Poudlard et attendraient chez eux leurs résultats d'examen.

« Tu vas revenir à Square Grimmaurd ? » Demanda Harry encore perdu dans ses réflexions.

Draco se redressa et sans se retourner répondit :

« Je pense retourner directement chez moi. »

« Mrs Weasley sera déçue. »

« Mais Weasley-fils sera comblé que je ne vienne pas. »

Le gryffondor sourit légèrement à cette remarque.

« Et de toute façon il faut que j'aille au manoir. J'ai pas mal de choses qui vont m'occuper chez moi, et il va falloir que je me justifie en plus de ça. »

« Que tu te justifies ? »

Le blond se tourna à demi pour voir Harry qui le regardait lui aussi.

« _Oui je suis un mangemort ; non je n'ai pas aidé Voldemort ; oui j'étais là quand il est mort ; non je ne manipule pas Harry Potter ; non je ne mens pas…_ Ce genre de chose. Le ministre et les aurors ne doivent pas être ravis que l'Ordre leur ait caché ça. »

« Mais tu n'es pas un mangemort. »

Draco pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

« Mais j'en porte la marque. »

« L'Ordre t'aidera. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on te refuse ton héritage, ou qu'on te crée des problèmes. »

« Oui, oui… Enfin on verra. » Dit-il en se levant de son bureau pour aller s'étaler sur son lit les bras en croix. Après avoir étudier trois heures durant, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« Le ministre de la magie a changé, mais sur certain sujet, il est aussi stupide que le précédent. » Dit Harry avec lassitude, les yeux perdus sur le papier peint. Il détourna son regard et se força à se réveiller de cet engourdissement dans lequel il se sentait tomber.

Draco le sentit s'asseoir à côté de lui et se laisser mollement glisser sur lui. La tête du gryffondor était posée sur son torse.

« T'es lourd. » Grogna le blond, sans franchement de conviction.

« Il ne reste plus que sept jours. » Dit le Survivant qui ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté. « Plus que sept jours et on partira d'ici. Tout va changer. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda Draco en prenant sur lui de ne pas repousser le gryffondor, bien que celui-ci pesât une tonne.

« On ne reviendra plus ici, on ne reverra plus le château, tout ça c'est fini. »

« Oui, et c'est tant mieux, ça voudra dire qu'on n'a pas raté nos examens. »

« Et tu vas retourner chez toi. »

« Oui. »

Le serpentard ne voyait pas vraiment où il pouvait y avoir un problème dans tout ça, et pourtant d'après la voix et l'attitude du brun –qui restait toujours avachi sur lui ; il devait y avoir quelque chose. Finalement, au moment où Drago n'y tenant plus allait repousser Harry pour pouvoir à nouveau respirer, ce-dernier se leva. Le blond eut même la surprise de l'entendre prendre son sac et ouvrir la porte.

« Où tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il en se relevant sur les coudes.

« En cours. »

Cette réponse aurait pu sembler normale et pleine de bon sens, si Harry ne venait pas de sécher tous les cours de la matinée. Draco le vit partir sans rien ajouter. Ce soir là, Harry ne reparut pas. Surpris, et surtout vexé, le serpentard ne fit pourtant aucune remarque au brun quand il le vit le lendemain.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !!! (Comment je suis trop heureuse de dire ça moi !)


	25. Chapter 25

Qui est-ce qui tient ses promesses ? C'est bibi ! Une semaine jour pour jour et me revoilà avec cet avant-dernier chapitre, youuuuhouuuu !

Quoi t'est-ce qui se passe ?... ??? Plein de trucs ! Alors allez-y, et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

La semaine d'examen commença deux jours plus tard, sans que quiconque n'eut l'impression d'être totalement prêt. Les professeurs assignés aux différentes maisons devaient gérer, en plus de l'organisation générale, les crises de paniques de certains de leurs élèves. Hermione et Draco, qui en tant que préfet-en-chef étaient également censés maintenir un calme relatif parmi les élèves, perdirent patience dès le premier jour des examens, car en plus de leur propre stress, il leur fallait gérer celui des autres… Si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, Draco avait passé trois épreuves et fait pleurer une classe entière de deuxièmes années. Dans chaque maison les points avaient diminué de manière significative, sans qu'il soit fait de favoritisme, et cela par l'action réunie de Draco, Hermione et de leurs professeurs également à bout de nerfs.

« Alors ? » Demanda Harry déjà assis sur le lit au milieu de ses cours, quand Draco rentra après sa ronde.

« Deux « efforts exceptionnel » et peut être un « optimal »… » Il retira sa robe de sorcier et s'assit sur sa chaise en jetant un regard las vers de ses livres.

« C'est tout ? »

Cette remarque était visiblement ironique, mais Draco n'eut pas la force d'y répondre. Sans grand enthousiasme, il se remit à réviser. Tout le monde en ce moment ne faisait que de réviser, et Draco avait hâte d'en finir. Il avait déjà appris tout ça, et avait l'impression que la moitié de ces cours ne lui serviraient jamais à rien, comme la botanique par exemple. Si il avait un jour besoin de s'occuper d'une plante belliqueuse, il ferait appel à un jardinier spécialisé, et n'irait pas se salir les mains lui-même. Toutes ces connaissances qu'on lui demandait d'avoir étaient donc superflues, et puis par cette chaleur, il était de toute façon impossible d'apprendre un mot de plus de cinq lettres. Harry avait beau avoir ouvert la fenêtre en grand, l'atmosphère dans la chambre restait étouffante. Ni tenant plus, Draco finit par aller prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir, et quand ce fut fait, enfila un t-shirt et un boxer et retourna travailler à, son bureau.

Il ne portait pas souvent de t-shirt, et les rares fois où ses bras étaient découverts, étaient quand il prenait sa douche où pour aller se coucher. C'est donc avec une certaine répugnance qu'il toléra cette vue, quand son regard tomba sur son bras. Rien que voir ce tatouage lui soulevait le cœur. Il se mit à pincer sa peau à plusieurs reprises à l'endroit où il se trouvait, comme si il avait essayé de l'enlever.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry l'observait. Il connaissait le profond dégoût que le blond ressentait envers cette marque, qui faisait pourtant partie de lui. D'ailleurs, Drago faisait toujours en sorte qu'Harry ne touche pas cette partie de son bras, et n'en parlait jamais.

« Quoique tu fasses, elle restera là. » Dit le gryffondor d'un ton pragmatique.

Le serpentard ne répondit rien, mais cessa de toucher son bras. Finalement, il se décida à parler après plusieurs minutes

« Ca ne te fait vraiment rien d'être avec un mangemort ? » Demanda-t-il avec ironie en se tournant vers lui.

Harry releva la tête.

« Tu n'es pas un mangemort. Tu as fait partie de l'Ordre de Phénix, que tu l'admettes ou non, et tu n'étais pas le seul membre de l'Ordre à porter cette marque. »

« Oui, mais Rogue a toujours eu la confiance de Dumbledore, et maintenant que le vieux barbu est mort, personne n'oserait contredire ses choix. Alors que dans mon cas, c'est toi qui m'a mené à l'Ordre, or il est de notoriété publique que j'ai accès à des parties très privées de ton anatomie ; ce qui enveloppe d'une certaine subjectivité toutes tes décisions à mon égard. »

Sur ces mots, Draco pivota et se replongea dans ses révisions. On aurait pu croire que ce qu'il venait de dire, était le fruit de son esprit négatif, mais Harry comme lui savait que c'était ce que tout le monde pensait. Le Survivant, qui avait toujours imaginé qu'après avoir défait Voldemort, tout ce tapage autour de lui prendrait fin, devait se rendre à l'évidence : il s'était lourdement trompé.

Plus par réflexe que par réelle volonté, Harry finit par cesser ses réflexions et revenir à la lecture de son bouquin. Le silence s'installa complètement, seulement coupé par des pages que l'on tournait. L'atmosphère était aussi studieuse qu'on aurait pu l'espérer, jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte.

Le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce, espérant dans son for intérieur que Granger, car ce devait être elle, parte et oublie jusqu'à son existence. On frappa à nouveau, Harry ne bougea pas non plus. On tambourina à la porte. Draco vit le brun se saisir du premier livre à sa portée et se mettre à le feuilleter avec un intérêt feint. Retenant un soupir, le serpentard se leva, marcha droit vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Granger. »

« Malefoy, Harry est ici ? »

Alors même qu'elle posait la question, elle venait de pousser le blond pour entrer et trouver Harry par elle-même. Partager entre le profond désir de la mettre à la porte après lui avoir hurler dessus, et celui encore plus violent de lui fracasser la tête avec le premier objet qu'il aurait sous la main, Draco préféra finalement ne rien faire. Il était maintenant considéré comme un mangemort, le meurtre n'était donc pas une bonne chose si il voulait que l'on croie en son innocence.

Mais par Merlin, de quel droit divin se sentait-elle investie pour entrer ainsi dans sa chambre ? Il lui avait permis d'entrer une fois, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait maintenant un droit de passage !

« Harry, est ce que je peux t'emprunter ton livre sur les sortilèges que t'avait donné Dumbledore ? Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai l'impression de devenir chèvre ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu n'arrives pas à faire ? »

« La transmutation corporelle. Tu vois j'arrive à faire des écailles, mais elles viennent par-dessus ma peau, alors que ça devrait être ma peau qui se transforme en écailles ! Tu y arrives toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Je crois que ce serait mieux si tu me montrais et que tu me disais comment tu fais, parce qu'avec le livre, ce n'est pas vraiment clair… »

« Si tu veux je peux t'aider. »

Draco vit avec horreur sa collègue s'approcher de son lit pour venir s'y asseoir.

« Wow wow wow, une petite minute ! Ici ce n'est pas SOS Miss Je-sais-tout en détresse ! Si tu es dans la panade, ce qui m'étonnerait grandement, tu n'as qu'à faire comme tout le monde et te débrouiller par toi-même ! Parce que grandir, c'est aussi agir un peu par soi-même, alors tu vires de mon lit et de ma chambre ! Et si tu as encore des « gros problèmes », vas donc soûler ton insipide copain avec, ça vous fera un sujet de conversation. »

Hermione et Draco se toisèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se lève et attrape son amie par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui.

« Viens Mione, on va bosser ça dans ta chambre. »

Le serpentard les vit quitter la chambre sans qu'Harry n'ajoute un mot dans sa direction. Si Draco savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes ? Oui, aucun doute là-dessus. Si il se sentait coupable et si il regrettait d'avoir parler ainsi ? Non. C'était à peine si il pouvait tolérer Granger dans sa vie de tous les jours, alors ce soir, ça avait été la goutte d'eau.

Presque deux heures plus tard, Harry rentra. Draco était toujours assis à son bureau, et il ne se retourna pas en l'entendant entrer. Harry rangea les affaires qu'il y avait sur le lit, les posa au sol, et après s'être déshabiller, se coucha. Lorsque le serpentard le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un seul mot.

« Tu sais que t'es vraiment con. » Dit soudain Harry alors que le blond le croyait endormi.

« J'avais aucune envie de la voir ici. Je la croise déjà la journée, c'est suffisant. »

« C'est mon amie ! Tu l'as blessée et tu as été inutilement agressif envers elle. Si tu voulais qu'elle parte, tu aurais pu lui dire autrement ! »

« Je ne t'impose pas mes amis, alors ne m'impose pas les tiens. » Répliqua calmement le blond.

« Tu n'as pas d'ami à Poudlard. » Dit sèchement Harry, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir.

Draco ne répondit rien. C'était bien vrai qu'il n'avait plus d'amis à Poudlard. Les quelques amis qu'il avait eus n'avaient jamais été de « vrais » amis, il y avait toujours eu un intérêt à leur amitié, et le nom de Malefoy y était pour beaucoup. De plus, Draco était maintenant considéré comme un paria. Il avait sur le bras la marque des mangemorts, mais avait trahit sa propre famille pour rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et entretenait une relation improbable avec son ancien ennemi. Où était le faux, où était le vrai, la plupart des élèves préféraient ne pas l'approcher plutôt que d'essayer de démêler cet écheveau compliqué.

« Raison du plus pour que tu ne me les imposes pas. » Finit par dire le serpentard en remontant un peu plus la couverture.

°o°o°

Quand vendredi arriva enfin, Draco n'avait plus qu'une matière à passer, et Harry deux. Un calme relatif régnait enfin dans le château, et les deux préfets-en-chef en étaient ravis. Après sa dernière épreuve, le serpentard alla mettre la touche finale à sa valise. Sa chambre était rangée, comme lorsqu'on le lui avait donnée, le lit était fait et les étagères étaient vidées des livres qu'elles avaient auparavant contenues. Harry n'allait plus tarder, il devait à ce moment passer sa dernière épreuve et arriverait bientôt pour récupérer les quelques affaires qui lui appartenaient et que le serpentard avait mis de côté. Depuis le début de la semaine, ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlés. Le brun avait l'air comme préoccupé par quelque chose, et restait souvent pensif. Draco ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet, mettant cela sur le compte des examens, mais il était quand même intrigué, car Harry finissait toujours par lui parler, ce qui n'était pas le cas cette fois.

Deux heures plus tard, tous les élèves, valise à la main, attendait devant l'entrée de l'école. Aidés des préfets, Hermione et Draco dirigèrent les élèves vers les carrosses puis vers le Poudlard express qui les attendait déjà. Ils montèrent en dernier dans le train et rejoignirent chacun leur cabine. Harry avait décidé de passer le trajet avec Draco, puisqu'il allait de toute façon passer les vacances avec Ron au Terrier, où Hermione les rejoindrait en août. Quand le serpentard s'assit enfin, il soupira de fatigue.

« Ton dernier devoir de « préfet-en-chef » est accompli. » Lui dit Harry, assis en face à lui.

« Maintenant ils peuvent tous se jeter du train par la fenêtre, ça n'est plus de mon ressort. D'ailleurs, étant donné l'infinie bêtise dont certains font preuve, je parie qu'on va en perdre quelques uns en route... A moins que j'en jette moi-même deux ou trois par la fenêtre. » Remarqua-t-il pensif.

« Je doute qu'on te donne ton diplôme si tu le faisais. »

Draco grogna et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Mrs Weasley a refusé de rester dans la maison, ils sont repartis au Terrier. » Reprit Harry.

« Tu voulais la leur donner ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une maison aussi grande, alors que pour eux c'était parfait. » Le regard du gryffondor glissa à son tour vers la fenêtre. Le paysage défilait à une allure folle, l'éloignant définitivement de ce qui avait été sa vie durant sept ans.

« Ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Le serpentard tourna les yeux vers lui et ne dit rien. Draco avait le sentiment confus qu'Harry ne parlait pas que de quitter Poudlard, mais il ne comprenait pas pour autant ce que voulait dire le brun.

« A Poudlard c'était simple, maintenant tout va changer… Et devenir compliqué. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda le blond.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« A-t-on avis ? » Répliqua-t-il hargneusement. « J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à y réfléchir ! »

« Réfléchir à quoi ? »

« …Oublie ça. » Lâcha le Survivant en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

« Quoi ? »

« … »

« Harry ! Quoi à la fin ?! »

« … »

La patience n'étant pas une qualité propre au serpentard, le mutisme d'Harry lui sembla tout de suite abominablement agaçant. Est-ce que le Survivant ne pouvait pas parler une bonne fois pour toute, au lieu de se mettre en colère et de ne rien dire pour éclaircir la situation ? Assis sur la banquette en face à lui, Harry avait le visage fermé, résolument tourné vers la fenêtre.

« Comme ce dernier voyage en Poudlard Express est agréable ! Je crois que même en te forçant tu n'aurais pas pu le rendre meilleur ! Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? » Ironisa Draco.

Le gryffondor l'ignora totalement, ce qui irrita encore plus le serpentard.

« Va-les rejoindre. » Dit-il le plus calmement qu'il pu.

« Qui ? » La question fusa d'elle-même, et Harry ne sembla pas ravi d'avoir brisé son silence aussi facilement.

« Tes amis. Apparemment tu ne veux pas être là, alors va-t-en. »

« Je veux être là ! » Gronda le brun en le fusillant du regard.

« T'es sûr ? Parce que pour un dernier trajet en Poudlard Express, j'avais espéré meilleure compagnie. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas à la fin ? Tu t'énerves tout à coup sans que je comprenne rien ! »

« La raison ne te semble pas évidente ? »

« Non. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même pourtant, c'est notre dernier trajet en Poudlard Express. »

« Et… ? »

« Tout va changer ! _Tout va changer_, tu comprends ça ? »

« Mais enfin _tout _quoi ? »

Harry bougea sur sa banquette avec nervosité.

« A Poudlard c'était facile non ? On allait en cours, on rendait nos devoirs, on mangeait, et après je te retrouvais dans ta chambre. C'était simple. »

« Pourquoi tu veux que ça devienne compliqué ? Tu pourras venir me voir au manoir, tu sais. »

« Oui. » Harry n'avait pas l'air particulièrement convaincu. « Tu pourrais venir au Terrier aussi, ça ferait plaisir à Mrs Weasley. »

« Je préfère m'abstenir. Mrs Weasley serait la seule personne heureuse de me voir dans cette maison. »

« Ça t'arrange bien, comme ça c'est moi qui doit me déplacer. »

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de Draco : Harry avait tout à fait raison.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu caser cette scène où Draco regarde (assez dubitativement) sa marque. J'avais peur que ça fasse un peu trop (d'insister comme ça sur le fait qu'il est mangemort), mais malgré tout… J'aime bien la scène. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Bref, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop quand même.

Sinon, je dois dire que j'ai tout simplement adoré écrire la petite rixe entre Harry et Draco, sur le fait d'imposer ses amis… C'était presque grisant de les sentir si réels !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas comment je vais vivre sans les prises de tête de Harry et Draco, mais il me reste encore une semaine pour me faire à l'idée !

**Message très personnel (enfin bof) :**

A vous tous, grévistes de tous poils : je suis avec vous !


	26. Chapter 26

This is the ennnnd… Oh ! My friend, this is the ennnnd !

Voici donc le tout dernier chapitre final ultime et 26ème du nom.

En résumé : c'est la fin, et c'est maintenant !

Je me suis terriblement attachée à ces deux barjots, mais il m'a fallu me faire une raison, car tout a une fin.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts et espérer que la fin ne va pas tout gâcher !

Bonne lecture à tous !

_Note à fonction totalement inutile : les lacrymos dans la face, ça fait mal. Aïe._

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le train s'arrêta et laissa descendre la masse d'élèves qu'il transportait. Draco et Harry attendirent que la cohue dans les couloirs s'apaise, puis descendirent à leur tour. Lorsque Harry sortit, il fut tout d'abord éblouit par un rayon de soleil -ou plutôt ce qu'il cru être un rayon de soleil ; car quand il put y voir clairement il découvrit qu'une foule de journaliste se pressait sur le quai. Les questions fusèrent et Harry dut se retenir au train pour ne pas tomber en descendant. Au moment même où il ne pensait qu'à reculer vers l'intérieur du train, la main de Draco lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna vers l'avant. Son bras lui faisait mal mais le serpentard tirait dessus sans s'en soucier. Harry l'entendit parler pendant qu'il le traînait ainsi, mais il ne comprit pas un mot. D'ailleurs, ce n'était peut être pas à lui, mais à tous ces gens qui les entouraient que ces mots étaient destinés. Soudain le blond le lâcha et Harry se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait face à Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley apparut à sa droite et lui enleva sa valise des mains. Le Survivant remarqua que le père de Ron tenait en plus de sa valise, la cage d'Hedwige, qu'il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir portée jusque là. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il suivit le mouvement et en dix minutes se retrouva sur la banquette d'une voiture à côté de Ron.

« Ces gens sont vraiment insupportables ! Ils viennent là et se croient tout permis parce qu'ils travaillent pour un journal, mais moi je n'appelle pas ça du journalisme ! On a dû s'enfuir comme des voleurs, je déteste ça. » S'énerva Mrs Weasley, avant de se retourner vers les garçons à l'arrière. « Vous allez bien mes chéris ? Ah ! Et moi qui voulait inviter les parents d'Hermione à venir dîner un de ces jours ! Ron, il faudra que tu envoies un hibou à Hermione, d'accord ? Et Draco, je n'ai même pas pu lui parler ! Ces journalistes sont vraiment une honte pour leur profession ! Quelle éducation ! Si un seul de mes enfants agissait de la sorte, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il oserait à nouveau se présenter devant moi ! L'un d'eux à même bousculer Mrs Longdubat, rendez-vous compte, une dame de son âge ! »

Mrs Weasley continua à parler tout le trajet, ce qui permit à Harry de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Maintenant il revenait dans le _vrai_ monde, il n'était plus protéger par les sortilèges de Poudlard, et il faudrait vite s'y habituer.

C'est ainsi que commencèrent les vacances du Survivant. Durant cette année, il avait tué Voldemort et passé ses derniers examens avec succès -semblait-il. Si on lui avait dit au début de cette même année scolaire qu'il vivrait assez longtemps pour s'inquiéter de son avenir, il n'en aurait sûrement rien cru, et pourtant c'était bien vrai. Maintenant le destin d'Harry avait disparu et avec lui son seul point de repaire, ses priorités n'étaient plus les mêmes, ou peut être pouvaient-elles enfin s'exprimer librement ? Au fond c'était peut être ça le plus important : en tuant Voldemort, Harry était devenu libre. Dorénavant il lui faudrait penser à ce qu'il voulait faire, et la lettre des Flaquemares qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt lui apparut alors comme une réponse évidente, même si il attendit une semaine avant d'en parler à Ron et aux Weasley. Toute la famille sembla se réjouir de l'intérêt que portait cette équipe de quidditch à Harry, et tous l'encouragèrent à aller voir les dirigeants du club pour parler avec eux. En fait, ce fut grâce à Ron qu'il fut pris comme attrapeur, car si son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas poussé tous les jours, il n'aurait sûrement pas donné suite. Bien sûr, il n'était que l'attrapeur n°2, mais ça pouvait évoluer. Si ses performances étaient à la hauteur, il pourrait bientôt remplacer Pâris Drummond, l'attrapeur actuel âgé de trente ans qui comptait prendre sa retraite bientôt.

Ce premier mois de vacances ne fut donc pas si reposant qu'il l'avait pensé. Entre les tests et les entretiens d'Harry pour être pris dans l'équipe et les recherches de Ron, qui finit à son plus grand bonheur par obtenir un poste au département des manifestations sportives, ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer. D'ailleurs Ron commença presque immédiatement à travailler son nouveau travail, et Harry lui aussi débuter les entraînements au mois d'août. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils allaient changer de vie. Le 20 juillet, Hermione et ses parents fraîchement revenus de Norvège où ils avaient passé leurs vacances, vinrent dîner au Terrier. C'est ce soir là que Harry quitta le Terrier pour aller poser définitivement ses valises dans sa maison de square Grimmaurd, car Hermione devait elle rester chez les Weasley pour passer un peu de temps avec Ron avant de se décider sur ce qu'elle ferait l'année à venir.

Une fois chez lui, Harry profita de ses premiers moments seul dans cette grande maison. Elle n'était plus du tout semblable à ce qu'elle était lors de sa première visite, dorénavant il pouvait s'y sentir complètement à l'aise.

« Monsieur Harry Potter est arrivé ! » S'exclama soudain une voix stridente, alors que le jeune homme descendait l'escalier après avoir déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre.

« Dobby ! J'avais presque oublié que tu étais ici ! » Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que l'elfe, les yeux remplis de larmes, s'était agrippé à sa cheville gauche. « Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Dobby. » Harry secoua sa jambe et la créature finit par lâcher prise.

« Dobby a mis la maison en ordre pour l'arrivée d'Harry Potter. Dobby a tout préparé. Toutes les chambres d'amis sont prêtes pour les amis d'Harry Potter. Monsieur Harry est quelqu'un de très important et Dobby sait qu'il a beaucoup d'amis. »

Ne voyant pas vraiment quoi répondre, Harry sourit.

« Oui, merci Dobby, c'est parfait.

Sous le choc du compliment, l'elfe sembla presque suffoquer, mais il réussit néanmoins à garder un calme… relatif.

« Des amis de Harry Potter vont venir ce soir ? »

« Non, ce soir il n'y a personne. »

D'ailleurs qui pourrait venir ? Se questionna intérieurement le survivant. Ron et Hermione venaient de se retrouver après trois semaines passées loin l'un de l'autre, et la plupart de ses autres amis étaient bien trop occupés par leurs travails et la vie qu'ils construisaient… Et puis après la découverte de sa relation avec Draco, et de la marque que ce-dernier portait sur le bras, certaines personnes qu'ils considéraient comme ses amis ne l'étaient plus.

Sa relation avec le serpentard avait vraiment été un succès. Il était considéré par certains comme un traître, il avait perdu des amis, et cela pourquoi ? Pas grand-chose semblait-il, car depuis qu'il était descendu du Poudlard Express ils ne s'étaient plus parlés. Oui, cette relation avait été un franc succès.

°o°o°

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Ces mots, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé la majorité des personnes dans cette situation, furent tout à fait ceux qu'Harry s'attendait à entendre.

Ça faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et pendant ce même laps de temps ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Le visage de Drago trahissait son agacement. Apparemment il aurait préféré qu'Harry passe à un autre moment, alors que ce dernier trouvait très instructif de voir tout ce qui se passait dans le jardin… Une armée de meubles et de bibelots quittait la maison à la queue leu leu et cela sous la direction d'un minuscule sorcier vieux comme les pierres.

« Je m'occupe de tout Mr Malefoy, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Indiqua d'ailleurs ce brave vieil homme en direction du serpentard, qui grogna pour toute réponse, avant de rentrer dans sa maison. La porte étant ouverte, Harry sentit là une sorte d'invitation et l'y suivit.

« Alors tu… déménages ? » Commença Harry, comme si la question pouvait encore se poser après tout ce qu'il avait vu. Draco continua d'avancer sans répondre ni se retourner, et s'arrêta enfin dans une cuisine aux dimensions honorables. Il s'appuya contre une desserte, alors qu'Harry restait au milieu de la pièce. Il attendait.

« Pourquoi t'es venu ? »

« Une envie subite. Je venais voir si tu étais encore en vie. »

« Et bien c'est le cas, merci de t'en inquiéter. »

Harry l'observa. Le serpentard était froid et distant, absolument identique à celui qu'il était six mois auparavant.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Harry avec une pointe d'exaspération.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir que tu venais ? »

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il fonça droit vers le blond et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, prêt à le frapper. Ca faisait un mois, _un mois_, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés ou écrits. L'effort qu'il lui avait fallu accomplir pour venir le voir en premier était plus que conséquent, le serpentard pouvait au moins le reconnaître ! Et pourtant il le traitait comme le dernier des abrutis, comme si il n'était qu'une gêne.

« Quoi ? » Dit le blond en voyant le Survivant soudain énervé.

« Tu pourrais… Tu pourrais dire bonjour au moins ! » Ragea le brun avant d'empoigner Draco par les épaules. L'espace d'un instant il sembla sur le point de faire quelque chose, mais sembla se raviser. Il relâcha donc le blond après l'avoir foudroyé du regard.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas emménager ? »

Le blond se décolla de la desserte.

« Chemin de Traverse, une maison plus petite. »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu comptais vendre le manoir. »

« J'ai décidé ça récemment. »

« Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait décider ? »

Drago regarda autour de lui.

« C'est grand. »

Harry avait toujours l'air en colère, alors que de son côté Drago semblait moins glacial. En réalité, il se méfiait surtout du brun et de ses excès de colère qu'il connaissait bien.

« La maison de square Grimmaurd aussi est grande, moins grande que celle-ci, mais quand même assez. »

« Et tu comptes la vendre ? »

Le brun fit quelques pas et observa un peu mieux l'intérieur du manoir.

« Non. Square Grimmaurd c'est ma maison maintenant, et puis avec ce que Mrs Weasley a fait et ce que Dobby continue de faire, elle devient une maison un peu plus normale… En fait, tu devrais venir voir. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Draco remarqua une lueur inquiétante dans le regard d'Harry.

« Tu ne viendras pas, avoues. »

Le ton du Survivant était calme, mais cette petite chose dans ses yeux trahissait sa colère, qui pourtant avait semblé s'atténuer.

« Si, je viendrais. » Assura le blond avec aplomb, en essayant en même temps de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du gryffondor, pour pouvoir ensuite désamorcer la situation.

« C'est vrai que la maison square Grimmaurd est assez grande, mais c'est bien d'avoir de l'espace aussi. » Dit finalement le brun après une minute de silence tendu. Bizarrement, le Survivant avait l'air plus relâché, mais malgré tout quelque chose clochait et Drago ne tarda pas à en découvrir la cause, car Harry ajouta : « D'ailleurs tu n'es pas obligé de t'installer au Chemin de Traverse. »

Le serpentard sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il aussitôt en espérant s'être trompé dans ses conclusions.

« Tu pourrais venir à square Grimmaurd au lieu de t'installer là-bas. » Répondit tranquillement le gryffondor.

« Il n'en est pas question. » Trancha tout net le blond.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu ! »

Harry lui tourna le dos et sortit de la cuisine, Draco le suivit.

« Enfin tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! C'est complètement dingue, reconnaît le ! »

Harry s'arrêta et parla sans se retourner.

« On a passé des semaines à Poudlard pendant lesquelles je venais presque tous les soirs chez toi, on se voyait constamment, et depuis les vacances, plus rien. Pas un message, rien, alors je viens ici et là j'apprends que tu déménages. Tu aurais pu être honnête et me dire que c'était fini quand nous étions dans le Poudlard Express. »

« Que c'était fini ? »

Harry se remit à marcher mais Drago l'attrapa par le bras.

« Arrêtes-toi ! Rien n'est fini alors tu restes ici ! »

« On a vécu ensemble quoi que tu en dises ! » Cracha Harry en se retournant vers lui.

« Peut être, mais les choses ont changé. Tu vas travailler, moi aussi, et on vient juste de sortir de Poudlard… Là-bas c'était différent, ici c'est réel, tu comprends ? »

« Ce n'était pas différent ! Si c'est différent maintenant, c'est parce que tu veux que ça le soit ! Regarde comment tu réagis ! »

« Comment je réagis ? Mais et toi alors ? C'est plutôt toi qui devrais voir tes réactions ! »

« Non ! Avant tout était plus simple, les discussions n'étaient pas si compliquées et on pouvait être ensemble ! Tu dis que ce n'est pas fini, tu dis que tu passeras, mais tu ne le feras pas. Si tu viens à square Grimmaurd, au moins on sera ensemble ! »

Après cette dernière phrase le silence tomba sur la maison, pour n'être brisé que quelques minutes plus tard par le serpentard.

« C'est pour que je m'installe là-bas que tu es venu me voir ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.

« Non, je voulais juste te voir. » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je ne savais même pas que tu vendais le manoir. »

« Personne ne le sait. »

Harry le regarda par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes.

« Il faut toujours que tu gardes tout pour toi. »

Draco rencontra ses yeux et entendit son subconscient lui murmurer quelque chose, mais si bas qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre… A moins qu'il n'entende que trop bien ? Ces deux billes vertes étaient posées sur lui. Harry le voulait et se savait déjà gagnant. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui faisait que Draco n'avait plus vraiment le choix, même si le serpentard avait du mal à l'admettre. Il regarda le gryffondor sans rien dire. Non vraiment ça ne faisait aucun doute : Harry gagnait encore.

Le blond s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, le brun posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira. Il lui avait manqué, et après ce baiser il se sentit plus détendu.

Un an plus tôt cette situation aurait été inimaginable, alors que maintenant rien ne semblait plus normal. Ils n'avaient rien décidé, mais chaque action et chaque mot les avait amener jusqu'ici.

Drago allait vivre à square Grimmaurd et dans un mois et demi, il débuterait ses cours pour devenir mangemagot. De son côté, le gryffondor aurait commencé le championnat, peut être même se serait-il déjà fait remarquer –venant d'Harry Potter, c'était une chose à laquelle il fallait s'attendre, quoiqu'il en dise lui-même.

En une année, tout avait changé. Bientôt, ils travailleraient et leur nouvelle vie allait commencer. Elle serait sûrement bien plus calme que la précédente, mais aucun des deux ne la regretterait.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Voilà, donc tout est fini. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été à la hauteur de ce que j'avais espéré faire, jusqu'au bout, mais en tout cas je l'espère ; tout comme j'espère ne pas avoir dévié de mon « cahier des charges » en cours de route. Je voudrais dire un grand merci à vous tous qui avez suivi cette histoire, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tout ça ne prenne pas l'eau et reste crédible de bout en bout, et maintenant nous arrivons à la fin. Harry et Draco sont ensemble, et j'ai l'impression que c'est pour un bout de temps. Ils sont bizarrement complémentaires et complètement conflictuels à la fois, et c'est ce qui fait leur charme !

Comme je l'avais dit au tout début, il n'y a jamais eu de scène de sexe détaillée (bien qu'Harry et Draco ne se soient pas privés !). Il y a eu des scènes fortes, des scènes drôles –tout au moins je l'espère dans les deux cas-, la relation entre Draco et Harry n'est jamais tombée dans le waffy le plus primaire comme je le redoutais ; et en plus les rôles passif/actif ont été intervertit sans que cela de crée de levée de bouclier de la part de lecteurs/trices !

Bref, c'était une histoire entre hommes et ça l'est restée jusqu'à la fin.

Un merci très spécial à mon très cher Petit-Elfe, qui me demanda il y a quelques mois de cela d'écrire une histoire avec « des vrais mecs amoureux et pas un simulacre de couple hétéro avec Harry dans le rôle de la fille ! » (Je crois que je te cite mot pour mot ! )

Donc pour finir : merci, merci, merci, merci et encooooooore MERCI ! J'espère que parfois vous repenserez à cette histoire, comme moi-même je repense à des fics qui m'ont beaucoup plu !

D'ENORMES BISOUS A TOUS,

Ring


End file.
